A Strange Interlude
by Freddo
Summary: The Fifth Act of the AU New Comet saga, which spans the rest of 2206, as Princess Invidia’s sick plans for Gamilon and Earth grow closer to bearing fruit. Rating increased to M for some citrus and a rather nasty bit of violence. STORY NOW CONCLUDED.
1. Chapter 1

**ALTERNATE TALES OF THE STAR FORCE**

**STAR BLAZERS****---****A STRANGE INTERLUDE…**

**Being the fifth part of _THE NEW COMET_--- BY: Frederick P. Kopetz**

* * *

This Act is being completed with the Cooperation and Assistance of Derek A.C. Wakefield (as usual)---_Freddo_

* * *

**ACT ONE: THE PACE OF THE WAR…**

* * *

**I. THE SHIPPING WAR…**

**Space Battleship _Arizona_**

**The Vicinity of Alpha Centauri**

**Tuesday August 12, 2206**

**1232 Hours: Earth Time**

* * *

Ten days had passed for the crew of the space battleship _Arizona_ as the Cometines continued their war by launching another small raid from a light carrier upon an Earth convoy a few days after their last battle.

Conroy, Deke, Brew, and the other Sun Tigers were just taking off as a number of enemy Scorpion ships launched from the Cometine carrier and began to shoot at the part of the convoy that was coming in; namely, the heavy bulk freighter _Evangeline_ and the EDF space frigates that were escorting her.

One of the frigates, the space frigate _Perkins_, had taken several hits and was burning, along with the patrol cruiser _Huron_, the flagship of the Escort Squadron that was bringing in the _Evangeline_ and the other freighters like her to bring supplies for the EDF base on Alpha Centauri.

"This is the _Huron_!" said the ship's communication officer as the battered cruiser took a few more hits from the circling Cometine gunboats. "These guys are coming at us like maniacs! A few more hits and they've _got_ us!"

_Hang on guys_, thought Cory Conroy from the cockpit of his plane as he overheard. _We're coming…_

"Wakefield!" ordered Conroy. "Your flight is the first one in…protect the Escort Squadron flagship!"

"Roger that!" said Wakefield. "Okay, let's go on in…keep sharp…the _Huron_ is still fighting back and we don't wanna get hit by friendly fire in this furball with those greenies! Simon, Venable…you two stay in close and keep sharp!"

"ROGER!" they said.

Wakefield did a hard jink to port, relaxed, and pumped a missile into one of the Scorpions, blowing him apart even as he dodged fire from the gunboat's heavy gun emplacement on its top. His tail gunner blew apart a second plane, but they found themselves in a tight intercept course with a third ship a moment later.

"Think we can dodge him, sir?" asked Wakefield's new RSO. His old one had been switched to another plane ten days ago as a relief and had died in the last battle.

"Easy as cake," said Wakefield as he lined up his sights on the Scorpion. He shot up the plane, nearly ignoring it as a few shots from the enemy boat skipped around his Tiger like burning brands.

But, one of the laser shots pinged hard against the Tiger's fuselage and hit some electrical systems.

The damage to the plane was minor; Deke lost a few secondary instruments on the port side of his cockpit as an overload made them blow up. The Tiger could fly without them.

But, the explosion filled the cockpit with sparks and a tongue of open flame, and smoke, deadly smoke.

"CRPIES!" yelled Wakefield as he grabbed a fire extinguisher and worked at putting out the blaze. He did so in a minute, and then wondered where the dull pain in his left bicep was coming from. "Damnit!"

Wakefield got his answer a moment later when he saw several splinters of glass and quite a few splinters of metal and plastic sticking out of his arm.

"Sir?" asked the RSO, who was named Ensign Tim Geary. "Sir?"

Wakefield opened a comm channel to Conroy. "Boss, this is Bravo Flight Leader, Second Squadron. I'm going to be going a little slower…I'm hit…over?"

"How bad?" snapped Conroy.

"Life support avionics indicators and the avionics indicators for the engine are all FUBAR'd, along with my arm. I still have throttle control and can fight."

"Get out of there and return to base," said Conroy.

"Sir?"

"I said, give command to Ensign Simon and return _to base_…do you _copy_?" demanded Conroy. "You're no damn good out there wounded with a damaged ship, Mister! I can see that you're smoking from _here_, Sticks!"

"Over," said a reluctant Wakefield as he looked out and saw smoke and flame trailing out of his fuselage. _Great, this bird's more screwed up than I thought,_ he hissed to himself. "Simon, take command!" said Wakefield. "I'm damaged and retreating to base!" he said as he began to pull away with a salute. He gritted his teeth with pain as he worked the throttle and found that he wasn't just going to be a little slower…he was going to be a _lot_ slower. _I'll stink in combat like this,_ he thought.

The next few minutes were a blur of pain for Wakefield as he flew on, guarded by his tail gunner, who worked double duty to protect the rest of the crew while two more Scorpions pounced on the burning ship on the way home. The pain got worse and made Wakefield's eyes water as he reported that he was about to make an emergency landing. He still managed to line up on his normal spot on the _Arizona_, however, and he made a normal (if somewhat bumpier) landing as a crash crew surrounded the smoking plane and got the fire out.

Deke stumbled out and tried to secure the lousy combat dressing he had put on his wounded (and very bloody) arm, but he had his hand grabbed a minute later by a medic. "What?" he barled.

"Sir! Get your ass on this litter! You're going right to Sickbay!"

"I can walk," argued Wakefield as he threw off his helmet and gritted his teeth in pain.

"It is not logical to assume you can walk!" barked IQ-9 as he pulled Wakefield's helmet out of his hands.

Deke was about to retort with a smart comment when he heard a familiar voice in his ear. "Deke, just…sit down on that litter!"

He looked around and saw Nova Wildstar looking at him. She was leaning on the litter and tapping a white boot on the deck in something like impatience or disgust.

"Oh, great, now Den Mother has to show up!"

"Is that what they're calling me in the Sun Tiger barracks now, _Dekesticks_?" said Nova, who looked amused. "It sounds funny. But your arm isn't. Your bleeding all over your cockpit was NO laughing matter, Deke!"

"So?"

"So, SHUT UP and let us treat you! NOW!" snapped Nova.

"Do I have a choice?" said Wakefield as he laid himself down.

"I wonder if Commodore Wildstar gets that at home?" said some other wag from one of the flight crews.

"Oh, he _sure does_, especially when he acts stupid!" said Nova. Nova nodded to the robot, who pushed Wakefield to Sickbay as IQ and she followed.

* * *

"Pulse, blood pressure, and tempature all within normal parameters," said IQ-9 as they worked on Wakefield in one of the beds in a rapidly crowded Sickbay. To his surprise, Deke was still vaguely awake under a local anesthetic for the field surgery he had to go through, and Nova was doing most of it, since Doctor Bradford was circulating among Sickbay with a bloody lab coat on looking at or working on other patients. Not far away, Bradford gave a curt nod a moment after someone's monitors flat-lined for the third time and three attempts with the defibrillator paddles produced nothing. 

Nova shook her head sadly as she saw them pulling a sheet over the man's face.

"Who was that?" muttered Deke.

"Claremont just coded out," said Nova.

"He was a good guy on the upper port…flight deck crew…"

"He was until that missile got him," said Nova sadly. "We cleared the battle just eight minutes before we got you in. We _did_ get that carrier."

"Good," said a woozy Deke. "Nova, when can I fly again?"

"Not for me to determine," she said as she got a clamp ready. "That's the doctor's job. Grit your teeth…this one will HURT."

Deke did so, and he grunted as Nova dug in…it _did_ hurt…even with the shot.

"Where was that?" said Deke as he felt something like a burning sensation and smelled smoke. "What's that odor?"

"You," said Nova with what Deke guessed may have been a smile under her surgical mask. "IQ and I had to use the old laser cautery probe on you. We got some bleeders."

Doctor Bradford came over a minute later. "How's your prize patient, Mrs. Wildstar?"

"Printout's right there, ma'am." said Nova. "The lacerations are a bit worse than we thought, and some tendons have been nicked. I had to give him more local; if I have to go any deeper, he's going to have to be put out."

"Not bad given that you had just been relieved by that alien Rosstowski girl a few minutes beforehand. I still haven't figured out what you two did to stop Ekogaru's Fortress years ago when things were worse than this."

Nova nodded and asked (while Bradford examined the paperwork) "Carry on as I've been doing, then?"

"Carry on with him," said Doctor Bradford with a nod as she adjusted her glasses and scribbled an order onto Wakefield's chart. "But I want to see you later on in my office, young lady. Something you disclosed on your last 12-2519 Form today obligates a fresh medical contact to look into it."

"Yes, ma'am," said Nova with all of the enthusiasm that Deke had given Conroy before when he had been ordered back to base.

"What's up?" he asked as Bradford left.

"It's nothing, Deke," said Nova with lowered eyes as she got some more tools. "We can discuss this when you're done…you'll be here overnight."

"What?" said Wakefield.

"The doctor just admitted you to Sickbay for twenty-four hours. Observation. We need to know if infection or sepsis sets in from that wound before you're released. Don't worry…you'll get lots of chicken soup and we'll have a lot of chances to talk."

"That's just what I was afraid of," said Wakefield.

* * *

About six hours later (with the surgery done and a heavy dressing on the wound) Deke sat in one part of Sickbay with his shirt, undershirt, and uniform slacks and boots off on an examining table behind a curtained barrier as, not far away, he heard a zipper opening on the other side of the barrier. 

He was startled a moment later when he heard Nova's voice. "Doctor, do we have to do this today?"

On the other side of the barrier, an underwear-clad Nova Wildstar faced a stern Doctor Bradford as she readied a syringe after Bradford had poked and prodded her bare stomach a few times, written up the results, and then had listened to her heart. "I have to, Wildstar. The urine test was inconclusive, and it'll take me some days to get a positive or negative with this assay."

"Ma'am, I followed Regulation 2965…I made sure I had my…"

"The shot doesn't always work, Nova. You're about to enter Med School once this war ends, and I thought you had enough grey matter to know that, dear. Stop shifting your bra strap…if we get a positive in three days, you get to come back and show me everything…especially if you still have that birthmark on your hip under your dainties."

"Your memory's too good, ma'am," huffed Nova as IQ-9 came in. "Hi, Nova!" he piped. "I see you still have an innie!"

"Yes, I do!" she snapped as an aching Wakefield had to bite his tongue to keep from laughing. He was wondering if Nova had more to worry about than _he_ did when he felt a great wave of pain going through his arm. He looked down and saw that some of Nova's sutures had come loose and he was bleeding. In fact, he was bleeding very heavily. "_Oh, cripes_!" he yelled as his blood pattered upon the non-slip deck like rain.

Bradford ran in a moment with a syringe in her hand. She gave Wakefield a very dirty look and opened and slammed shut a cabinet. The pretty but-severe looking woman opened a drawer, and then said, "thanks to these dumb-ass medics who do not stock the cabinets correctly, you'll have to come around in here, Wakefield!"

"What?" he said. "Ma'am, you have a patient in…"

"Well, she'll move down and she has _something _on," snapped Bradford. She held a heavy pad against Deke's arm and said, "Sit down and squeeze that…hard! Nova, we've got a venous bleeder here. What did you do wrong with those sutures?"

"Ma'am, I tied everything off in the wound when I was working on him…," Nova protested.

A very bemused Deke looked at Nova in her undies only long enough to keep from squashing her as he sat down. In the meantime, Bradford grabbed her, moved her down a few centimeters, and handed her a rubber ball to squeeze. "Just a pinch and then you can get dressed and help me in fixing your mistakes."

"Oh, dear," she said. "I thought they were tight enough in there! I'm so sorry, Deke!"

"It's all right," said Deke as he looked at Nova, trying to keep only eye contact for the sake of courtesy…even though the sight of her in just her bra and panties actually didn't show that much more than she was showing in the swimsuit she had been wearing when they had met in Boulder some years back when they had both saved that drowning girl. Deke looked down at the deck, hearing a gasp as Bradford put the needle into Nova's arm and withdrew blood.

Thirty seconds later, after a cotton ball went against the inside of her elbow, Nova jumped off the table, only to have Bradford slap her on the behind.

"Ma'am…what was that…?"

"Get your clothes on and help me with your patient! Unless you want to work on him like that, that is!"

"_Ohhhh_," said Nova as she grabbed her boots, stepped into them, and pulled back on her Medical minidress. Just as she zipped it up and unmussed her hair, IQ-9 sped up behind her and extended a long arm to tap her on the bottom himself.

"Hey! What's going on here?" barked Nova.

"Just want to see if you were all right," said IQ.

"I am," she said. "Stop that right now! And get me a laser welder, portable."

"Coming up," IQ said.

In the meantime, Bradford got on a fresh set of gloves and looked at Deke's wound as Nova scrubbed up again as fast as she could. "Wildstar, sorry I blamed you…we had bad sutures, that's all. One of these Goddamned B-25 Heavy sutures just broke in my hand! They're from that Hungnam Pharmaceutical plant in China. That's near that cult activity. I wonder if these medicines and supplies are coming out bad because of the terrorist activity on Earth? That is a good possibility."

"Nice to know, ma'am," said Nova neutrally over the sound of the faucet. She gloved up again as IQ handed her the portable laser welder.

"We'll close with this," snapped Bradford. "Lay down. Grit your teeth…it _will_ burn."

Deke nodded, yelling a moment later as both Nova and Bradford worked on him in a closely correlated ballet. As the pain lessened for a moment, it seemed interesting to Deke that these two women, who clearly seemed to him to dislike each other, worked so well together. Deke didn't want to look in the bloody mess of the wound, so he didn't know how much work Nova had done and how much work Bradford had done. He received another shot, and, this time, he thought he did finally pass out altogether as everything went hazy for a while and then resolved itself again. He stared at the overhead in pain through tearing eyes as the procedure finished up.

Finally, Deke felt some relief when his arm was bandaged and he was given some pills by Bradford. "They'll help with the pain, Sticks."

"Ma'am?" said Nova. Deke also looked at Bradford in surprise. Bradford smiled a little. She felt a bit bad for having jumped down her best nurse's throat before and she was trying to lighten up a little.

"It appears my young apprentice here has just told me what they usually call you," said Bradford with a smile. "We were talking about you while you were under."

"Under?" said Deke.

"Look at the clock," said Nova. "We had you asleep for over an hour."

Deke looked at a chrono in the room…it had been 1931 when he had finally gone under. It was now 2048 Hours.

"Nova," said Bradford. "Get him into a room and stay with him until the shift change. Then get some food because you'll be off."

"Yes, ma'am," said Nova sleepily. Deke was about to turn his head. "Don't look down," she snapped, adding (in a lie) "Tinwit just got my skirt up a bit again…I'm not quite decent."

"Okay, keeping eyes on the overhead, ma'am," said Deke as Nova ran off to another part of the examining area for a moment. In reality, Nova didn't want Deke to see that the lower part of her dress, her bare legs, and her boots were stained liberally with his blood from the second _ad hoc_ operation they had been forced to perform. Nova quickly went to her locker, got a new dress and underwear and her sandals, and then she stripped in the shower room and took the boots in with her as she washed herself and her shoes. She came back in the main part of the room a moment later just as Bradford was coming over towards the shower room with her own lab coat and shoes off.

"Yeah, he got me, too. Good thought, keeping his mind from looking at the mess. I might make a doctor out of you yet, Lieutenant Commander Wildstar. Get him to room 20-B."

"Aye, aye, ma'am. How long are you on tonight?"

"I won't get to your blood work tonight, Nova," said Bradford. "I will try to get the results as quickly as possible."

"Should I write Derek and tell him? And what about the Captain?"

"One step at a time. It may be psuedocyesis, for all you know…that's why I'm testing you like crazy. I _do_ believe you when you said you took your contraceptive shot as scheduled with Doctor Sane. You're too honest and too smart, even if you are ditzy at times. "

"A false pregnancy? I….that was one old sign of what they called hysteria, and…"

"We still don't know how the body, mind and the hormones tie together yet, Wildstar. For that reason, don't tell hubby, and don't talk to the skipper yet."

"Ma'am, they are beginning to talk…"

"You know the Scuttlebutt Express by now, Wildstar. Let it chug on," she said with a grin.

"Yes, ma'am."

* * *

**II. DIGGING INTO MORE WOUNDS THAN ONE…**

**Space Battleship _Arizona_**

**Sickbay, Room 20-B**

**On the way to the Alpha Sirius System **

**Tuesday August 12, 2206**

**2206 Hours: Earth Time**

* * *

The _Arizona_ had received new orders in the night. While the Cometines had been cleared at last (for now) from the area around Alpha Centauri, and the convoys coming in were now safe, because the base had finally been reinforced when Earth sent a battleship squadron out to finally relieve the Second Star Force, there were still dangers in space near Earth.

Earth had an outer-rim base world in the Sirius system on the fifth planet that orbited the main star of Alpha Sirius that it had taken over from the Cometines in April of 2202 near the end of the Rikasha Incident. Located 8.6 lightyears away from Earth, Alpha Sirius V was a forward base and listening post for the EDF that the Cometines had hated to lose, just as they had hated losing Procyon VI to the Gamilons.

Inelligence picked up by the patrol cruiser _Huron_ (which survived the battle) indicated that the Cometines might be setting up to attack that base next. So, the _Arizona_ had performed a space warp there while Deke had slept in an uneasy drug-induced slumber and the ship was now cruising towards the stony world that held the EDF base there. Its nearest major companion star was Procyon, at 11.41 lightyears away. It held in its gravity well the larger world known as Procyon VI, where the Gamilons, with Earth Federation permission, had built a new base and listening post as part of their alliance after the Rikasha Incident.

While Deke slept, Nova sat talking in his room with Captain Mark Venture, Doctor Bradford, Brew, and IQ-9. Deke was the subject of the conversation as Nova said, "So _that's_ why he calls his weapon DJ, you think?"

Brew nodded. "He still has quite an attachment for her, ma'am. Trouble is, she won't recognize that he's alive."

"But…someone else does?" said Bradford.

Nova nodded. "He has a girlfriend….of sorts..from the Academy. A girl named Sasha Petroksky." Nova, of course, did not tell the others present her true name or anything else about Sasha. "Trouble is, she's about to start her third year."

"Scuttlebutt says they might graduate the third-years in May or June. We don't know," said Venture. "And if something happens…like it did with Wakefield, here…she might meet up with the enemy early like he did, and get a field promotion to Ensign. Who knows how this war will go?"

"It is sad to hear that one human could treat another one the way that this Dawn Westland person has apparently treated Junior Lieutenant Wakefield after she grew up with him," said IQ-9. "It makes my circuits want to short out. It is a good thing that my Asimov circuits work well in regards to humans. Otherwise, I may wish to harm Dawn. The same emotional subset that forces me to protect Nova is beginning to force me to wish to protect Mister Wakefield, albeit in a different sense, of course."

"Funny, hearin' a tin can talkin' about emotions," said Brew.

"I _have_ them," said IQ-9. "They are more real than yours."

Brew looked surprised when he saw Nova looking very seriously at him. "He's right," she said.

"Right?" said Brew.

"He is," said Bradford. "He seems to have an unerasable crush on Mrs. Wildstar, for one thing…"

"What?" said Brew.

"And I feel guilty and tormented because I know she is married to Commodore Wildstar. He knows how I feel, too. It is lucky I am not a human. He might break my nose. But, I do have emotions. And my emotions tell me that Mister Wakefield has been treated very badly. I feel for him. I am sorry…"

Brew wanted to laugh again until he saw that everyone else in Deke's hospital room was indeed treating IQ-9 as if he was a fellow human officer. Then, Brew kept his mouth shut. Finally, IQ's lights blinked and he said, "Say nothing else. Mister Wakefield is waking up…"

Deke groaned and muttered as he came to. The pain hit him again in his arm, but he gritted his teeth as he focused through blurry eyes upon Captain Venture, IQ-9, Nova, Doctor Bradford, and Brew. A moment later, the hatch whizzed upon and Conroy came in.

To Deke's surprise, Conroy looked at Venture and said, "Paperwork's in, skipper."

"Thanks," said Venture. Then, Mark said, "Mister Wakefield, I understand you've had a very rough day…."

"Sure have, sir," said Deke.

"I have something to give you for that," said Venture with a smile. He handed Deke a small purple box with the EDF anchor emblem on the lid in gold. Deke weakly struggled with the box, and then he opened it, noticing now he had an IV going into one arm. He then saw a Purple Heart medal in the box on a red velvet background.

"You were lucky, Deke," said Conroy. "We lost three more guys today. But EDF is talking about assigning us maybe six guys and planes from Sirius to help fill the ranks up a little."

"Dumb questiion, sir…did we win?"

"We beat those guys right out of the Alpha Centauri system, hopefully for good, and we have others on ASW patrol there now. We're going to Sirius," said Conroy. "We're fixin' your plane now, Dekesticks. I understand you'll take a little longer," he said.

"How much longer," said Deke as he looked at Bradford.

"Ten days. You are on profile for ten days. Luckily, with our modern methods, you should heal up by then. It's nothing like it was, oh, two hundred years ago, when this kind of wound might take weeks to heal up. I think we'll have you here as a guest for about a week."

"A week?" said Wakefield. "Captain, that's too long…I…"

"I've been in the hospital myself…I know it stinks," said Venture. "We'll make sure you get briefed on your flight and the squadron. Your command will be waiting for you when you get back to your plane in ten days."

"I hate knowing my luck's run out," said Deke.

"It hasn't," snapped Brew.

"Why not?" said Deke.

"Sheeit, Dekesticks, you're still alive," said Brew with a grin. "I even put DJ under the bed for you in your bag. Just don't shoot the doc over Nova's head with it."

"Don't worry…I made sure the ammo was cleared out, " Nova said with a smile. "He won't be shooting a thing down here."

"Yeah," sighed Deke. "And that's the part I hate…"

* * *

An hour later, after everyone else had left, Wakefield was alone with Nova. A lower-ranking nurse had brought in food for both of them…soup and bland, boring food for Deke, and soup and a salad for Nova. Mrs. Wildstar stayed in the room to eat with Wakefield, and that was when she had her second talk with him. 

In between bites, Nova looked at DJ, balancing the weapon on her crossed legs as she said, "Aliscea said she had a vision about you in a dream."

"What sort of vision?"

"She saw you as lost…between two worlds…both pulling at you at once," said Nova as she decided carefully she would not tell him (at least not yet) that in Aliscea's dream, the young alien had foreseen him being pulled between Earth and Iscandar…with the pull of Iscandar, as it were, becoming closer. However, Nova touched upon another part of what Aliscea had told her as she said, "I think we've discussed this before…but she said that you had, and have, a great antipathy towards Iscandar. Why is that?"

Wakefield sighed. "I thought, and still think, that Starsha was toying with us. Why did she make the _Argo_ make the long journey to Iscandar and back for the Cosmo-DNA?"

"She had no ship to send it herself…and she wanted to test us…to make certain that could we win through on her own. She told me that herself."

"Well, no disrespect to you, ma'am, but you can go and tell her to shove that where the sun doesn't shine and Right Guard fears to tread!"

Nova looked at Deke in some surprise. "Maybe we don't need to keep you here a week if you can get _that_ mad…"

Deke realized tears were running down his cheeks involuntarily as he said, "Nova, I lost my mother, my father, my _sister_ to the Gamilons and the devastation they caused upon Earth. No one is ever going to tell me to kiss Desslok's ass when I'd prefer to put a good military boot up it, and no one is gonna make me forgive Starsha, or any one of her relations in her wacky extended clan over there on Iscandar for sitting back, going 'la-de-da' and pulling their mind ju-ju games when they could have fried Desslok like a french fry with their minds if they were so powerful, particularly if they lived next door to him and knew what he was like. Then, they could have high-jacked a Gamilon ship or two and _brought_ the Cosmo-DNA _to_ us. Starsha and her relatives can go to hell."

_If only you knew you are dating her daughter,_ thought Nova to herself. _I almost wish I could tell her how you feel, but I can't bring myself to do so and ruin something that may help you. Besides…maybe she knows._

Nova then looked at DJ. "Why did you name your weapon DJ?"

"I did that in November of 2201 when we were first fighting these Cometines. Funny how it's almost getting on five years later. "D" stands for "Dawn", who was then my girlfriend, and "J" stands for Jessica…my mother. Look in my bag, ma'am…you'll find a picture of Dawn in there. Dawn Westland was my first girlfriend. I grew up with her…her parents lived near mine all our lives."

Nova did so, pulling out a portrait of a young woman with pretty features (although not as delicate as those of Nova or Sasha) with medium brown hair, slightly blond bangs, and something of an impish smile. Nova looked at the picture and pondered what Deke had told her. She also mentally remarked to herself upon her resemblance to her mother, Lynn Westland, whom Nova herself had met in Deke's presence back in May at his graduation. "She looks like her mother. Is she as kind as she is?"

"She used to be…before I went into the military. Now, I have _no_ idea what she's like."

"You told me already how you came to break up. And all of your letters to her were unanswered?"

Deke's eyes filled with tears. "Every darn one. Some even came back marked "Return to Sender" in her handwriting…unopened. I started smoking around then. "

"I wish you'd stop…it's not good for you, you know."

"I know that. Sasha tells me that, too, in her letters."

"Bully for her. That girl's got a better head on her shoulders than you give her credit for," said Nova. Then, there was an uncomfortable pause as Deke played with his IV hose. He wished he could have his drumsticks, but he didn't know what Nova would think of crawling around on the deck under his bed in a short dress to get his bag (not knowing that Nova, with her mild tomboy streak, had done so while had been out with the others in the room, damn the consequences…)

"And there were other things, too…," said Deke.

"Such as?"

Deke sighed as he gathered the strength to tell this sad and tawdry tale. "I was put through hell in my first year at the Space Fighters' Training School in the summer and fall of 2202. My platoon leader was an asshole named Mick Stovall. I heard he had a brother named Lance who was also an asshole."

"Mick?" said Nova. "Did he end up in the Space Marines later?"

"Yes, where he became an even worse asshole," said Deke.

"He was," sighed Nova. "I ran into Mick Stovall myself once. I have a story to tell you about Lance Stovall and Derek at some point. Lance gave Derek a very hard time at the space school, too. He actually helped beat him up at one point in a sordid business over a girl…"

Wakefield whistled. "Funny how Destiny has a way of making things come back upon you like that."

"It is," said Nova.

Deke continued. "This has to do with Dawn. Dawn lived…a very straight, good life and was a cheerleader in high school, you know, a goody-goody type of sorts."

"Like me," giggled Nova.

"What, ma'am?"

"Another story, another time. Back to you. So, Dawn lived a good life…"

"Until she started at Pan-Am University. I heard through her mother she pledged this sorority named Delta Beta Gamma. The Deltas, it seems, were party girls. Dawn, I was surprised to hear, seemed to want to get me out of her mind as quickly as possible. So, she went along with what the Delta broads did. "

Deke cleared his throat. "This gets even worse. Now, Stovall was looking for some sadistic way to get to me…to break me…to make me throw myself out of the space school, right?"

Nova nodded. "There are, sadly, people like that in the Service. Go on."

"Okay, ma'am. So, Stovall….he set things up to go to Pan Am to a party at Delta House. While there, he meets Dawn. Her takes her to her room, gets her drunk, and takes advantage of her in the most disgusting way possible. I mean, it involved things like…bondage clothes….fishnet hose in black…sick and vile things I will not even mention…"

"How did you know about this?" asked Nova.

"The son-of-a-bitch took pictures. And then he distributed them _all over campus_ on the 'Net and by actually pinning them up to bulletin boards and lamposts. They went up with little captions attached to them…. "**_Look at Plebe Wakefield's Bitch_**" was one of the nicer ones."

"What happened?"

"What do you think, ma'am? We had a talk, and in the talk, the man could not help shoving his jaw right into my fist! Of course, I was placed on Hack."

"And you were on your way out, right?" said Nova, who, oddly enough to Deke, had no trace of condemnation in her eyes.

"Uh-huh. Forced to stand a Commandant's Mast, whole nine yards. I had talked to the Chaplain the night before my Mast, though, Thank God I did. That was because I told the Padre everything. And the Padre stuck up for me before my trial. It seems the Commandant had already decided to throw me out, right? After the Padre told him the background of how Dawn and I had grown up together and been an item for so many years, it began to change his mind. He also told him how and why she broke up with me, and how I sacrificed my personal feelings to go ahead and come to the school instead of dropping out and making up with her."

"That spoke volumes about your commitment and potential dedication as an officer, Deke. And it says a lot about Dawn. That is not a nice story. Did Dawn ever straighten herself out?"

"She did, Lynn said, but I have no idea how or when. There is so much unresolved here, Nova."

"What happened to you after the incident?"

"I was remanded to walking punishment tours, banned from any leave for the remainder of the semester, and required to attend mandatory counseling sessions for anger management. Stovall was thereafter brought up on charges of actions unbecoming a gentleman and a cadet. The commandant stated that socking it to plebes was understandable to weed out those that can't handle the rigors demanded of military life. However, getting a non-plebe lady drunk and then seducing her, and then spreading photos of her around to involve an emotional punch to a fellow cadet was beyond deplorable in his book. He sent me a letter stating these things."

"Good thing he did, Deke. Stovall was sick. He still is. So…?"

"Nova, the commandant stated he had demonstrated by his actions that he lacked the character required of an officer. Thus, he was dishonorably expelled from the school. Mick Stovall was remanded to enlisted training having previously signed his EDF contract at the end of his second year, committing himself to a six-year term of enlistment. He was sent to the Space Marines as a buck private to endure the rigors of boot camp as an infantryman."

"I know," said Nova.

"How?" said a shocked Deke.

"I met him in 2204," said Nova as she put DJ down on a table. She stood wringing her hands for a moment and knelt beside Deke's bed. "Deke, you are not to tell anyone this, or I swear, Derek and I will rip you a new asshole if this ever hits the Scuttlebutt Express and we trace it back to you. Is that clear?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Okay," said Nova as she bowed her head. Then, she looked Deke straight in the eye and said, "Mick Stovall became a Corporal by 2204. He was in a battle with the R'Khells near Alpha Centauri when he lost a leg. He got medevaced home to Central Hospital in the Tokyo Megalopolis to get a bionic one put on. He was in Central Hospital for a while. I had the misfortune of having that jackass in my ward at that time, Deke." Nova then sighed. "He tried to molest me right in his hospital room," she said in a small voice.

"What?" said Deke.

"To be specific, he put his hand up my minidress, while I was bending over him to change a dressing, and his fingers began going into places reserved for Derek and my doctor," said Nova with a deep, ashamed blush. "I didn't take it well. In your words, his jaw ran into my fist. Tinwit, our friend IQ-9, saw me struggling with him and protected me by giving him a concussion. He would have torn him to pieces if I hadn't stopped him. There _are_ times when strong robots with unerasable crushes on you can be useful…"

"Yeah…," said Deke. "I'm sorry, Nova."

"I'm more sorry for you," she said. "Dawn should have written to you and apologized for being, a, please forgive me…an utter _slut_. She should have known or guessed Stovall would have put those pictures up all over the place. She should be given a tongue-lashing for it by her mother…and _I have_ half a mind to do so if I ever meet her. My husband has taken some…sweet…pictures of me in…oh, you know…but I don't let him show the whole _world_."

"Yeah," said Deke, who was growing sleepy.

"Deke," said Nova as she cleaned up and put the dishes on a cart after putting DJ away. "Look over your letters from Sasha. Look at your lack of letters from Dawn, and, tell me…what does that say to you?"

"I don't think she cares anymore," Deke sighed. "But, I don't know…I…"

"I think she's with someone else, and she's moved on…and so should you, Deke. Sleep well. Good night."

Nova then pushed out the cart and turned out the light. It was not long before Deke was asleep.

The dreams he dreamt were very disturbing and sad that night.

* * *

**III. A REST AT MELEZART**

**Space Battleship _Argo_**

**In Orbit over Planet Melezart**

**Deep Space: 80,000 Lightyears Away From Earth**

**Thursday August 14, 2206**

**1900 Hours**

* * *

Commodore Derek Wildstar was on the bridge of the _Argo_, in his blue peacoat, watching the Black Tigers in flight practice over Melezart as Domon reported, "I have the figures from our gunnery practice session earlier, sir. The average rating was ninety-five percent." 

"They're getting better," said Wildstar. "Work on that, Mister. Practice ends at nineteen-thirty."

"Yessir," said Domon.

The bridge doors opened and Lt. Victoria Becker walked in, pushing a tray filled with juice. Kitano turned his head, took a look, and got up and whistled while Becker did a pirouette in the skirt, blouse, boots and vest she was wearing. Her dishwater-blond mid back-length hair was fixed in a ponytail, and she smiled as she handed a surprised Eager a glass of punch.

"Lieutenant, what is this?" said Wildstar.

"Sir, you did give us permission to have a party today to celebrate the re-restablishment of the Independent Government of Melezart?"

"I did, but weren't you _on duty_?"

"I went off duty at eighteen-thirty, sir. Like my outfit?" she said with a smile.

"No comment, Miss Becker," said Derek as he figured she was busy boyfriend-trolling down below on the observation deck. He did take some punch, though as she handed it over with a kind but antiseptic smile like a professional office hostess back home in the Megalopolis. "Nice glass of punch, thanks," he said as he thought _…But someone else always does a better job making punch on this ship and always will._

"Communication from Earth!" said Homer as he brought up the signal.

The crew came to attention as Commanding General Singleton came on the screen. Singleton raised an eyebrow at Becker's cart and outfit.

"Commodore, did I interrupt something?" said the Commander in a calm voice.

"No, sir. I have good news. The Independent Government of Melezart has signed off on a Basic Charter today, sir, and they have declared their independence from the Comet Empire. We are asking leave to escort Pyle Janlits, the Envoy, to Earth in a few days per his request."

"I have agreed to meet Janlits myself already, Wildstar," said Singleton. "I intend to meet him in a few weeks myself aboard the space patrol cruiser _Huron, _which recently fought well near Alpha Centauri. I will let you know when to leave Melezart. At that time, since the Gamilons and Rikashans have told us they are aiding us in helping the Melezartians and the remainder of the peoples of Rotella form an independent defense force that will be an ally of ours, I will have you leave after your planning with our own Admiral Gelman, skipper of the _Holland_ and your humanitarian work is finished. Gelman should arrive there in a week. When I send my orders, probably in early September, you will then head to Saturn-Titan after we meet for debriefing, inspection, repairs, and replenishment. After that, you will be reassigned to the Procyon Sector to aid the Gamilons in heading off any further Cometine attacks, as the _Arizona_ has recently done."

"Sir, will we be working with the _Arizona_?"

"Only in an indirect sense. While the _Arizona_ recently won a large battle near Alpha Centauri and stopped a Cometine invasion of that base, she has been assigned to patrol duty and interception near Sirius. You will be at Procyon. We percieve threats to both of those bases, and remember, that Gamilon did also allow us to establish a listening post on Procyon VI. You will be protecting those men and women as well as the Gamilons, since the Gamilon garrison there is currently light."

"Yessir," said Wildstar.

"Carry on," said Singleton. The crew saluted, and Sandor turned to Wildstar.

"Wildstar?" said Sandor.

"Yes?"

"Why don't you give me command and go get a drink at the party? It's been a long day, and we're about to change watches at nineteen-thirty, anyway. I've got it up here until Yamazaki takes command as OOD."

"Okay," said Wildstar. "I'll be leaving the bridge. Sandor, you have command."

* * *

At the party, Wildstar talked to a few people and shook a few hands, but he mostly found himself off to the side with a punch, smiling a little as Becker flirted with some of the Black Tigers. They flirted back. 

_Not so long ago, just seven years ago, that was Nova and I,_ he thought to himself. He found a section of the noisy, semi-darkened deck where there was a chair and a spotlight and he sat in a corner. He took a sheet of paper out of his inner bridge coat pocket that was quite precious to him. _I miss you so much…_ he thought as he read the letter:

_August 9, 2206_

_Darling,_

_It's barely been three months, but it feels like ten years. I knew these space wars would pull us apart sooner or later, but it is not easy being without you, Derek. Not at all._

_You asked me how I keep my mind off things. I work very hard, and work myself hard. Some nights, I go to sleep exhausted, some nights, it's normal, some nights, I am numb, and some nights, well, those nights, I cry myself to sleep holding the white ascot I have that smells like you, Derek._

_I have something bothering me somewhat, and I don't know how you'd take it…it concerns my health, but it is not that bad…just…funny…that's the best word to describe it…funny. I'll let you know as soon as I have news, Derek._

_How is that Becker doing holding down my post? I recommended her because she was nice, but also because I thought she was professional. I was sad to hear from you that she messed up some battles. _

_Also, Mark is nice, but he does some things differently as skipper compared to you. Even he takes getting used to. _

_This ship sounds different at night, it feels different, my bunk is hard, but the worst part is that it is cold because you are not there. I wish I could declare Aliscea "trained" so I could come home to you on the next shuttle and serve with you again, Derek. But, we know that won't happen yet._

_I Love you and please don't get into trouble._

_NOVA_

Wildstar smiled, shook his head, and shook tears out of his eyes. "A letter from Nova to home," he sighed to himself. "Just like thousands of thousands of e-mails going home in this dragging war." He looked at the stars while holding the letter. He began to whistle "_Scarlet Scarf_" to himself as he thought, _When does this end, God? We want normal lives. Oh, God, when does this end?_

Derek started as he felt a finger tapping on his shoulder. He turned, to be confronted by the sight of Diane Henson there. She wore shorts, a tank top, and flip-flops and was laughing.

"Well, hello, sir? Why the gloomy face?" asked his long-ago ex-girlfriend.

"You know me, Diane. You should know why," he said with a scowl.

"Oh, yes," said Diane. "Sir, Vicky sent me over to ask you to get up and live a little tonight."

"Would _you _be happy if you were worried sick over your spouse?" snapped Derek.

Victoria came over and bit her lip. While Diane played with her hair, Henson finally said. "I'm sorry, sir. We…thought we were helping…really."

"I forgave you, Diane, for that Stovall and Parmon thing years ago…and the way we broke up…"

"I know…thank you, sir."

"It doesn't mean I'm still not hurt. But thanks for trying to be kind."

"You're welcome, sir."

Homer came running in. "Sir! A communication is holding for you."

"From the Commander?" said Wildstar.

"It's personal, encrypted, and in your quarters. The party says she has just 240 seconds worth of computing time, and…"

Derek was aghast. "I don't know if I can…"

Diane grabbed his hands. "Derek. Go to her. Don't worry about us. Go up and talk…"

Wildstar got up as his mind was filled with a welter of emotions.

* * *

In his cabin, Derek Wildstar sat in a chair before one of the many screens in the front instrument panel that made up the forward part of his large cabin. He typed a code into the one that had a small green light flashing below it, and, a moment later, a wave of static came across the screen and across the speakers. A message appeared across the screen that read LIMITED TO 240 SECONDS PROCESSING TIME. Then, the image of a young woman with honey-blond hair above a gold and black uniform appeared on the screen. 

Derek could barely believe he was seeing his wife. "Nova, how did you get to do this?"

"I asked Mark for the processing time and he gave it. I also have to try to call Earth tonight to try and resolve a personal problem for a crew member here on the _Arizona_ How are you? I miss you so much!"

"I'm not eating so well without you around. Otherwise, keeping busy."

"Same here," she said. "We got some reports about what you guys have been up to out there. Let's leave it at that."

"I got your letter. You told me you were worried. What is it?"

"Something…funny with my health…I'm seeing the doctor about it…it's not that major…I think…"

"You _think_?"

Nova smiled in a Mona-Lisa type fashion and said, "I got a letter from Mom and Dad. They told me to say hi to you. David and Aurora say hi, too. They said in the letter that…that…they miss us…"

"I thought they would," said Derek as he realized his eyes were misting over. "I…I miss you…more than you'd know…"

"Sometimes I take your scarf to bed with me," said Nova.

"Sometimes I sleep with _that_ picture of you under my pillow," said Derek with a sad smile. They paused while looking hard at each other. Finally, Nova broke down first and just began to cry.

"Nova?"

"Derek. I hate this! I wish you were here with me! NOW! I want to…" and she sobbed a few more times…"I want to be in your lap, hugging you, telling you this in person. I've…my health..I've missed something, and…"

"and what?" said Derek through a broken sob.

"Derek…the doctor isn't sure yet, but…I've been getting sick in the mornings…craving weird foods…I think maybe, just maybe, I might be carrying your…"

The screen suddenly went blue, and a bland computer voice said, as the same message scrolled across the screen "240 SECONDS PROCESSING TIME EXPIRED. MESSAGE ENDED. ENCRYPTED MESSAGE, PERSONAL, FOR COMMODORE WILDSTAR ENDED. PRIORITY LOW. THANK YOU."

"Damnit, Nova, come back!" he yelled. "Come back!"

Wildstar fumed at the screen for a moment. He thought of ordering a channel to the _Arizona_ opened himself, but decided against a waste of resources for such a small thing.

_A small thing?_ Derek thought. _My wife might be pregnant and I'm not there and it's a small thing?_

At that, he just sat for a long time in torment with his head in his hands.

* * *

After carefully drying her eyes, Nova Wildstar drank some water to calm down in the _Arizona__'s _comm room and then she set it aside. 

"Okay, there goes half the time I was able to allot from Venture for this week. Now, let's see if I can reach Mrs. Westland and get a few things straight," she said. "I get 240 seconds for this call…let's see if she is in…"

Nova punched in some codes and then dialed the dataphone number in the FederationNet that connected to the comm terminal in Lynn Westland's apartment at the Rio Camarillo apartment complex in San Diego, CA. The phone began to ring. A sound came through a moment later indicating pickup. After text messages went across the screen at both ends, Nova was looking at the face of a very surprised Lynn Westland, who had on an apron and looked as if she was washing dishes.

"Nova!" she laughed. "What merits a call from you? I'm quite…"

"It's about Deke. I'm the Living Group Leader here on the _Arizona_, and I've been counseling him. There are a few things going on about him that worry me…"

"Is he all right? I heard there was a major battle near Alpha, and..."

"Deke was slightly injured, but he's recovering," said Nova. "But that's not what I'm worried about."

"What is it?"

"I have to be quick…I'm sorry. Lynn, I respect you. Do you know why your daughter Dawn might never have answered any of Deke's letters to her or e-mails? He would love to know how she is doing. He also wants…well…some kind of closure…to their relationship…"

"Well, Dawn's been very busy. She's been drafted into the World Health Organization Commissioned Corps and she is at Pensacola training as a flight nurse/pilot. MOS 512Delta."

"That's close to one of my MOS'es," said Nova. "Okay. If she is a 512Delta, she must know by know she can't leave some wounds festering…they…"

"I can let you know she's tried to date…not much success…not that she tells me, anyway. She is getting very close-mouthed to me about her personal life. I don't like it much, but I guess it's part of growing up. You only look about twenty-seven or twenty-eight, Nova. You must have been there not so long ago yourself…kid," said Lynn with a wink.

"I'm sorry to intrude, but I am worried about Deke. This is affecting his efficiency as an officer. Do you think…?"

"Nova, I'll be honest," sighed Lynn. "We think alike, you and I. I guess you're wise beyond your years….part of being a good nurse. This will be about the third time I will have tried to nudge Dawn into writing to Deke to just be decent and let him know it's _over_. She is also holding and wearing a Star Pendant he gave her years ago. I think she should just put an end to it, especially since she has been seeing men, and send the necklace back to him. She needs to stop playing games with him. Especially because they used to be so close once."

"Deke is trying to move on with his life, but this is stopping him," said Nova. "Please call as soon as you can, and e-mail me about it. I'm texting you my address below my image."

"Captured," said Lynn. "Okay, that's it. I'll try calling Dawn to let her know what you want."

"When?"

"Tonight."

"Now that's EDF efficiency!" laughed Nova. "Best news I've had all night!"

"Good luck to you," said Lynn.

Nova smiled and cut off just as the 240 seconds ran out.

_That daughter of mine,_ thought Lynn as she began to dial her daughter's number in Pensacola. _One way or another, we are going to have this out!_

* * *

Dawn Westland was bushed. 

She was drinking a beer, and she had her sweaty fatigues open, revealing her dogtags, star pendant, and a bit of cleavage, as the phone rang.

"Okay, I'm getting it!" she yelled at no one particular as she turned down her loud music. She did a double-take when she brought up the image of her mother. She did NOT look happy.

"Oh, mom…hi! This is unexpected! How are you?"

"Not well," sighed Lynn. "I wish I was better."

"What's wrong?"

"Are you _drinking_ again?"

"Mom, it's just one, and I'm not going to be flying again until Sunday," she laughed. "I hooked up with a Delta Beta Gamma alumni association here, Mom."

"I thought I told you not to mention that stupid bunch of slobs…those _so-called_ society girls… to me again, Dawn," snapped Lynn. "They treated you like garbage when they threw you out of their house when you were down!"

"Mom, when I was told to leave the House, I was still in good standing with the National Chapter, at least. They said I was a Delta for life…and we're doing an aircar wash this weekend, and…"

"Dawn…you told me they threw you out!"

"Of the House, Mom! Out of the Chapter, Mom! Not the National Organization!"

"Dawn, I hope…I pray, your life does not go through another round of what you did when you were _nineteen _and I had to sign you up for AA!"

"People change, Mom! I'm twenty-two now, and I'm a working girl! The military has me, and even though this is a really wacko and weird environment for a nurse, I guess I can live with it."

"How did you do in basic rifle marksmanship and familiarization?"

"I didn't qualify, if that's what you're wondering, You know WHO doesn't teach that and the EDF only gave us a week to learn this stuff and we didn't get to learn how to use those Astro Automatic sidearms. Not that I would particularly want to, either, Mom. Is that why you called me?"

"No, your idol called me tonight."

"My _idol_?" said Dawn. "You mean Brandon McLaughlin called up to ask me for a date? Tell him I'm…"

"Dawn, I don't mean any boy-band singers. You used to have a picture of her up on the wall beside your eye chart in your room! Or you did when you were decent!"

"If you're telling me," said Dawn in a sarcastic sing-song voice, "that Nova Forrester-Wildstar called from her space battlewagon to talk to you, Mom, no disrespect, maybe you need to go to AA!"

"If you were here, Dawn," said Lynn angrily. "I'd slap you across your smart mouth for that! Because that is precisely what happened! Do you know _why_ I got a call from Mrs. Wildstar from the _Arizona_ tonight?"

"Because an ex-boyfriend of mine is sitting around with his thumb up his ass wondering when I'm coming back to him and she's been counseling this space case?"

"Dawn, you have become something that your father Cal would be sickened to talk with," said Lynn with tears in her eyes. "This ex-boyfriend with his _thumb up his ass_ is just Deke! Deke is serving with Nova out there, and I heard you have never written to him to let him know _where things stand_ between the two of you! He wants to move on with his life, and you promised me several times you'd write, or call…."

"I keep on meaning to, Mom, but something puts me off, and…"

"Nova tells me you've been sending back his letters marked RETURN TO SENDER," hissed Lynn. "Young lady, no daughter of mine will ever treat anyone like that, especially not the brother and friend she grew up beside!"

"Mom, I don't know what to say to him, Okay? I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO TELL HIM!"

"DO you have a boyfriend?" insisted Lynn.

"Yes and no.." said Dawn. "All right…there's this pilot…but I don't know if we're…"

"A pilot!" said Lynn.

"We write and all, but he's on this ship, and…"

"Dawn, I thought you said you were breaking up with Deke because he wanted to be a pilot. Now that he i_s _one, you are dating another pilot? That is as if you are dragging him face-first through the mud! And you owe it to him to send back that Star Pendant he gave you."

"I like it."

"Dawn, that is, or was, if you remember, your engagement symbol with Deke! Most women do not keep the engagement ring after they break it off, let alone _keep on_ wearing it!"

"Does Deke have a girlfriend?" said Dawn.

"I am not at liberty to tell you that," huffed Lynn.

"Does he or doesn't he?"

"I have no idea. I do know that Nova told me he wants to _move on in life_. And this is not the first time I talked with her."

"When was the first time?"

"In May, when Deke graduated from the Space Fighters' Training School. I went there to see him right before you graduated from Pan-Am!"

"MOM!" yelled Dawn. "You did NOT do that!"

"I had the right to, and I did, young lady. He is still like part of the family as far as I'm concerned. And didn't you say that you hoped he and you could…?"

"Mom, that was in the past. We could never get together now."

"That's such a pity. He would be good for you, if he could ever forgive the way you have treated him. He looks so much more mature in that uniform, now. He's a very professional military officer."

"He's a professional killer!" yelled Dawn angrily. "Yeah, I bet he still wants to shoot down every Gamilon he can get his paws on and I bet he still carries that stupid gun he calls DJ! Right?"

"If he does, what do I care? He has a commission now and he's a man!"

"You never liked him carrying that greasy, stupid gun around or wearing that smelly uniform into the house, mom!"

"That's because he was like a boy trying to do a man's job then with that Junior Space Cadet Corps crap! Now, he's a real member of the military, and…"

"I'd prefer not thinking about Deke, his smelly uniform, his smelly gun, or his _stupid_ drumsticks any more tonight, Mom!"

"When are you writing to him and taking off that Pendant, Dawn?"

"When I _feel_ like it, Mom. GOOD NIGHT!"

Dawn cut off the connection herself.

She kicked her desk and sat with her head in her hands. _Deke,_ she thought. _Why are you like the damn ghost I can never get rid of?_

She tried to take off the Star Pendant, but then, as she held it in her hand, all of the memories came flooding back.

She just shut her eyes and cried herself into oblivion at her desk.

Later that night, Dawn Westland wrote six letters to Deke. Three of them were variations on breakup letters, one expressed a wish to be "friends", one was an "I HATE YOU AND I WISH YOU WOULD DIE" letter, and one letter pleaded forgiveness and hoped they could get back together again.

None of them were sent. All of them remained stored in her PC as she finally cried herself into a very confused sleep.

* * *

**IV. NEWS AND MIXED FEELINGS**

**Space Battleship _Arizona_**

**Sickbay**

**In the Alpha Sirius System **

**Monday, September 1, 2206**

**1100 Hours: Earth Time**

* * *

Nova Wildstar had been through this routine before with both Doctor Sane and Doctor Bradford.

She lay stripped of everything on an examining table as an ultrasound probe ran over her stomach, courtesy of Doctor Bradford.

"Hmmm," said Bradford. "The image is not as clear as I'd like, and I'm not clear whether this is a heartbeat…but I do have something…"

Nova's heart leapt at that. "You mean?"

"This time, Nova, both the blood test and the urine test were positive."

"Oh…my…God," said Nova in a soft voice.

"I need to confirm everything with a clear ultrasound, but, based on all the signs, you should be showing in a few weeks, Nova. Congratulations. You appear to be expecting."

"I wanted a baby," sobbed Nova. "But, not now…I…"

"I don't think Captain Venture is going to put you off the ship in the middle of space. I'll let him know later if you'll authorize the release of the info."

Nova nodded. "I'll sign off on it. Can I tell Derek?"

"Yes…just be sure to let him know about the inconclusive ultrasound. But that does happen now and then. I do see a weight gain of about two kilos, which seems consistent with you being near the end of your first trimester. You will need maternity uniforms in about a month, and I'll sign off on them then."

"Thank you, Doctor," said Nova.

"Be careful of what you eat, and be sure and get enough rest. Go and get dressed…."

* * *

Many days later, on the _Argo_, (on September 4th, to be exact) Commodore Wildstar received the following e-mail from his wife: 

_September 1, 2206_

_Derek:_

_I'm sure you remember what we were up to….uh…the day we said goodbye when our ships left on their respective missions?_

_I saw Doctor Bradford a few days ago. The blood tests and other tests confirm what I told you when I had my call the other day…Derek…I'm finally expecting! (Even though the Doctor says the ultrasound is 'inconclusive')_

_Please pray for both of us, and pray this war ends soon. I want to be home with you and I want to see you so badly. I have pictures in my hand of you holding me as we feel the baby moving in my stomach together…and then, your holding my hand as I get through having the baby, and then, our being a full family at last as we look at our son or daughter and hold him or her before putting the baby to bed…_

_Thank you so much, Derek, for giving me this gift. The gift of life with you. I hope we can beat the Cometines soon and be together…_

_Love, NOVA_

At first, he showed Doctor Sane. The two men sat together as Sane read the letter. Then, he said, "She had her contraceptive shot?"

Derek nodded.

"There must have been trouble of some kind with it," said Sane.

"What can we do now?" said Wildstar.

"Hope she'll be safe," said Sane as he poured Wildstar a drink. "We can't get her off the _Arizona_, and wartime is not the most ideal time to become a mother, but…"

"But what?"

"If we come through this all right, you'll be able to greet Nova and your child, or children, all at once when we all wind up on Earth in May of next year for that scheduled stand-down and refit. Congratulations, Commodore."

"Thanks," said Wildstar. But, under the circumstances, he did NOT feel much like celebrating. He missed Nova too much, and he was afraid for her.

Still, he thought. _Thank You, God, that she was not infertile after all. Thank You, Lord, for giving us…a child…_

* * *

**V. BETRAYALS AND BETRAYERS**

**Outer Darkness**

**Somwhere in the Deep Parts of The Cosmos**

**Sunday, September 7, 2206**

* * *

The spiritual husk of a man who had once been Prince Zordar of the Comet Empire lay again, gasping, in chains in the bizarre cell that he lay in in this horrible place.

_I have no idea where this place is_, thought Zordar. _Except that it is somewhere in the great depths of some world. I am dead, and am in the bowels of the Cosmos, suffering torment for all I have done…_

Zordar (or what remained of him) trembled as he looked down upon what appeared to be his naked body. It was covered with scar after scar from all of the torments he had suffered here. Torments he knew he deserved.

In this place, there was great heat, near-darkness, and a horrible stench. Monstrous demonic creatures came into his cell every now and again to perform unspeakably painful and sickening torments upon him. There was nothing to drink, and he was burned every now and again.

The burning heat down here never stopped (and there was never any relief) but sometimes, somehow, fire, or even liquid lava itself poured through his cell. Zordar seemed to have been consumed in flames a billion times already, but, a billion times over, he reformed and gasped as the heat and hunger and thrist and longing for friendship grew worse.

Oh, he had companions every now and again in this place. This place that he knew wasn't Arishna's bosom. He knew now that Arishna, if she even existed, had no control over his fate. Instead, some avenging, terriible, wrathful but pure God he had offended was now the master of his fate. Because of His decree, Zordar had companions in this place. But no friends.

Occassionally, the demon creatures threw others like himself into this cell to share his torment. They came from different worlds, in all times, all places. One of them had been a Rikashan named Zaden who had shared torment and backbiting with him. Another one had been his one-time subordinate General Bleek, who had lost at Saturn-Titan and had died at the same time he had. Yet another had been an Earthling named Sparks, a man who had been a member of the Star Force. He thought that it was very amusing that some of the brave members of the _Argo's_ crew had ended up in this place until Sparks had started raving about many different ways to do perverse things to a woman. Even Zordar, who had slept with his own daughter, had hated Sparks.

Then, there had been the madman named Adolf somebody they had flung in here with him for a time. Some crackpot dictator from Earth, raving about how the Master Race would still rule the cosmos, raving about how the Messiah of the Jews Himself had forced him to be in this place for the murder of millions of His brothers and had told him that to his face. Zordar had told him that did not matter, he had killed billions. All until a demon dressed in some striped uniform had come by, flicked a switch after laughing, "Remember Treblinka!" and then had made the cell fill with liquid blue flames that devoured them yet again. The little naked madman with the mustache had then vanished, but Zordar had been left in his cell.

Then, the cell door was flung open. Zordar trembled when he saw two monstrous creatures with burning pikes dragging another man by his arms. This man was bearded, with longish hair, and a sallow face with a long nose. One of the demons yelled, "Zordar! Piece of filth Zordar the fornicator of worlds! Here is another fitting companion we found for you, you piker of a maniac! Have a talk with _this_!"

Then, the cell door slammed. The sallow man had just been beaten horribly. You never bled here, but things like maggots crawled in his open wounds. The man gasped, "help me."

"I cannot help you and would not in any way. You are beneath me, Earthling!" gasped Zordar in a ghost of the deep voice he had once had when he had lived. "Curse you, Trelaina, for putting me here in the hands of this wrathful God."

"Look at my neck," gasped the man. "I put myself here. I hung myself when I lived upon the Earth. If only I had not! If only I had asked Him to forgive me!"

"Who?"

"The Man I betrayed. He put me here. He really was the _Masiach_ and I sold Him to the Sanhedrin for thirty pieces of silver! I knew I had betrayed innocent blood and tried to give the money back to the priests with it, only to have them buy the Potters' Field I was buried in as its first burial in an unmarked grave! I betrayed Him, just as your daughter is betraying you!"

"What?" said Zordar.

"I was put…before the Leader of the Rebellion, the one whose angels are imprisoned here, and he told me that your daughter wants to destroy everything that House Gatlantis stood for in the name of revenge upon your death. She is out to kill Desslok, whomever he is…he…"

"I loved him as if he was my own son and gave him back his flagship and wanted him pardoned. And now she seeks his death?"

Zordar screamed, crying as flames came up from a hole in the floor and set him ablaze. Then, the flames died down, and the burned dictator lay screaming in maggots, scar tissue and agony as Judas laughed like a maniac. Iscariot's torment had been to have acid raining down on him. "A betrayer, just like me," laughed the tormented man as tears of agony ran down his face. "We cannot escape our damnations. He will never let us go free! We deserve to be damned! We deserve to suffer forever!"

"Perhaps we do! Can warning be sent to my daughter Invidia, lest she find herself down here with us at the end?"

Then, another demonic presence came into the room. Both Zordar and Judas shrank from this being. It was a strange amalgamation of demon and human, a form in black cloud and fog, clad with fire, with red gleaming eyes. "I'll bring news to her, through my OWN anointed, at the command of the Leader of the Rebellion."

"He used me!" gasped Judas. "Tell him he deserves all he will get when he joins us here in torment! He took me and used me…he entered into me and…"

"You let him, didn't you, Iscariot?" laughed the Being. "Just like Stovall lets me possess him to have a body to do mischief in, alhough in lesser measure. Yes. And, Zordar, Radnar is about to be thrown into the mix, soon, Zordar. Like that? Radnar? The one you exiled? He will soon have dealings with your daughter!"

Zordar screamed again.

"Are you HIM?" raved Iscariot. "Are you Belial himself?"

"No, just a lieutenant of the Shining One, the son of the morning. I am named Ekogaru. But I will overthrow him, take his kingdom, and drive the King of the Cosmos off His Throne someday. I belong here, but some foolish demons help keep me alive, and free, you see, or they do until and unless my artifact is destroyed. Then I must pass down here to be with you and drink the wrath I deserve. But that'll never happen, not as long as I am free and have anything to do about it. Oh, what a great privilege it is, to be able to visit the Abyss at will and get out and do things every now and then as I do. I get around, Zordar. I've even been to the Homeworld."

"Not you?" hissed Zordar. "Tell them to change their minds, stop this conquest, stop worshipping that so-called Arishna, before it is too…"

"Iscariot, your Master told you about Lazarus and the Rich Man? I've been reading up from a lot of His Book lately. Father Abraham is gone. He is Above. There is no water for you to drink. And we can't tell your brothers and sisters to repent since they are all down here with you in the Pit! The Time draws nearer. Too bad you won't have a front-row seat to the End Times! Now, I must leave you two buddies to the tender mercies of Shugg and Belzab behind me," said Ekogaru as two particularly monstrous demons appeared behind him. "I now go to speak with the original Yvona Josiah. You two should meet sometime, Zordar. You are both fanatics. You would like each other."

Ekogaru bowed mockingly and left as the demons strode in with burning whips. Judas was dragged off.

Zordar experienced more torment. Just another day in Hell, a waiting place nowhere as bad as what would await the Damned in the future.

* * *

After a long period of time, Ekogaru's black spirit flew back up through the Earth from the Abyss and it re-entered Stovall. 

"How goes the Globe?" whispered Ekogaru in Corporal Mick Stovall's mind.

The Marine, who was half-asleep as he lay in a foxhole, said, "It's fine, boss."

"Good. You must keep it safe. Glad I got you back to China?"

"Just before they were about to write me off as AWOL, yeah," laughed Stovall. "Where have you been, you weird spook?"

"Having a hot time with the original Yvona in the hot town below our feet tonight," laughed Ekogaru. "She is getting her beauty bath in a nice hot wrought-iron tub of boiling fire and brimstone tonight. She was not happy to see me. Like to see the Abyss someday?"

"HELL NO!" hissed Stovall.

"Good," said Ekogaru. "If you would not see it, listen to me, and listen with care. Here is what I want you to do next, Stovall…be sure you OBEY…"

And Stovall nodded.

* * *

**September 8, 2206**

**Planet R'Khelleva**

**Dawn in the Capital**

Yvona's clone lay weeping in a cell with a dirt floor in a dungeon keep far beneath the upper rooms and courts of the Temple of Ekogaru on Planet R'Khelleva itself. After she had been impegnated on Earth by Ekogaru through Stovall, Yvona and the unborn Child were hauled here by the R'Khells to this place of torment.

Yvona wore nothing but a serape-like shift over her body, a single large piece of sackcloth with a hole cut in it that went over her head. It was tied about her body with a rope at her waist. It was very short, and it left much of her breasts and her flanks bare to the leers and gapes of her guards, some of whom delighted in touching her in sick ways as she lay there chained to the wall, aware day by day that her body was slowly changing as she approached what she knew was the point near the end of her first trimester. None of them raped her again, though. They made it clear this was only on the Dark Lord's orders that she thus remained technicially untouched. "We are to preserve the Child," hissed one of the Temple Guards that night as he forced her to eat a gruel of some grain and water. "That is the only reason why you are even fed."

"Why am I tormented so if he favors me?" hissed Yvona's clone.

"It is his command," said another guard. Then, they left her.

Yvona had cried since then. And she had remained crying until a freezing wind blew itself into the room near sunrise.

She looked up, and saw that the very same spectral Presence that had troubled Zordar and Iscariot in the Abyss now stood before her.

"You look better with a body on, My Lord Husband," she hissed.

"Do I not frighten you?" whispered the presence of the demon-possesed and imbued Engineer and Sorceror King who had ruined Rikasha so long ago.

"No," lied Yvona.

"I cannot easily bring the body at a moment's notice…yet. Unlike the King, I am not yet omnipresent. Not even the Leader of the Rebellion has that power yet. But I was in Hell tonight. Mother sends you her regards. Unfortunately, she is a bit TIED UP at the moment!"

"You said you were the King. Liar! Talk to the King and maybe He'll make something of you!"

"What is this?" hissed Ekogaru. "_Repentance_?"

"And what if it is? You promised me paradise but gave me only pain, husband. Why? Do you not love me?"

"I have my reasons," hissed Ekogaru. "We will give you more food soon, remember, you are eating for two, now!"

Ekogaru laughed like mad as he vanished.

A great feeling of utter depression came over Yvona's clone as she looked up through the slit of a window she had in the fading night towards Earth (she guessed) as she prayed, "Lord, I found that bit of paper from that old Gideon's Bible in that dead EDF Officer's slacks on the R'Khell sub in prison when they gave me those rags as a blanket, and I asked You to forgive me and save me. If You are there, save me from this place. Please. I know I made many wrong choices in my life, please be with me. I don't serve that Rapist anymore, my so-called Husband, I serve You. Help me…in Jesus' Name…amen…"

No answer came to Yvona except for a sense of peace and quiet in her heart that somehow drowned out the discordant alien screams, gongs, and horns of the weird Dawn Rites of the deluded priests who worshipped her evil "spouse" above her head. With the first smile on her lips in many weeks, Yvona felt the presence of her child, and fell peacefully asleep with thoughts of peace in her mind…thoughts of peace, and a conviction that she had to make things right with her "niece" Nova someday…but…how?

* * *

**VI. INVIDIA'S NEWEST ACT OF TREACHERY**

**The _Eritz Gatlantis_**

**Deep Space: 75,000 Lightyears Away From Earth**

**Wednesday, September 10, 2206**

* * *

"So, Dyre, how far, now, are we away from the Earth?" asked Priincess Invidia as she lolled on her throne before her Court. 

According to the latest navigational readings, we are now twenty-five thousand lightyears away from the Prince Zordar Line, the current edge of the Empire, and seventy-five thousand lightyears away from the Earth," said General Dyre as he stood on the floor video panel with his arms at his hips over an image of Earth. "Earth's technology has improved slightly but it should still be beatable if we are careful with our resources. The advance satellites that our submarines and recon ships installed are in Earth's star system now and sending back regular messages on the disposition of Earth and her fleets. The Earth Defense Fleet has almost rebuilt, but it seems a little smaller than it was five years ago at this time when we attacked Earth."

"I think we are ready," said Gernitz. "We cannot yet take on Gamilon, but perhaps if we had the Earth, we could use it as a base. Give us the pemission to attack Earth, punish it, and enslave its people. We can then capture their fleet and force them to serve us."

"They are not alone, though," said Gorse. "They have those damned alliances with the Rikashans and the Gamilons. We are at war with them both. Princess, are we ready, yet, for a major battle in the Sol System?"

"Besides, the Emperor has told us to wait," said another officer who stood behind Turpitz. "Princess, can we disregard the commands from the Homeworld?"

"We will not have to," said Invidia with a smile, "And we can still attack Earth and Gamilon and also earn the aid we need from other Houses to be sure we win."

"How, Princess?" hissed Gernitz.

"The Emperor wants us to negotiate a truce with Gamilon and Earth for a few years, right?" smiled Invidia. "We can set up a peace conference at Melezart in a few weeks. At that time, we can talk with Desslok and a representative from Earth."

"And then?"

"I have a few Gamilon agents implanted in his ranks," said Invidia with an evil smile. "One of them can arrange to try to "assassinate" me. I can then assassinate Desslok and the Terran representative. Then, since they tried to kill me when I offered peace at the Emperor's great command, I can tell him we cannot trust him. Then, we will have the Emperor's support to gain the support of the other houses and wipe the Terrans and Gamilons off the face of the Cosmos and into the ranks of our slaves."

"An excellent plan, Invidia," said Gorse.

"Just like you…_very_ treacherous," purred Dyre.

"Thank you," said Invidia.

"Princess," said a young woman with blue skin and blue hair who dark blue robes and had a headdress on. She wore a gold pendant with a masked woman's face on it; the token of the Cometine goddess Arishna. "I beg leave to pray for thee. This is truly great news."

"Thank you, Vila," said Invidia. "Offer as many prayers to Arishna as you wish."

Vila bowed and left the room.

She slipped into a sealed room a while later in another building of the _Eritz Gatlantis_ after an aircar ride; two guards loyal to her nodded

In the room, she turned on a communications coder and began to tap a message into it. The message read:

_Dear General Radnar….._

_This is Vila. The time has come for you to rise again. Invidia is plotting rebellion against the Grand Emperor's commands; she is plotting to assassinate the Gamilon and Terran representatives to the peace conference to defy the Emperor's commands. Please report this blasphemy to Arishna and to the Emperor. I believe the time for a holy war to wipe the daughter of Zordar off the Cosmos has begun. _

_Love and revence…._

_Vila_

A coded message came back a few minutes later.. it read:

_Vila_

_I am far from the Homeworld but will change course to head there and report to His Lordship Emperor Varnax the Thirteenth myself in person. I will let him know of this treachery and beg leave to attack Invidia and House Gatlantis. Then, we can avenge Arishna's honor as we see fit, and either forgive or curse the deluded Earthlings as she commands me. _

_In Arishna's name…_

_Radnar._

"Arishna, may you be praised," said Vila as tears ran down her cheeks.

* * *

**To Be Continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

**ALTERNATE TALES OF THE STAR FORCE**

**STAR BLAZERS****---****A STRANGE INTERLUDE…**

**Being the fifth part of **_**THE NEW COMET**_**--- BY: Frederick P. Kopetz**

* * *

This Act is being completed with the Cooperation and Assistance of Derek A.C. Wakefield (as usual)---_Freddo_

* * *

**ACT TWO: PLANS AND MOVEMENTS**

* * *

**I. DEPARTURE**

**Space Battleship _Argo_**

**Planet Melezart**

**Wednesday October 1, 2206**

**1042 Hours: Earthtime**

* * *

Having received new orders, the _Argo_ was at last ready to leave Melezart for the Solar System. 

"Attention, all hands," said Commodore Wildstar over the ship's intercom. "At 1100, we will be breaking from orbit over Melezart. We will make a long space warp at 1115, with our target being the Neptune orbit. There, we will make our rendezvous with the _Huron_ in order to drop off the Melezartian Envoy, Pyle Janlits, for a meeting with the Earth Government. After that, we are under orders to head to Saturn-Titan Base for repairs, refit and replenishment before we head back out into deep space in order to aid the Gamilons in patrolling Procyon VI."

Wildstar paused as he sat at his post on the Bridge holding the microphone in his hand. "I wish that we were returning home to Earth. Like all of you, this war is wearing upon me. I know that most of you miss your loved ones and families and are longing to be home. I know that we are understaffed and have had to go on alert many times in the past few weeks to prepare either for real combat or for imminent threats from our enemies which turned out to be false alarms. But, we have our orders to remain on deployment. So, we must continue to carry on and do our jobs to the best of our abilities. I know I can count on all of you to keep on serving to protect Earth. I am proud of all of you for your service."

Wildstar ended and set down his microphone with a deep breath. "Skipper," said Sandor as Wildstar gave him a slightly annoyed grin. "You know we're behind you."

"It's been tough," agreed Kitano. "I'd love to see my girlfriend back home again, but I know we've got to carry on."

"I miss my Lisa," said Eager, "But, I know we've gotta keep on fightin'. I hope we can have our weddin' _sometime_ in the next year…"

"I miss my parents, sir," said Domon. "Sir…I hope you don't mind my saying so, I've heard Nova's expecting on the _Arizona_…"

"Where'd do you hear that?" snapped Wildstar.

"The Scuttlebutt Express, sir…uh…one of Doc Sane's nurses, to be exact….…uh…is it true?" asked Domon.

"It is," said Wildstar with a blush. "I just got an e-mail from her…uh….it's going to be twins…"

The bridge crew applauded as Wildstar smiled and shook tears from his eyes. "Thanks, guys," he said quietly as Janlits came onto the bridge.

"Did I miss something?" said Janlits as he adjusted his long black cloak.

"Just some…personal business, my friend," said Wildstar. "You can take your seat beside Mister Domon for the space warp where that little blue robot is sitting. It'd be a good idea if you close your eyes while you warp."

"Why is that?" said Janlits as he took off his cloak and folded it up.

"You see weird things in warp-space," said Domon. "Warping can be a horrible experience for those who aren't prepared for it."

"The human is inferior," said IQ-9.7 as he stared balefully at Janlits from his seat at Analysis. "I'm not sure he can take it."

"You be quiet!" snapped Wildstar. "Sandor, when we get to Saturn-Titan…"

"Put in a requisition for a new Analysis robot?" said Sandor. "_Gladly_, sir."

"I am not defective," said IQ-9.7. "All of you humans are the ones who are…"

"Get your _butt _out of my chair, you tin can!" snapped Janlits as the bearded old man shook his walking stick at the robot.

"It would probably be a good idea to do so," said IQ-9.7. "I will depart, now. No thanks to you, Commodore Wildstar."

"Get the _hell_ off my bridge!" yelled Wildstar. "You're _relieved_!"

IQ-9.7 did so, but then he said, "You may come to regret that, sir." At that, he burbled off.

"Sandor, watch him," snapped Wildstar. "I want him _off_ this ship before the day is out. Preferably deactivated."

"A good idea, sir," said Sandor as a rather annoyed Janlits sat down and strapped in for the warp.

At that, the _Argo_ soon accelerated out of orbit, heading towards interplanetary space in the Melezart system as she prepared to make her space warp.

* * *

On the _Arizona_, Nova was close to finishing a watch on the cosmo-radar on the First Bridge. _This outfit is getting tight_, she thought as she looked down at the slightly growing bulge in her abdomen beneath her gold and black jumpsuit. Even though she knew it would soon happen as a part of her pregnancy, it was still a little disorienting for a very slender woman who had enjoyed a flat stomach for all of her life to suddenly begin showing a bulge down there. 

As Aliscea came up to relieve her, Nova said, "How are you today?"

"How are you, ma'am? You look a little pale."

"You know…" said Nova. "Uh…you know what I…"

Their conversation was interrupted when Nova spotted a blip coming in on the _Arizona_'_s_ radar. "_Unidentified object_!" she barked. "Range, two hundred megameters, speed, twenty-one space knots."

"Where should I go if you're tracking that?" said Aliscea.

"Mrs. Rosstowski," said Venture. "Take a spot at the Tactical Radar! Mister O'Caffrey's not at his post."

"Aye, aye, sir," said Aliscea with a salute. A moment later, Nova added, "Visual on the object, Captain! Twelve objects have just emerged from the ship! They look like planes!"

As the visual came up, Venture nodded grimly at the sight of a Cometine light carrier releasing Scorpion boats over Alpha Sirius. "Mister Rosstowski! Battle stations!"

"All hands to combat stations!" yelled Paul Rosstowski as he flicked on the klaxons. "All hands to combat stations! Sun Tiger squadrons one and three, prepare to take off! Intercept the enemy gunboats!"

"Calculating firing solution for the enemy carrier," said Lt. Morris from her post at the Artillery station.

"Bringing up power in wave motion engine," said Mister Marchand from the Engineer's post.

"Evasive manuevers ready," said Holly Venture from the helm.

"Enemy ship, range, one hundred eighty megameters, at RPX-212 off the port bow, enemy planes rapidly approaching!" said Nova.

"Missiles approaching!" snapped Aliscea from her post.

"Ready pulse lasers, Rosstowski. Holly, take evasive action!" snapped Venture.

"Pulse lasers, open fire!" yelled Rosstowski.

The _Arizona_'_s_ port side pulse lasers went off, wiping out most of the first wave of missiles…all but one, which hit the ship's port side with a blast and shiver that ran through the whole ship.

"Minor hit near the observation deck!" snapped Nelson from Mechanical.

"Tigers taking off!" said Rosstowski.

* * *

About two minutes later, from his cockpit, Deke Wakefield smiled grimly as he and his flight roared in to intercept the enemy planes. "Looks like we got 'em, people!" he said. 

"Good to have you back, skipper," said Ensign Simon from his plane.

"It's good to _be_ back," said Wakefield. "Enough philosophizing, guys..we have a _job_ to do! We have to _get_ those green SOB's!"

In one of the enemy Scorpion gunboats, the space-armor clad pilot said, "Major Halla, I have the Earth planes right in my radar!"

"Good job, Mister Krakus. Do _not_ allow yourself to be captured; otherwise, you can never return to our ranks again. Defeat them or die trying!"

"Locked on," said Krakus. "Now, DIE, Earth _scum_!"

Krakus fired right at Venable's Tiger, but he missed as the Earth pilot evaded his fire. "What?" He checked his scope and saw another Earth plane on his tail. It was Wakefield. "Damn you, you rotten Earthling trickster! And you're all too close to my radar blind spot! My dorsal turret will make things nice and hot for _you_."

Deke jerked hard to starboard when he saw the Cometine ship firing his topside turret at him. "You're gonna be dead meat soon, you rotten boat pilot," he grinned. The enemy boat came up in his gunsights. "Now eat _energy_, buddy!"

Deke fired, smiling as his blue laser bolts roared right into the enemy plane's body. The ship began to burn, and, then, with a satisfying blast, the enemy cockpit shattered, blowing Krakus out into space with a scream to be blown apart a moment later as his Scorpion died along with him.

Wakefield then flew around to attack another gunboat. One gunboat, one missile fired, and another Cometine pilot flew on into whatever awaited him in the next world.

Then, in the distance, Deke looked up (just as Venable got the third enemy pilot) and grinned as the _Arizona_'_s_ main guns went off. Long blue lances of energy flew out of the baby-blue space battleship into the guts of the Cometine carrier, with deadly effect as the enemy ship and Major Halla all perished together.

Not far away, Conroy's squadron took care of some more enemy planes with deadly effect. Then, Brew came whooping over Deke's headset. "We're batting a thousand today, Sticks! We got our three enemy birds without a scratch!"

"So did we, Brewski!"

"Return to base, people!" said Conroy over their headsets with a hearty laugh. "All enemy planes destroyed, and the enemy carrier is toast! The _Arizona_ just took one hit! Thanks to us, she didn't get hit again! Good work, everyone…"

* * *

The _Argo_ emerged from warp just a few minutes later near Neptune, coming out of hyperspace with a long blue blur roaring ahead in the windows. 

Janlits had disobeyed the advice he had been given and he looked into the swirling vortex several times, and he regretted it as normal space burst back in around them like a very bad dream. His stomach was doing somersaults as he took several deep breaths to keep from throwing up all over his tunic.

"Warp completed," said Kitano to his right as a loud, weird humming noise filled his ears.

"Is it _suppposed _to hum like that?" gasped Janlits to Domon. Domon nodded as he looked to his controls. "All weapons systems normal," he said. "The noise will pass," he added.

"Hope so," said Janlits as Homer got up from his post. "Captain! Message from the _Arizona_!"

"Read it," said Wildstar.

"At 1105 hours, Earthtime, _Arizona_ engaged and defeated a Cometine light carrier above Alpha Sirius. Enemy force destroyed with only minor damage to the ship and the base. No injuries aboard _Arizona_. Signed, Mark Venture, Captain, Space Battleship _Arizona_."

"Not bad," said Wildstar. "It'll be a while before we're able to match that, again…"

"But not too long," said Sandor. "We'll have to be ready by then, Wildstar."

Derek nodded as, a moment later, Becker said, at the Cosmo Radar, "Sir, the cruiser _Huron_ is approaching."

At that, the EDF space patrol cruiser Huron slowed down as it approached the _Argo._

"Incoming message from the Commander," said Homer.

The crew stood and saluted as Commanding General Singleton returned the salute on the main screen. "Welcome home, for now, First Star Force."

"Thank you, sir," said Wildstar.

"I'll be aboard shortly with my adjutant, Lieutenant Wendy Singleton, and Lieutenant Ghormley, the Master-at-Arms from the _Huron_. We'll meet Ambassador Janlits in your port side upper fighter bay after my shuttle lands."

"Of course, sir," said Wildstar.

"Captain, permission to come down with the party," said Homer as the transmission ended.

Wildstar raised an eyebrow. "Any specific reason…?"

"Uh…none…except that I'd like to see my fiancee' again, sir."

"How long's she been your fiancee'?" asked Domon.

"Since May," said Homer with an embassed grin. "We kind of wanted to keep it quiet…"

"Ya mean you're _not _gay?" laughed Eager.

"No," snapped Homer. "I'm _not_ gay!"

"Good..," said Eager. "I don't have to look at ya funny in the shower room no more, Homer!"

"Remind me to tell Wendy to slap you at our wedding, Eager," said Homer with a sick grin.

"I'll have Lisa guardin' me then, boy. Just watch it! We might have a catfight at your weddin, son!"

"Yeah, if Nova doesn't break up up first," teased Kitano.

"Do you know how thick it's getting in here, people?" said Becker. "Save it for the locker room!"

"Provided we can pry one of the kids away from her boob, first," said Eager. "First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes Wildstar with a baby carriage!"

"SHUT UP, guys!" laughed Wildstar. "We don't want to keep the Commander waiting…"

* * *

A few minutes later, after the shuttle landed on the _Argo_, Wildstar, Janlits, Sandor and Homer stood at attention behind the hatch that led to the fighter bay. The hatch opened, and Commanding General Singleton, his granddaughter Wendy Singleton, and Lieutenant Ghormley came through the hatch. 

After the appropriate courtesies were exchanged, Commanding General Singleton shook hands with Janlits and said, "On behalf of the Earth Government, I welcome you to the Sol System, Ambassador."

"I hope that our association with your world can help bring an end to the Comet Empire's disgusting reign of terror across the galaxies," said Janlits.

"I am sure that it can," said Wildstar. "Commander, I am sure you learned one thing from us..back when the Comet Empire first tried to invade…five years ago."

"Yes," said Singleton. "Never give up. Never surrender."

"I understand that your Government once tried to surrender to them?" said Janlits.

"Yes…when we were deluded and disheartened by the loss of our fleet," said the Commander. "Wildstar and Trelaina of Telezart taught us some rather different lessons, though."

"Wildstar told me the tale…yes," said Janlits.

"Mister Ghormley," said Singleton. "Please see the Ambassador to his shuttle. I will be aboard for about twenty minutes speaking with the Commodore before we go back to the _Huron_. Make the Ambassador comfortable."

"Yessir."

"Sir," said Wendy, respendlent in her white Command Staff uniform. "I request permission to speak with Mister Homer Glitchman in private."

"Fifteen minutes. No more," said the Commander with a slight smile.

"Thank you," said Homer and Wendy together.

* * *

The young couple retired alone to the _Argo's_ aft observation deck for a few minutes. "It's beautiful….out here…but so lonely," said Wendy as she held hands with her fiance'. 

"Now you know how I feel most of the time when I wait for your next letter," said Homer in a soft voice.

Wendy nodded as she smiled at Homer. "When do you think we can have our wedding?"

"I don't know yet," said Homer as he bowed his head. "You're beside your grandfather…you know how the war is going."

"Every day, another report of another ship being atatcked somewhere, either by the Comet Empire, or those damned R'Khell fanatics who serve them. Every day, I wonder how much more we can take…how many more losses Earth can sustain…"

"But we're rebuilding?" said Homer.

"Not fast enough," said Wendy as she dabbed at her eyes. "And we've made every young man and woman possible 1-A in the draft, but how many of our men and women can we sacrifice? How much more can we give?"

Homer held her as she began to cry. "I don't know," said Homer. "But I promise you…we'll be together…some day."

"It's dark…and getting darker," said Wendy. "Even then, I have a light to remember when I go to sleep at night…"

"That is?"

"The light in your eyes," said Wendy in a soft voice.

The two lovers exchanged a long, searching kiss as they held each other. Then, Homer broke the kiss and he checked his wrist chronometer.

"We have to go, for now…" said Homer.

"We'll meet again," said Wendy. "I swear it."

"Me too," said Homer. He waved goodbye as Wendy went her way…and he went his.

* * *

At that, the _Argo_ headed home, following the _Huron_ in another warp towards Saturn. Then, the two ships parted company as the _Argo_ went its way, towards Saturn-Titan, and the _Huron _headed off again towards Earth. 

"Well, it's time," said Wildstar as he watched the _Huron_ disappearing around Saturn.

"Time for what?" said Domon.

"Time for a short rest. I think we've earned it. Mister Kitano, take us towards the base."

"They're waiting, sir."

"Good. Prepare to land."

"Roger," said Kitano. "Heading towards the Base…"

And, at that, the _Argo_ began to make ready to land.

* * *

**II. IN MY HOUR OF DARKNESS…**

**Planet R'Khelleva**

**The Temple Dungeons**

**Wednesday October 1, 2206**

* * *

Yvona's clone lay weeping again in her cell. 

The other day, two Temple guards and a R'Khell lieutenant had overheard her prayers…which were not to Ekogaru, when they had brought her her diet of gruel.

Not caring for Ekogaru's Child, the men had beaten the clone within an inch of her life.

And the clone was too weak to have any psionic or physical response of any kind to defend herself, or the Child against those evil men.

The gasping, weeping woman lay holding her stomach (which was in great pain) and she whispered, "Lord. I do not mean Ekogaru. I mean You. Prove it to me, please, that You have forgiven me, and this suffering is worth it. Help me remember, please. I know that my mother had verses of Scripture in her mind…Scriptures she memorized for sick purposes. I have no book here to read. Please help me….please let me know I have not believed in vain…please."

Then, Yvona cried herself into a bitter sleep. And, in her sleep, she began to dream.

In her dream, Yvona then found a strange vista opening up in front of her.

She found herself in a long dress, or a robe of some kind, with a veil and sandals. Simple but ancient clothing, as she stood in the midst of a company of weeping women. She was also jostled by men in fine robes, men in expensive robes…old men with white beards, old men who were acting most unseemly by screaming like boys at someone in mockery.

"Look at him!"

"You say you're a king, well come on _down_, your highness!" roared another one.

"The Scripture says whosoever hangs upon a tree is cursed of the Lord!" bellowed another man. "You are cursed, blasphemer!"

"He saved others, he cannot save himself!"

"False prophet! Deluder of Israel!" yelled an old man in very rich robes.

"You're damned, you faker!" yelled another one of the men, who threw a clod of dirt up over the head of one of the weeping women Yvona was standing next to.

Yvona looked up, seeing a rocky, crude hill that was spattered with blood. Soldiers in ancient armor looked like they were gambling over some garments that were before them.

Yvona looked up, trembling at the sight, as she beheld a darkened sky, and…three rough crosses.

A wind blew as she looked at one of the men. He hung at the right side of the hill, nailed to a crude, cruel cross. He was naked, and it was obvious that he had been horribly scourged. He roared to the man at his left. "Are you not the damned Messiah, you faker? If you are, save yourself off that thing, and get us down, too! We didn't do anything!"

Yvona shivered as she looked across the hill to another man, at the far left side of the hill. She could somehow read the notice above his head; it read "DISMAS, BRIGAND, TERRORIST, ZEALOT, MURDERER". That man gasped out, "Gestas! You fool! Don't you fear the Almighty, since you are under the same death sentence I am? We are being punished justly for our crimes with Barabbas, for we are getting what we deserve for our murders from Rome. But this man here has done nothing wrong…"

He looked over and said, "Y'shua, remember me when You come into Your Kingdom, please…"

Yvona then looked up and glanced at the center cross. She went cold and bowed her head at once. She KNEW at once where she was and who that naked, horridly beaten Man was. There was a flash of lightning, and she saw a disfigured, bloody, swollen face and a crown of thorns before she looked down at the ground. She didn't DARE to look Him in the face, vision or no. But, she heard a cracked, gasping, but still truly dignified, authoritative and gentle voice that answered, "_Dismas…_"

"What is it?" gasped the murderer.

"_Truly, truly I tell you, today, you shall be with Me in Paradise…_"

Lightning illuminated the horrid scene again as Yvona suddenly felt the ground spinning beneath her.

* * *

She was back in her cell, awake, a few minutes later. After she awoke, a gentle Voice then responded in her heart, "_Yvona, I forgave Dismas at Golgotha about two thousand two hundred years ago. He had been mocking Me himself fifteen minutes beforehand."_

"So?" said Yvona. "But how could you forgive me? And Ekogaru said I am a clone? Do I even have a soul? He could not have made one…"

"_But in Pity and Mercy, I gave you a soul when you came forth from that machine on Ekogaru's abomination of a so-called world. You asked not to be made like that by him. Do you not have a conscience? Are you not aware of when you sin? It is not Ekogaru's work. And, why do you think what I did there on the Hill long ago did not suffice for you, too? You shall be with Me in Paradise someday, too…you will be what your 'mother' should have been…"_

"Thank You," said Yvona. "Thank You so much…it makes it easier to bear whatever happens. But, please, _please_ help me."

* * *

**III. DISCUSSING PRINCESS INVIDIA… **

**Planet Great Andromeda**

**Homeworld of the Cometine Empire**

**Thursday, October 2, 2206**

* * *

"What do you think of this report from House Gatlantis?" said one of the Grand Emperor's adjutants as he handed a report to the Emperor. 

The Emperor scanned the report. "I told them they were to stop their attacks upon Earth vessels, and, they still continue? This is gross insubordination, even though Invidia claims it is only "_an effort to wind down the war…_" as she puts it. We must do something about this House!" roared the Emperor.

Viceroy Savela said, "Did you not order them to begin peace negotiations with the Terrans and the Gamilons?"

"I did. I am tempted to recall the _Eritz Gatlantis_ to the homeworld at once, and…"

"We would appear weak, Lord," said Savela. "Treacherous as she is, Invidia has gained us territory we would have not had title to for many years. She can be useful…"

"But, she is _dangerous_," said a deep voice as its owner entered the hall.

"Who disturbs the repose of the Emperor?" snapped Savela. "I have not given you permission to seek the Presence."

"I recognize that voice," said the Emperor. "Radnar, is it you?"

"It is I, my Lord. Your humble priest and servant seeks an audience before the Presence," he said as he approached the Throne and knelt.

"Leave," hissed Savela.

"No, Viceroy!" snapped the Emperor. "I was awaiting you, my friend, Radnar. You may rise."

"Thank you, my Lord," said Radnar as he rose, leaning on his staff. "I have a vision to report unto you."

"Report," said the Emperor.

"My Lord. Invidia, as the goddess Arishna has revealed to me, is planning to use the peace conference that you ordered her to begin with the Terrans and the Gamilons as a façade to continue the war. She plans to assassinate the Gamilon and Terran representatives and then state they attacked her. In turn, she would then use that as a justification to continue fighting them. We cannot allow this. It is a base treachery that disrespects your authority, Lord, especially since you ordered her to cease operations."

"Rather than being a faithful vassal to my glory as her father Zordar was, it appears Invidia seeks to establish her own policies in opposition to I," said the Emperor. "Savela, we _cannot _permit this. Order Invidia home to stand trial for sedition!"

"I advise a different path," said Radnar. "In the name of Arishna, of course."

"It is?" hissed the Emperor.

"Let her treachery play out. If this open sedition and disobedience to your will plays out, then she can openly be declared an enemy of the State. Her and all of House Gatlantis," said Radnar with an evil gleam in his eye above his beard as he remembered how Zordar had banished him from his ranks years ago. "After she openly turns against you, I beg leave to attack her in the Name of Arishna and wipe out House Gatlantis. Then, if Arishna commands me, I will either seek your peace and end the war with the Terrans and Gamilons, or attack…whatever the goddess commands…I will do."

"If her sedition is so open, she can thus be eliminated as a rebel House," said Savela. "My Lord?"

The Emperor nodded. "If she turns rebel so brazenly, you, Radnar, my friend, can do me the honor of removing this stone from my shoe and exterminating House Gatlantis. For now, gather your forces and watch her. If her plan plays out, you may then launch your holy war against her. The winner claims the possessions and rights of House Gatlantis."

"Thank you, my Lord," said Radnar as he genuflected again before the Throne. "Your wish will glorify Arishna before our Race forever."

* * *

One day later, as repair work on the _Argo_ progressed on Saturn-Titan, Commodore Wildstar decided to take an inspection tour of the engine room. 

Down below, he spotted Sandor, Yamazaki, and Henson working together near an access panel near the bottom of part of the wave motion engine.

"How's the work going?" said Wildstar.

"Have a look at this," said Sandor. "This manifold for the wave motion supercharger is cracked. All of the firings of the wave motion gun and our long warps have done it. It'll have to be replaced."

"Can we do that in the time we have?" said Wildstar.

"Luckily, they have a replacement that they can cannibalize out of stores here on the base," said Yamazaki. "It'll be here in a few hours."

"I'd like to report for duty," said a strange electronic voice behind them.

"Well," said Henson as she stood with her greasy hands on her hips. "You have a down-home sound about you…what class are you?"

The American Southern-sounding robot said, "I am a replacement for the defective IQ-9.7. I am IQ-8.9."

"An old Eight Series?" said Sandor as he rolled up his eyes. He looked over the old, dented Analysis robot. It looked similar to IQ-9, but it had paint peeling on several places, and a very old, peeling United Nations Space Defense Force decal was still on the old robot.

"I've been upgraded to be almost as efficient as a Nine," said IQ-8.9. "I know more about space than you whippersnappers think, sohn. I was built in the Robotics Corporation plant in Wilmington, North Carolina waaay back in 2186. I was about to be scrapped and cannibalized for parts when I suddenly got reactivated a few days ago. It's an honor to be aboard your ship, even though I'm sorta partial to the battlewagon _North Carolina_, myself. I know some tricks that even old Captain Avatar forgot. Y'see, I served with 'im once."

"When?" said Wildstar.

"Long, long time ago. Don't be askin' me to kiss the behinds of no Gamilons, though. I don't like 'em."

"Interesting," said Sandor. "Wildstar, this may turn out to be a _very_ interesting refit…"

Wildstar smiled at that.

* * *

On the _Eritz Gatlantis_, Invidia sneered at Dyre as they went down a conveyor belt in a corridor together. 

"I don't quite believe that Gernitz has a strategy to finish off the Star Force and force Earth to the bargaining table..even with a new fleet and that Dreadnought of his he pulled out of storage in one of our inner systems," hissed Invidia.

"Give Gernitz a chance with this one," said Dyre. "He may just be able to force Earth to do what we want this time."

"He might be effective," said Gorse.

"He might completely fail us and lose a Dreadnought and eighty ships," said Invidia.

"I say, hear him out, Princess," said Dyre.

"All right," said Invidia.

* * *

Two hours later, in Invidia's throne room, Gernitz had finished his presentation. "And that is my strategy, Princess," he said. "It will serve as a great psychological blow to Earth. Do I have your permission?" 

"Can you get your forces into position in time?" hissed Invidia.

"Yes. I can begin the attack in two days….or…maybe even less time than that."

"Good," said Invidia. "While you keep the _Arizona_ and the _Argo_ occupied, you have my permission to close in upon the Earth itself."

"Gladly," said Gernitz with an evil grin. "Maybe it will even make them surrender without the false peace conference and without endangering the _Eritz Gatlantis_!"

And Invidia put her hand over her mouth and laughed at that.

She thought Gernitz was very amusing.

"Marshal, I like it when you are _optimistic_!" she hissed.

"Thank you, your Highness," said Gernitz with a sick smile.

"Now, go, Gernitz. Win this war for us at last!"

"With honor, Princess."

While Gorse smiled and Invidia continued to laugh, Gernitz left.

He was _very_ confident he would return home with a victory.

* * *

**IV. THE BEGINNING OF THE LATEST MADNESS… **

**Space Battleship _Arizona_**

**The Vicinity of Alpha Sirius**

**Saturday, October 4, 2206**

**1400 Hours**

* * *

On the _Arizona_, Wakefield and Marrable were at attention before Captain Venture in his cabin. Conroy was also there, and they were wondering why they had been summoned up to the cabin at this time of day. 

"Gentlemen," said Captain Venture. "You know that in the last battle that we had yesterday that we lost four more planes."

"Yessir," said Wakefield and Marrable together.

"Mister Conroy tells me we are in need of new Section Leaders for the Second Sections of Squadrons Two and Three because of our losses," said Venture. "Do you two think you could handle promotion to Section Leader and full Lieutenant at the same time?"

"Sir, with all respect, it's a bit sudden," said Wakefield.

"It's wartime," said Conroy. "You two are good guys, and I need you leading both those flights and those sections. You don't have to accept…this is on a volunteer basis, but…"

"I accept," said Wakefield as a lump filled his throat. _Wartime does make you go through the ranks faster,_ he thought. _But at one hell of a cost._

Marrable then nodded his head a moment later. "I accept my promotion, too, sir," said the young pilot.

"Good going," said Venture as he shook their hands and handed them the silver anchors that meant they were now both full Lieutenants. "If this war goes on, you two may have your own squadrons, next. But, you guys have something else to be concerned with."

"What's that?" said Deke.

"Calling home," said Venture. "At 1600, Nova's going to begin lining people up to call Earth. You'll get five minutes on the communicator. Good luck."

"Thanks, sir," said Marrable.

* * *

"So, who are you calling?" said Marrable to Wakefield as they stood in line later that day near the Communications room. 

"I don't know, yet," said Deke. "Part of me wants to try Dawn…part of me wants to try Sasha."

"Sheeeit, boy, you are one confused boy. Can't even make up yoah mind which squirrel to chase, Dekesticks?"

"Oh, I know which one I want to chase…I think. It's just a problem of getting the other one out of my head."

"I know who I'm calling," said Marrable with an evil grin. "I think I may have met me my Nubian Princess at last," he said with a wide smile.

"What's _her_ name?" said Deke.

"Pat. She's serving with a Marine unit back home."

"A Marine?" said Deke.

"No, a Navy Corpsman, nurse-type. But she _is_ cute. She's serving with a unit around Berlin right now."

"I wish you luck," said Deke.

"You too," said Brew.

Brew went in first.

* * *

Five minutes later, Brew emerged with a very glum face. 

"What's wrong?" said Deke.

"My Nubian Princess is having second thoughts," said Brew. "She's thinking of going out with someone else in her unit. But she was nice about it."

"Did she Dear John you?" sighed Wakefield, who was getting used to Brew's unlucky love affairs.

"Yes and no. She said she'd want to date me if things didn't work out with Mac back home. Not cool."

"Mister Wakefield," said Nova near the hatchway. Deke did a double-take, noticing that Nova had on a different outfit…namely, a male-pattern EDF shirt in gold and black, with her belt, a black skirt, and sandals.

"You look different, ma'am," said Wakefield.

"Maternity uniform," she said. "And the kids are really bugging me in there right now," she said as she held her stomach. "Get in, Deke. You're holding up the _line_!" she snapped.

"Aye, aye," said Wakefield.

Wakefield entered the Communications room and stared hard at the blank screen. After a moment's worth of deliberation, he made up his mind, and he typed in an address.

It was at the EDF Academy.

* * *

In her dorm room, Sasha jumped as the videophone rang. She was wearing an old grey t-shirt and shorts…she had been running earlier in the morning, and it was a very hot and unseasonably muggy October back home on Earth. 

"Hello?" she said.

"Long time no talk to," said the voice at the other end of the line.

"_Deke!_" she cried with a big smile on her face. "I'm glad to hear from you! Are you all right? I heard there was more combat out in space and you were…"

"I'm all right. We lost some guys, though. I've been promoted to full Lieutenant and they gave me command of a whole Section. I'm responsible for two flights now; half a whole squadron."

"That's great news…but isn't that more work for you?"

"It is," said Wakefield.

"When will I see you again?" said Sasha.

"It still looks like next Spring," said Deke with a sigh. "I heard you might be graduating early."

"They said that might be a possibility…they haven't told us a lot yet."

"I see."

"I hope we can serve together some day, Deke. If we survive this war, that is."

"Sasha, you have to be optimistic."

"I'm scared, Deke. You don't know…what kind of dreams I've been having."

"What kind of dreams have you been having?"

"Strange ones, lately. Mostly bad ones. I'm scared for you, Deke."

"Why is that?"

"You're at war…and…you have _so much_ to think about," she said as she looked at him with knowing eyes that made a chill run down his back for a moment. "But I know you love me. I just _know _it."

"How do you know?"

"Deke, I have faith in you, and….I've…no…don't worry about that."

"Don't worry about what?" said Deke.

"Nothing," lied Sasha as she thought, _I can't tell him I know about so much of the conflict in his mind. I can't tell him I know about that shadow between us…not yet. And I sure can't tell him I've seen our future…not yet…because, he doesn't…_

"Sasha, what are so you worried about?"

"I wish you could tell me," said Sasha with a rare moment of honesty.

"Sasha…there's so much I want to tell you," he began as he decided to spill his guts now. But, he could see the timer was down to one minute. "But I know we're running out of time."

"I'll wait," she said. "You can write me a letter, Deke. A long one. But, I do love you…"

"Sasha, I…I love you, too," said Deke as he squeezed out the words as if they were going through a lump in his throat.

"Thanks, Deke…I love you, too…"

And, at that, the screen went dark.

* * *

Far away, in Pensacola, Florida, Dawn Westland was adjusting a very brief bikini top as she prepared to go swimming during a free moment in her studies. 

As she stepped into her thongs, she felt something loosening around her neck. She was surprised a moment later as Deke's Star Pendant ended up draped over the top of her foot.

"Now I wonder why it did that?" she said as she picked it up. Dawn looked over the pendant and saw that one of the links had suddenly snapped.

"That's weird," she said to herself. "It never did that before. Well, I can go without the damn thing for a weekend before I take it to the jeweler to be fixed. I'm sure Deke won't mind," she said in a sardonic voice.

Still, something about the timing of the pendant breaking made Dawn think, _I wonder if it was an omen of some kind? I'd love to know what Deke is thinking right now…._

* * *

Finally, Nova took her place before the communications screen. She was alone, and she made sure the hatch was locked. 

With a flush running across her features, Nova typed in a code number.

_I hope I can get him,_ she thought. _It's hard to say. I know Derek is so busy these days…_

On the _Argo_, Commodore Wildstar was alone in his cabin working on a report when his visiphone rang. "Hello, Space Battleship _Argo_…Captain's Quarters. Commodore Wildstar speaking."

"Hello, Derek," said the soft alto voice through the speakers as a familiar face appeared on his screen.

"Nova!" said Derek with a pleased laugh. "This is a pleasant surprise! Are you all right?"

"Never been better," she said with a girlish grin. She stood back from the chair and made sure her side faced the screen. She put one foot up on the chair arm and said, "Have a look at me now, Derek…"

"You're showing!" he laughed as tears ran from his eyes. "I'm having trouble keeping track…how long is it now?"

"Getting close to five months as of the eighteenth," said Nova with a proud smile. "They've begun to wiggle in there already, Derek!"

"They?" said Derek.

"They," said Nova. "We're having twins, my love. The doctor thinks it's a boy and a girl, but she's not sure."

"I like the maternity outfit. But are you still safe in battle?"

"I put a jumpsuit and boots on when I have to be on the Bridge," said Nova. "But, I'm fine in this now. Having trouble keeping Tinwit away, but…"

"The skirt is sure short…"

"It's comfortable," huffed Nova. "I've been hungry a lot, and my ankles swell a little at times. Now I know what they mean by 'barefoot and pregnant'," she said as she wriggled her toes up in her sandals.

"Yeah. How does your stomach really look?" said Derek.

"Like to see?" said Nova sweetly. She sat down and, to Derek's surprise, she unzipped her top and spread it open.

Beneath it was a bra and her somewhat swollen tummy. "I still have an innie navel….even like this…"

"Do you see your stomach moving?" asked Derek. Then, his question was answered when he saw a little jump beneath Nova's skin. "I think I saw something…was it?"

"Yes. That was a baby kick," she said with a tearful laugh. "I wish you were here to share this with, Derek."

"So do I," he said. "I hope we can be together when you…go into labor…"

"I don't know how that'll be possible," she sighed. "My due date is sometime in February…I'm not sure how we'll be together then. Unless the Comet Empire lays off for a few months."

"How will you take care of them when it…happens?"

"Doctor Bradford will give me time to tend to them in Sickbay whenever possible. They'll have a little nursery in a corner somewhere until I bring them home…to where they were conceived…"

"Earth," sighed Derek. "Our house. I miss it already. But not as much as you…"

"I love you," said Nova.

"I love you, too," said Derek. A moment later, after the transmission cut off, Nova jumped as someone banged at the hatch. As quickly as possible, Nova closed her blouse and spun around, although she looked a bit disheveled. She opened the hatch.

She found herself looking right at a red-faced Venture. "Damnit, didn't you hear the klaxons?" he snapped.

"I was talking to Derek…sorry…what's going on?"

"A huge Cometine battleship squadron…we took two hits already! Get changed and get to your bridge post in two minutes! Nova, stop lollygagging around!" snapped Captain Venture.

"Yessir," said Nova as she ran off, blushing as she ran.

"What's _with_ her?" said Mark to a nearby IQ-9.

"Never try to analyze the mind of a pregnant woman," said IQ-9.

"Yeah, you got _that_ right," said Venture.

* * *

Unknown to Earth, Gernitz had just warped into the solar system. 

His flagship, the huge, 13.5 kilometer-long Cometine Black Dreadnought _Devastation_, had last come into these tales back in January 2202, when it had been so close to attacking Earth. Only the orders of Viceroy Savela had saved the Earth from devastation that day.

Gernitz had been waiting for this opportunity for years. Now, the evil Marshal smiled as Pishda, his new executive officer, came up to him with a salute. "I am pleased to report that General Higner's squadron is attacking the _Arizona_ near Alpha Sirius, and it is our hope that we can retake that base for the conquest of Earth. General Kavnar stands ready to attack the Saturn-Titan base and hopes to destroy the _Argo_ at her moorings. Generals Vacratz and Edig stand ready to escort your flagship in to the main attack point in far orbit of Earth."

"Commence the operation!" barked Gernitz. "Our target…Earth!"

Just before one of Earth's spy satellites could detect them, the Cometine Fleet of sixty-two ships split up and began to roar on towards its objectives at Saturn-Titan and at Earth.

* * *

"This is Captain Matsuyama of the space battleship _Mutsu_, of the Fifteenth Battleship Squadron, part of Second Fleet, making routine report at 1800 hours," said a rather bored-looking skipper as he received a routine report from his crew. "We are between the Earth and the Moon, and we are on normal patrol, General Stone. No enemy action detected." 

At the other end, Stone nodded on the space battleship's screen. "Good job, Captain, Continue patrol; condition normal."

"Yessir," said Matsuyama. "_Mutsu_ out."

"Skipper," said the ship's radar officer. "Big wave of ships just detected."

"Must be a bunch of freighters," said Matsuyama.

"Negative, Skipper..they're too big…I read ten space battleships…six light carriers, six heavy carriers….eight missile cruisers, thirty destroyers, and one _huge_ ship, as ugly as Sin!"

"What?" said Matsuyama. "Visual on main screen!"

Matsuyama gasped as he looked out at a _massive_ Comet Empire fleet approaching Earth. "Oh, _kamisama!_ This is bad! Really bad!"

"So what do we do?" said Matsuyama's exec.

"Mister Spignoli, let our escorts know at once on intership…then have Mister Denkler call Earth Defense. We need the _whole Second Fleet_ here for this. All hands, battle stations!" he yelled as he brought up the klaxons. "All hands to battle stations!"

* * *

"Marshal!" reported an officer on the bridge of the _Devastation_. "Earth Defense battleship squadron spotted off port, distance, eight hundred _gerad_. Fleet appears to be sounding alarm to Earth and drawing in its forces to attack. Should we have the destroyers move in?" 

"I'll prove our power by doing this _ourselves_," hissed Gernitz. "Main guns, train on the enemy flagship…open fire on my mark!"

The _Devastation's_ main shock cannons swivelled about and locked on target as the Cometine escorts cleared the firing area. Soon, they were locked on target.

"Ready for firing, Marshal!" barked an officer to Gernitz's right.

"Wonderful," laughed Gernitz. "_Open fire_!"

The _Devastation's _main guns then began to blast one by one, sending a horrible barrage straight at the _Mutsu's_ starboard side. Before Captain Matsuyama and Commander Spignoli could react, orange lances of energy were roaring right through the _Mutsu's _armor like hot knives through a stick of butter.

"We've taken heavy damage!" cried Matsuyama's Mechanical Officer, a Mister Smith. "Auxiliary engines damaged! Both aft gun turrets out!"

"Fire what we can!" yelled Matsuyama.

The burning _Mutsu_ turned about and fired two of its working gun turrets at the enemy Dreadnought. The energy from her shock cannons bounced off the Cometine ship's black armor as if someone had fired a load of BB gun pellets against a brick wall.

The _Devastation's_ guns trained again, and there was a second terrible barrage.

The _Mutsu_ broke out into many cherry blossoms of flame. A moment later, the cherry blossoms combined into one, and the _Mutsu_ blew apart with a clap of thunder, followed in death by many of her escorts as they also fired at the enemy Dreadnought, and came to nothing as Gernitz's guns blew them apart, as well.

"Not bad," laughed Gernitz. "Pishda, have the fleet screen our flanks. Open the main gun! Planet Earth is our target! Blast the _first city_ you detect!"

"With pleasure," said Pishda. "Open the siege cannon!"

As the rest of the Earth Defense Fleet began to regroup to defend the planet, Gernitz had a terrible, horrible, clear shot.

"A large city, right below us," said Pishda with sick glee. "A large Metropolitan area. They call it the New York Megalopolis. My gunsights are lined up right on a crowded area called Manhattan Island."

"Fire," said Gernitz with a deadly whisper.

The gun lowered beneath the _Devastation's _underbelly and locked into place.

It did not take long for the gargantuan wave motion gun to come up to full charge and for its gunners' controls to turn green.

"Goodbye, New York," said Gernitz with a sick smile as he squeezed a firing grip.

The gun went off a moment later.

A massive and lurid golden surge of energy roared towards Earth and blasted into the atmosphere.

In Manhattan, at one moment, millions of people were heading to shows, heading to work, heading to do all of the many things that one would normally do in a great metropolis on Earth in the year 2206 on a warm fall night.

A moment later, a ball of fire appeared in the sky without warning. Millions of terrified people barely had a moment to scream before the fire blasted into the island.

A moment later, the very island itself was obliterated, the towers of Manhattan were falling like toys, and the Hudson and East Rivers were blasted at once into hot, superheated steam.

The devastation roared outwards…the Bronx, Queens, Brooklyn, Staten Island, Westchester County, Nassau County, suburban New Jersey…all of those areas were blasted into lakes of fire.

A huge mushroom cloud appeared in the sky a moment later as the Big Apple disappeared.

"What do you think?" hissed Pishda.

"This is glorious!" yelled Gernitz. "Utterly glorious! _Continue the barrage!_ Today, we shall force them to submit to our will! Today is the day that the Earth loses! Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha HAAAAA!"

"Message from the Earth Defense Command!" said a Cometine officer.

"You take care of it, Pishda! I'm having too much fun!" roared Gernitz as he sighted upon another target. "This is glorious! See what you think of _this_, Invidia!"

And, at that, Gernitz prepared to fire again.

His target, was the Earth….

* * *

**To Be Continued...**


	3. Chapter 3

**ALTERNATE TALES OF THE STAR FORCE**

**STAR BLAZERS****---****A STRANGE INTERLUDE…**

**Being the fifth part of **_**THE NEW COMET**_**--- BY: Frederick P. Kopetz**

* * *

This Act is being completed with the Cooperation and Assistance of Derek A.C. Wakefield (as usual)---_Freddo_

* * *

**ACT THREE: A NEW TERROR IN THE SKIES…**

* * *

**I. SNEAK ATTACK**

**Space Battleship _Argo_**

**EDF Saturn-Titan Space Station**

**Saturday October 4, 2206**

**1823 Hours: Earthtime**

* * *

The _Argo_ was caught in the worst of possible situations as the ship fell under attack while she was locked into space dock, and under repairs. 

"Second bridge hit!" called out Sandor. "Heavy damage!"

"The cruiser next to us just took another hit from enemy missiles," said Becker from the Cosmo-Radar as Wildstar ran onto the bridge.

"The main deck has just taken a hit ahead of the forward gun turret," said Sandor. "Damage repair parties to the deck level."

"Port side pulse lasers ready. Smokestack missiles ready," said Domon.

"Open fire," said Wildstar. "Defend the ship and the base!"

The _Argo_ fired her pulse lasers and missiles at a wave of approaching Scorpions. Many were hit, but one of them kamikazed right into the _Argo's_ side, causing more damage even as Yamazaki worked to bring up power.

"We have to sortie and get away from this dock!" snapped Wildstar.

"I'm working on auxiliary power now," said Yamazaki. "I can't get power on the wave motion engine until we finish installing that manifold!"

"Is it aboard?"

"Yes, luckily," said Sandor. "Henson, Bando, and IQ-8.9 are working on putting it in now. But the best power we can give you are the auxiliary engines and keel jets."

The sound of the auxiliaries coming up resounded through the _Argo's_ superstructure as another missile hit the ship. "I can get us aloft in a hundred and eighty seconds," said Yamazaki.

"We may not _have_ a hundred and eighty seconds!" said Wildstar.

"I'm doing our best," said Yamazaki as he sweated and worked. "Kitano, make ready to free us from the dock and give her all you've got when we have power!"

Wildstar added, "All hands! When we sortie, we'll attack that enemy fleet…and then…see what is going on near Earth!"

"Aye, _aye_," said Kitano as he wiped sweat from his brow.

Soon, enemy planes came at the _Argo _from above. Domon said, "Main guns on target!"

"Fire!" said Wildstar.

The ship's guns went off, and many of the enemy planes were blown apart in Titan's murky atmosphere.

A moment later, the _Argo_ began to lift off.

* * *

"Sir," said General Stone a terrible forty-five minutes later as he turned to Commander Singleton while a huge group of officers watched the devastation over Earth. "The Second Fleet reports they are seven minutes away from intercept of the enemy fleet. We just tried an attack with a bank of battle satellites, but have achieved only minor damage. The defense missile battery in Southern New Jersey is almost ready to be fired." 

"Stone, where is the Star Force?" demanded Singleton.

"The _Argo_ reports they are under attack on Titan but are attempting to sortie," said another officer. "They report medium damage to the _Argo_, and the loss of two cruisers near them at their moorings."

"Sir, another burst of energy is about to hit Earth!" reported another officer in Earth Defense Headquarters. "Projected impact point; the Pocono Mountains."

The energy burst slammed into one of Earth's forests a moment later as Singleton bowed his head and ground his teeth. "This is outrageous," he said. "I never thought that they would strike quite like this…I thought only Zordar and Ekogaru were that mad…"

"Sir, the President is on the line," said General Stone.

Singleton and the others saluted as President Mendellsohn came on the videophone. "Hiram, where's the Earth fleet?" he demanded.

"Second Fleet is five minutes away from the enemy now," said Singleton. "Contact estimated at 1905 Hours. Other units are regrouping to warp towards Earth. We're firing nuclear-tipped missiles at the enemy fleet now."

"Missiles fiired!" said Stone.

A huge wave of missiles flew towards the enemy fleet, their warheads separating when they reached enough altitude.

Some of the Cometine destroyers and carriers were caught in the barrage, but others went on as they launched planes as if nothing had happened. The _Devastation_ fired her guns again, and destroyed many of the missiles before they even got close to the fleet.

"So, they're still fighting, Pishda?" sneered Gernitz. "I thought taking out one city would be enough. Evidently Earthlings are _slow learners_," he sneered. "Target the enemy base from which these missiles came and _flatten_ it!"

"When do we send our message to them?" asked Pishda.

"You do it, Pishda. And wait until enough of them are dead! Fire the siege cannon again!" snarled Gernitz.

The _Devastation's_ siege cannon went off again, blasting apart the EDF base in Southern New Jersey from which the missiles had come.

"Dead-on hit!" roared Pishda.

Gernitz laughed again, sounding like a complete maniac.

"We will send Invidia plenty of pictures when we are done," said Gernitz.

"Sir, long-range sensors have picked up an enemy fleet approaching us at two thousand _gerad _distance," barked a helmeted Cometine officer.

"We'll play along for a bit," said Gernitz. "Have General Edig's destroyers and cruisers engage them first. We'll see how long they can last against us."

"Yessir!" said Pishda.

* * *

**1905 Hours…**

The flagship of the EDF Second Fleet was the huge _Andromeda_-class space battleship _Scorpio_. She was accompanied by four _Jamaica_-class space battleships, two _Prince of Wales-_class space battleships, a _Yorktown_-class spacecraft carrier, fifteen _New York_-class space cruisers, and fifty _Warsaw_-class space destroyers and twenty-five _Valkyrie_-class space gunboats. All in all, ninety-nine vessels had risen up like angry angels to oppose the Cometine Fleet.

"Admiral Deramus!" said the First Officer aboard the _Scorpio_, a man named Captain Maurer. "Our battleships and the carrier have launched the first wave of attacking Cosmo Tigers. The gunboats are also backing them up. They are one minute away from contact."

"Very good," said Deramus. "Order half the cruisers to spread out before us and help ten of the destroyers out with torpedoes. Have the Sixteenth through Eighteenth Battleship squadrons ready their main guns to engage any enemy destroyers that get through our screen. "

"Yessir," said Maurer.

"Admiral!" said a young woman at the radar of the _Scorpio_ known as Lieutenant Farris. "Enemy battleships approaching us! They've done a space warp!"

"Ready main guns!" snapped Deramus. "Target, enemy fleet."

The main guns of the _Scorpio_ and her nearest escorting battleships and cruisers locked on target. "Enemy squadron in firing range!" said Maurer.

"Open fire!" barked Admiral Deramus.

The guns of the _Scorpio_ and her escorts spoke, blasting cataracts of energy right into the guts of the enemy fleet. Many Cometine ships perished at once before they could press their attack upon the EDF vessels.

Three squadrons of Scorpion gunboats blasted into the midst of the Earth fleet a moment later, and they were also greeted by the guns of the Earth vessels. Some died, others inflicted damage upon the EDF ships. Two EDF cruisers, the _Guam_ and the _New South Wales_, perished as they were blasted apart by Cometine missiles.

But the guns of many of the Earth ships took care of many of the Scorpions. Others were destroyed by the Cosmo Tigers that wheeled about in the midst of the Fleet, helping to screen the battleships and the carrier.

Gernitz was so arrogant that he was not expecting massive reistance from the Earth Fleet. He was a little stunned, as a matter of fact, by the ferocity of their defense.

"They're not scared…not at all," said Gernitz. "What is with these Earthlings? Are they all suicidal? They may have us outnumbered but with those old ships of theirs and our newer ships, we have them outgunned by five factors."

"They are tremendously arrogant," said Pishda. "Should I call them yet?"

"Not yet," said Gernitz. "We have bombers hitting two of their cities, and we have their fleet at our mercy. Let the game play out here for a while longer before I make them taste our Magna-Flame siege cannon again!"

"Yessir!"

* * *

At Alpha Sirius, the _Arizona_ was being attacked in a straight-on gun battle by several enemy space battleships and destroyers. 

"Enemy fleet, locked on target!" said Rosstowski from his post. "Ready to fire forward guns!"

"Fire!" said Captain Venture.

The _Arizona_ fired, but, at the same moment, more enemy fire from the battleships hit her. As Nova braced her booted feet hard against the deck behind her radar, the ship trembled hard.

Four of the enemy vessels were destroyed in the _Arizona_'_s_ counterattack.

However, four more of them wheeled about and hit the _Arizona_ from above the ecleptic. Holly Venture evaded their fire, and Rosstowski managed to lock on target again to fire another barrage.

_We're holding our own_, thought Captain Mark Venture. _But for how long?_

* * *

**1928 Hours…**

"So, what is going on?" demanded President Mendellsohn to Singleton.

"Sir, Second Fleet has engaged the enemy fleet over the Atlantic Ocean. Admiral Deramus reports that he is inflicting heavy damage. Fleet Admiral Yamanami is on the Combined Fleet flagship _Pennsylvania_ gathering First Fleet near the Venus orbit, and he reports that Third and Fifth Fleets are gathering under Admiral Jacobi's command near Jupiter. Fourth Fleet is being held in reserve. We'll get them, sir."

"Where is the First Star Force? The enemy is bombing Berlin. We could _use_ Wildstar now."

"No word from them," said Singleton as he bowed his head. "I have heard that they're pinned down at Saturn-Titan in battle with a force attacking that base."

"What about the _Arizona_?" said Mendellsohn.

"Pinned down at Sirius," said Singleton sadly. "We just heard from them."

"Hmm," said the President. "We just called the Gamilon Ambassador and advised him of the situation. He is trying to raise Desslok."

"I don't know if we can count on them coming quickly enough," said Singleton. "Like it or not, this is our problem, for now…"

* * *

Deramus received a report from one of his Captains. "Sir, sensors indicate that half the enemy fleet is destroyed. The enemy dreadnought is just keeping back. They haven't engaged us yet." 

"Good. Mister Maurer….have the Nineteenth, Twentieth, and Twenty-First Battleship squadrons accompany us at the rear. Order them to prepare wave motion guns. And ready our own!"

"The target?" said Maurer as the _Scorpio_ began to reduce speed.

"The enemy dreadnought! We'll need a mass barrage to bring that damn thing down!"

"Yessir!" said Maurer with a smile. "Stop all engines!" he ordered. "Transfer energy to wave motion guns!"

The _Scorpio_ and the space battleships _Peru_, _Burma_, and _Iron Duke_ all slowed down as one as the massive _Andromeda_, two main-class _Jamaicas_, and one _Prince of Wales_ class stopped all engines and began the deadly energy buildup along with their accompanying cruisers.

"One minute to firing!" said Admiral Deramus. "Target, the enemy dreadnought!"

Deadly glows of energy began to appear near the muzzles of the space battleships and cruisers as they made ready to fire.

Aboard the ships, the hum of the engines began to build to an oscillating whine as power came up deep within the Earth vessels.

It was now exactly 2000 Hours, Earthtime.

* * *

"Are we scared yet?" hissed Pishda on the _Devastation_. "Our ships are falling like insects on a dry day!" 

"Commence forty-five degree turn," said Gernitz with a smile. "Make sure that they are properly targeted…"

"Yessir!"

"The energy surge is rapidly building up in the Earth vessels!" said an officer on the _Devastation_.

"Do not be concerned," said Gernitz. "We have time."

The _Devastation_ finished its turn and made sure that the siege cannon was facing the Earth fleet.

On the _Scorpio_, Deramus smiled as Maurer said, "Twenty seconds to firing! Prepare all anti-shock and anti-flash measures!" he said as he lowered his goggles and gripped his firing pistol. "Enemy flagship twenty-one megameters dead ahead! Energy count at one hundred and twenty percent! Open safety locks!"

"Safety locks open!" said an officer from below in the _Scorpio's_ bows.

The communications officer on the _Scorpio_ said, "Admiral, battle line ready to fire in fifteen seconds!"

"Commence ten-second countdown in five," said Deramus. After a pause, he said, "All ships! Battle line prepare to fire at my mark! Ten…Nine…Eight…Seven…Six…Five…Four…"

The glows at the muzzles of the Earth battleships and cruisers began to glow very bright as Gernitz just smiled at the spectacle.

"Wonderful," he said. He stood on his bridge with the firing grip of his siege cannon in his hand. "Magna-Flame gun…energy buildup completed…all hands…brace for shock…"

"How long do we wait?" wailed Pishda.

"Let them fire…two..one…FIRE!"

Gernitz smiled and fired.

Just as the EDF vessels fired, Gernitz fired his gun.

The _Devastation's_ Magna-Flame cannon went off, blasting an accelerated beam of energy into the heart of the Earth fleet just as the wave energy of Deramus' battle line was let loose. The orange energy beam blasted through space, repelling the combined rage of the Earth vessels like a horrible typhoon, and then, before Deramus could react, the beam slammed into the _Peru_ and the _Burma_ and caused a holocaust as a ball of white energy roared through the midst of the Second Fleet.

Before Deramus could react, the mighty _Scorpio_ was blown about like a feather in the wind and was torn to bits a moment later.

A short time after that, the horrible Magna-Flame beam that had destroyed the Fleet, not yet expended, blasted down into Earth's atmosphere, and slammed into the coast of Portugal. Two villages were devastated, and several thousands died screaming in pain and terror as the beam boiled away a bit of the Atlantic Ocean near the coast. Soon, another mushroom cloud was hanging over the western coast of Europe.

"All surviving Earth ships!" yelled Captain Osterhoff, the skipper of the Earth carrier _Courageous_. "Retreat and regroup at full speed for a second attack! Hard about one hundred and eighty degrees!"

"What do we do?" said Pishda.

"Let them run!" laughed Gernitz. "There's only twenty of them left! Now, we will speak to the Earth Command. Open up a channel to the Great Megalopolis!"

* * *

**2020 Hours….**

"Sir," said General Stone. "The enemy says they want to talk to you."

"What?" said Singleton. "Open the channel."

An image of a sneering Cometine officer came up on the main screen in the Operations Room of Earth Defense Headquarters a moment later.

The large-nosed officer said, "I am General Pishda, the second-in-command of Marshal Gernitz, commander of this operation appointed by Princess Invidia. If you cease your resistance, we are inclined to be _merciful_. Are you the Commander of the Earth Defense Forces?"

Singleton replied, "I am Commanding General Hiram Singleton, commanding officer of the Earth Defense Forces. I would hardly call the deaths of almost seven million people in an hour merciful, General. What is your game?"

"You have been resisting us ever since you agreed to surrender almost five years ago, Singleton. Is your Government mad as well as suicidal, _sir?_ I estimate you have lost 8.25 million people, both civilian and military, in fighting that was needless since we would have peacefully integrated you into our glorious Empire if you had surrendered as you had agreed, traitor!"

"Zordar was the one who began the genocide," snapped Singleton. "I see you are just following in his sickening footsteps."

"Those people could have lived as our subjects," said Pishda.

"Or suffered as your slaves?" said Janlits as he came up behind the Commander.

"What are _you _doing there, you Melezartian scum?" hissed Pishda.

"Earth does not stand alone," said Janlits. "Iscandar, Earth, Gamilon, Pellias, Melezart, Rikasha. We all oppose you and your slavery, Pishda. Tell your Princess Invidia that we will not readily give in to you."

"You can tell her _yourself_," snapped Pishda. "Singleton. I make an offer to you, Desslok, and the rest of your so-called pitiable alliance on behalf of Princess Invidia. Invidia is merciful. She is offering you a truce that will last for twelve of your days. During that truce, we would like to meet with repesentatives from your races under flag of truce at Melezart. In that conference, Invidia is interested in offering a treaty of peace that will bring this war to an end. While we have the power to _destroy_ you, as we have demonstrated again today, we will forbear if we can come to a peace that will be acceptable to all of us."

"If this "peace" involves surrender to you…" snapped Singleton.

"You agreed to surrender years ago. Before you agreed to unconditional surrender to us, you had asked for negotiations. In the name of mercy, Invidia is prepared to forget what has transpired and she would wish to negotiate. I am sure that we might be able to come to terms."

"That remains to be seen," said Singleton. "I cannot approve this myself. Our Parliament must meet, and…"

"We give you twelve of your hours to reply," said Pishda. "We leave now. Communicate with us on this frequency. If you agree, the truce stands. If not, we will be back to begin with the rest of your cities and towns, and…"

"General Pishda? Marshal Gernitz!" yelled an officer. "The _Argo_ has been spotted off our stern! It is is the midst of an energy buildup!"

"The _Argo_," sneered Pishda. "It looks like your Star Force is about to fire its _wave motion gun_ at us. Tell that Wildstar we do not want him at the negotiations, but we would meet with one of the other murderers who helped kill Zordar. Now, we depart!"

And, at that, with a suddenness that surprised even Wildstar as the _Argo_ drifted in with her wave gun powering up, the Cometine dreadnought and what remained of her fleet warped away in dramatic flashes of light. At that, the battle was over.

"Well, Wildstar?" said Sandor as the energy buildup was stopped.

"I would love to know why they did _that_," said Wildstar.

"I'm sure there has to be some kind of explanation," said Domon. "But what is it?"

"If I knew, I'd tell you," said Kitano with a shake of his head.

"What is the time?" said Homer.

"Exactly Twenty-Thirty Hours," said Sandor.

"Homer, contact Earth Defense," said Wildstar.

"Yessir."

* * *

**II. AFTER THE BATTLE…**

**Space Battleship _Arizona_**

**The Region of Alpha Sirius**

**Sunday, October 5, 2206**

**0015 Hours: Earthtime**

* * *

"I don't understand this," said Captain Mark Venture as he sat in his quarters with his wife Holly and with Paul and Aliscea Rosstowski. "One minute, they were on the attack…the next minute, they ran from us." 

"I read a lot of confusion in the mind of the enemy commander," said Aliscea after she paused for a moment. "It seems as if he received orders to retreat that he did not like."

"Paul, how badly damaged are we?" asked Venture.

"We have damage to two main turrets, to the observation deck on the port side, to one of the auxiliary engines, and one of the upper fighter bays took a hit. We're down two more planes from that hit due to fires."

Venture sighed. "We're down to thirty-six planes, now, even with the replacements we received from Alpha Sirius. Nine planes per squadron. If we are in many more major battles like this, we may have to be withdrawn due to simple battle damage."

"How much longer can we remain on station like this?" asked Holly as she sipped at her coffee.

"I really don't know," said Captain Venture. "I really don't know…"

* * *

**0315 Hours…**

On Earth, in the Tokyo Megalopolis, Parliament was meeting in an emergency joint session in the Federation Senate Chamber that night on the orders of the President. The session was not going well.

"I would recommend that we accept the Cometines' offer for a truce," said Senator Renate Hiller, a Senator from North America. "Three of our cities were attacked tonight. One was totally annihilated."

"We always swore we would stand _firm_, Senator," said Senator Hu'an Chin, a Senator from China. "My country has a war going on inside its borders thanks to the Josiahites and thanks to R'Khell raiders we have recently spotted on Earth. If we stop fighting with the Cometines now, we give any other enemies an open pass to attack us."

"But how can we stand if that fleet will be back?" said Hiller.

"How will our alliances suffer if we accept the offer to negotiate?" said a Representative from South America.

A figure came in with a stricken-looking face…it was the Gamilon Ambassador. He came over to a Senator and whispered something. The senator then stood. "I have been told that Gamilon itself was attacked tonight and they are considering negotiations if _we_ agree to them," said another Senator from Europe.

As General Singleton bowed his head, the President went back to the rostrum. "The time for debate is running out. I would ask if we could make a vote now."

"Floor has no objections," said the Speaker of the Senate. "You have thirty minutes to consider your decisions and then vote on the motion submitted by Senator Hiller proposing an acceptance of the Cometines' offer to negotiate. May God help you in those decisions, because we are today considering…the very future of the human race."

General Singleton whispered to the President. He was given permission to leave. "I'll be waiting in one of the conference rooms, sir. Tell me how the vote went…"

* * *

Fortty-five long minutes later, the President came into the room. "Hiram," he said quietly. "The motion passed. We have agreed to accept the Cometines' offer to negotiate. You are to communicate our acceptance of their offer to the Comet Empire by morning, and you are also to order all EDF units to begin a twelve-day truce, contingent, of course, on the enemy accepting the same. We should be able to negotiate something during this cease-fire." 

"Since it is Parliament's decision, I hope we do," said Singleton. "We had better not be surrendering, though…"

"Surrender is not part of the plan," said President Mendellsohn. "Obtaining an honorable peace is…"

* * *

Later that dark Sunday morning, a very exhausted President Mendellsohn was talking with Singleton and the Gamilon and Iscandarian Ambassadors and the Prime Minister, who were all closeted in Mendellsohn's office in Presidential House, where they were avoiding the reporters and their shouted demands for more information. 

"Gentlemen and ladies," said President Mendellsohn after he stood in silence with his eyes closed for a moment. "Now that we have made our decision to negotiate, we need to determine how we will proceed next. We need to know what the situations were on your homeworlds…those of you who have come here from deep space to help us reason together on our alliance."

"How bad was it on Gamilon?" asked the current Prime Minister, who was a Representative from Poland named Pitor Kopechne.

Count Von Dalberg, the recently-appointed Ambassador from Gamilon, said, "My report came from Talan. The Cometines showed up and came suicidially out of warp with three carrier squadrons. They attacked the cities of Gamilstadt, Hochstadt, Zedig, and Zankal. They used anti-matter missiles on Zankal and destroyed it. Desslok is outraged, I am told."

"They went after Iscandar, as well," said Astra of Iscandar as she sat there in her purple gown with her eyes closed.

"Did they destroy any cities?" asked Von Dalberg.

"No, just a few small villages, Count Von Dalberg," snapped Astra as she gave the bearded Gamilon officer a black look. It seemed clear to Singleton that the two of them had some history between them; history that didn't seem to be happy. "Still we lost lives to those monsters, just as you did."

"That is why Desslok thinks we should negotiate and gain a truce at the very least," said Von Dalberg. "Then, gentlemen, we can rebuild our forces, bury our dead, and even if they give us only a short truce, we can eventually strike back at an opportune time and destroy Invidia and her rotten New Comet."

"That is our thinking, as well, sir," said Kopechne. "That is why the Parliament and the President have empowered me to pick a representative to meet their demands to send to the negotiations."

"Then you have responded?" said Astra.

"Our acceptance went to them half an hour ago," said Singleton. "Marshal Gernitz, who was waiting near Neptune, personally accepted our terms, and his fleet has left the Sol System. He has promised that the truce shall begin at once."

"We are still unsure whom our representative should be," said Prime Minister Kopechne.

"Desslok will appear in person at the conference with Talan," said Von Dalberg. "Perhaps your Prime Minister should go."

"I know Astrena will represent the Pellians, and that Lord Cha'rif will represent Rikasha," said Astra. "My mother has called upon me to represent Iscandar's interests."

"Janlits will represent Melezart," said Mendellsohn. "Now, who should represent us?"

"Perhaps, sir, myself, General Singleton, Admiral Yamanami, or Commodore Wildstar," said Kopechne.

"They made a request…or, a demand," said Singleton. "I remember it from when General Pishda first spoke to us. He said, '_Tell that Wildstar we do not want him at the negotiations, but we would meet with one of the other murderers who helped kill Zordar_.' I think he wants a member of the First Star Force there."

"But which one helped kill Zordar?" said Mendellsohn, thoughtfully.

"There were only three people left on the _Argo_ at that point in late 2201 when they were about to attack Zordar and Trelaina intervened," said Singleton. "Namely, Derek Wildstar, Mark Venture, who was unconscious…and the woman who was then named Nova Forrester…"

"If Venture was unconscious," said Astra. "That leaves only Derek Wildstar and Nova Wildstar."

"Eliminating the Commodore, it leaves Nova Wildstar," said Prime Minister Kopechne. "Mister President?"

"Singleton, she is young. Can she handle it?"

"She helped negotiate before with the Rikashan Council back in 2202 on Rikasha," said Singleton. "So, _Lieutenant Commander_ Wildstar already has negotiated once…"

"She would be the obvious candidate," said the President. "General Singleton, clear her for a compartmented "Q" clearance and then submit her name to the Cometines as our special envoy. I intend to contact her at once aboard the _Arizona_ in two days on a secure channel to begin briefing her for the negotiations. I'm sure she will follow our agenda."

"Yessir," said Singleton as he nodded his head.

* * *

**To Be Continued...**


	4. Chapter 4

**ALTERNATE TALES OF THE STAR FORCE**

**STAR BLAZERS****---****A STRANGE INTERLUDE…**

**Being the fifth part of **_**THE NEW COMET**_**--- BY: Frederick P. Kopetz**

* * *

This Act is being completed with the Cooperation and Assistance of Derek A.C. Wakefield (as usual)---_Freddo_

* * *

**ACT FOUR: PREPARING FOR THE DANCE…**

* * *

**I. QUESTIONS AND ANSWERS**

**The Forresters' Apartment in the Tokyo Megalopolis**

**Monday October 6, 2206**

**0805 Hours: Earthtime**

* * *

On Earth, Teri Forrester was on sabbatical for a semester from her current position as Professor of Fine Arts at the University of Colorado at Boulder. She was supposed to be doing research on Medieval Japanese woodblock art (or what had remained of it after the planet bombings). However, her writing was not going well today. It was hard to try to concentrate when preparing breakfast for two almost four-year old children whom she had to get ready for the airbus for Preschool. 

"Mommy, Mommy, MOMMY!" screamed Aurora Forrester as she ran into the kitchen crying with the bow on her little sailor dress uniform undone. "David's being MEAN! He just pulled my bow open!"

"Oh, your poor dear," said Teri as she kissed her youngest daughter on the forehead. With her blonde hair that grew down to her collar and long eyelashes, Aurora was beginning to bear an eerie resemblance to her famous older sister at the same age. "We have to give David a piece of our mind, don't we?" she said as she tenderly retied the bow on her daughter's dress.

"Yes, Mommy," said Aurora. David came bopping into the room a moment later, wearing his preschool blazer, shorts and knee socks. "She made me do it!" yelled the little black-haired boy with messy hair as his mother flipped about to give him a good shot on the bottom. "OOOOOWWWW!" he screamed as he began to cry, too.

"You made her cry, I made you cry, David," snapped Teri. "Now apologize to your sister!"

"I'm sorry," he said as he bowed to his sister. Karl Forrester (who had the day off today) grinned over his newspaper and sipped at his coffee.

"Now, you two get your bags and get your shoes on!" yelled Teri. "You are not missing the bus again!"

"Did Nova ever miss the bus when she was little?" sniffed Aurora.

"Yes, and she got spanked too," said Teri. Aurora ran off and began to slip on her shoes near the front door of the apartment when a knock came at the door. Aurora answered it and looked out. "Mommy, Daddy…there's a man in a green Earth Defense Forces uniform at the door!" yelled Aurora. "You'd better let him in!"

A barefoot Teri padded over to the door and said, "Aurora, don't make up crazy stories."

"Mommy, the man is there!" yelled Aurora.

Teri opened the door and found herself confronted by a tall man in a green EDF Headquarters uniform with a mustache. He wore a blue necktie, and he looked very serious.

"Sir, your name is…"

"Colonel Kurama, Mrs. Forrester. I'm here on official business."

"Oh, my GOD!" screamed Teri. "Karl! There's a man here from Earth Defense! Something must have happened to Nova out there in space!"

"No' ma'am," he said as Karl ran up. "Your daughter is as safe as she can be aboard a damaged space battleship. I am from Military Intelligence," he said as he came in and flashed a badge. "You can call Headquarters, if you wish."

"No, that's all right," said Karl as he escorted the tall officer past his awestruck two youngest children (who were now on their _very best_ behavior). "What can we do for you, Colonel?"

The officer opened his briefcase and pulled out his laptop. "I need to ask you two some questions about your oldest daughter, Lieutenant Commander Nova Wildstar. She is not in any sort of trouble, but she is currently the subject of an emergency investigation ordered by the Prime Minister."

"What's wrong?" cried Teri.

The man smiled. "I'm not really at liberty to say much, except that your daughter is being considered for a special security clearance on an emergency basis. It has something to do with the Comet Empire's recent attacks upon Earth. I will need to ask you several questions about Nova Wildstar's background, character, adolescence, and childhood in order for her to be cleared for this clearance."

"All right," sighed Karl as he looked at the officer. "What do you need to know?"

"Well, for instance, did she ever have a boyfriend in grammar school or high school?"

Teri smiled at that one, and said, "That is a long story…"

* * *

In Amsterdam, New York, quite a distance up the Hudson from what had been the site of New York City, Mark Venture's recently remarried father David was in a cemetery with Jordy placing flowers at the grave of Jordy's mother Carol Venture, who had died in the spring of 2202 during the Rikashan War. 

"It's over four years, Samantha. And I still miss her."

Samantha Venture, the new stepmother of Jordy and Mark, and David's new wife, smiled softly and bowed her head. "It's never easy, David. I've lost so many people in these wars, too. My father…" she said with a sniff. "I lost touch with him when Manhattan was hit. Ever since then…"

Jordy turned his head respectfully as his stepmother (who had been his stepmother only since June) began to cry. "You're lucky…you have at least _have_ a grave to come to for Carol. My father…they won't be able to bury him….they…"

"I know," said David Venture in a quiet voice.

"Why, Dad…why do we have to suffer so much?" said Jordy.

"I don't know," said Mr. Venture.

"I hope that my big brother Mark is all right," said Jordy in a quiet voice.

* * *

**II. REACTIONS AND CONVERSATIONS**

**Planet Gamilon**

**The Imperial City of Gamilstadt**

**Tuesday October 7, 2206**

**1017 Hours: Earthtime**

* * *

The Capital City of the Gamilon-Garuman Empire on the reborn Planet Gamilon was damaged, but the passing of the Emperor's white air-limo was still able to draw a crowd of supporters of the Gamilon and Garuman races chanting "Desslok, Desslok, DESSLOK!" over and over again as the Leader's car passed into the grounds of the Imperial Palace, escorted by many Gamilon and Garuman soldiers at his flanks. 

Desslok acknowledged their chants with a nod and a smile as he sat between Astrena and Talan in the huge aircar.

"You have not lost their popularity, Leader Desslok," said Talan.

"It is a gift I do not deserve," Desslok replied as he bowed his head. "We should have anticipated this suicidal determination on the part of the enemy, Talan. Even I never thought they would risk suicide by warping right into our atmosphere without warning and launching so many of those accursed Scorpion gunboats. It is only due to the fact that we built our new defense network and the valour of our interceptor pilots that things were not worse. We also owe a word of thanks to the Earthling pilots who flew across the atmospheric prominence from their bases on Iscandar to help us and pursue the enemy planes off Iscandar."

"And we also owe thanks to the Iscandarian and Pellian defense pilots and corvettes who aided us and defended Iscandar and Gamilon at my mental command," said Astrena.

"Thank you for your aid," said Desslok as he held his mate's hand.

"And I thank you for your protection, as well," said Astrena with a smile.

Then, Desslok shut his eyes. Talan spoke. "Leader Desslok, I know it was a blow to your pride to tell that damned Cometine Marshal Gernitz that the Empire accepted Invidia's offer to negotiate…"

"I did it to save lives and gain us some space to regroup. We must find exactly where that accursed Comet is and find an opportune time to attack it. No matter what Invidia thinks, I will never accept a permanent peace of any sort with her. Not when she has insulted me over and over again as she has."

"I reluctantly find myself agreeing with you," said Astrena. "It would be like accepting a peace with the ghost of Ekogaru, wherever his damned spirit is. That monster is not dead, Desslok. I even wonder at times if he is the power behind the throne for Invidia's malice."

Desslok laughed a cold and bitter laugh. "Astrena. Invidia does not _need_ his malice. That snake has more than enough malice of her own. Prince Zordar's greatest mistake was allowing that daughter of his to amass so much power. If it were not for Invidia, we might have been able to come to some true accomodation with House Gatlantis. Even Dyre or Radnar on the throne would have been better than Invidia."

"Yet, if Zordar had not done so, Gamilon might never have come to peace of any sort with Earth as you did once you left the service of that evil Empire," said Astrena. "Even if you would have someday rebuilt dying Gamilon, Earth would have always been a thorn in your side. With their fleet rebuilt, they would have been seeking revenge for the devastation of their world by you, just as you were seeking revenge for what the _Argo_ did to Gamilon."

Desslok nodded. "Interesting, Astrena, how evil sometimes hurts itself. Talan, what do we have to discuss when we return to the Palace?"

"Sir, Keeling wants to meet with you below the Palace in the dungeons. We have captured a few Cometine pilots who crashed and survived after the attacks from the other day. Keeling wants you to see some of these survivors being…interrogated."

Desslok chuckled. "Let us not be delicate, Talan. He wants me to see them as they are tortured, correct?"

Talan nodded.

"Torture is exactly what they deserve…before we hang them in public later today," said Desslok.

Astrena bowed her head and closed her eyes. "Do you disapprove?" said Desslok softly.

"After I saw what they did to our people and those of my people who live here on Gamilon…no," said Astrena as she shut her eyes again. "Heaven forgive me…how can I feel otherwise?"

"It _is_ a natural reaction," purred Desslok.

"I know," said Astrena. "But why do I fear for our immortal souls, Desslok?"

Desslok chuckled again. "If that is what you fear, my love, I shall burn incense for our souls tonight…"

"Thank you, Desslok," said Astrena. "But I fear only the shedding of blood can atone for what we have done…"

Desslok shut his eyes. He had no answer for that.

* * *

In the depths of the Palace, old Keeling saw Desslok and his party entering the dimly-lit dungeons and he saluted. The Leader returned the salute. 

"We have a guest here," said Keeling as he gestured to a Cometine shackled to an interrogation bed hand and foot, and strapped down across his chest, stomach and legs. A spotlight shone down on the snarling prisoner. "We have been spending the morning studying him and interrogating him. We attempted the usual and ordinary methods first, Leaader Desslok. The ones that your Intelligence people said worked on the Earthlings, and the ones that we used on some of the Rikashans. That is, we attempted a direct copy and dump of his memory. But, Cometines seem to have an unusual resistance to those methods. It seems to be as if they can turn parts of their minds on and off from our electronic probes at will. So, we have had to resort to…less elegant but more time-tested methods of interrogation. He was a pilot; he will give only his name. And, he is very resistamt to even those methods. Maybe he is specially conditioned?"

Desslok looked at the green Cometine officer. His body was clad in only a loincloth, and he bore quite a few bruises, punctures, and burn marks all over. "What is your _name_?" hissed Desslok as he looked at the Cometine pilot.

"Lieutenant Bargal, and that is all you will get out of me, Gamilon!" he yelled. "May Arishna damn you and all Gamilons and their stinking allies! I _truly_ enjoyed bombing your city and seeing people run for shelter! And I enjoyed strafing your women!" Then, he spat right on Desslok.

Desslok stood back, calmly removed one of his white gloves, and slapped the prisoner smartly across the face with it twice. "I am sending you to _be_ with Arishna soon, fool. I hope you recognize that?"

"Say what you want, you lisping, high-voiced homosexual!" snorted Bargal out of his bleeding mouth. "Invidia told all of us about _you_."

"My wife would have something different to say to you," said Desslok as he put his glove back on and gestured towards Astrena.

Bargal laughed at that. "You have electrocuted me. You have stretched me on a rack. Your pigs used a whip on me. You burned me. You made me drink salt water and bitter medicine. You injected me with truth serums and shoved probes into my brain. Indeed, with this metal ring about my head, I am still having my mind probed by your sick medical techniques. And I still resist. What makes you think I will ever say anything to you or your forces, Desslok?"

"Talan, do we have the GrossTeufel truth serum I invented?" said Desslok.

"We do," said Talan as he handed Desslok a syringe.

Desslok set down the syringe and removed the cover from the needle. Bargal began to laugh again, and two blue-armored Garuman troops punched him in the mouth for that insult to their overlord. Bargal just spat out his teeth from his copiously bloody mouth and coughed out a deranged laugh.

"We shall see how long you keep laughing when my serum goes through your veins, you _idiot_," said Desslok as he motioned over a female medic. The medic swabbed the prisoner's upper arm before Desslok shoved in the syringe and injected the serum into him.

Desslok stood back and waited for the reaction as Bargal trembled and sweated under the effects of the drug.

"This should be interesting, Astrena," said Desslok. "He will eventually break. It is quite inevitable."

"My defenses may be down," gasped the prisoner. "And I may want to talk to end the burning pain in my blood, and the mental compulsion to speak, but I will NEVER do it! Kill me now, Desslok! I will take my secrets to the bosom of Arishna….damn you…I will take my secrets down with me to Hell if Arishna turns me away…I will take my secrets to the mouth of Evil itself, but you will never hear a damn…thing…out of my mouth….except…hatred for…"

Bargal screamed and trembled and convulsed, with bloody foam coming from his mouth and nose, but he still refused to talk, even though he was obviously under a horrible physical and mental complusion to talk.

"Where do you come from?" yelled Keeling.

"Andromeda! You fools know that already!"

"Where was your fleet _sent _from?" snapped Talan.

"Hell!" roared the trembling Bargal.

"What were you provisioned with?" snapped Desslok. "Tell us about your logistical arrangements!"

"I ate your shit, Desslok!"

Desslok slapped him again. "I care not if you are dying now! You WILL speak to us! Where was your fleet _based_?" he snapped.

"It was based up your _rectum_, Desslok!" laughed Bargal as Desslok nodded and two of the Intelligence men connected electrical leads to him beneath his loincloth. Desslok nodded and he smiled as Bargal screamed like a woman in labor as electricity was applied to a rather delicate part of his body.

"We have _very_ effective means of forcing you to talk," said Desslok with a smile as Bargal screamed and writhed in pain. "One of your subordinates talked after we did this to him for a full day. Sadly, we are now dissecting him in the Pathology lab. We can take you there next and begin the dissection while you are still alive if you persist in your stubbornness. Interesting that I once dreamed of doing this whole range of tortures to the Earthlings until I realized that Terrans are not barbarians….unlike your sort."

"Do we need to let this go on?" said Astrena.

"You would give him a _reprieve_?" hissed Desslok. "After what he did to all of us? Talan, ready some more GrossTeufel. I don't care if I poison him with it; he will talk!"

"These methods may not work, at least not quickly enough," said Astrena. "I want to hear from him, _too_. Except that I have methods that may be more effective and more elegant…methods that are quicker. Please make them stop the electricity. Please permit me to work on him for a moment."

Desslok nodded and the electricity was turned off. As Bargal laughed, trembled, and gasped, he said, "I won, you black-clad space witch! Cometines are superior to Gamilons! We will never betray our secrets…never!"

Astrena put her hands on his forehead and shut her eyes. She said, "Let us see what is inside you, Bargal. I can break into your mind when our computers cannot! Ahhh…you murderer of innocent children…and you rapist of prisoners! You have tortured prisoners yourself, haven't you? Including Gamilons and Earth people. Ah….I see some wonderful things here…you sick criminal…yes…you have committed many, many war crimes…let us let everything go in your mind, and…"

Bargal then screamed in pain like a child and began to cry. He said, "I see and feel…everything inside my mind! Everything deep inside me is…"

"I have released your own subconscious against you," said Astrena with a wink to Desslok. "That will work with the serum…eventually, in a few minutes, you will go mad in utter torment…from the dark thoughts in your own mind…from the memories of the sick things you did to babies and pregnant women, you scum…"

"Make them stop! MAKE THEM STOP!" cried Bargal. "Oh, Astrena, O, Arishna above…MAKE THEM STOP!"

"I don't think so," said Astrena. "Not unless you care to speak to us and apologize to my husband."

"I…I..All right! We came from a Cometine base world not far from the Black Fox Nebula. We stopped right near the New Comet and made a rendezvous with her for provisions. The New Comet was near Melezart the last time I left, and on a course for the Milky Way! We were provisoned for two months and there are four more carrier squadrons we set loose near the borders of your Empire. Have mercy, Desslok! Kill me now! I don't know anything else! And I'm sorry! _I'm so sorry!_ Astrena! Let me die in peace. MAKE IT STOP!"

Astrena nodded. "We can get nothing more out of him, Desslok. That is all that is within his vapid, empty mind. I am sorry. If you would have me connect to the memory computers so it can be imaged…"

"We do not need that, Astrena, thnak you." Desslok smiled and withdrew his blaster. "Thank you, Lieutenant Bargal. The penalty for armed resistance against the Gamilon-Garuman Empire is death. I _do _have a sense of mercy. You will not hang with the others and will not suffer anymore in your madness. I will execute the sentence quickly, and I will execute it immediately," he said as he aimed the gun right at Bargal's chest. "Give my regards to Arishna, Bargal!" said Desslok with a laughing smile.

Desslok fired. The Cometine prisoner screamed as the beam burned a hole in his chest, and then he went limp with his eyes open. He was dead.

"Keeling, take this _thing _to the Pathology Lab," Desslok said with a nod. "Study it throughly before you fling it into the crematorium. I want results. We shall leave you for now."

"Thank you, Leader Desslok," said the old General with a bow as the royal party left.

* * *

Later on, in the Imperial apartments in the upper part of the Palace, Astrena was having quite a time controlling the Imperial Heir Dellar as he yelled about where he wanted to go that day. 

"I want to go with Father and see the hanging!" he screamed as he pounded his foot. "Mother, I want to see the hanging! I want to see the _hanging_!"

"I don't want you to go," said Astrena. Then, Desslok came in. "What is the commotion?" he asked. "WHY are you yelling, Dellar?"

"Father, I wish to see the hanging of the prisoners, but Mother forbids it."

"Why?" asked Desslok. "I promised him he would go with me."

"You did?" sighed Astrena. "I want to protect him from seeing death, Desslok, he is just a child..he…"

"He killed once already over a year ago on Ashura when he helped save us from Yvona's assassin squad. Remember? No. You cannot protect such a one from death. He will sit on my Throne someday when we are dead and gone. He has inherited much from both of us. I intend to take him to see the hanging."

Dellar whooped with glee with that. But then, Desslok turned to his Empress and whispered, "I also intend to show him that Death is not "fun". I will take him somewhere else after the hanging."

"Where?" she asked.

"To the funeral of our heroic Captain Bierer," said Desslok in a low voice. "The boy needs to learn that war has its costs. It will give him wisdom."

"If that is your plan, I do not mind," said Astrena as she embraced him. "You are a wiser man than I thought, Desslok."

"Thank you."

* * *

Later on, Desslok's limo pulled up at the edge of a huge public square in Gamilstadt. A large scaffold was erected there. On the scaffold, several ropes hung from the gibbet above several trap doors. 

Desslok and his Heir were soon escorted to a royal box in a balcony at the top of a building overlooking the square. When people, both soldiers and civilians, saw their Emperor emerging from the guards, they began to chant his name again. Desslok leaned on a huge red banner that hung over the balcony, and he nodded to the crowds.

Desslok stood Dellar on top of a set of steps near the balcony's edge, and he said, "Officers, Soldiers, Ladies and Gentlemen of the Empire, behold, once again, my son, the Crown Prince and Heir to the Throne, Dellar!"

Dellar's chest swelled up with pride as the crowds then began to chant his name over and over again. _These are my people_, he thought. _By everything…I will be ruling them someday! This is so cool!_

"My son is one of the reasons why we are fighting this plague from the Andromeda Galaxy known as the Comet Empire," said Desslok as he pointed to the young blond-haired Gamilon boy in his red sweater, ascot, and grey uniform pants and black boots. "We must defend everything that is dear to us. But, recently, these Cometine invaders have dared to even attack our sacred homeland of Gamilon itself. They did not attack to try to save a race, nor to try to defend themselves, as the Star Force once had to. I forgave the Star Force when I realized we were both fighting for the same thing; the right to defend our homes. The Comet Empire cares only for greed, for power, for aggrandizing itself. They are a menace I can never forgive," said Desslok into the microphone. "Guards, bring in the pilots we captured. These men, my subjects, are some of those who attacked our homeland. Today, they will pay the price."

The crowd booed as six Cometine pilots, in their light-blue uniforms, were marched one by one up onto the scaffold and marched up onto the top of high stairways. "DEATH TO GAMILON!" screamed one of them in the Gamilon tongue as the crowd booed and the Gamilon guards beat him with the butts of their rifles.

Soon, the nooses were placed over the necks of the pilots as their wrists and ankles were bound.

"Officers and men of the Comet Empire," said Desslok. "You have been interrogated and judged and found guilty of war crimes and atrocities against the people of the Gamilon-Garuman Empire and their allies. You have been sentenced to _death_," he said as he slammed down his sceptre on the edge of the balcony and the crowds cheered. "Officers of Gamilon, carry out the sentence!"

The staircases were shoved away as the enemy prisoners fell into space at the ends of their hanging ropes. The nooses soon snapped their necks at unnatural angles, and, a moment later, six corpses dangled at the ends of six ropes. The contortions of their faces in death could clearly be seen by all, including an applauding Dellar. The dead faces of one of the troops would later end up in a poster created by the Imperial Ministry of Propaganda that would later find its way up onto hoardings and holo-screens all across the Empire.

Desslok and Dellar smiled and bowed and then left.

* * *

"Where are you taking me next?" asked Dellar. 

Desslok said, "To see the burning of a Captain Bierer. He was the commander of a destroyer that was badly damaged by the enemy in the recent fighting. The man died at his post and left family behind."

"I see," said Dellar. "That sounds sad."

"It is," said Desslok.

They arrived soon at the edge of the city. Dellar saw a large pyre of oil-soaked wood, with a silent form shrouded on top of it.

"Commander," said Desslok as he saluted and then embraced an officer who had his arm in a sling. The surviving members of the crew of the Gamilon Destroyer _Z-687_ were gathered in ranks behind him. A weeping woman in an orange dress (orange was the color of mourning in the Gamilon culture) stood near the funeral pyre.

"His widow is taking it hard," said Commander Delvat, the surviving First Officer of the _Z-687_. "Would you speak with her?"

"After we do what must be done," said Desslok. "Can you light the pyre after I speak?"

Delvat nodded.

Desslok then took Dellar by the hand as he walked before the pyre. "Officers and men of Gamilon," he said. "We lost a fine officer when Captain Bierer was fatally wounded aboard his command when the enemy profaned Gamilon with their unprovoked attack. Today, I am here to remember him, give honors to his family, and to help you lay him to rest. Now, I would have you mourn with me as we remember him…"

Desslok and Dellar bowed their heads as a member of the destroyer's crew sang a dirge in the Gamilon language. At the end of the dirge, an enlisted man in brown armor brought Commander Delvat a burning torch. Delvat took the torch and walked up beside Desslok and Dellar. Desslok looked down at his son and whispered, "Dellar. Execute an about-face and salute as soon as the fire covers the pyre."

"They're going to burn him?" asked Dellar.

Desslok nodded. "A proper and fit method for laying him to rest, yes…"

A moment later, Delvat put the torch to the pyre. The pyre began to burn, and Desslok and Dellar turned and saluted.

Dellar looked up at his father and was a bit shocked to see that tears were running down his face. "Father?"

"I knew that man in the Academy long ago," said Desslok. "He was a good man. He will be missed. And, Dellar, remember that we cannot take war lightly. People die in wars. They are not something to…be admired…"

Dellar nodded as he tried to keep back his own tears. After a while, he found he could not.

Apparently, at a funeral, men and boys could cry, and no one would think ill of it.

* * *

Later that day, on the _Eretz Gatlantis_, Invidia was summoned to a council by Dyre and Gorse. 

She came in with one of her guards. "Hello there. What do you require of me today?"

"Gamilon has accepted our terms for peace negoitations, and has agreed to send Desslok himself to meet with us," said Gorse. "Since we are not far from Melezart, only eleven lightyears away at this point, Melezart has agreed to host the conference there, under a due threat of anhiliation, of course."

"Gernitz's fleet is on its way here," said Dyre. "Gernitz expects to bring reinforcements and he anticipates bringing us there to Melezart aboard the _Devastation_."

Invidia smiled. "Wonderful job, considering that you have laid the plans to attack and wipe out the main Gamilon Fleet after we assassinate Desslok. With their head gone, it will just be a matter of time before the Gamilons surrender abjectly to us, and the same goes for the Earthlings. They will give in, I am sure, when they see that Nova Wildstar or whatever her name is lies dead, and that their _Argo_ is destroyed. I don't want the Commodore at the conference, but I am glad to see that his ship will be there…so we can destroy her!"

"Except that Gamilon might give us problems controlling it even after Desslok is dead, Princess," said Dyre. "We intercepted footage today from Gamilon that Desslok is beaming throughout the Empire," he said as a still picture of the Cometine pilots on the hanging scaffold came up on their floor screen. "Desslok is still inciting hatred against us."

Invidia hissed and seethed as the video ran, complete with Desslok's arrogant death sentence, followed by the hanging of the pilots.

"So, he has an Heir, too?" hissed Invidia. "I want that little brat dead, as well. Gorse, arrange a means to kill that boy at the same time we get Desslok!"

"This…may work against us, in both controlling Gamilon and Earth," said Gorse. "Desslok is very popular among his people, who have forgotten the depths to which he once led them. They attribute the rebuilding of Gamilon and the rebirth of the Empire to his genius. They practicially worship their Leader as a god now, and killing him and his son would make them uncontrollable. And, Nova Wildstar is one of Earth's heroines, and word has it she is pregnant. On Earth, since they are rebuilding their population after Gamilon's planet bombings, many people regard pregnant women and young mothers as people to be honored and protected. Killing someone like that, if she _is_ pregnant, can be dangerous."

"So, you are saying my strategy will make it difficult to control them as slaves?" hissed Invidia.

"We should, perhaps, reconsider some of our plan; not drop it," said Dyre. "Invidia, even I do not favor killing young children and pregnant women if it can be avoided. After all, do we not have _some_ honor?"

"Dyre," said Invidia. "Even the Earthlings killed children at times in pursuit of wiping out Royal Houses who were an annoyance. I was reading the works of an ancient barbarian Terran playwright the other day known as Shakespeare to try to learn more about the damned Earthlings and their primitive culture and languages. In this play, a barbarian king of theirs with a hunchback known as Richard III enjoyed killing some of his nephews, young Princes who opposed him who were being held prisoner in a Tower. A most admirable man, their Richard III. I would love to find Terrans like that once we enslave them and allow them to administer my planets after they are properly broken of their regrettable republican tendencies and then trained. That is, of course, providing we let them live at all. If they and Gamilon give me too much trouble, I will just wipe them out with our Comet field. It will be like killing roaches, my friends."

"So?" said Dyre.

Invidia clapped her hands. "We carry on with the plan. _No more dissent!_ Unless you want to lose your heads?"

The officers bowed to Invidia. "No, Your Highness."

"Good," said Invidia. "I leave you now. I have much to think about…"

* * *

**III. THE MAKING OF PLANS…**

**Planet Earth**

**In Orbit Over the Tokyo Megalopolis**

**Space Battleship _Argo_**

**Thursday October 9, 2206**

**1445 Hours: Earthtime**

* * *

Aboard the _Argo_, Wildstar and his crew had just gone through an inspection conducted by General Singleton himself. It was Commodore Wildstar's guess that they had passed. 

"Not bad," said Singleton as he walked towards a lift that would take them to the _Argo's_ First Bridge. "You and Sandor did an excellent job in repairing her so quickly."

"Thank you, sir," said Derek as he smiled. The two officers went into the lift. Wildstar thumbed a button, and the lift began to go up. The _Argo_ had taken off that morning, but she was now near an orbiting space station taking on final supplies and replacements before she headed off on her next jourmey after having undergone quick repairs on Earth.

"It's good that everything looks shipshape, Commodore," said Singleton. "You'll be heading to Melezart tomorrow to take Janlits and Astra there to represent their homeworlds at the conference. Also, it will be your job to bring this eyes-only briefing packet to Nova."

Wildstar looked at the packet. "So, they selected her as our representative?"

"She was just cleared today and given a new security clearance by the President," said the Commander. "I know you weren't expecting this, but I'm sure you will not mind seeing her again."

Derek's eyes misted up at that and he turned away. "No, sir. Not at all."

"You will also have charge of her security, Astra's, and Janlits'. We have selected a very aggressive Marine Corporal to act as Astra's personal bodyguard," said Singleton. "He had a fine military record in China, but I would ask you to make certain this man behaves himself, even though we briefed him on the same subject ourselves. This is his folder."

Wildstar looked at the dossier and said, "Sir, _this_ Marine? With all respect, you can't be serious!"

Singleton sighed. "Stone wanted a guard dog skilled in hand-to-hand fighting and I had to concur with him. The man is a fighter. Not the best man in the space service, but a damned good fighter."

"Is Marine Lieutenant Hemsford available, sir?" said Wildstar. "He would be a far better candidate to help guard Astra and my wife than _this_…"

Singleton held up a hand as the lift stopped. "No. But you may name your own man to protect Nova. He can come from either the crew of the _Argo_ or the _Arizona_, and he has to be from the Marines, Combat Group, or Flight Group."

Wildstar came to a decision in three seconds. "Is Lieutenant Deke Wakefield still available on the _Arizona_?"

"He is," said Singleton as the import of Wildstar's request came to him. "Commodore, he is known to be an enemy of this Marine, and…"

"That's _precisely _why I want him. No disrespect intended, sir, but he will keep this son-of-a-bitch of Stone's in line. And I trust the kid."

Singleton chuckled. "Well, Wildstar, you're not even thirty yet, and…"

"Sir, sometimes I feel like I'm sixty," said Wildstar as they got off the lift, went up a few stairs, and came onto the Bridge. Wildstar walked towards the forward part of the bridge in his navy-blue peacoat, stopping right near Domon's post. He tapped the arm of Domon's chair and smiled.

Domon snapped up from his post and cried "Captain on the Bridge!" as the Commanding General followed Derek onto the _Argo's_ bridge.

"Sir," said Homer. "I have a message on video. He's holding for you, Wildstar."

"Who?" said Wildstar with a look of surprise and annoyance on his face.

"It's from Gamilon, sir," said Eager. "I don't think ya wanna keep him waitin'!"

"Who?" said Wildstar with some annoyance.

Homer grinned and flicked a switch. A familiar image came up on the screen. "Well, hello, Wildstar," said a sarcasticially dulcet voice. "I'm glad that you finally came up to chat!"

The _Argo's_ First Bridge Crew and the Commander exchanged salutes with Desslok.

"Desslok," said Wildstar after the Commander gave him permission to talk with a nod. "What news do you have to share with us?"

"I will also be leaving Gamilon for Melezart with my fleet tomorrow, Wildstar. We expect to be there in three of your days, on the day you call October 12th on your calendar."

"We anticipate arriving at the same time, Desslok," said Wildstar.

"That will give us three days before we first meet with the enemy," said Desslok. "The Cometines told us they will arrive ready at Melezart on the day you call October 15th. They want to have an informal reception that night, with negotiations beginning the next day, on your sixteenth of October. They said they will extend the truce for as long as it takes to end the negotiations."

"They told us the same thing, Desslok," said Singleton. "Do you think we can trust them to keep their bargain?"

"They said they would, but I do not trust Princess Invidia. She is very treacherous, and my Empress Astrena suspects a plan in her sick little mind. Unfortunately, she states she is too far away to probe her mind at this time. I have a full battle fleet ready to escort me in case they try anything. I would suggest the same for the _Argo_ and the _Arizona_."

"If you would not _mind_, Desslok, that sounds like an excellent idea. Please bring your fleet, and I can send Wildstar with a small task group," said Singleton. "Since we are still reorganizing, it will be what remains of our Second Fleet; namely, a spacecraft carrier, another space battleship, and some cruisers, destroyers, and gunboats. I'm sure those men and women will be aching for revenge if they try anything."

Desslok bowed. "Thank you, General. I am very pleased that we see things the same way. We shall have to be on our guard, but, maybe, just maybe, we can make something _noteworthy_ out of this."

"I hope we can, too, Desslok. It will be nice to see you again," said Wildstar to his unlikely friend.

"Thank you, Wildstar," said Desslok with a nod. "I cannot wait to see you. General Singleton, I shall pray for his success and for the success of his wife."

Singleton nodded, and the transmission went dark.

Becker stood up. "I heard that they were showing a public hanging of enemy prisoners of some kind on Gamilon on the Net the other day. Isn't Desslok terribly cruel? General, I wonder what we're doing being allied with someone like that."

"To be blunt," said Eager. "From what I know of the guy, he's a right son-of-a-bitch with ice water for blood."

Singleton took a pipe out of his pocket and began to pack it with tobacco. "Yes, Mister Eager, he is a son-of-a-bitch all right. But remember, he is _our_ son-of-a-bitch. I don't want any of you saying anything to offend him and damage the Alliance."

"When will the fleet be ready to meet with us?" said Wildstar.

"Tomorrrow morning," said Singleton. He packed his pipe and got out a lighter. Then, he looked around. "Commodore, is the smoking lamp on?"

"Sir, not on my bridge," said Wildstar respectfully. "You can have a smoke in Janlits' quarters. The alien ambassador also indulges."

Singleton nodded and said, "I'll be talking with Janlits if you need me, Wildstar. He and I agreed to finish smoking before Astra's shuttle arrives."

"A wiise idea, sir," said Derek as he saluted the Commander.

* * *

In the meantime, the crew of the _Arizona_ was abuzz with the knowledge that they were underway again; destination _classified_. 

"I'd love to know where we're going," said Deke Wakefield over dinner with his new squadron leader, a woman known as Tatiana Lubyanska. She had been one of the replacements that Captain Venture had been able to squeeze out of the pilots at Sirius a day ago. "Good to have you and the others on board, ma'am."

"We're not that many; just four of us," said Lubyanska. "But at least we have ten pilots to a squadron again. Funny the way the flights broke up; one Section of three and one of two now for one flight, but…"

"Better than we way we _were_, ma'am," said Wakefield. "How does Perlman like Brew?"

"Good man," said Tatiana as she swallowed some synthetic Prime Rib. "Cooking's better on this ship, too. Better than it was in Kiev."

Deke nodded. He wasn't sure how he was going to adjust to someone who came from both Russia and the Soviet Union (which had been reformed in the late 22nd Century) but so far, Lubyanska seemed professional enough. Then, he paused and said, "Ma'am, any idea where we're going?"

Tatiana shook her head. "They didn't tell us _crapski_. They just sent another battlewagon to take our place at Sirius, and, _Dasivadnya_, off we go!"

A moment later, Nova sat down at the table with them; with a much bigger tray than Deke had seen her with. Tatiana looked at her as if she had suddenly grown two heads. Nova wore her regular bridge jumpsuit and boots, but her pregnancy was becoming a little more obvious every day.

"Nova…when did it happen?" said Tatiana.

"Lubyanska!" laughed Nova as she let the Russian kiss her on the cheek. "I'm going on close to five months now. I wasn't anticipating it, and neither was their father, but…"

"Their?" said Lubyanska.

"I'm having twins," said Nova. "Derek and I are still working on names. Oh, my back," she muttered.

"You okay?" said Deke.

"Part of the territory," said Nova. "Wish I could get this tight suit off, but the Skipper wants me on the bridge for a shift in two hours; they say that Aliscea has to meditate. She says she has a funny feeling about where we're going. Pardon the big lunch…I'm eating for three now," said Nova as she laughed and dug into her pasta.

They ate and talked for a few minutes until Venture showed up and cleared his throat. "Sir!" cried Nova. All three of the officers at the table saluted and Mark returned the salute. The first thing Nova said was, "Mark…any word where we're going yet? All I know is that only you, Holly, and Paul know our destination, although I do know we've calculated some awfully long space warps, and…"

"Nova, you're about to learn," said Venture. "But no word to the others yet. Come with me a minute. We need to have a talk."

Nova took a few more bites of her lunch and nodded. Then, she excused herself and left with Venture.

* * *

The two officers were talking on the locked and dogged aft observation deck of the _Arizona_ about five minutes later. Nova had just been told about the decision from Earth regarding her next assignment. She held the folder Mark had handed her with disbelief and said, "Mark, they can't be serious. They're making _me_ an envoy?" 

"Just for these negotiations, at the request of the Comet Empire," said Venture as he shook his head. "They wanted someone who was a witness to Zordar's last attack, and they didn't want me or Derek, so that left you. Congratulations."

Nova shook her head. "Now I know why my mother was so hysterical in her last e-mail to me. I haven't dared to tell her about how I'm expecting yet. You _know_ how she gets, Mark."

"Yeah?"

"Will there be interpreters there?" said Nova.

"No, they will be conducting the talks in Terran English; the one common tongue that we, the Cometines, the Gamilons, the Melezartians, the Rikashans, the Pellians, and the Iscandarians all know."

"It makes it easy," said Nova. She looked over the highly classified report Venture had handed her. "They don't know much about Invidia."

Mark nodded, he and Wildstar had also been granted the same security clearance Nova now had. "What they do know comes from the Gamilons and Melezartians. Of course, it makes things a little slanted. She's supposed to be very devious and treacherous, and based on the way she has been prosecuting this war, she has a definite sadistic streak."

"My whole brief is in here?" said Nova.

"Basicially," said Venture. "You will be hearing from the President once daily in confidential transmissions at 1800 Hours each day until we get to Melezart for further briefings. He'll call for the first time tomorrow after you read the basic packet. Read it only in your quarters. You will have a confidential data pad attached to your comm screen by the end of the day so you can talk with President Mendellsohn from your quarters."

"Who's bringing the Melezartian and Iscandarian envoys from Earth?" said Nova.

"The _Argo_. Derek will be there, of course."

Nova's mouth fell open and she carefully set the folder down. Then, she held Mark's hands and squealed! "Oh, my God, I'll finally see _Derek_ again! That'll be _great_!"

"Yes, you two will have some…" Venture paused. "…uh…Quality time. The Melezartians are giving you and Derek quarters in a small guesthouse on an island a few kilometers away from the harbor where we'll be landing. It's for security, and privacy."

Nova laughed. "Well, at least they aren't asking us to share a hotel with Desslok or something! That's great!"

Venture then gave Nova a friendly hug. "Good luck to you."

"Thanks," said Nova with a smile. "I think I'm gonna need it."

* * *

On the _Argo_, Corporal Mick Stovall sat in his cabin, barely able to conceal his good fortune. He had just piped aboard a few minutes ago. 

"Lordship," he said to the empty air in a whisper as he stroked his crystal Sphere. "This is beyond great. We can kill Wildstar here…we can wreck this ship…we can do all sorts of neat mischief…"

"I will want you to do _none_ of that," whispered Ekogaru. "Everything here is proceeding according to MY will. General Stone has a venal mind and he was easy for Me to seduce, thanks to how you have killed so many in China. I have brought us here, Stovall, because we can spy on all of our enemies at once. I will then report right to Lecha Voton and the priests on R'Khelleva and I will then be able to work with Yvona again. It is my understanding that some torture on R'Khell has caused her to…_modify_…her religious convictions."

Stovall laughed at that. "Wonderful, Boss. You'll have to keep in deep cover around this Astra bitch, of course. They say she can read minds like her damn mother Starsha."

"Her and Astrena," said Ekogaru hatefully. "I have perfected means so that all they will feel will be a deep measure of unease in your presence. Not hard to do with a face and demeanor like yours."

"Hey, boss! Are you saying I'm ugly?"

Ekogaru's dark spirit just laughed at that. "There is room for improvement, my apprentice. If we remain together long enough, you and I, your demeanor and presence will improve. And I will be so pleased."

"Thanks."

Stovall got nothing but silence as he knew that Ekogaru had either gone into deep cover or had left his presence. It was hard to tell with that deranged spook.

* * *

In the meantime, on R'Khelleva, Yvona sat in a somewhat more pleasant room than her cell, eating dinner under guard in another part of the prison with a young R'Khell known as Major Daklat Ginis. 

Ginis was a handsome R'Khell officer whom she had met some days ago. Ginis had ostensibly been sent to torture her, but, when they were alone, Ginis had confided in her and had told her a startling secret.

"You're on…._my_ side?" she said.

Ginis had nodded. "I share the same beliefs as you. I had served on the border near the Rikashan Federation some months ago, and while I was there, I was able to speak with two men who came from Rikasha and from Earth. It was at a base, where we were supposed to be working out a short-term truce. While I was there, they told me about the Terran beliefs they had both adopted, and after a number of talks, I came to believe in secret as they did. I then worshipped the so-called R'Khell gods during the day in a ritual filled with emptiness to keep my position, but I believed in the Anointed from Earth and spoke with Him in the night. Then, a dream came to me, and in that dream, I was bidden to speak to you. I am pleased to see that we follow the same Lord."

"So, what does He want?"

"I have thought hard about this, but I would advise you to reconcile with Ekogaru only so much as you can so that you can live in peace with your…husband…and spy on him. Perhaps you can eventually cause him to change his twisted ways over a long period of time…"

Yvona had agreed to that. After a "reconciliation" with Ekogaru's spirit, the R'Khells, while still holding the pregnant Terran clone in prison, at least made her conditions more tolerable. Ginis himself was now in charge of her incarceration, and he saw to it that she was properly fed and clothed. And, when no one was around, she and the major read a Terran Christian Bible that he had somehow acquired and they prayed. As she went over the Scripture, Yvona was surprised to learn that so many passages had a different meaning that the twisted "meanings" that her mother and Ekogaru had taught her. She even justified her learning to Ekogaru by stating that she wanted to learn more about "the enemy". Her strange spectral "mate" had agreed to that, thinking, somehow, that Yvona was loyal to him again when she was actually working according to a different motivation.

Yvona's psionic powers had weakened, but, when she had been permitted outside under guard in practice clothing in the prison yard to exercise with a blunted rapier, she found that some of her old powers were coming back, although she now had a different motivation for using them. Yvona was pleased to see that she was now entering a different sort of covert operation…it appeared that she was being readied for secret work of some type with the help of Ginis, the other believers she met in the R'Khell ranks (of which there were a few-like Ginis and herself, under fear of persecution, they met in secret in the prison), and by the subtle leading of her new Master.

As she learned and recovered her strength, the clone of Yvona felt grief and sorrow over the way her "mother" had treated her niece, Nova. She eventually wanted to meet her some day and set things right between them and bury the hatchet. However, Ginis had warned her that trying to get a message to Earth (at this time, anyway) would not be wise.

Yvona continued to hope and pray that things would be better for her soon.

* * *

**IV. ANOTHER GRADUATION DAY…**

**Planet Earth**

**Pensacola** **EDF Base**

**Saturday October 11, 2206**

**1300 Hours: Earthtime**

* * *

Dawn Westland hadn't liked the military much, but, today, she felt proud as she stood there in formation for the first time in public in modified EDF Standard Duty Blues (albeit with the WHO cedacus symbol on her uniform in gold where the EDF anchor usually went). 

She stood at attention in a company of thirty flight nurses, twenty of whom were females and ten of whom were males. Three other companies were graduating today, and they were listening to a speech by the base commander, who said, "I am sure that you need no reminder that we are at war. It is all over the news, and I need not mention everything that is going on. Even though we are in a short-term truce so that we and our allies can negotiate with the enemy, we do not know if the truce will hold. At any rate, we know that R'Khell has not honored the truce, and that the R'Khells are still attacking our forces at the edge of the solar system with their dimensional subs in hit-and-run raids."

The base commander paused as, in the bleachers, Lynn Westland smiled at her daughter, not knowing if Dawn had seen her or not. "I anticipate that all of you will be seeing action soon," said the base commander. "I am assigning half of you to on-the-job training at our Saturn-Titan Base and the other half of you will be training on-the-job at Pluto Base in space under actual battle conditions. It may be your task soon to actually spend part of your training aiding real survivors of battles in the solar system from bases before you are assigned to ships to fill the ranks of the medics and nurses we need. I know that many of your classmates did not make it, and washed out in various ways. I am proud of you who remain, and will be very happy to see you serving with our Defense Forces soon under the command of Line Medical Officers in the Fleet…"

_Blah, blah, blah_, thought Dawn to herself as she tried to keep a straight face in the military formation, which she thought was inane. With her rebellious ways, she had been in trouble a few times, and she had been forced to walk a few punishment tours with an AK-07 EDF blaster rifle at her shoulder under the tender watch of a Space Marine with a sandpapery old salt's tongue along with the other miscreants. They had even made her learn how to break down, reassemble, and fire both an AK-07 and the Astro-Automatic sidearm. _What that has to do with being a damn Flight Nurse,_ _I have no idea,_ she thought in an annoyed tone to herself. _I'm not going to be shooting anyone or shooting at anyone. If anything, the flying we learned was the most useful part. Fly_ _in, land the boat, do the pickup, fly out, put her on autopilot if there is no co-pilot, stabilize your patients, then land the boat._ _Seems easy enough, even if that is not my cup of tea._

Finally, the blasted speech was over, and Dawn was dismissed by her company commander after they marched around a bit to the _EDF March_ to everyone's applause. Dawn made a beeline for her mother, who had on a light green sundress.

"It's been so long, Mom," said Dawn as she hugged her mother. "How are you?"

"You look good," said Lynn as she smiled at her daughter. "My God, you even spit-shined your boots!"

"Had to," laughed Dawn. "I finally look like a WHO officer now, I guess."

"I knew you'd make it," said Lynn, who was wiser than her daughter. "Let's go out and eat, huh?"

"Okay, Mom."

* * *

At dinner, Dawn was pleasantly surprised when her mother announced that dinner would be her treat. They shared an appetizer and a salad together, and then, Dawn felt she had to ask her mother some questions. "Mom, before Deke's mother died, wasn't she a flight nurse?" 

"You're already forgetting?" laughed Lynn. "Yes, she sure was."

"Did she have to carry a sidearm?"

"When serving in the Fleet, which she did for a brief time…yes."

"WHY?" said Dawn. "I mean, I had to learn how to shoot….how to aim…how to…"

"In case the enemy ever boards your ship," said Lynn in a no-nonsense voice. "You do have to defend yourself. And possibly your patients. And what if you end up on some hostile landing zone someplace? Didn't they brief you on that?"

"They did, but…"

"Dawn, you know Deke's father had to wear a sidearm as part of his duties, too.. He didn't like it…but he had to."

"It seems I have to do a lot of things I don't like these days," Dawn said as she pushed her salad around on her plate. "And I'm sick of hearing about the damn war."

Lynn sighed loudly but she bit her tongue. _I can see why she feels this way,_ she thought. _But, I have to try to get her to accept reality._ "Dawn, we didn't start this war. The Comet Empire and the R'Khells did."

"I hope the Comet Empire wants to quit. I hear they've been having supply line problems of some sort. Maybe even the green guys are as tired of this as we are."

"They didn't seem tired of it the other day when they took out New York," said Lynn hotly. "Let's change the subject, Dawn. Did you ever write to Deke?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"I don't feel like it yet, Mom. I have had too much to think about. Okay, I'm very confused. I sort of have another boyfriend I've been writing to, but he hasn't written lately."

"Okay, write Deke some kind of e-mail," said Lynn as she pulled a laptop computer out of her bag in front of her daughter.

"MOM!" she groaned.

"Write him _something,_ Dawn. That's what you have to do for dinner," she said with an evil smile.

"I don't remember his e-mail address on that damn ship of his."

"I do," said Lynn. "I'll send it to him from here via the wireless."

"You must be paying a lot for this," said Dawn as the PC came up.

"I am," said Lynn. "Here we go, here is Workbench and Scribe. Write him right there, and…."

Dawn sighed. "I see you have his address in there already. How neat. Okay…"

Dawn sighed and typed:

_Deke:_

_This is Dawn. Long time no talk with. I just graduated from Flight Nurse School today. The WHO made me take a Flight Nurse Commission with the EDF. I will be training on Pluto over the next few months. I will write again soon. Let me know how you are doing._

_Dawn._

Dawn sighed. "That's all I can write for now, Mom. Is that enough?"

"Better than nothing," she sighed. Lynn then called up another program, connected to the Net and hit the "send" button. "Now it's on its way to the EDF. And thank you."

"Yeah," said Dawn as she looked down at her food. She was really mad at herself.

* * *

A day later, Deke came in from a patrol flight and checked his e-mail. 

He nearly erased the e-mail when he saw that it was Lynn (whom he wasn't in much of a mood to hear from, since he had been forced to defend the _Arizona_ from some R'Khell subs), but he opened the e-mail and sat in shock when he saw that it was _Dawn_ who had written to him. He checked the e-mail address. _It's her mother's_, he thought. _Her mother probably made her sit down at a PC someplace to write this. I know what she was like when she got sulky._

Deke read the message again. He had just read a long message from Sasha and replied to it (she had been worried about him, and he was worried about her). Dawn's flat, enigmatic message just confused him more as he read:

_Deke:_

_This is Dawn. Long time no talk with. I just graduated from Flight Nurse School today. The WHO made me take a Flight Nurse Commission with the EDF. I will be training on Pluto over the next few months. I will write again soon. Let me know how you are doing._

_Dawn._

"Okay," he said out loud as he read the letter, ignoring the fact that Brew had just entered the compartment. "Sasha writes me a nice letter, and I respond to it. She really cares about me. But, Dawn writes from the middle of nowhere and breaks a silence of nearly four and a half years with two lines? What the hell am I supposed to think of that? '_I will write again soon. Let me know how you are doing_?'" If she cares, man, she has a damn funny way of showing it!"

"Squirrel problems?" said Brew as he came in grinning.

"You ugly slacker!" yelled Deke. "No. I'm having problems with my teddy bears! Of course it's squirrel problems! It's always the damn squirrel coming back! Now, what I wanna know is, does she care, is she telling me to bug off, is she telling me she has a damn boyfriend, is she telling me she took a vow of chastity? WHAT? What the hell is that woman doing, Brew?"

"First, we need to know what a WHO (who, what?)" said Brew. "We got to find out what a flight nurse does!"

"Yeah, that would be a good idea!" yelled Deke as he yelled down the passage, forgetting the hatch to their room was still open. "What the hell does a flight nurse do?"

A moment later, Nova stuck her head into the cabin. "Deke, I can tell you if you'd quit _screaming down the passage_!"

"Sorry, ma'am," said Deke as he and Brew saluted Nova. "Nova, what does a…World Health Organization Flight Nurse do?"

"It is close to my MOS," replied Nova. "or at least one of the three I hold." Nova cleared her throat and said, as if she had it memorized, "Quote…_A flight nurse is a highly trained registered nurse that normally has experience in not only advanced life support but also critical care. They need the combined skills of an intensive care nurse, emergency nurse and critical care nurse as they deal with a large variety of emergencies and under numerous conditions. There are a large variety of employers that require the expertise of a flight nurse. Some work on medical emergency teams that reach critically injured or ill patients in remote areas and treat them while airlifting the patient to a healthcare facility. Other flight nurses work with teams that land at disaster sites such as car accidents, tornados, earthquakes and fly the seriously injured to hospital trauma centers. They perform the necessary, specialized intensive care while transporting their critically injured or ill patients by plane or helicopter or ship to the appropriate health care facility…_Unquote."

"Shoot, you got that down pat, ma'am," said Brew.

"I had to learn that Freshman year in college," said Nova. "Deke, why do you have this urgent need to know what a flight nurse does at 0200 Hours in the morning?"

Deke pointed Nova to his PC. Nova scanned the message and said, "Is that really from the enigmatic Dawn I've heard so much about?"

"Yes. I'm really confused now," said Deke.

"Well, she is not asking to sleep with you, get engaged again, and she is not threatening to cut her throat if you don't answer. My guess is she just wants to know how you are doing," said Nova. "I have some very old boyfriends I write to on occasion and Derek thinks nothing of it. Some of them are people my mother tried to arrange marriages with, and they're nice enough people."

"So what do I do?" said Deke.

"Write her back," said Nova. "She'll probably write back, tell you she has a boyfriend, and write back. Boy, they must be shorthanded, putting World Health Organization nurses out with the Fleet," mused Nova. "A Flight Nurse and a Combat Nurse are similar MOS's, but we're trained to work in combat conditions and to defend our charges if we have to. That's one reason I carry this," said Nova as she tapped the Astro-Automatic that hung at her hip most of the time on its belt. Nova unholstered her weapon and cleared it with a sharp snick. "They've damn well better taught her how to use one of these if she's gonna be in the Fleet. And clean it, too. This thing needs a good cleaning tonight."

"Why, ma'am?" said Brew.

"I was letting out my aggressions on the firing range, what do you think?" said Nova. "I carbonized it to heck and back tonight."

"It must be frustrating, ma'am," said Brew. He was not only not inclined not to argue with a superior officer; he was also not inclined to argue with one who had an Astro-Automatic in her hand. Brew was a little relieved when Nova put the safety back on her weapon, closed the chamber, and put it back in its holster at her hip.

* * *

One day later, the _Argo_ was again off to outer space. 

She was followed by the spacecraft carrier _Courageous_, the space battleship _Thailand_, the space cruisers _Straffordshire_, _Braunschweig, _and _Vermont_, accompanied by seven Fleet destroyers and eight space gunboats. The _Argo_ was the new flagship for the time being of the small fleet of twenty-one ships, which was still known as Second Fleet.

"I think we've got more than enough planes now, suh," said Hardy as, fresh in from a patrol with Hartcliffe's squadron, he handed Wildstar a report in the lower fighter bay.

Wildstar nodded. "We have our own Black Tigers, and the Blue Devils and Red Vipers have been deployed to the _Courageous_. And the Gold Dragons are flying off the _Thailand_."

"Close to two hundred planes if they try anything," said Hardy. "Plus, we'll be working with the Sun Tigers from the _Arizona_ when we get there."

"How's Hartcliffe?" asked Wildstar.

"He and Angie seem to have patched up their differences," said Hardy. "But, Angie confided in me that Mister Hartcliffe has an unusual fear."

"What? What is _that_ guy afraid of?"

"Getting' Angie in a family way, suh."

Wildstar laughed at that. "Wait until he meets up with Nova and sees how she looks. It's not that noticable, but one can tell she's pregnant."

"I'm glad to hear that," said Hardy. "How's she handling duty?"

"When she has to serve on the bridge, she's wearing her warp harness at her post if anything gets hairy. It keeps her secure in her chair."

Hardy nodded. "That sounds fine."

A moment later, Bryan Hartcliffe himself came in. "Hey, Skipper!" he yelled.

"Don't call me that!" said Wildstar. "Call me "sir", "Commodore", or "Captain!""

"Yessir, Captain Commodore Sir Skipper Sir Lord High King of the Bleedin' Universe, Sir," said Hartcliffe with a grin. "Good goin', sir, I 'eard that ya got Nova knocked up. When's she gonna pop?"

Wildstar snapped, "Hartcliffe, do you know what I might do to you?"

"The same thing that yer did to Nova, Sir? I don't 'ave the equipment fer that, mate…sorry to dissapoint ya, man."

Wildstar put his face in his hands and groaned. "I don't know why I tolerate this from you, Lieutenant?"

"Cause I kill lotsa green guys in their planes, sir? Happiness is a warm gun, bang bang, shoot shoot?"

"Are you bucking for a Section Eight, Mister?"

"No, Cap'n. If I was, I'd be wearin' high heels and a dress! Ever seen me in a dress, sir? Angie did it to me once when we were both stinkin' drunk."

"What do I need to do to make you shut up?" snapped Derek.

"Feed me kippered herring. I haven't seen any on this ship in _months_, sir. Where are your cooks hiding the kippered herring? Better yet, where are the cooks on the _Arizona_ hidin' all the pickles and ice cream and kippered herring that Nova is eating?"

Wildstar laughed at that despite himself.

"Made yer laugh, sir! I hope Nova's all right. I know if Angie was preggers I'd be climbin' the bulk'eads. Why aren't you climbing the bulk'eads, sir?"

"Because these bulkheads have no rungs, Mister," said Wildstar. "See me later when you're sane, Lieutenant."

"Oh, that must mean I can leave the ship, soon. I'm never sane," said Hartcliffe as he crossed his eyes through his glasses. "I'm formin' a new band, sir. We're callin' it the Nairobi Trio. We're gonna do the world tour of Pluto next year, regardless of the fact that it's cold. We'll be warm in gorilla suits, derbies and overcoats."

'"Get out of here," laughed Wildstar as he shoved the goofy pilot on the shoulder.

"ARR, shiver me timbers!" yelled Hartcliffe. He walked away after letting loose a high, screaming laugh.

* * *

**To Be Continued...**


	5. Chapter 5

**ALTERNATE TALES OF THE STAR FORCE**

**STAR BLAZERS****---****A STRANGE INTERLUDE…**

**Being the fifth part of **_**THE NEW COMET**_**--- BY: Frederick P. Kopetz**

* * *

This Act is being completed with the Cooperation and Assistance of Derek A.C. Wakefield (as usual)---_Freddo_

_**Advisory**__: This chapter contains some slightly mature content. Just don't say I didn't warn you…. _J

_includes some art by Angie_ _Sczepkowski worth repeating now that the scene has occurred…thanks, Angie)_

* * *

**ACT FIVE: DANCING WITH FRIENDS AND ENEMIES…**

* * *

**I. ARRIVAL**

**Deep Space: 80,000 Lightyears Away From Earth**

**Planet Melezart**

**The Capital City of Sterlent**

**Tuesday, October 14, 2206**

**1120 Hours: Earthtime**

* * *

The _Arizona_ was the first Earth vessel back on Melezart that morning. The space battleship was soon docked at anchor in a harbor in the ocean not far from the coast of the old capital city, which had been again renamed Sterlent. 

After the landing procedures were completed, Captain Venture spotted Nova waiting at the rail on the space battleship's main deck. A warm breeze was blowing through Nova's hair, and the skirt she had on with her gold and black uniform top was blowing a little in the breeze above her bare legs. She also wore her gunbelt, and shiny black open-toe pumps she had somehow acquired.

"I see you out here keeping a vigil, Nova," said Venture with a smile.

Nova smiled back. "I'm waiting for noon," she said in a soft voice. "You know what's supposed to happen at 1200, right?"

"Yes…the _Argo's_ supposed to land then."

"And I haven't seen Derek for four and a half months," said Nova as she patted her stomach. "It's hard to believe what's changed since then. Have any of the other fleets arrived yet?"

Venture said, "I was told the Rikashans are in orbit. Lord Cha'rif came with a hundred space warships. He'll be landing his flagship _B'eorneraze_ in the bay later this afternoon. And the Gamilons are supposed to arrive before sunset."

Suddenly, they noticed a speck on the horizon. "Something's coming in, right over there," said Venture.

"Where?" said Nova. "Oh…now I see it….and it's got wings…and it's coming in fast…coming down towards the ocean…it's blue-grey….and red!"

"They're half an hour early," said Venture as he shaded his eyes as he made out the _Argo_. "Nova, you'd better get inside for a bit…we'll be firing a salute as they enter the bay to dock…"

Nova smiled with glistening eyes. "As long as I can come outside again in a bit…"

"You certainly can," said Venture. "You and Wakefield will be part of the party welcoming Wildstar, Astra, and Janlits to the dock in a few minutes."

"Thanks," said Nova.

* * *

On the _Argo_, a few minutes later, after landing, the crew was manning the rails at attention as the mighty space battleship cruised in on the surface of the placid-looking bay near the coast of Sterlent while the _Arizona_ fired an honor salute. 

"It's good to be home," said Janlits as he stood beside Wildstar on top of the _Argo's_ Number One Gun Turret.

"It's good to be here," said Wildstar as his ascot blew out of his long black peacoat and waved in the breeze. His longish hair also blew under the Captain's cap he was wearing.

"I didn't expect it would look so nice," said Astra of Iscandar as she stood beside Wildstar with her long strawberry blond hair blowing in the breeze and her purple gown blowing about her legs. "Mother didn't tell me it would look a bit like Iscandar."

"I'm flattered by the comparison," laughed Janlits.

Beside them stood a very taciturn Stovall, silent in his dress greens and helmet. He stood there with a blaster rifle against his shoulder, and hateful feelings in his heart. The others quickly came to ignore the silent, glaring Marine guard as much as possible. He did not make good conversation.

In the meantime, after the _Arizona_ finished firing her salutes, Nova, Captain Venture, Aliscea Rosstowski, and Deke Wakefield all came back onto the main deck, watching as the _Argo _approached the dock next to them, alone.

"Where's the rest of the Second Fleet?" asked Aliscea. Aliscea also was dressed in the same way that Nova was, except for the fact that she wore her native Pellian sandals instead of shoes.

"In orbit above us," said Venture. "They're on high alert in case the Cometines show up and try something funny."

Wakefield looked up as a squadron of planes flew overhead. "Those are Tigers!"

"Yes, from the base we've established on the outskirts of the city," said Nova. A moment later, a squadron of twelve silvery dart-like planes flew overhead. "Those are native Melezartian interceptors."

Deke's ears perked up a moment later at a strange, rushing, whirring sound. He gritted his teeth as he thought he recognized it. "And those?" he said.

Nova looked up as the green interceptors blasted overhead. "Gamilon planes. They're from the other base that the Empire established."

"That's the first time I've ever been that close to _Gamilons_," said Deke in a flat voice.

"They're not that bad…as long as you hold your peace among them…," said Venture.

"Yessir," sighed Wakefield.

A few minutes later, the _Argo_ dropped anchor near the pier that the _Arizona_ was already at anchor beside. Nova smiled as she looked a few hundred meters away to the ship that she still considered home. _I wish I was going back there for good,_ she thought longingly. _Maybe we can exchange some crew members after our jobs are done here…maybe…_

Then, Nova's smile faded as she began to consider the task she would be performing soon. _We are not to give up our sovereignty to them_, she thought. _We are to make a peace while preserving our territorial rights. I've been briefed on the options. They break down to two things…two plans that we will be offering the Cometines. One is a normal, honorable peace with the Alliance…_

Nova then looked up at the Gamilon planes passing overhead, as she thought, _The other is Desslok's 'nuclear option'. That would also preserve our sovereignty, and solve a lot of problems, but I don't know what Invidia would think of that plan of Desslok's. We're not supposed to raise it, but it is there as a second option. We do not necessarily agree with it…but it would solve many problems. But…would the Cometines even consider it? It is an elegant solution, but it would provide instant peace…at one heck of a price…_

Nova then stood with her eyes closed for a moment as she heard a Melezartian band on shore beginning to play the musical theme of the First Star Force. She then looked over as the _Argo's_ gangplank lowered.

"That's our signal," whispered Venture. The others nodded. Venture then picked up a microphone and said, "All hands, we are now leaving the _Arizona_ to greet the rest of the diplomatic party from Earth. Commander Rosstowski has command of this vessel until we return. Wish us good fortune as we begin our task today."

Venture and the others left the _Arizona_ a moment later. They came up to the _Argo's_ gangplank, and came up. Venture stopped near the head of the gangplank, and snapped a salute at Wildstar.

Nova's glistening eyes spoke volumes as they met Derek's eyes. Derek himself was at the head of the gangplank, and he returned Mark's salute as the party came up.

Finally, Venture, who looked very serious in his own peacoat and cap, looked at Wildstar and said, "Commodore, sir, permission to come aboard?"

Derek looked at his friend and said, "Permission granted!" Wildstar then shook Venture's hand. "It's been a long time, Venture!"

"Yeah, too long," he chuckled as he noticed Wakefield looking _very_ hard at Stovall.

Janlits looked at Venture and his party next. "I am Concillor Pyle Janlits," he said as he shook hands with the party. "I'm pleased to meet you, Captain Venture."

"Thank you, sir," said Mark.

He then turned to Nova. "My lovely counterpart from Earth, about whom I've heard so much…ironic that you were waiting for me here at our home…"

"No problem," said Nova as she shook hands with him and looked towards Derek again. Derek smiled silently at her as she smiled back, trying to keep cool for the sake of decorum.

"And you are?" said Janlits as he shook Wakefield's hand.

"Lieutenant Deke Wakefield of the Sun Tigers. I've been asked by Mrs. Wildstar to act as her escort at the conference since the Commodore has been asked not to be there."

"What do you think of that?"

"I don't think much of the enemy, sir," said Wakefield. "They've hurt us too much."

"That they have," said Janlits softly. "That they have."

Then, Janlits turned to Aliscea. "I have heard much of you. I heard you did a great part against the Rikashans and Technomugar in that conflict…"

"And against the R'Khelleva in this one," said Aliscea. "I cannot wait to see my mother again tonight."

"That is a good thing," said Janlits.

Next, as per protocol, Astra turned to Venture. The Captain and Iscandarian shared a very decorous embrace. "It's been a long time, Captain Venture. It's too bad we're not meeting on Iscandar," she said as she patted Venture's back. Then, she turned to Nova and hugged her. "Oh, you poor thing! I'm glad to see that you are doing well, though!"

"Thank you," said Nova as she moved back from Astra. "I miss your mother."

"So do I," she said. "I also miss my sister," she said as she looked hard at Deke for a moment. "It would be so good if she could be here."

Deke shivered and kept his temper as he found himself, with full knowledge, face to face with an Iscandarian for the first time in his life. "So, you are the daughter of Queen Starsha?"

"I am," said Astra in a suddenly flat voice as she picked up something from Deke she had not expected; anger. "Why is it that you are so angered?"

"I'll be blunt. Your mother could have done more for Earth…at least in my opinion!"

"Deke!" snapped Nova in shock. "I know how you feel, but…"

"I also know how you feel," said Astra coldly. "It is not wise to blame me for your feelings about the Queen of Iscandar. I was born after the events we speak of. As was my sister and my brother."

"Are they as stuck-up as you?" said Deke.

Astra chuckled at that. "My brother, perhaps. As for my sister…you will learn the truth, and you will be quite surprised, and _soon_."

Deke didn't know why, but as Astra turned her eyes away from his, an image of Sasha came unbidden to his mind. A chill went down his back, a chill that he knew not where it came from. He almost felt like blurting out, _What do you know about Sasha and I, you hunk of bad space juj-ju? _Luckily, he thought better of it.

Deke turned away as Aliscea and Astra had a warm greeting for each other. Unexpectedly, he felt a heel pressing hard into his instep.

"Nova?"

"Deke, you should be more careful with that _mouth_," she whispered. "I know how you feel, but…"

"Nova, I couldn't…"

"Don't say anything like that to Desslok if you meet him," she whispered. "He has a habit of _shooting_ people who offend him. I've seen it."

"I'll try to keep out of his way, ma'am," said Deke.

Next, according to rank, Commodore Wildstar shook hands with Venture. "Again, it's been a long time," he said.

"Yeah, I know," said Mark. "We need to catch up on a lot, Wildstar."

The two of them lightly punched each other on the arm and laughed.

Derek then turned to Nova.

Everything stopped for a moment as the long-sundered lovers just looked long and hard at each other. Nova's eyes began to fill with tears, and so did Derek's. Finally, Nova just gave up her reserve and ran with a sob into her husband's arms. The others applauded as Deke began to blush fiercely. He thought, _Okay, you two, how much of PRP are you two gonna violate in the next five minutes? And in public? _But even he felt his eyes misting up a little at that.

Derek hugged Nova hard, and it was now in utter silence before they exchanged a kiss as most of the others again applauded. Finally, Nova said, "Derek…we have even _more_ to catch up on than you and Mark."

"Damnit, don't I know it," said Derek as he stroked Nova's hair. "How are they doing?" he whispered as he patted Nova's stomach.

"They want to get out of there," laughed Nova through her tears. "I think they know Daddy's here."

"I bet Mommy can't wait to get this over with," said Derek back through his tears.

"Sure can't," she said as she pecked her husband on the cheek. Then, she whispered (as she slid out of one of her shoes and ran her toes up Derek's ankle under the cuff of his slacks) "I can't wait to be alone with you, later, too…"

Derek looked his wife up and down and said, "Same here…" while Stovall gave the young couple a very _nasty_ look. Then he said, "Real _sweet_, ain't we?"

"Comments from the Peanut Gallery, Corporal, are NOT appreciated," snapped Commodore Wildstar as he straightened his cap.

Nova blushed and slipped back into her shoe while glaring daggers at Stovall. Then, Commodore Wildstar turned to Aliscea. "So much has happened since I saw you last, Aliscea."

Aliscea smiled. "I trust you won't want to shoot me again, Wildstar?"

"No, and I trust you won't want to set me on fire again?"

_What is that about?_ Deke thought as Wildstar turned to him. Then, he said, "You've got a tough job, Wakefield. Be my eyes for me with my family when I can't be there."

"Your family?"

"My wife and my children are there," said Derek. "They're the closest family I have, thanks to the Gamilons. Don't let a thing happen to _any_ of them," whispered Wildstar. "I do not trust Invidia and her group…_not one bit_."

"They'll get to Nova over my fallen body," said Wakefield.

"Thanks," said Derek.

Finally, Stovall turned to shake hands with Venture. "It's an honor to meet'cha, sir."

"Likewise, Corporal," said Venture as he pumped Stovall's hand once and turned away to talk more with Derek.

A confused Stovall turned to Aliscea next. Aliscea felt a horrible sense of revulsion and cold as she saw him, and she had no idea why.

"You're beautiful," said Stovall.

"You're beautiful, _ma'am_," snapped Aliscea. "Do not forget that, Mister."

"High and mighty, ain't we?" said Stovall.

"Corporal, stop acting like a child," snapped Nova as she stood before Stovall with her hands on her hips.

"Oh? My _favorite_ nurse don't have a handshake for me?"

"I do not administer _your_ sort of medicine!" snapped Nova. "Especially not to _your_ sort!"

"Listen, ma'am, you got rank, but that don't give ya no leave to be no Goddamn smartass!"

Wakefield then walked up and silently glared at Stovall.

"Hey, Dekesticks," laughed Stovall. "Still play the drums, shithead?"

"I could have you court-martialed just for that," growled Wakefield.

"On what charge?"

"Gross disrespect to a _superior officer_," snapped Wakefield with a smile. "Just watch it!"

"Or what?" smirked Stovall.

"ALLRIGHT, YOU SHITHEAD!" roared Wakefield in his face in the same way that Stovall had yelled at him and had humiliated him in public at the Academy a lifetime ago. "Brace, _shithead!_ BRACE!"

Stovall then snapped to the plebe position of attention as the others watched.

"NOW GET DOWN ON THAT GODDAMN DECK AND GIVE ME FIFTY, GODDAMNIT!" yelled Wakefield. "DO IT OR I'LL RECOMMEND YOU LOSE YOUR STRIPES WHEN YOU STAND MAST!"

"Aye, aye," muttered Stovall.

"AYE, AYE WHAT?" yelled Wakefield. "MY HEARING IS VERY BAD TODAY, _**CORPORAL**_!"

"Aye, aye, SIR!" yelled Stovall.

"I CAN'T HEAR YOU!" bellowed Wakefield.

"AYE, AYE SIR!" yelled Stovall.

"Now, PUSH!" yelled Wakefield.

At that, Stovall did the wise thing. While growling to himself, he did pushups.

* * *

**1320 Hours…**

Later, Nova found herself sitting down with a cup of coffee around a table in what had been a very familiar place; the Captain's quarters she had shared with Derek on the _Argo_. This time, she smiled and nodded as an enlisted steward brought her a sweet roll while Derek looked hard at a roll of his own. Venture sat at the table on the other side, with Wakefield sitting at the far end of the table.

"This place brings back memories, Derek," said Venture as he looked around. "Remember when Orion and I were up here for officers' hours before Captain Avatar on the way to Iscandar when I called him an idiot?" Venture laughed and said, "I miss the old Captain and Orion more than ever now."

"I wonder what Captain Avatar would think of you as a Captain now, Mark?" said Nova as she leaned her chin on her hands. "I can confide in you now that he was considering you for that Deputy Captain's post, too. He was even considering me before he guessed it probably wasn't gonna be a good idea."

"Yeah, and especially since IQ-9 couldn't keep his hands out of your skirt," laughed Derek, who winced as Nova playfully punched him. "By the way, how is the Tinwit?"

"Mellowing with age, although he tried to look up my skirt this morning…."

"He did?" said Deke. Nova nodded. "What did you do to him?"

"Clonked him over the dome with a bamboo _boken_, what do you think?" said Nova.

"I wonder what the others are doing in Janlits' quarters?" said Venture.

"They were having a conference. I left when the air started getting too thick," said Nova. "Oh, Wakefield…I _did _assign that Stovall guard duty outside the hatch down there. And, Derek, whose idea was it to bring that _jackass_ on this cruise?"

"General Stone's," huffed Derek.

"Figures," said Nova. "Did you try to get it reversed?"

"I appealed right to the Commander, but he said no way," grunted Derek. "Even _I_ can't get all I want all the time, even though I am the Boy Genius of the Fleet," huffed Wildstar.

"I thought that was the Cowboy of Outer Space," said Venture.

"I got promoted, Space Jockey!" laughed Derek. Wakefield kept quiet, wondering exactly what they were talking about. For a moment, he felt a little like a fifth wheel here among these old comrades.

"Hey!" said a wounded Venture as Nova tried to keep from giggling. "I thought that back at that battle we fought with the Gamilons over those space mines that you promised never to call me a Space Jockey again!"

"That's right…I did…slowpoke," said Derek with a wink.

Nova then pulled the brim of her husband's cap down over his eyes as Wakefield rolled his eyes up to the overhead.

"Hey, Nova! It's not lights out yet!" laughed Derek.

"You look silly with that thing on your head," she said. She grabbed his hat and looked at it. "Look at that gold braid on that thing. Next thing you know, you'll be carrying a swagger stick and hitting people with it when you do inspections."

"Tain't funny, ma'am," said Wakefield. "The jackass down below used to _do_ that to me during inspections in my plebe year."

"What a shame," said Nova. "You handled him very well, Deke. You're a far better spacer than that guy will ever be. You might even have your own squadron in the next year. Cheer up!"

"Squadron?" said Commodore Wildstar. "You're moving up…"

"He's close to it now," said Venture. "He's got command of a whole flight, and they're a very well-oiled machine in combat. We lost a lot of pilots, but guys like Wakefield, his buddy Marrable, and a lot of the others really filled in great. How's that Hartcliffe character, Wildstar?"

"As weird as ever," said Derek.

"I dread to see what he'll be doing next," said Nova.

"Great pilot," said Wildstar. "But as a person..?"

"That man's one true love is his vodka," said Wakefield as he remembered some of the lewd and crude things that his former instructor had done in the past. "And how's Hardy, sir?"

"He's doing great," said Wildstar. "Weren't you and he pretty tight at the Academy?"

"We were," said Wakefield. "In a way, that officer is sort of a hero for me. I think he's everything a Tiger pilot should be; cool, smooth, efficient, and a gentleman."

"That would make perfect sense," said Derek.

A few minutes later, after they talked some more, Wakefield and Venture left. That left Nova and Derek alone.

Nova closed the privacy screen in their cabin and turned down the lights a little. Derek then knelt down and kissed her pregnant belly through her blouse.

"I've been so worried about you," he said softly as he took off his peacoat.

"I know you've been," said Nova as she unzipped her blouse and exposed her stomach. She smiled and closed her eyes as Derek kissed her bare tummy, and nuzzled it for a while. "It's swelling a little but…"It's not that big yet," said Nova as she ran her hands through Derek's hair. "The doctor says it'll start showing more in the next few weeks. Sometimes you can sort of see them kicking a little…I feel them in there…"

Derek laughed as he felt her stomach jump. "I think I just felt a kick now…"

"Me too." Nova laughed at that, and she reached down to undo her skirt as Derek continued to kiss her. _We have a few minutes_, she thought passionately. _We can practice a little and catch up on lost time, _she thought.

She abruptly stopped when a tap came at the hatch.

"Oh, great!" said Nova with a blush as she refastened her skirt and zipped her blouse back up. "I wonder who it is…"

**Art © 2007 by **_**Angie**_ _**Sczepkowski**_

"Come in," called Derek. To their surprise, Diane Henson came in, carrying a small bag. "Nova?"

"Diane?" said Nova. "Did you find it?"

Henson nodded with a little grin. "If you'll come down to my cabin, I think you can slip into that little surprise..?"

"Nova?" said a confused Derek.

"Don't worry," said Nova as she got up and kissed her husband on the forehead. "Just a little surprise we're setting up for our boat trip to the island later." Nova smiled and said, "I think I'll see you later on during lunch in the mess."

"Okay," he said. Outside, he heard feminine giggles as they went down the stairs. "You're not actually getting me into that!" said Nova.

"I most certainly am," laughed Diane.

I wonder what she and Henson are planning," said Derek to himself.

* * *

About twenty minutes later, Wildstar met up with Hardy, Hartcliffe, and Wakefield at a table in the messhall. The three of them were laughing and talking about different battles they had been in in the past few months in the universal language of pilots, complete with hands going up and down in various positions demonstrating the positions of their planes in different engagements with the enemy. Wildstar then added descriptions of a few battles of his own. The Commodore still had his Superstar on board, and he had occasionally gone out with Hardy on a very few missions in the past few months on the _Argo_, and he had actually downed a few enemy pilots himself, to the surprise of Wakefield. 

"Angie's been flyin', too," said Hartcliffe. "Even with that pregnancy scare we had a few months back."

"Pregnancy scare?" said Wakefield.

"I was like bloody scared she 'ad a balloon growin' inside o' her, but it turned out not to be true. Good thing, too. Don't know what I'd do if she was preggers and 'ad to wear sacks all the time and crap."

Wildstar looked at Hartcliffe in disbelief. "Mister, let me get this straight. You're worried about Angie getting pregnant because you are afraid of what she'll look like?"

"Yeah, I mean, she'll be grody like a balloon and fat and weepy and weird and eating ice cream and crap all the time. Who wants an unsexy preggers wife who'll act like a bloody fishwife and won't wanna sleep with yer and all that?"

"Hartcliffe, sohn, you are a pig," said Hardy in a pissed-off voice as Derek clenched his teeth. "You are full of weird assumptions, mistuh."

"About what?" said Hartcliffe.

"Pregnant women," said Derek. "I mean, Nova, she's…"

Then, they heard Nova's voice over the din as she laughed with Henson. "Hey, guys!" she said as she came up to the serving line and waved.

Wildstar's eyes nearly popped out of his head when he saw what Nova was wearing…or rather, what she was _not_ wearing.

She was no longer in her uniform. She had changed.

She had changed into sandals and a bikini.

Both in pink.

And, she was obviously _not_ terminally shy about showing off her slightly pregnant stomach.

Nova twirled on her toes and said, "As you've all heard, guys, I am expecting. Diane decided to talk me into a swimsuit to go out with the Commodore today for a boat ride. I'm just starting to show…and…"

The crew laughed, clapped and applauded at that.

"She's nuts," said Hartcliffe. "She's bloody nutzoid!"

"HARTCLIFFE!" said Wildstar in an angry voice.

"That takes some guts," said Hardy. "Looks good, though, huh?"

"Yeah," said Wakefield as he blushed. "She does, sir," he said to Wildstar.

As Nova came over, Hartcliffe called out, "Hey, Nova! You got a balloon under there, or what?"

"Balloon?" said Nova as she looked down at herself. "No, Bryan. I think what I have inside me are called babies."

"Oh, is that what's making yer act and look like some kinda water buffalo?" said Hartcliffe as the room went silent.

"_Water buffalo_?" said Derek slowly and in a low, dangerous voice. "Why, you dirty little son-of-a…"

"Derek," said Nova firmly. "I can take care of myself. Thanks. Bryan Hartcliffe, are you aware of how _misogynistic_ you sound?"

"Where's the kippered herring and ice cream, ma'am? Or are we just about to see gears and springs comin' out yer head because your brain's going batty with the 'ormones?"

Nova smiled dangerously and said, "No. But we are about to see something else," she said as she got up and walked behind Bryan while winking at Derek and the others.

"What?" said Hartcliffe. Nova then reached to his tray and grabbed up a bowl of buttered spaghetti he was eating.

"We are about to see how you look wearing spaghetti on your _head_!" said Nova as she upended the spaghetti over Hartcliffe's head. Then, as the greasy pasta ran down his face she said, "With that ugly, stringy greasy hair of yours, I think it is actually an _improvement_!"

The crew then again laughed and applauded. Some people yelled, "Way to go, Nova!" as Nova walked out of the room with her head held high and her nose up in the air. "Nova!" called Derek. "Nova! You forgot your lunch! NOVA!"

"Excuse me, guys," said Wildstar as he picked up his wife's lunch tray and ran after her with it.

"I'm proud of you," said Hardy sarcastically.

"Proud o' me?" said Hartcliffe.

"Yeah, you just insulted a pregnant woman," snapped Wakefield. "I bet you're _murder_ on babies and people with terminal cancer. You drunken _psycho_!"

"Funny yer so high and mighty. I heard you _offed_ a pregnant woman, Wakefield. I 'eard you blew 'er baby right outta the womb with that gun a' yers you call DJ," said Hartcliffe. "Who's the real psycho, Dekesticks?"

"Where the hell did you hear that from?" yelled Wakefield.

"Yer buddy Mick Stovall. We were shootin' the breeze for a bit, Lieutenant…"

"I won't deny there was an accident years ago. It just didn't happen the way that _asshole Corporal_ said!" snapped Wakefield. "And it seems like he and I need to have a little talk outside."

Wakefield got up and stalked out of the messhall. Hardy shook his head and then looked at Hartcliffe. "Get out of here, Hartcliffe."

"Sir?"

"Get out of here," said Hardy in more distinct tones. "Do it before I am tempted to kick your butt myself, Mitsuh!"

"Yessir," said Hartcliffe as he got up and angrily stalked away.

* * *

A while later, Derek found Nova. 

She was up in his cabin, sitting in a chair with her face over the table, crying her eyes out.

"Nova," said Derek.

"What, are _you_ here to make fun of my belly, too?" snapped Nova. "If you are, Derek, then bug…"

"Nova, I'm not here to do that at all," cooed Derek. "I brought your lunch. You forgot it."

As Nova put up her head to look at her lunch tray. Derek kissed her and wiped her tears off her cheeks with the silk ascot he had thrown off before. "Don't listen to that jerk Hartcliffe," said Derek. "Nova, I didn't expect it, but you look _cute _in that swimsuit."

"I do?" she said. "No, Derek, I look grotesque. I shouldn't even be on this mission…I should be home, knitting Goddamn booties in the house by myself and wearing a sack! It's because I have a balloon that _you_ stuck in there when we were screwing around!"

"Nova, it happened, but I'm so happy for you. For us. For them," he said as he patted her tummy.

"It's still…your…no….it's our fault…we wanted children…bad…" sniffed Nova as Derek hugged his wife. "I…."

"I love you, Nova….thought about what you've wanted to name them, yet?"

Nova smiled a little at that, even though tears were still running down her cheeks. "The girl, I'd like to name Ariel. You can name our boy…"

"I'll name our son Alex, after my brother," said Derek. "Alex and Ariel. I like the sound of that…"

"Me too," said Nova as Derek hugged her and kissed the nape of her neck. The privacy curtain in Derek's cabin was still closed as Derek ran his hands over his wife's shoulders. Nova turned a little in her chair to kiss her husband as he ran his hands down over her collarbone, and then ran them slowly down to her breasts. He could feel her nipples standing up slightly through the thin material of the bikini top as he caressed her.

"May I?" he whispered as he ran his hands down to the bow that closed the front of her top after a few slow moments.

"Yes," said Nova. "But if you're going to do that…please strip me…that isn't the only place where I want you to…touch me…"

Derek's heart began to race as he undid his wife's top and let it fall to the deck. He caressed her bare breasts, which felt a little bigger than he remembered them as being, while he kissed her again and she kissed back. Soon, his hands went over her stomach, and as she began to gasp a little, he undid the bows at Nova's hips and watched as her bikini bottom fell open.

As Derek laid hands upon her womanhood, Nova trembled and gasped. She somehow found enough energy to get up and she relieved herself of her sandals as she was being touched. Then, to Derek's sweet surprise, he felt his trousers and underwear being pulled down by his naked wife in an almost desperate fashion. It felt good for him as she touched him in his most sensitive spot, and he felt like he was going to burst.

"Where do you want to go?" whispered Derek as they kissed.

"Sit right in the chair, Derek," she whispered. "Then, I'll sit down, and…"

Somehow, Derek was pulled out of his trousers and boots and socks altogether by his young wife in what felt a little like kids playing urgently in the backseat of an aircar. Before he knew it, his shirt was gone, too, and a moment later, his nakedness was clothed by his bride's naked and eager body as she slid into his lap and she allowed him to slide right up into her. Unlike what Hartcliffe thought, Derek and Nova were discovering in a very sweet fashion that pregnancy and physical passion were definitely not mutually exclusive!

As they kissed and made increasingly wild love, Derek was happy because his prayers of the past few months had been answered.

:I've…I've..been waiting…longing for…needing you," gasped Nova. "I…"

"Don't talk," said Derek as he kissed her again and their tongues met…"Don't…"

A few moments later, they shivered in each other's arms as they reached climax and it was over. Then, moved by the joy of their love, a physical love that they now knew at last had produced children, the two lovers held each other and wept.

"Yes…?" said Derek as his wife kissed him tenderly and stroked his hair.

"Let's get dressed…get to that boat…get to our island….I'm putting a swimsuit on you, that set of briefs I think you still have in the drawer…and…"

"And what?"

"I want to do this again," said Nova as she held him tight. "And then I want you again, and again, and…"

Derek just kissed his trembling bride again. Then, she got up and guided him towards the shower in his head.

* * *

The boat ride to their temporary home on the small island was very sweet. The lovers had packed a bag with their uniforms, but they wore only their swimwear for the warm boat ride. They hadn't even bothered to put shoes back on for their trip; the boat was a small one, and they got wet from the spray in the bay, so it felt good to go barefoot in the heat for them. 

When they reached the island, as soon as they got into the foyer of their borrowed guest villa, they were soon undressed again and lying down in each other's arms on a soft rug right in the foyer with all of the naughtiness of lovers on a second honeymoon. It didn't take long for them to be with each other for a second time. They were trying for a third time, but they got tired and ended up taking a nap right in each other's arms in bliss on the floor.

It was the incessant, alien-sounding ringing of a phone that woke them up.

"Huh?" said Derek.

"Go and answer that," yawned Nova as she kissed her husband. "I'll clean up and try to find some place to take a shower..or bath…or…"

Derek laughed as he kissed Nova on the nose. He pulled on his briefs and ran to the phone.

"Hello? Wildstar residence," said Derek, as he looked out and saw that the sun was just beginning to go down in a fiery sunset. _We were here longer than I thought,_ Derek said to himself.

"Wildstar, how was your journey?" said Desslok over the phone. "I've patched in to you from my flagship."

"We're fine…Desslok…fine. We just got here a while ago, and…"

"Did I disturb you?" laughed Desslok. "If I am, then…I apologize. Is Nova available?"

"Uh…" said Derek as he listened. He heard a shower running and heard his wife singing in the shower. "She's here, but she's…indisposed…Desslok…"

"Very well. Later on this evening, could you two get into a shuttle and meet me aboard my flagship? I have something that I need to share with you about the conference. I have explained it in some brief detail to Nova, but I need to further elaborate. I know the two of you have the same security clearance now, so we can safely discuss this. It will expand our options with our enemies…"

"Thank you, Desslok," said Derek. "We'll…make our way up to your ship as soon as possible," he said as he realized their second honeymoon was being cut short. Nova had been talking about going swimming together in the bay after they had cleaned up; he didn't know how he'd break the news to her.

But, he knew he would have to as he exchanged pleasantries with Desslok and then hung up.

_Welcome to the real world_, thought Wildstar to himself.

* * *

**II. FIGHTS AND DIFFERENCES IN THINKING**

**Deep Space: 80,000 Lightyears Away From Earth**

**Planet Melezart**

**The Capital City of Sterlent**

**Tuesday, October 14, 2206**

**1755 Hours: Earthtime**

* * *

Deke Wakefield was taking a walk on his own, exploring the streets of the alien city of Sterlent, and getting a feel for the place. Brew was not with him; Brew was off working on his plane when Deke decided to go walking. 

Wakefield walked near the edge of a park near the bay. _I wonder what the surfing is like here on this planet? _Wakefield thought. He was trying to watch the surf when he felt something punch him in the back of his neck.

"Son of a bitch!" he yelled, pivoting and facing his unknown assailant with his personal weapon named DJ in his hands. He had the safety off a moment later as he found he was facing down Stovall.

"I ain't got no weapon," said Stovall as he stood there grinning with one hand in his pocket. "Drop yours, Wakefield!"

"Get your damn hand out of your pocket, Stovall! NOW!" barked Wakefield.

Stovall grinned a sick grin and pulled his hand out of his pocket.

"What do you have in there?" demanded Deke.

"Just this," said Stovall as he withdrew the Sphere. The baseball-sized crystal globe glittered ominously in the dusk as he held it out. "It's just a hunk of crystal I found in China, Wakefield. It's a damn good luck charm. Wanna inspect it?"

"Hell no, I wouldn't touch anything _you've_ touched!"

"Oh, afraid I might give ya _cooties_?" sneered Stovall as he put Ekogaru's Sphere back in his pocket. Far away, in his mind, he could hear the Dark Lord laughing at the scene. He liked the feeling the Evil One's laughter gave him.

"For a Corporal, you're acting pretty stupid," snapped Wakefield.

"For a Lieutenant, you had a weird life," said Stovall. "Like to know some of what your ex-fiancee' told me when I got her drunk enough? Before I had her screaming and crying for more of mah baloney pony, that is?"

"What?" said Wakefield.

"Dawn told me that you used to play with _dolls_," sneered Stovall. "She said you had this dollie named Starventura! A girlie doll!"

"It was an action figure," hissed Wakefield.

"Screw you! It was a dollie! The big badass pilot who is close to havin' his own squadron used to play with _dolls_. I bet your squadron would love to hear _that_, Wakefield. And Dawn was _so_ happy to tell me all about it!"

For a moment, just a moment, Wakefield's temper flared so much that he was tempted to just squeeze the trigger and blow the crap out of Stovall and blow him away_. I could say it was self-defense_, he thought. _No one would question it. But, hell no…I'm a warrior…not some kind of killer…regardless of what this slimeball and Dawn think._

Deke put the safety back on DJ and set her carefully on the ground. Then, he put up his fists and said, "Wanna say anymore, Stovall?"

"Oooooo, does Deeeeekkkkeeeee wanna fight? Deeeeekkkkkkeeeee being bad. Deeeekkkeeee isn't supposed to look at the girl dollies naked! Deeeekkkkeeee is a pervert!"

Then, Stovall doomed himself by running over, tripping Deke, and then hitting him in the back of the neck with a rabbit punch when he was down.

"Arrghhh! You son-of-a…" yelled Wakefield as Stovall straddled him and punched him two more times in the head. Then, a minute later, Stovall pulled out a combat knife and held it against Wakefield's neck.

"Deeekkkeee," hissed Stovall in his ear. "Admit you're a faggot sissy or I'll cut your Goddamned motherf…"

He never got to finish as Wakefield slammed him hard in the forearms, causing him to drop the knife.

Then, Stovall snarled, and he pumped two punches into Wakefield's neck. While Deke gasped in pain, Stovall kicked him hard in the behind twice. Deke would have a bit of a hard time walking for a few hours after that.

Stovall then got DJ up off the ground, smiling at the bruises that were forming on Deke's neck. He said, "See what I got, Wakefield? Got your girlfriend in my arms. Wouldn't it be funny if I sent you to Hell with your own weapon? Oh, I correct myself. Gun. Little ditty I learned at Parris Island. "_This is mah rifle, this is mah gun, this one's for fightin', this one's for fun!_""

"Drop dead, Stovall," gasped Deke.

"I got you in mah sights. What you gonna do about it?"

Wakefield, knowing it might mean his death, abruptly charged Stovall and tackled him. Both men grabbed at DJ, sweating and cursing as they tried to pull the weapon from each other's hands while they punched at each other on the ground and bloodied each other's faces and cut up each other's ears as they rolled in the dirt. Officer and enlisted man, Marine and naval aviator, struggled as they both grabbed at DJ.

Finally, Wakefield prevailed. Stovall grabbed at him, but Wakefield finally stopped him by kicking him in the crotch. Stovall fell like a tree. While Stovall keened and screamed like a banshee on the ground, Wakefield held up DJ and fired three bursts into the air. Then he grabbed up Stovall's combat knife and threw it into the bushes.

Stovall took notice. Wakefield then leveled the weapon at him. "Stovall," huffed Deke. "Get the hell out of my sight, or the next burst will go into your _gut_."

"Man," sobbed Stovall. "That's _low_. Even _you_ wouldn't Goddamn do that, Wakefield!"

"Get the hell out of my sight, and never mention our discussion to _anyone_, Corporal. If you do, I will either get your ass court-martialed for starting this with that first sucker punch or I will hunt you down like a varmint and murder you."

"You're sick," sobbed Stovall. "Dawn was right. You _are_ some kind of vengeful psycho!"

"_You_ were going to cut my throat a minute ago," gasped Wakefield as he wiped blood off his lower lip. "Who the _hell_ is the psycho here? Anyway, what happened here, stays here. Direct order. Got that?"

"Yessir," said Stovall.

"Get up," said Deke.

"Why?"

Wakefield held out his hand. "I have to work beside you in the next few days, you dumb son-of-a-bitch. Let's shake on it, agree to disagree, and get the hell out of here."

Stovall, while holding his crotch, took Wakefield's hand and angrily shook it once. "We'll talk _again_ sometime, Wakefield."

"We'll see, Corporal. Now get the _hell_ out of my sight! I do NOT want to see you again tonight, Marine!"

Stovall gave Wakefield a sarcastic salute. Wakefield returned it, and, gasping in pain, he turned his back on him.

The two men did not see each other again that night.

* * *

**III. GHOSTS FROM THE PAST**

**Deep Space: 80,000 Lightyears Away From Earth**

**Planet Melezart**

**High Orbit**

**Wednesday, October 15, 2206**

**0022 Hours: Earthtime**

In the meantime, Derek and Nova, now back in their usual shipboard uniforms, were flying in Derek's Superstar fighter towards Desslok's flagship, which, as they had just learned in surprise, was no longer his usual command cruiser, the _Gamilstadt_, but was, instead, the larger Gamilon battle carrier _Farushar_, which had been heavily refitted and was now painted a bright scarlet color.

"_Farushar_, this is Commodore Wildstar from Earth," said Derek as his fighter flew towards the carrier at the head of the Gamilon fleet; the ship was being tailed by a combined group of Gamilon and Rikashan interceptors. Nova noticed the Rikashan fleet sitting off in the distance beyond the Gamilon fleet; she also thought she could see some vessels of the Second Fleet from Earth sitting in orbit near the Rikashan ships. "Request permission to board."

"Superstar Zero-One, this is Gamilon Flight Control," said a cold voice over their headsets. "By Desslok's orders, you are cleared for landing and number one in the stack. Land on the port side of the _Farushar's_ main flight deck. Please acknowledge our command, sir."

"Acknowledged," said Derek to the unknown Gamilon officer. Wildstar watched as a green guidelight flicked on up on the right side of the red carrier's bow. Derek flew the fighter to a quick landing, and the ship was soon stopped inside the Gamilons' main flight bay, where several Gamilon and Garuman soldiers in brown and dark blue battle armor acknowledged their arrival with salutes.

General Talan came up from the ranks and greeted the Terrans with a salute. "It's been a long time, Wildstar." He glanced at Nova. "We were not aware that Mrs. Wildstar was with child."

"A lot of people don't know that, yet," said Nova with a blush as she patted her stomach in her one-piece Star Force jumpsuit in gold and black.

"I wish we had more time for pleasantries," said Talan. "The Lady Astrena is in meditation over a disquieting presence she is picking up down there on Melezart. She has no idea what it is. Leader Desslok is waiting."

"Take us to him, please," said Commodore Wildstar.

"This way," said Talan with a wave of his hand.

Their booted feet echoed loudly in a corridor as they walked towards a strange-looking Gamilon lift.

* * *

Soon, they found Desslok sitting alone at a table in a dark, shadowy briefing room of his ship up somewhere in the command level; a viewport looked forward out over one of the ship's forward gun turrets. He rose for a moment to shake their hands, with his full seven and a half-foot height towering over both of them for a moment. They could hear in the background the strange ghostly moaning hum of either the ventilation system or the engines (they were never sure which) that seemed to be characteristic to all Gamilon space warships. 

After exchanging pleasantries (and after Desslok wished Nova and Derek good wishes on their children), Desslok said, "I am sorry to disturb you, but I asked you to come here to discuss a rather unpleasant subject."

"And, that is?" asked Commodore Wildstar as Nova held his hand.

"The possible option I may have to exercise to end this war," said Desslok. "Nova, I already have an Empire. Taking control of a larger portion of an Empire of unwilling subjects was not necessarily my wish, but I may have to consider doing so to end this war."

"What does he mean?" asked Derek as he looked at Nova and saw her slowly nodding with her eyes closed.

"Derek, I'm sorry I didn't tell you yet…Desslok recently found a hologram in the memory banks of the _Gamilstadt_."

"That is one reason I think that the Cometines may have been concentrating on her when they attacked my city," said Desslok as he clenched his fists. "I have had to switch my flag to this vessel because they _destroyed_ my long-time flagship at her moorings when they attacked Gamilon. Luckily, none of the Royal Family was aboard her when she was hit, and unluckily for them, I had just duplicated this message. I will explain to you both what I explained in brief to Nova the other day when the Earth President patched my signal through to her cabin aboard the _Arizona_."

"And, it is?" said Derek.

Desslok sighed. "When I was serving Zordar, it was my ambition to someday take the throne of House Gatlantis for _myself_ after I had my revenge upon you and the _Argo_. I then wished to use the resources of the Comet Empire to see if we could rebuild Gamilon and re-establish my Empire. I nourished that plan in my heart for a long time, and I eventually hoped to supplant Invidia as Zordar's heir. Indeed, it seems I was higher in Zordar's esteem than Invidia for a while. Invidia's betrayal, my departure from the service of the Comet Empire, and my decision to make peace with you and the Star Force and Earth drove those plans from my mind, and then the fact that the Comet Empire went to war against _me_, as well as against you, made this hope rather impractical; and the resurrection and expansion of my Empire after the Rikasha Incident with Ekogaru and Cha'rif made it rather unnecessary. _Why hope for an enemy Empire if I have an Empire of my own,_ I thought. All I wanted for Invidia was death. That is still all that I want."

"But?" said Derek. "Desslok, you're not…"

"Derek, hear him out!" pleaded Nova. "He has no plans to leave the Alliance!"

"The Alliance may instead be enlarged," said Desslok. "After the first war with the Comet Empire ended, you are aware that I retrieved my flagship twice, first, from Zordar, and then from your solar system. In the systems of my flagship, I found a file in my computer; I tried to access it in your November of 2201 after I left your star system, but the file was locked. I forgot about the matter afterwards, as you know, because other events drove it from my mind. A year later, in your November of 2202, after the war with Rikasha had ended, my flagship was undergoing repairs. I looked one last time at the mysterious file, intending to erase it, but I found I could now open it. I was not sure why, but the answer made itself evident when this hologram appeared…"

"The hologram you told me about?" said Nova.

Desslok nodded. "I want you two to watch with me, and I want you to know all of our options. I am confiding in you, as my friends. Please keep this secret unless we have to use this against Invidia in the negotiations."

Desslok flicked a switch, and ominous organ music sounded in the room under an image of the original White Comet taken from head-on.

"That sounds creepy," said Nova.

"They called it _White Comet_, a battle hymn of their House," said Desslok with some disdain.

Despite herself, Nova shivered as evil laughter was suddenly heard on the soundtrack over the ominous organ music.

"I recognize that voice," said Derek as he also shivered as Nova held his hand.

"Prince Zordar," said Desslok with some disdain as a laughing image of the evil and deceased Cometine despot of House Gatlantis appeared over the image of the swirling Comet. "As you will see, this was a message for me."

"A message?" said Derek.

"Yes. A message Invidia wanted _destroyed_."

The organ music faded to an almost sub-sonic growl of low notes as Zordar stopped laughing. The holographic image of Zordar than said in his maniacal and echoing deep voice, "Desslok. I intend this message for you. I left it aboard your flagship for you. If you are now seeing this, you have your flagship left, and I am sure you have succeeded in your quest in settling matters against the Star Force, whether by violence, by guile, or by subtle diplomacy…I do not know, and honestly, I do not care. I know you better than you know yourself. If you are now seeing this, I am also now quite _dead_. I will have either died in combat against Earth, or against Trelaina, or against some foe mightier than they, I do not know. This message was intended to be activated only if the communication sync signals from both my base-ship the _Gatlantis_ or my Black Dreadnought have ceased to function. I tied your ship's systems to those signals as part of your service to me and the Comet Empire. If both of those have ceased to function, I am no more."

Zordar then paused as they looked on. "Desslok, this may surprise you, but I have always admired you as if you were my own son. While I had to name Invidia as my heir in the event of my passing, it was my wish to have a son to pass my title and the command of House Gatlantis to. I have not even told Invidia and Dyre this yet, but I have decided, after seeing how Invidia lied to me about you, and how she led me into defeat against Trelaina, that perhaps the interests of my Empire are not served by passing the throne and scepter to Invidia. You would be the first to know, and I hoped we would meet again after the resolution of affairs with Earth, but I have decided unilaterally to strip Invidia of her inheritance and to, instead, leave the throne and scepter of House Gatlantis to you, Desslok. In keeping with my wish, find attached to this message computer files in my language that serve as a warrant of adoption of you as my foster-son and heir and a warrant of succession naming you as Prince and Lord of the House of Gatlantis over the objections of Dyre and the others. If you live, and find I have died, it is my wish that you will claim your own, the gift I was aware you wanted. The throne of House Gatlantis is now yours, Desslok. I charge you with taking whatever action you see fit to depose Invidia. If she is now ruler of our House, she is an usurper, an usurper I want dead."

Derek and Nova looked at each other in surprise as Zordar said, "Take this action. I know that you are a man who takes what he wants and knows how to gain it. Strip Invidia, Dyre, and Gorse of their positions and take charge of that I have given you and rule over it under the guidance of our Grand Emperor as your vast domain, and carry on the work that I know you have always wished to carry on with. Act well, Desslok. I am praying in the Name of Arishna that your efforts will succeed, and that Arishna will bless you. If you need aid in this endeavor, seek out General Radnar, a kinsman of mine and priest of Arishna that I deposed after a quarrel. He has the same hatred for Invidia that you share for her. Act well, Desslok. From the next life, I wish you glory, and success…"

At that, Zordar's image faded out.

"So it's all yours, Desslok," said Commodore Wildstar in some shock and awe.

Desslok nodded. "Yes, by right, although not yet in truth."

"And you have the power to stop this war!" said Nova.

"Yes, by right, if not yet in actuality. As Invidia's legal commander, I can have her executed. And I can stop this. Why should I want to carry on in a war against myself if I rule _both_ thrones? Do not your sacred Scriptures say "_A House Divided Against Itself Cannot Stand?_"" chuckled Desslok. "And why should I wish to do anything as dishonorable as fighting my sworn allies?" he said as he looked at Derek and Nova. "I am not an oath-breaker and never will be. That is why I pursued you with such zeal when we were enemies, since I had sworn to avenge Gamilon. I likewise swore to end the war between us forever. In the myths of my people, oath-breakers are condemned to an unspeakable torment for all eternity."

Derek paused. Then, he said, "Desslok, if you take power, do you think the Cometines will follow you?"

"I know this. Invidia was not a popular woman in their ranks," said Desslok. "She was hated and feared, and I believe she still is. Many Cometines disdained me as an upstart, but I was more popular in their ranks than Invidia, I believe. I know many of the common men in the ranks respected me for my efforts and because I was high in Zordar's favor. If it came down to it, and we had to exert this claim of mine, I believe that House Gatlantis would be happy to be rid of Invidia. And, it is a gamble, but I believe many would aid me. I also believe that Radnar might be an ally. I happen to know the party who pushed hardest for his expulsion from favor was Invidia. Zordar finally gave in to her demands when he decided to exile his kinsman and friend. I believe this message indicates that Zordar reached a point when his patience with his daughter came to an end. The records also indicate that copies of this warrant were left on the _Gatlantis_ and aboard Zordar's Dreadnought. And, last of all, Astrena scanned the past with her powers, and she was aware that Zordar had played this hologram to Invidia, Dyre, and Gorse aboard the Dreadnought while he was bombarding the Earth with his weapon. She is sure that is part of what led to Invidia's decision to turn against her father and flee from the High Command. Being disinherited will do that to a woman."

"And that would explain why Invidia is such a vicious and bitter enemy," said Derek.

Desslok again smiled. "If they do not agree to a truce and a bit of breathing space by way of reason, they might accept, or be forced to accept by their officers, a command of Zordar's from beyond death itself. Zordar was truly respected by his generals and officers. He was a madman, but he treated those under him fairly well, and, in those regards at least, and only in those regards, he was an honorable man. Certainly more honorable than his daughter. Unlike her, he at least was possessed of some sanity and logic."

"And you'd use that to gain peace?" asked Nova.

Desslok nodded. "We do not need this war. As much as I desire Invidia's end, I did not start this conflict; she did. A change in leadership may lead to many centuries of peace between our galaxies. And it would also earn me the title of one of Gamilon's greatest statesmen ever. I do not shrink from fighting when I have to, as you know, but I would prefer to die at an old age and leave a great Empire and grand alliance in peace to my son Dellar, rather than an Empire and alliance under siege. I am sure you also want your children to grow up in peace…"

"We do, Desslok," said Derek.

Desslok snapped his fingers, and a female officer came forth with some wine. "Dergas, dilute the libation with water for the Terran woman; she is pregnant. They are more delicate than we, after all."

"Of course, Lord," said the officer as she bowed and prepared three goblets of wine and water mixed for Derek, Nova, and Desslok.

"Let us drink, now, to a successful conference," said Desslok as he held up his strange wine glass. "And to peace…in our time…"

The three comrades clinked goblets and drank.

_What a schemer,_ thought Wildstar as Desslok's dark, burning eyes met his and he somehow had an uneasy suspicion the Leader could somehow read his thoughts. _I'm damn glad he's on our side._

His suspicions were not allayed when he saw Desslok smiling at him sardonically before he went on. "Our strategy, at the conference, therefore, Wildstar, should be this…"

* * *

Aboard the _Eritz Gatlantis_, Invidia, Dyre and Gorse stood on the mighty Comet Ship's control bridge as an officer handed them a plot. "It will be dangerous, Princess, but this warp course will take us to within sight of Melezart when you give the command." 

"Good," said Invidia. "I have learned, Dyre, that our enemies are gathering fleets there."

"They probably trust you no more than you trust them," said Dyre. "What I fear is this; do you think Desslok knows about that message of Zordar's?"

"He can't. We destroyed his old flagship for exactly that reason," snorted Invidia. "Even if he knows of it, what good will it do? I do not recognize any claims of his. And, is it not true that Father was going mad when he told me he had disinherited me in favor of that damned upstart?"

"I am wondering if His Highness was truly mad," said Gorse. "Maybe he could see the future before he died."

"At any rate, I left him to deal with Trelaina. And what is Trelaina now? She is nothing. She is dead. Dead…dead and gone. And in Hell, I would bet," laughed Invidia. "After all, she was a mass-murderer when she wiped out Telezart in her puerile emotional rage with her power, yes? And she had the blood of my mad father on her hands," said Invidia as a desolate planet came up on their scopes.

"_Conquered World MJ-235. Used for nothing but mining years before_," said an officer over the PA. "_Abandoned because it was useless. Zordar sent prisoners there to die, but it even outlived its usefulness as a penal colony as its star began to turn to a white dwarf. Now, it is useless to us_."

"Nothing," sneered Invidia. "Like Desslok…like Trelaina. A great deal of _nothing_! Let us crush it to test our engines!"

"A fine idea," said Dyre. "Helm, change course by twenty…"

"Sir!" yelled an officer. "An image is appearing over the planet!"

"What?" said Dyre.

"We are picking up a plume of anti-matter," said another officer. "And there is a transmission coming in over the speakers…switching to speaker circuit forty-eight and changing to enhanced view of Planet MJ-235."

The others looked on as the phantom of a human figure took shape over the planet. It looked like a spectral, naked woman with her hands folded as if in prayer. Finally, the image cleared, and Invidia hissed like an angry cat at the face she recognized.

"…Trelaina…," she snarled. "It _cannot_ be her! The dead do not return! It is some trick! Do not the accursed Rikashans have strange mental powers? That Cha'rif fiend must be playing games!"

"They do not have the secret of antimatter," said Gorse. "No one did, but…her…"

"_You are correct, General Gorse_," said Trelaina's soft but mighty voice over the speakers. "_In the spirit of grace, I have briefly returned from my long home to warn you so that further lives will not be lost, Princess Invidia_."

"You are going to warn _me_ of _vhat_?" hissed Invidia as her alien accent came out so strongly that it slurred her words. "You have no power to influence anythink from beyond the grave. Apparently you ghosts don't even have clothes!"

"_I have antimatter_," said Trelaina. "_I have powers you cannot even guess at now, Invidia. And there are great powers in the Cosmos, and beyond it, that would make even you bow your arrogant knee in awe if you would be face to face with them. And one of the Greatest of these is an Earthling. I understand depths of love and forebearance that you would not even guess at. That is why I intend to let you live today, Invidia_."

"Do you?" snapped Invidia.

"_I do_," said Trelaina with fire in her eyes. "I _destroyed your father, you will remember. I can simply destroy you with even less effort now, if I chose to do so_. _But I do not choose to do so. Not yet._"

"Then why are you letting us live?" snapped Dyre.

"_So you can repent of your evil before it is too late for you. Listen to the Earthlings and Desslok_," said Trelaina. "_Desslok can change your power, Invidia. He may even give you a chance at peace and further life if you honor him. He is a wiser man than he once was. Even he changed and grew. You also have that power…all of you. Change your power and your evil to good, before the Universe and its powers and guiding Spirit are forced to change it for you._"

"Are you going to appeal to us next in the Name of Arishna?" laughed Invidia.

"_I do not joke, unlike __you__, you petty and feeble-minded schemer_," said Trelaina. "_Change your ways…before you are forced to have your power changed….before you are forced to return to the Cosmos…_"

At that, the phantom of Trelaina faded away.

"Perhaps we should change?' said Dyre as he began to sweat.

"Nonsense!" snapped Invidia. "It was a trick caused by hidden transmitters! If that is how the Alliance plays tricks, well, I have a few tricks of my own up mine sleeve. Helm! Destroy that planet and its transmitters!"

"With pleasure, your Highness," snapped the officer in charge. "Output level _up!_ Comet field increase intensity by twenty points! Increase vortex gravity well!"

The New Comet glowed brighter and it gained speed and power as it bore down on Planet MJ-235 and, in about twenty minutes, it crushed it into asteroids and consumed it for fuel.

Invidia laughed as it happened. "Analyse the debris, Major Tavnatz! Tell me where that transmitter was!" At that, she left.

* * *

Later, Invidia was relaxing in her royal apartments in a sumptuous silken robe with her hair undone after a luxurious and decadent bath and a forced seduction of a prisoner, that, in the fashion of a black widow spider, she stabbed to death after she mated with him. Then, she bathed again and put on a fresh robe. The barefoot Princess lay in her bed eating candy plundered from another world of her House as part of its right as part of the Empire when her phone buzzed. She picked it up and said, "Who is dis? I am resting." 

"Dyre, Princess."

"Dear Dyre," she crooned. "Do you want to come up to my boudoir tonight? You are welcome. Or, if you don't want to, find me a female prisoner to play games with. I had a boy tonight. I don't mind sharing the other side of the bed with another female plaything to wipe out after we are done."

"Princess, we analyzed the remains of Planet MJ-235 as it was being torn to atoms."

"And?"

"There was no transmitter, and the antimatter field immediately dissipated as soon as Trelaina's shade vanished. That was no trick, Princess. We also matched up voice anagram pattern prints from our old records. It _was_ Trelaina we saw tonight. Maybe we should consider her words."

"Never!" roared Invidia. "Don't come up tonight after all, Dyre! And send me that prisoner!"

"To what end?"

"To her end. I feel like torturing someone to death tonight, Dyre. For Trelaina's impudence, the woman will suffer!"

"Of course, Princess."

Invidia then got a dagger and filled part of it with some clear fluid as she waited. "You poor thing, whoever you are. You will soon experience the poison I made up…for Desslok. Let us see how long you suffer before it kills you, and see how it will work on Desslok."

* * *

**IV. MORNING**

**Space Battleship _Arizona_**

**Planet Melezart**

**Wednesday, October 15, 2206**

**0511 Hours: Earthtime**

* * *

Jere "Brew" Marrable had wondered where the heck Deke was when he had gone to sleep earlier in their cabin at 0100. 

Brew was dreaming a pleasant dream about a beautiful Nubian Princess of his in a brief thong bikini when a banging noise in his cabin woke him up.

"What the…?" he yelped as he saw the lights coming on and Deke staggering into the room. "Deke, man, you look _horrible_!"

"Horrible?" muttered Wakefield as he stumbled about holding a bloody rag to his still-bleeding mouth.

"Man, did you see yo'self in a mirror, Sticks? Your lip is split, your face is cut up, you have bruises on your neck and hands, it looks like someone held a knife to your throat, and you're Goddamn _filthy_! What _happened_ to you, man?"

"I slipped in the shower," said Deke with an utterly straight face as he stumbled around.

"That is such, BS, man!" yelled Brew as he held some fresh rags to Deke's ear. "It looks like you got into a massive fight with someone…"

"No comment," said Deke.

"Who?" yelled Brew as he pulled off Deke's shirt after making him set down DJ. "Hollleee…."

"I got into a fight with Dawn," said Deke. "It was pretty bad."

"Dawn could not do this to you, man! Who did this?"

"I ran into a tree," said Deke.

"Like hell you did!"

"Desslok tripped me."

"Like hell he did!"

"The Daleks captured me and used me for a target…"

"Like hell they did!"

"Nova decided to use me for _boken_ practice."

"Man, you are so full of it! Nova was looking for ya about an hour ago. Woke me up, too."

"What was she doing on the ship?"

"Had a watch, what else? C'mon, man," he said as he dragged his undershirt-and-pants clad buddy towards the hatch. "We're goin' to Sickbay."

"Lemme sleep, Brew, I'll be all right…"

"Deke, your brains might be scrambled up in there! _Real_ scrambled. You'd better get them looked at!"

* * *

A bleary-eyed Nova was sitting in a very wrinkled jumpsuit behind a desk in Sickbay talking on the phone as she sipped at a cup of very strong coffee. 

"I know it was tight in that room last night on Desslok's flagship. We just barely fit in that bunk together…," she laughed.

The hatch whirred open, but she didn't notice it as she said, "Derek, I know I sound tired. But I had this watch scheduled here on the ship. I had to come back for work. I'll get plenty of food and sleep, yes…"

IQ-9 brought her a tray of breakfast as Deke staggered towards her desk, helped by Brew. "Derek, I know it's a crazy hour, but you called _me_. I'm fine, and…"

Then, she looked up and saw Deke saluting. Or trying to.

"OhmyGod!" she said as one word. "Derek, have to go, I have _customers_. Wakefield! Looks like he's been through a _meat grinder_…talk to you later, bye!"

Nova stood up. "Deke! What in the name of Heaven happened to you?"

"The kite-eating tree got me, ma'am," he said in a slurred voice.

"Marrable, when did he come in?" snapped Nova.

"Just woke me up a few minutes ago."

"Up on that table!" barked Nova. "Strip! Everything off, Wakefield!"

"What?" said Deke.

"Mister Wakefield, take off your clothes," said Nova. "I want you stripped to the skin, Mister. I have to do a thorough exam…Doctor Bradford is asleep. And, no, I am not about to leer at you or make rude comments about your anatomy, Mister. Get your things off!"

An embarrassed Wakefield began to undress as Nova grabbed up a small cart and threw medical equipment onto it. She ran over to a sink and rolled up her sleeves and washed her hands. When she came back, she had gloves on her hands and a stethoscope around her neck. A reluctant Wakefield wore his birthday suit.

"Ma'am, do I get a paper gown?"

"Not when you get examined…"

"I have to…uh…go to the bathroom…"

"Use this," said Nova as she handed a bedpan to Wakefield. A hissing sound came as Wakefield urinated. When he was done, Nova grabbed the bedpan and looked inside.

"Who kicked you in the back?" demanded Nova as she looked in.

"Ma'am?" slurred Wakefield.

"You're passing blood, among other things," snapped Nova. "Open your mouth!"

"Wha?"

"Now!" said Nova as she pried his mouth open and looked inside with a flashlight. "You'll need stitches in that lip. Nice." Nova looked at a folder that IQ-9 held open for her. "50cc of Tetrodoxin, IQ, along with 100cc of Demerox," Nova said. "You're getting a tetanus booster, Deke, and a painkiller."

"When can I get dressed?" slurred Deke.

"In a bit," said Nova as she ran her fingers over him after she shone a flashlight into his eyes and looked up his nose and into his ears. "Nothing seems to be broken. You're lucky. I'm still scanning those kidneys, though. Also doing a cranial scan and images. Stand up," Nova said after she listened to his heart and lungs with her stethoscope and nodded.

"For what?"

"I've got my reasons," smiled Nova as she reached down there. She looked at his face, smiled, and said. "Cough."

"You're doing _that_?"

Nova nodded. "Have to check you for rupture. God knows where you have been kicked. And it is very obvious the kite-eating tree did _not_ get you. Some maniac looks like he's been at your throat with a dull knife."

"Do you ever do that to Derek?"

Nova rolled her eyes and smiled. "Too much information, Deke. Cough."

Deke coughed and grunted.

A minute later, Nova made him turn around. "Nasty bruise. Lean over that table."

"Nova?"

"Hands on that table," she said as Brew tried to keep from laughing as Nova smeared some petroleum jelly onto a gloved finger. "Take a deep breath, Deke!"

"YAAAAARRRGGHHH!" he yelled as Nova then did what she had to do to examine Wakefield.

When she was done, she smeared the result on a slide and said, "IQ-9, fecal occult is negative. Record it. My hand is dirty. Thank heavens his prostate is still there, too."

"Amazing he is in one piece," burbled IQ-9.

"Maybe I won't be when she gets finished,"

"This will hurt you more than it hurts me," said Nova as she swabbed his bottom with some alcohol. "Shot time," she said. "First the tetanus booster…"

Deke screamed like a maniac as Nova gave him not one, not two, but _three_ shots, all in a row. Then, she took his blood pressure while IQ-9 readied a scanner.

* * *

**THIRTY MINUTES LATER….**

Brew was helping Deke into a hospital gown after he had been bathed by a lower-ranking female nurse (some young, fresh-faced Ensign) while Nova and Doctor Bradford (who had finally gotten in here after her breakfast) examined his chart and tapes and pictures from all of the scans he had endured.

"Wildstar, that kidney is just bruised pretty good. We'll examine it again later today. He'll need to be here for at least twenty-four hours. Make sure he is awakened and checked every two hours due to that apparent compromise to his head."

"Yes, ma'am," said Nova, who was now in her nurse's minidress and sandals.

"Good job on those emergency medicines including the antibiotic and the tetanus booster. The pain med should also help with the aching he has."

"Do you think we need Aliscea?" said Nova.

"He'll heal up naturally. He still hasn't told you what happened?"

"He finally admitted to being in a fight. He refuses to say whom it is…"

The phone near Bradford's part of the counter rang a moment later. "Space Battleship _Arizona_ Sickbay, Commander Bradford MD, speaking…," Bradford paused and said, "Oh, yes, Doctor Sane. Sounds interesting. You're saying you have a Corporal Stovall there? And he's messed up real good? Funny, I've got a man here who is messed up quite good, too. Lieutenant Wakefield, Sun Tigers. And he's not talking. Same with our Marine? Oh, yes…." Bradford paused again. Nova thought she could hear Sane's high voice screaming into the phone. "Nova, he wants to talk to you."

"Okay," said Nova. "Doc? Hi, how are you? Yes, I am pregnant, and I did have a swimsuit on yesterday? Why? I wanted to show I was pregnant and looked good and I was going to take a boat ride with Derek. What do you mean am I sending Wakefield to the brig? He hasn't confessed to anything. Doctor, stop screaming! We can't do that and you know it, not unless we have witnesses. Did he say anything? No, you can't set the pig loose on him. And why do you still have that pig on board, Doctor? I thought you told me you were getting rid of him. Research? Doc, have you been at the Spring Water? And no, I can't join you in a bottle and you know it. Yessir, I _am_ pregnant. It's twins. No, my hormones are _not_ going wacky." Nova blushed fiercely as she said, "No, Doc, the pig did not get me that way, and neither did IQ-9. It was Derek. No, I didn't mind! It felt good. Doc, I think you've been drinking. Go to sleep, Doc. No, I am _not _saying you should retire. No, I don't know if there is a place on this planet to play golf. Yes, I know it's Wednesday. No, I am not nagging you, and no, I do not have this complex that I am your mother, Doctor Sane."

"She's getting it really bad," said IQ-9.

"Shut up, Tinwit!" yelled Nova as Brew tried to keep from laughing.

"Doctor Sane, you do _not_ have me on speakerphone on the _Argo_," barked Nova. "Derek, is that you laughing? You're gonna get it, later on, Skipper," she said with an evil grin. "Stop laughing or I'll check your chart when I get back on board ship. Yessir, I can _do_ that. Both of you, stop giggling. Doc, did you give Derek that Spring Water? What is wrong with you two?" barked Nova. "Okay, I'll look at Stovall's chart later. Yes, I think we have our mutual culprits. No, we can't do anything unless one of them presses charges. We have no other general evidence. No one saw them doing it. Ask Derek. He'll know? Derek? Is Stovall pressing charges? What does he _mean_ he fell in the shower? Wakefield insists the 'kite-eating-tree' got him. Yes, Derek. I agree with you. It's a metric load of bull ten meters deep. But, we can't do much unless we have collab….yup…you got it. Talk later, and stay out of trouble! Bye!"

Nova hung up.

"Deke, breakfast will be coming soon," said Nova as she came over. "Relax, and I can have Brew bring you a book."

"Do I have to stay here?"

"For at least twenty-four hours," said Nova as she bent over Deke and put a blanket over him. "We'll have you in a bed soon. The doctor feels we need to observe you for signs of concussion or inter-cranial bleeding. It's obvious that someone who was _very_ strong gave you some good punches to the head. Including one to the back of the head that was obviously a sucker punch from behind. That makes me very mad."

"Okay, whoever it was snuck up on me and started it," snapped Deke. "Nova, I was caught with my pants down, and…"

"I'm mad because someone was capable of starting that! It looks like they kicked you while you were down, too, and if we're thinking of the same person, which I'm sure we are, we need _evidence_ to put that piece of work in the brig." Nova turned her head and whispered in Deke's ear, "In case you are wondering, if we are thinking of the same person, even though I got him 00quite good after he assaulted me in Central Hospital in his room, he also messed me up. When I was done with him, he also stuck some bruises on my bottom with his boots, too."

"_What?_" said Wakefield. Deke ran some figures through his mind. Stovall was 1.87 meters tall, or about 6' 2" in the old measuring system some people still used on occasion in North America, and the man weighed about 95 kilograms, or 210 pounds. He looked at Nova, and estimated the young woman before him was about 1.72 meters tall or about 5' 8" in the slight wedge sandals she had on, and he guessed she had weighed maybe 54 kilograms or 120 pounds or so before she had gotten pregnant. (Deke guessed Nova had gained maybe 5 kilograms or about ten or eleven pounds since with her pregnancy at this stage…even with her "bulge", she was still somewhat slender.) He knew Nova was a healthy and pretty young woman who could fight, and yet, that big ogre Stovall had beaten the slightly built young woman up like some sick latter-day Springheel Jack who got joy out of doing that to people. Wakefield felt utterly sick when he knew Stovall had gotten violent with such a gentle and intelligent young woman who had, for God sakes, been trying to _help_ him.

"Yes, the man kicked me there; I was passing blood for a day _myself_," whispered Nova as tears of shame ran down her cheeks for a minute. "And I left that room minus a boot _and_ my underpants. And he did similar things to other people. Please help us put the man away, Deke. I'll send the JAG officer down here, later. Talk to him when you feel better, OK?"

"I'll see," said Deke.

Nova pleaded with her eyes as she said, "Deke, _please_ think about it."

Deke nodded, as he looked very depressed.

_I wish he'd talk,_ thought Nova. _But I can't make him. I wonder what he's afraid of?_

* * *

A few hours later, a sleepy Nova was walking along the seawall in a part of town near the docks with Derek. Gulls, or the Melezartian equivalent of gulls, were crying in the distance as the young couple sat down near the end of a small pier to watch the waves on the bay. The _Arizona_, _Argo_, two EDF space destroyers, a Gamilon space destroyer, and a few Melezartian Naval Defense Force ocean-going vessels were shining in the sun at both sides as they sat at anchor on the waterfront. 

"Is Wakefield talking?" said Derek.

"Not at all," said Nova as she dangled her sandaled toes into the water. The sea air and the sun on her bare legs under her nurses' dress were waking her up a bit. "I bet Stovall isn't talking either, is he?"

Commodore Wildstar shook his head. "No. I guess it's like he and Wakefield knew it got out of hand and they made a pact not to talk about it."

"A pity you men are like that," snapped Nova as she threw a pebble into the water. "I think that Stovall belongs behind bars someplace. He'd better not ever try to lay a hand on me again, Derek."

Derek put his head into his hand as his Star Force whites shone in the sun. "It's as if we don't have enough to think about. Nova, did Desslok say when the enemy is supposed to be showing up?"

Nova shook her head. "No, except that it is supposed to be today. I think they're going to pull some sort of dramatic trick…"

"What makes you think that?"

"A hunch. Feminine intuition. The pain in my right little toe. Don't you get a creepy feeling about this, Derek?"

"Like the calm before the storm," he nodded. "Like right before they showed up the first time five years ago."

"Intuition," sighed Derek. "Funny, we both seem to have it." He looked into Nova's eyes hard for a moment as he held her hand. "Yet, I have this feeling it's going to be all right in the end."

"You think so?" Nova said as she glanced up at the harmless sky, and then looked into Derek's eyes. He nodded, and the young couple then shut their eyes as they shared a searching, long, open-mouthed kiss.

When they caught their breaths, they heard people crying out in different languages they did not understand, and pointing up to the west beyond the sun. They looked back, and saw people pointing up, and heard screams and cries. Finally, a Melezartian woman shook them by the shoulders and said, in broken Terran "Are you some of those who from Earth?"

"We are," said Derek.

"You here to help us?" she sobbed.

"We are," said Nova.

"Then what you do about _that_?" screamed the woman in her short dress and boots as she urgently pointed at a spot in the sky.

Nova and Derek looked towards the west, where the wind had picked up. They drew their legs up onto the deck and stood up as a stiff breeze blew through their hair and created new ripples in the water.

The sun had been over their heads, being about noon in the local time. But now, a new, ghastly light shone on their faces, a light coming from the West.

But it was not a friendly light, nor was it a natural light.

It was a ghastly white light that shone like some sick artificial sun in the sky of Melezart.

The New Comet had just arrived. And it burned in the sky like an awful harbinger of Death.

People in the capital city screamed and pointed up in the sky as the Comet hung there and an advance party of ships came forth, flying slowly over the city as they came in for a landing to land troops to serve as Invidia's bodyguard for the reception later that night. But, the return of the cruel enemy who had recently enslaved them made people scream and curse around the whole city.

At the docks, Derek and Nova heard people crying, cursing, and pointing. Some people were on their knees. Nova didn't understand Melezartian, but she guessed the people behind them were praying.

"They're here," muttered Commodore Wildstar. "God, the enemy is here at last. They didn't say they were bringing their base ship right into this system…"

"Derek," Nova whispered as she hugged her husband in apprehension. "It's _huge_. It looks bigger than the one Zordar had."

"I know.."

"That thing can't be headed towards Earth, can it?"

"If it is, we'll stop it…all of us," said Commodore Wildstar. "We'll stop it. Somehow."

"You stop it?" said the young woman. "I hope you do. Please stop them. We suffered enough. Perhaps we surrender? They too big…"

"No," said Derek. "We'll never surrender. We'll negotiate, we'll fight them, we'll help Desslok in his grand plan to stop them, but, no, miss, _we will not surrender to them_."

* * *

Later that day, Desslok was responding to a terrible summons as he gave orders to his crew aboard the _Farushar_. 

"I would not recommend you respond, Leader Desslok," said Talan. "We will meet with them for the first time at the reception tonight down on the planet."

"Talan, they say they are under flag of truce," said Desslok. "So far, they seem to be observing the truce."

"I think it is highly dangerous to go aboard the _Eritz Gatlantis_ as they ask," said Astrena. "Yet, if you go, Desslok, I come with you."

"So do I, sir," said Talan.

Desslok smiled at both of them. "Then, we shall respond to Invidia's summons. Commander, tell them we are on our way. Helm, follow the course they gave us."

Both officers snapped salutes. The _Farushar_ headed forward at slow speed, heading off in space towards the New Comet.

* * *

A few minutes later, they pierced the coma of the artificial Comet right at its central vortex. They passed through a filmy haze of gasses and an electromagnetic field and penetrated through to a one-hundred kilometer wide city-ship drifting inside the deadly artificial Comet field. The base ship's many lights shone arrogantly as the ship hovered in high orbit of Melezart, surrounded by fighters that buzzed amongst the many buildings and tubeways of the sickening spacegoing battlestation. 

"Gamilon flagship," said a very cold voice over the _Farushar's_ speakers. "Do not deviate from your approved course. If you do, you will be summarily shot down. The mighty Princess Invidia has only agreed to a _truce_. We are not at peace yet."

"Talan, send our acknowledgement and stay on course," hissed Desslok. "I will _not _talk to them until I see Invidia face-to-face."

"City defense control," snapped Talan. "This is General Talan. We are sticking to the prescribed course at slow speed. Acknowledge!"

"Acknowledged, _Gamilon_," replied the cold voice. "You will land at docking bay seventy-five on level thirteen below the defensive belt. Our Magna-Flame cannons are trained on you, Gamilon. Don't try any tricks."

"Are you this rude to _all_ of your visitors?" snapped Talan. "This is an _intolerable_ insult to Emperor Desslok!"

"I will not deign to respond to that, Gamilon. Land as we ordered you to."

"Acknowledged," said Talan in a cold voice.

* * *

The party sat in silence as they travelled in an aircar through a transit tube into the guts of the huge city that was the _Eritz Gatlantis_. It was not long until they came to a gradual stop before a huge building. 

They drifted into a transit terminal, and looked around them at a sumptuous, arrogant decadence as they walked across a floor that looked like marble past a group of scowling Cometine guards standing at attention with their blasters at the ready.

A Cometine officer came out of a huge set of brazen doors, bowed to the Gamilon party, and said, "Leader Desslok, General Talan, Lady Astrena. This way into the presence of the Princess and her staff."

"Thank you, Captain," said Desslok. "Lead the way."

"I shall, because I trust you shall soon once again be in our service…Desslok."

"I thought Invidia had a sentence of death over my head for treason," said Desslok. "The last I saw of a tomb like this was when I escaped from it."

"She may pardon you," said the Captain. "But it is not for I to know her mind on these matters. Come. We try her patience if we keep her waiting."

Desslok, Astrena, and Talan walked forward through the doorway.

They passed into a huge hall filled with pillars that looked ominous. Harsh, bare lights shone forth form the high ceiling upon the Gamilons and Pellian as they walked down a sumptuous red carpet towards a high, obscene-looking dais down a row of blue-clad Command officers at attention. All of them were green.

At the top of the dais stood Dyre and Gorse. They flanked Invidia's throne as the Princess, clad in a dark blue gown, stood up and stiffly snapped a Gamilon salute at Desslok.

_She looks older, more vile, somehow_, thought Desslok as he looked at Invidia's acidic black eyes and then returned the salute in Cometine fashion with a hand up to the chest. Talan and Astrena (Astrena stood right behind Desslok) followed suit, and then they curtsied along with Desslok as they knelt on the carpet on one knee each.

They knelt there for a long time before Invidia clapped her hands once. "Rise, Desslok, Talan, and Astrena. Lady Astrena, I welcome you to the hospitality of House Gatlantis and the Comet Empire. It is a pity you come here in such company with _these _men," she said with a twisted smile. "Yet it is by a great act of mercy and generosity that I greet them again thus. Desslok, even though you threatened my life when you escaped, I have decided to negotiate with you and your allies. I am even extending mercy to the Earthling rebels so we can speak. I am also extending mercy to you two. Since you are before me in peace, the price on your heads is _temporarily_ remitted."

"I am very glad, Princess Invidia," said Desslok with a bow and a smile. "I hated the thought of coming here thinking you might shoot us."

"I wonder what you find so _amusing_, Desslok," said Invidia.

Desslok chuckled "It would have been nice if you would have had this pleasant change of heart over a year ago, Invidia. It would have saved many Cometine, Gamilon, and Terran lives."

"He _does_ have a point, Princess," said Dyre. "We are glad to see you again, Desslok. Are you returning to our service?"

Desslok chuckled softly. "I find that amusing, General Dyre. For perhaps I could ask the same of you."

"What do you mean?" snapped Invidia.

"The territorial sway of my new Gamilon-Garuman Empire is growing constantly," said Desslok. "I have reconquered much of my old Empire, and thanks to peace with the Rikashans, and the humbling of the Bolar Federation, territory which once belonged to the ancient Garuman Empire from which our people descended is now in the hands of our Reunited Kingdom, and many generals, captains, and fleets once under Bolar and Rikashan slavery now serve me, even though the mother-world of Garuman itself is now destroyed. By a great miracle, Gamilon herself has been both healed and rebuilt to the glory it once had when it was newly colonized long ago by the Garuman Empire. And we enjoy much trade and peace with Iscandar and with Earth. I am no longer the demoralized and beaten mercenary that Zordar brought back from death. No, Invidia. I am a Lord again, held in high esteem by my people and even by many of our former enemies. As such, we meet here in truce as equals, not as master and slave. Do not forget that."

"I will not," snapped Invidia. "Never. I come here to offer much over the next few days."

"And so do I," said Desslok.

"Who speaks for your…Alliance?" said Gorse. "Surely if you are so _illustrious_, Desslok, they designated you as their leader and spokesman?"

"No," said Desslok. "We have drawn lots and have elected a random President of the Alliance delegation for each day to express Our wishes to your side. For the first day of the conference that begins tomorrow, Janlits of Melezart has been elected by all of us by agreement as President of the delegation." Desslok did not say that the method of election was via the simple but dignified gesture of putting their names in a hat the presence of all earlier that day on the _Argo_ (literally, Commodore Derek Wildstar's Captain's Cap, from which he drew the names). Desslok then said, "For the second day, Nova Wildstar of Earth was elected as spokesperson, and for the third day, Astra of Iscandar was elected."

"An interesting arrangement," giggled Invidia. "I never knew you had closet democratic tendencies, Desslok!"

"I do not," said Desslok. "But you must recall I am not the only one you will be speaking with. This war has harmed many of us."

"Have you anything else to add, Desslok?" said Invidia.

"Not at this time," said Desslok.

"Then drink with us before we leave," said Invidia as she clapped her hands and two guards brought in two trays with three goblets of wine on each.

Astrena thought, _This does not feel right_, and she looked down at her feet and then up at the glasses. "If I may speak for us, we shall indulge enough tonight at the reception, Princess," said Astrena as her dark, wide brown eyes bored into Invidia's ice-cold blue eyes. "I ask that we may leave now."

"You may," said Invidia with what seemed to be a huff. "We will speak tonight, Desslok."

Desslok bowed and saluted. He turned his back on Invidia and the others with a sharp snap of his cape and they left.

"I told you it wouldn't work, Princess," whispered Dyre as their "guests" departed and passed through the doors. "Desslok is too calculating to trap so easily. And they say that Astrena woman can read minds."

"If _she_ had not been here," hissed Invidia, "My plan would have worked!" Invidia turned to the left of her throne, picked up one of the goblets of wine that she had liberally poisoned, and flung it to the floor in a vicious smash of crystal and ground it to powder under her boot. She screamed at the Sergeant holding the tray, "Rakvits, if you had kept your mind closed a little better, you idiot, we would have poisoned the Gamilons by now and would have been in a perfect position to attack!"

"Princess, I am sorry, I was not even aware my thoughts were being probed, and…"

"Guards, put this man to death," snapped Invidia as she clapped her hands and three rifle-toting enlisted men came forward. "March him right outside and shoot him."

"No!" cried Rakvits. "Princess, have _mercy!_"

Invidia smiled as another guard brought a basin of water and a towel that she used to carefully wash and dry her hands.

"I stand innocent of that idiot's death," snapped Invidia as they heard a shot ringing out in the distance, followed by a scream. "Watch your backs tonight, Gentlemen. We shall find a way to try again…if we can…"

Dyre nodded. "A pleasure, Princess."

* * *

**V. RECEPTION**

**Planet Melezart**

**The Capital City of Sterlent**

**The Great Hall of the People**

**Wednesday, October 15, 2206**

**1905 Hours: Earthtime**

* * *

A strange, tinkling, harpsichord-like instrument rang out over the vast hall, which had once been and was now again the home of Melezart's Legislative Assembly. A part of the vast complex opened out into a wide balcony that looked out at the setting sun as pleasant but very alien-sounding music entertained the revelers at the informal reception or mixer that officially opened the peace conference. 

"So, what do you think?" said Lord Anton Cha'rif as he sat taking in the night air near his wife Mikala while he sipped at something that tasted like hot Rikashan _kaf_ as he looked at Janlits.

"I think we have a challenge ahead of us," said Janlits. "The reception here does not seem to be particularly friendly."

As Nova, who was simply but elegantly clad in a favorite white and pink dress and pink pumps of hers, leaned against the balcony, she said while holding Derek's hand (Derek had been invited to the reception tonight as Nova's proper escort), "It reminds me of something on Earth we call a high school dance, Janlits."

"What is a _high school dance_?" asked Lord Cha'rif with a smile.

"High school is an important part of growing up on Earth," explained Nova. "Adolescents go through it. At some high school dances, the girls and boys, who are supposed to mingle and dance, get so shy that all of the boys end up at one side of the gym, and all of the girls end up at the other side of the gym."

"Sounds familiar, Nova," laughed Derek. "I was at a few of those in the underground cities at the orphanage."

"Why is this like a high school dance, as you call it?" asked Mikala.

"Easy," said Nova. "All of us, including the Gamilons, are at one side of the room. The green people are over there at the other side. Not too many of us have mixed," Nova said in a quiet, depressed fashion. "Maybe we can't mix."

A moment later, they heard the cracking sweep of a cape. Desslok came over, followed by Talan, Astrena, and Astra.

"They're coming over to talk," said Desslok.

"Whom?" said Lord Cha'rif.

"Invidia, Dyre and Gorse. I think they want to size us all up."

Before they knew it, a door in the hall swept open, and Invidia came up, smiling sardonically as she was flanked on one side by a guard and on the other side by Dyre and Gorse.

"I am quite pleased to meet you," said Princess Invidia in her usual grating, heavily accented "exotic" voice as she extended her hand. "Desslok, you _must_ introduce me to your…colleagues. Although I am surprised. I thought that a man such as you _had_ no peers." The orchestra changed to playing the garbled electronic noise that passed for Cometine music. It was as grating to Nova's ears as Invidia's voice was.

"These people have helped me to learn much," said Desslok. "This woman," he said as he indicated Astra, who stood up and bowed as she looked at Invidia, "is Princess Astra of Iscandar. She is Crown Princess of the realm, and her mother, Queen Starsha, has done much to aid both Earth and Gamilon."

"It is too bad we are at war," said Invidia as she smiled and shook Astra's hand. "We have always been awed by the technology of Iscandar, and its history. I hope you can convince Desslok to see reason and agree to our terms."

"Princess," said Astra. "We are not here solely to agree to _your_ terms. We are here to come up with a mutual agreement that will serve both sides."

Gorse laughed. "A mutual agreement with the mighty Comet Empire? Desslok, your friends are very amusing."

"I'm glad I came over here," said Invidia. "I could use a good giggle tonight. And, orange fellow, who are you? A nice uniform, considering that those who have dusky orange skin in our Empire are the slaves of the slaves, the hewers of wood, and the drawers of water."

"We're not even sure they can speak coherently," said Dyre as he sipped at some wine and chuckled.

Lord Anton Cha'rif glared had at Invidia. "Invidia," he said in his deep voice that, even though it was alien, had the tones of a Middle Eastern Terran in its unique lilt. "I am Lord Cha'rif of Rikasha. I have been elected, but those of my House have helped to rule Rikasha for many thousands of years. I believe we had an Empire before you even launched your first spacecraft out of Andromeda. We have never been slaves, and slavery is being abolished in my realm even as we speak. It is not progressive, nor is it fitting to the dignity of man."

Invidia laughed. "You are quite the interesting sort. It is too bad that I cannot think of you that highly. Your eyes look odd, for one thing. For another thing…"

"They are an interesting sort, Princess," said Gorse in a disdainful fashion. Gorse then turned to Commodore Wildstar. "And who are you, son? Which planet do you come from? Earth, perhaps?"

"Yes, I _am_ from Earth," said a seething Wildstar.

"He looks…familiar…" said Invidia. "Remove your naval cap, young man."

"And what if I don't want to?" said Derek with an amused grin. "Gonna shoot me?"

"Derek.." whispered Nova.

"I am a Princess and your superior," snapped Invidia. "Remove your hat and kneel when you speak to me, Commander, or whomever you are. I want to see all of your face. It reminds me of someone."

From not far away Desslok chuckled. "Ah, Invidia, I see you still have not changed. Your father had more bonhomie, and wit…than _you_ ever did. _That_ young man is not about to kneel to you, or to anyone."

"And why is he so great?" snapped Dyre.

"Because Trelaina and I defeated you," said Wildstar as he took off his hat.

"_You_!" snapped Invidia in something close to a scream. "Now I remember your face! Derek Wildstar, I would have you know that you are still under a sentence of death for being an accessory to the murder of my father! You were not invited to this conference, and your very presence here as the Commander of the _Argo_ is a great insult to us! You are the leader of the Earth's treachery and defiance. If we were not to agree to this conference and truce, you would be before me only in chains!"

"Oh, was I supposed to come here by myself then?" said Nova pleasantly. "This is not the conference. It is a reception."

Invidia came up to Nova and tried to glare at her. It was a rather amusing sight, because everyone could see that Nova was a few centimeters taller than the conceited Princess of the Comet Empire. Despite Invidia's gown, cape, jeweled medals, shiny boots, and showy headpiece in her raven hair, the younger Nova, in her plain, virginal white and pink, somehow looked like the more elegant and poised of the two, even in spite of her youth and pregnancy.

Invidia also snarled at the newcomer because this very common-looking woman seemed to have absolutely no fear or awe of her mighty imperial presence. "Amazing that a serving wench comes up to my presence and speaks to me like this. I vaguely remember your face, but where is the Earth Representative, Nova Wildstar? You must be her niece or maid or some such…and a pity it is that your show yourself in our presence as with child."

"Where is Nova Wildstar?" said Nova with a small smile. "Princess Invidia, you are looking right at her. I am pleased to meet you, even if you are not exactly polite to my husband, _Commodore_ Derek Wildstar."

"What a bunch of barbarians!" snapped Dyre. "He rebels and they promote him? What sort of insane planet _is_ Earth?"

"They may be hard for you to understand, but their simple honor and devotion to their world and each other is even an example for me," said Desslok. "We can learn much from the so-called 'barbarians', General Dyre."

"But," spluttered Dyre. "They named _this slip_ of a girl to be their chief diplomat? She's a teenage child! And her husband…looks like some long-haired, wild-eyed, insane punk! How does she get to know so much?"

"Actually, I am twenty-eight," said Nova with a smile. "But I'm flattered if you think I'm ten years younger…General Dyre."

"Charming, to the last," said Dyre as he grasped her hand and bowed. "Gorse, Invidia, you must grant her that."

"Yes, charming…for an assistant to murder and regicide," said Invidia. "But we can forget that for now, can't we? Dance with me, Nova Wildstar!" said Invidia with a sickening fire of sheer lust in her eyes, for more reasons than one.

Nova raised her eyebrows. "Princess, it is not usually the custom of Earth females to dance with other females unless they are very close friends. However, Earth women have been known to dance socially with other men. Would you dance with me, General Dyre?" said Nova as she nodded to Derek, who nodded back and signed _Be Careful_ with his eyes as Nova extended a hand to Dyre while slipping out of her heels.

Invidia looked daggers at Nova and said, "All right, dance with my General, then. If I may dance with your husband…"

"Be my guest," said Nova as Derek stood up. Nova mouthed, _be careful_, at her husband before he winked at her and moved on.

Soon, other couples were up to dance as the two sides of the room began to blend a little. The orchestra changed to a Terran-style melody. Nova smiled to herself as she recognized that the song was "_Besame Mucho_", being sung in the original Spanish.

"What sort of weird music is that?" said Dyre.

"Some of ours from Earth," said Nova. "It is called "_Besame Mucho_". Roughly translated from the Old Earth language, it means "_Kiss Me Much_." It is a very romantic song. Obviously, they were hoping I would be dancing with Derek while they played it."

"You seem very attached to that Wildstar youth," said Dyre. "Did he buy you from the slave market?"

Nova giggled at that. "We abolished slavery on Earth centuries ago, General Dyre. Freedom is very important to us. I am attached to Derek because I love him, and he loves me."

"Did he go to bed with you first?"

Nova blushed and giggled again. "General, do you know much about Earth customs? I am not sure you do. On Earth, women and men usually become friends over a long period of time, and then they make a vow to share their lives together, which is called marriage. I knew Derek for years before I chose to make this vow with him. Only after we were married…did we…sleep together. And only now have we had children."

"You marry for life on Earth?" said Dyre.

"Yes, that is the ideal," said Nova. "People sometimes break the marriage contract, but I work beside Derek in the Earth Defense Forces, and I'd never want to violate my vows to him. I love being with him too much."

Dyre looked down, and he saw Nova's simple white dress twirling about her bare legs as they danced at a decorous distance. He noticed that the young Earthling was subtly leading the dance, and that she seemed to be very light and sure in her steps even as she danced on her toes, with her bare feet evading his heavy boots. It surprised him, because there was an openness and self-confidence in the girl he had never seen before in anyone who was a commoner (as he guessed she was). He was so shocked by her audacity (and openness and vulnerability as she danced in her pregnancy) that a strange paternal instinct went out to this enemy girl. He had a dagger up his sleeve, a dagger he had intended to stab Nova with in a dark corner, but Dyre found he could not kill, much less even harm, this enemy woman who was vulnerable, self-confident, and extremely courteous all at once. As he looked into her eyes, he wondered if she was using some strange, secret art on him as they danced. Then, he realized it was only his own conscience (or what remained of it) as he knew there were more lives here than simply their own two lives. He found that not even _he_ could do harm to this gentle, courteous woman who was dancing with him while with child.

Nova became aware of the hilt of the dagger in his left hand as they danced. To disarm him gently (and insidiously) she danced a bit closer and got his arm up, with the wrist on his left hand facing down. From there, it was easy for her to let the dagger slide gently into her own long sleeve. Then, before Dyre was aware of his loss, Nova whispered "I have to go powder my nose" and she squeezed Dyre's hand and waltzed away into the darkness, running a moment later on light feet towards the ladies' room.

Not far away, Invidia danced with Wildstar, one of her sworn enemies. To her shock, the young murderer was _very _charming and very calm as they danced. Invidia was trying to palm something (the dagger in her own sleeve, so she could stab him in the back) but the young man wasn't letting her do so. And how?

By Arishna, he was just holding hands with her! (While dancing rather decorously with her). She wondered where Nova had vanished to as she brought herself to talk with the damned Earther.

"How did you end up married to a diplomat?" snapped Invidia.

"Nova is an amateur at that task, actually," said Derek. "She did some informal negotiation for Earth during our war with Rikasha. She served with me many times as a member of the crew of the _Argo_. With that ship, we fought and defeated Gamilon and helped restore Earth to its beauty with a gift from Iscandar. Then, we fought against your father's first invasion attempt, and we defended Earth with the help of Trelaina. Then, a few months later, we fought off the double threat of the Rikashans and the Technomugar Empire."

"What is your reason for fighting so hard?"

"To defend the lives of those we love, and to defend our freedom," said Derek as he held hands with Invidia and gently freed the dagger from her sleeve as he kept her gaze focused right into his eyes as he spoke.

In the meantime, in the ladies' room, Nova was in a stall, with her dress partly open and her skirt partly up as she used the dagger to cut away a bra strap from her shoulder. Then, she partly slipped the dagger alongside her hip using her briefs to hold the dagger against her upper leg while she tied the lower part of the dagger to her thigh with the bra strap. She then zipped up her dress after securing her bra as best as she could and then, while walking a little, she made sure the dagger was attached securely to her leg. Then, she let her full skirt fall back down to just at her knee while she walked back out onto the dance floor, looking for Derek, and praying he was all right.

She found him a minute later as the band played a Gamilon bolero and she whispered, "Derek, I had to be a sneak, but I got something from Dyre…"

"And I got something from Invidia," he whispered. "It's up my sleeve."

"My prize is tied to my leg," Nova whispered as she danced very closely with her husband. "Did you get a dagger?"

"Yeah…how did you…?"

"That's what he was carrying, too, Derek. They're sneaky and vile."

"We're both sneakier," said Derek as Nova smiled. She kissed him and held him close, feeling her breasts swelling against Derek's peacoat. She shivered, and wondered why it felt so good, until she looked down at herself and realized that her bra had slipped under her dress. She felt her breath speeding up when she felt her husband's hand squeezing her bottom and the small of her back. "That feels nice," she whispered. "I wonder…"

Then, she saw a small white object on the dim dance floor and she really blushed, especially when she realized her dagger was about to fall out of her dress.

"Derek," said Nova.

"What?"

"We have to run…"

"Why?"

"Three reasons," whispered Nova. "First, the enemy might get mad at us…"

"Second reason?"

"Derek…uh…with that dagger…uhh…I'm losing my bra…and I just realized I cut my own panties off…"

"What?"

"It must have been the dagger. It was an accident."

"And the third reason?"

"Derek, you are driving me crazy while I close-dance with you almost naked under just this thin dress."

"Nova…uh…is that a bad thing?"

"No," she laughed as she kissed him. "But you'd better finish what you started…and soon…"

"Huh…?"

Nova led Derek off the dance floor and back to the table where Desslok and Cha'rif were sitting.

"Desslok," whispered Wildstar.

"What is it?" said Desslok as he drank.

"They're up to something," said Derek. "Nova and I found something that slipped out of Invidia's and Dyre's sleeves while they danced with us."

"Which was?" said Desslok.

"These," said Nova as she put the daggers down on the table before picking up her shoes and slipping back into them.

"Assassination daggers from the Death Cult of Arishna," said Desslok as he looked at them. "They are a religious order of assassins. See the masked woman's face near the hilt? I am familiar with this weapon from the dark days back when I was in Zordar's service. These usually have a device that pumps poison built into them. They were up to something. Perhaps I should confront them…_now_…"

"No," said Astrena. "Desslok, we need to see what they are planning."

"Hmmmh?" said Desslok.

"I sense much treachery," said Lord Cha'rif as he glared at Desslok. "And you seem to be _awfully _familiar with it, Your Highness," said the Rikashan leader.

"We are not going to do anything if we don't trust each other," whispered Astra.

"She's right," said Nova. "Desslok, Cha'rif…see what comes of this…"

"I shall forebear a little longer," said Desslok. "But, I shall not forget."

Derek nodded, and then said, "We're going to take our leave of you early, if that is all right."

Desslok smiled back. "We shall see you tomorrow…at the conference. We start at your time of 1200 Hours sharp."

"Thanks, Desslok," said Nova. She took Derek's hand and led him away.

* * *

A short time later, Nova slipped out a side door with her husband as they ran down a flight of stairs into the warm night and ran down a pathway about a kilometer along the seawall down to the beach, where Nova kicked off her shoes to run more easily in the sand (it was hard to do so in heels). They were aware that maybe they were being followed. However, the danger alluded to the allure of their rendezvous. 

"Anyone there?" said Nova as she looked around.

Derek shook his head.

"Good…let's run down the beach towards the dock where our boat is."

As soon as they were running down the beach, Nova stopped running just long enough to do something that drove Derek out of his mind as he watched her opening her dress. She quickly, almost violently, pulled the dress off her back, down her shoulders (exposing one of her breasts where the bra strap had slipped) and she finished freeing her upper body from the dress as she removed what was left of her bra, let the dress fall to the sand, and stepped out of it right as she untied the dagger she had taken from the reception from her thigh. By the time she was done, she was naked. She then and let Derek squeeze and hold her as he got a severe case of Russian Hands in the dark. Nova not only didn't complain, she was laughing and gasping as she shivered in sheer delight and curled her toes fiercely in the sand. Nova whispered hot endearments in his ear as her body let go while still standing up, and she gasped into his peacoat-clad shoulder in a very passionate release of tension that drove Derek mad.

Derek soon held his onto young wife, not resisting as she stripped him out of his clothes as quickly as possible. Filled with both sheer excitement, danger, and the fear that someone might find them doing this (even the enemy!) Nova lay on her dress and kissed her husband fiercely as she finished stripping him. Then, in the breezy, warm night, Nova's desire was satiated when her husband took her in something approaching utter desperation on his own part.

This time was short, fierce, dangerous, and very sexy. They were done in maybe eight minutes. Then, a gasping Nova said, "Let's get to our boat. It's not far."

"Then?" said Derek as he gathered up his things.

"We're going home to the villa."

As Derek pulled on his pants, he said, "Nova, aren't you getting dressed?"

"Hmmm," she said as she shook it out. "It has sand in it, and I need a good shower. No one's going to see us on this boat ride…it's dark."

"You mean you're just going to go naked?" he said as they walked towards the boat and found it at its little dock.

"Yup," said Nova with a blush. "No one will see me in the dark nude in a boat at night. Except you. And I don't think you mind, do you?" she said as she kissed him on the nose.

"Uh…"

"Admit it, Derek…"

"I don't…mind…"

She kissed him and said, "You drive, sir…"

"Aye, aye, Nova…"

She just smiled at him as they pulled away from the dock in the dark.

* * *

**To Be Continued...**


	6. Chapter 6

**ALTERNATE TALES OF THE STAR FORCE**

**STAR BLAZERS****---****A STRANGE INTERLUDE…**

**Being the fifth part of **_**THE NEW COMET**_**--- BY: Frederick P. Kopetz**

* * *

This Act is being completed with the Cooperation and Assistance of Derek A.C. Wakefield (as usual)---_Freddo_

* * *

**ACT SIX: THE MELEZART CONFERENCE**

* * *

**I. PREPARATIONS**

**Deep Space: 80,000 Lightyears Away From Earth**

**Planet Melezart**

**Derek and Nova Wildstar's Villa**

**Thursday, October 16, 2206**

**0700 Hours: Earthtime**

* * *

Commodore Wildstar awoke the next morning (after a wonderful night with Nova) to find her side of the bed empty. 

Confused, and feeling a bit scared for her, he got up, pulled on a pair of gym shorts and an undershirt, and he walked around the villa calling Nova's name.

"In _here_, Derek!" she said.

Derek stuck his head into a side room to find Nova sitting there in a halter top and shorts. A window was slightly open, and a warm breeze blew in as Nova sat at a desk under a bright worklight. She was taking apart the dagger she had taken from the reception the previous night with fine tools with a jeweler's magnifying glass in one of her eyes.

"Derek, did you know this thing is a syringe?"

"A syringe?" replied the befuddled Commodore.

"You're going to need some of my coffee before you get back to the ship. And breakfast," said Nova. "I can oblige with both-they've left us food. I need to leave an hour early to report my findings to the President and to Desslok. Maybe we should call off this stupid conference."

"Why?"

"They are playing very dirty. This dagger was designed to inject some kind of poison into its victim. I think they were trying to kill us last night, Derek. And I would not put it past them to try it again."

"Why call off the conference?"

"Why negotiate with treacherous snakes who want to kill you?" hissed Nova. "And that Invidia? Do you believe the _nerve _of that woman, trying to make advances upon me? I believe if people want to….go that way, that is their business, but please, don't force it down my throat! That woman is sick!"

"I'd never bow down to her if that's the price of peace, either. If that's the way she feels, and if they are so arrogant, let us fight it out on the battlefield," snapped Derek. "They started this. And if Desslok can take over that rat's nest of that Comet City somehow and order them to stop this war, that's good. He may not be perfect, but at least our former enemy is an honorable and decent man, and a very cunning warrior and statesman. In fact, I'd prefer Lord Cha'rif to that Invidia creep in a heartbeat."

"Now, you see what I mean," said Nova with a smile.

The phone rang again. Derek picked up and listened. Finally, he handed it to Nova. "Desslok," he said.

"Good morning; ready for the conference? Or, ready to watch our backs?" said Nova. "Maybe we should call it off and tell Invidia where to shove her conference."

"Hmmm…strong language from you, Nova? But it is fitting. I have been inclined to agree, but Astrena talked me out of it."

"Why?" said Nova. "Desslok, I discovered what that dagger was…these things are made to inject poison! They were just out to kill us last night! They'll probably say the had the daggers to defend themselves, but you don't defend yoursef with a poisoned dagger!"

"My technicians also found the same," said Desslok. "I have already lodged a protest with the Cometines. A message came back that this matter would be considered at the conference. I will tell them what I think at the conference. So will the others. Incidentially, Lord Cha'rif told them that he will withdraw from the conference as a protest if this matter is not resolved. While I do not like the idea, since it may fracture our united front, I do not disagree with the man. Especially since one of them also tried to openly kill his wife last night…"

"_What_?" cried Nova.

"The Laady Mikala was walking by herself down a beach not far from the city watching the stars in the evening when two men in black clothing assaulted her. She escaped only because she knows how to fight and has some of her husband's psi-abilities. She killed one of the men. He turned out to be green. She also reported finding circumstantial evidence that another couple had been at that same beach earlier that night, and that they were being stalked by the enemy…but got away just in time by boat…"

"My God," said Nova as the thought that their intimate rendezvous the previous night was possibly being watched hit her. It made her feel sick. "I'm talking with the President later. As far as I'm concerned, maybe we should withdraw from the conference."

"Maybe we should," said Derek. "Especially since I'm scared for you being there…"

"Wakefield will be there," said Nova. "I called the _Arizona_ while you were asleep…he's getting better. He won't be one hundred percent recovered, but he can still do his job…Doctor Bradford is reluctantly releasing him from Sickbay today. I hope he'll be all ritght."

"I hope so," said Commodore Wildstar. "Nova, I hate the thought of not being there with you…"

"I know," said Nova. "I'll see what the President has to say about this…" Nova looked down at herself. "I'd better put on some more clothes soon, too. I don't want to be seen talking with the President of Earth dressed like _this_. I've got to get my uniform on…"

"Makes sense," said Derek. He stroked her hair for a moment. "I like seeing you like that…though…Mom…"

Nova smiled. "Thanks..Dad…"

* * *

Later that morning, Nova sat in her Star Force shipboard uniform, boots and peacoat in her cabin on the _Arizona_, talking with the President. He was aghast at the news Nova had shared about the assassination attempts. "How do they explain this?" said Mendellsohn. 

"I asked Desslok to confront them already. He spoke with a General Austereatz from their side this morning, sir, when the Gamilon Empire lodged a formal protest on behalf of Rikasha."

"And?"

Nova sighed. "The Cometines told Desslok that the assassination attempt on the Lady Mikala of Rikasha was part of a rebellion by "uncontrolled elements" in the Empire who are being punished for it."

"How are they explaining the daggers that Invidia and Dyre had, Lieutenant Commander Wildstar?" asked the President.

"They said they carry them for self-defense….but do they have to be _poisoned_ knives?"

"Wildstar, you will explain to Desslok that you will not meet again and negotiate with them again unless your safety can be guaranteed by another party, such as, say the Melezartians."

"Thank you, sir," said Nova. "I think the others are coming to that conclusion, as well. I'll make sure the Gamilons tell the Cometines where we stand…"

* * *

In the meantime, Stovall sat alone in a park in Sterlent after breakfast. He had managed to steal away to "meditate"…but his quiet time was really a talk with the malign ghost he had been keeping company with lately. 

"I say, Lord, we should help the Cometines and kill them now," said Stovall as he stroked the Crystal Sphere.

"Patience, child," said Ekogaru in his mind. "I am having too much fun observing both sides of the coin, so to speak, in this war. I am not on anyone's side, even though R'Khell is allied to the Cometines as a matter of mere conveniece. As I told you on Earth…wait until the time is right. Then let me act. I can create more chaos than you would think."

"And what would we do in the chaos?"

"Laugh, Michael, as everyone's house of cards comes crumbling down on their heads…and we wait in the Chaos for me to show myself openly again."

"You said you wouldn't make me do that yet?" whispered Stovall as he trembled.

"Did I not promise you eternal life?" whispered the Dark Lord. "Letting me have your body when the time is right is just a step in that greater good. And I would make sure you lived on in a new body."

"Would you?"

Ekogaru chuckled at that.

* * *

**1120 Hours, Earthtime…**

"_What_?" hissed General Dyre as he read the note that General Talan had handed him in the empty meeting room in the Great Hall of the People on Melezart. "Does this explain why the others have not arrived yet?"

"You caused the danger, I am sure," said Talan. "We will not accept any deliberate attempt on your part to humiliate or harm Emperor Desslok. And, as you will see, neither will the others accept any attempt to harm or humiliate Lord Cha'rif, Lieutenant Commander Wildstar, Empress Astrena, Princess Astra, _or_ Concillor Janlits. This official protest was signed by _all_ of the Alliance representatives, and we are all in agreement that our negotiators cannot accept any further risks of that sort."

"This is a grave insult, Talan," hissed Dyre. "You always were the arrogant one, but this reaches a _new_ low."

"We are more insulted by _your_ attempts to kill one of our representatives and two honored heroes of Earth and Rikasha last night."

"I did not lay hands on that pregnant woman from Earth!" snapped Dyre. "Not even I would do that! What do you think I _am_, Gamilon?"

"Then why did she take a dagger from you?" retorted Talan. "And a _Cometine_ dagger? The Earthlings have their shortcomings, but I know they cannot duplicate your technology. Desslok had one of the daggers dismantled aboard the _Farushar_ earlier, and we proved it was your handiwork. The Earthlings confirmed that."

"All right…Invidia ordered me to do it," said Dyre as he sweated."You are in a similar position to my own, Talan. You know that we must follow orders. I understand Desslok is no more forgiving than Invidia in those regards."

"Do not sully the name of Leader Desslok by mentioning him in that context again!" yelled Talan as he made a fist. "Those are our demands. We have most of the Cometine security replaced by Melezartian security, and no one is permitted to bring any weapons into the conference except security personnel. If those conditions are not met, we end the conference now."

"You realize that also ends the truce," said Dyre.

"Why should we be afraid of that?" said Talan.

"If I were in your boots, Talan," said Dyre as he wiped sweat off his brow, "I would be _very_ afraid. I will consult with Invidia, and see what she thinks of this…demand."

At that, Dyre left.

So did Talan.

* * *

In an anter-room, the other representatives waited, along with Wakefield and Stovall. The Marine and the pilot were keeping their distance from one another, but Nova sat near Deke as Nova let Wakefield read the memo they had presented to the Cometines. 

"What do you think?" said Nova.

"It sounds reasonable," said Deke. "I almost wish that they'd just wash their hands of this so we can have a good old straight fight."

"That isn't very progressive," said Astra.

"No, but it makes a lot more sense than wondering if they'll keep their treaty or not," said Deke.

"Astra, after last night…I do not trust them at all," said Nova as she straightened some of the campaign and medal ribbons on her navy blue and red peacoat. "You mean to say you cannot pick up their duplicity?"

Astra was about to answer when Talan came into the room. Desslok looked at him with eyes that burned like coals. "What did they say?" said Desslok.

Wakefield looked uneasily at the Gamilon ruler for a moment. This was the first time since he had gotten into the room that he had actually heard the dreaded ruler of Gamilon speaking up, and his cold, cool voice both chilled him and nauseated him.

Talan replied, "They said that they have to 'consult' with Invidia. I do not know what they are planning."

"If they do not accept our terms, we leave," said Desslok as he clasped his hands together. "I don't particularly _care_ about how many of them we will have to exterminate afterwards in the battle." Desslok laughed in a cool chuckle that chilled Deke. However, a moment later, he had to admit the Gamilon bastard had some style when he brushed his gloved fingers against the tabletop and said, "As far as I am concerned, those men and women are _vermin_. Does not one usually _exterminate_ vermin that infest their home?"

"Interesting, considering that you once considered us to be vermin that infested your new home, Desslok," said Nova as Deke took in a deep breath. _She told me I'd risk being shot for back-talk to him? _Wakefield thought. _Is she really tight enough with_ him _to get away with this?_

Desslok laughed that maddening, low laugh again. "Oh, yes, Nova. Thank you for reminding me. I changed my mind about you and your Terran compatriots after that meeting on the _Gamilstadt_ almost five years ago. But, the Cometines truly are vermin. Never did you Earthlings seek to plunder and conquer worlds for no good reason other than to make yourselves richer on the back of others. We Gamilons use the resources of other worlds, but we give back peace, security, protection, and prosperity in return. I see no good in Invidia and her sort at…"

The room went silent when General Dyre came in. Wakefield bit his lip to keep from throwing up at the sight of the fat Cometine general. If the Gamilons aroused fear, dislike, and hatred in his heart, the Cometines aroused repulsion, an even deeper hatred, and nausea in Deke's heart. For a fleeting moment, Wakefield thought that he would rather share a room with Desslok than _this _piece of green lard.

"The Princess has made her decision," said Dyre. "Desslok, Talan, she awaits your pleasure inside. Please come in."

Desslok shook his head. "Not without a witness from the others. If she says something to me, she can say it to at least one of the others."

Dyre nodded. "We choose the Earthlings. Let Nova Wildstar, Deke Wakefield, and Michael Stovall come in with you. The Princess will address all of you."

Nova and Deke looked at each other, nodding as Deke quietly made sure he could draw his Astro-Automatic. Even Stovall made sure his weapon was free as he glanced at Nova and took a place at her left while Wakefield stood at her right.

With Talan walking beside Desslok, they went in to meet Invidia.

* * *

Desslok sneered slightly when he saw that Invidia had ordered a portable throne set up at the edge of the large conference room. Wakefield looked on with some surprise when Invidia, in a red and black gown, stood up and he noticed how short she looked. _That little pale shrimp is the cause of all this war?_ Wakefield thought. _She's short! And I wonder why she's not green?_

Gorse came in and saluted, stating, "Princess, the fleet is ready, regardless of whatever transpires here."

Invidia nodded. "Thank you, General. Desslok, Talan, Nova….I have considered your position, and have decided, for our own reasons, to accept your request for the sake of continuing with the negotiations." Invidia gestured wth her hand. "Three-quarters of the guards in here are now Melezartians, and I agree not to bring in any more weapons."

"Why did you bring in the daggers to begin with?" asked Desslok.

Deke was not impressed by Invidia's haughty voice and strange accent when she replied, "They were to protect ourselves from you, and from the Earthlings. We all know Earthlings are barbarians. And I know damn well that you held a gun on me once, Desslok, you ever-so-noble Leader! But, for the sake of your paranoia, we will agree to disarm ourselves."

"Civilized peoples usually do not try to kill women," said Nova with a polite nod of her head. "Nor do they attack women walking on the beach at night watching the stars."

"You be quiet!" snapped Invidia as she pointed arrogantly at Nova with her usual pointer. "I did not ask _your _opinion!"

"Where I come from," said Nova. "It is usual to be courteous to envoys, Your Highness."

"I will say this for Earthlings," said Talan. "They do not take well to _diktats_, Princess! You would do well to remember that."

Then, to Deke's surprise, after standing in thought, Desslok walked towards Nova. "Do you accept that we should go on?"

Nova stood in silence for a moment, staring at the deck. Then, she said, "I accept it…if you do."

Desslok responded with a nod. Then, he shook hands with Dyre. "I'm glad you could see reason."

"Good," said Dyre with a laugh. "Talan, please tell the others they can come in. Let's get started. Gorse, Austereatz, show them to their seats. Then, we'll get started."

Desslok and Nova sat down at the large round table, followed by Wakefield and Stovall. Invidia sat down across from them, avoiding their gaze as she looked at a binder in some ornate red material she had opened. Soon, Janlits and the others came in, and the others sat down as Dyre and Gorse flanked Invidia at the conference table.

Wakefield noted the Cometines were at the far end of the large white-cloth covered table, separated by several chairs from the others. He looked at Cha'rif with some curiosity as he nodded in their direction with a grave look on his face.

Finally, Janlits stood up and said, "As President of the Alliance delegation for the day, I, Concillor Janlits, welcome you, Princess Invidia, and your party to Melezart on behalf of all of us. We are glad that you raised the opportunity for peace negotiations, and we are grateful you are here."

Invidia nodded back. "We are glad to be here, Janlits. For the sake of peace, we will negotiate, even though some of those here are criminals, cut-throats, and brigands. Perhaps we can make you enemies of the Comet Empire into friends."

_Over my dead body_, thought Deke as he drew in a deep breath.

At that, Invidia began to talk.

* * *

**Eight Hours Later….**

A very relieved Commodore Wildstar met Nova back aboard the _Argo_ in the Captain's Quarters when she came back aboard. "How did it go?"

"Awful," said Nova as she pulled off her boots to relax. "Invidia spent most of the time treating us with contempt. She listened to the first three points of our proposals, but then she responded how we were best fit to be slaves of theirs and how Cometines were superior to everyone else and how we should drop our defenses and enjoy the protection of their Empire. When I report to the President later, he won't like it."

"What did she say she'd do if we insisted upon our sovereignity?"

"They would be forced to attack, and in greater numbers," said Nova. "Why do I have the feeling they are stalling? Stalling for what?"

"Time? Time so they can bring in more forces?" said Derek.

"Maybe," said Nova thoughtfully. "I asked the President, you know, if we could stop negotiating, and he said "no."

"So what will you do, Nova?"

"Tomorrow, I'll continue by presenting the points I helped them lay out," said Nova. She also dabbed at her outfit. "And I'll wear a skirt again. I never guessed it could get so hot in there! Whew!"

Derek laughed as he kissed his wife again. Then, she pulled on her boots and said, "I'll need the _Argo's_ Communications Room to call the Megalopolis."

"Of course," said Derek.

* * *

**II. THE SECOND DAY**

**Deep Space: 80,000 Lightyears Away From Earth**

**Planet Melezart**

**The Great Hall of the People**

**Friday, October 17, 2206**

**1148 Hours: Earthtime**

* * *

On the second day of the conference, Nova, who had been elected as the Alliance delegation spokesperson (or "President") for that day stood up in her peacoat and skirt and she addressed the group. They had started at 0930 Hours today. 

Astra noticed with particular discomfort that a Cometine media crew of some kind was filming (or broadcasting) the conference with cameras of some type, and that they sat under bright lights today. She wondered how Invidia was using this coverage for propaganda in her House.

"We do not desire dominion over the Comet Empire, nor do we desire to humiliate you or have any sort of revenge." She glanced at Desslok and said, "It would be our perfect right to demand revenge because you have harmed us and have killed millions upon millions on our side on our worlds due to your war of aggression."

"We are fighting you because you are rebelling against us," hissed Invidia. "You have also caused the deaths of many people from our race. If you had surrendered and accepted the protection of the Comet Empire five years ago, this never would have happened! Why cry about war, Earthling? You brought it upon _yourselves_!"

"You could have accepted defeat and left us alone, and _none _of this would have happened," retorted Nova.

Desslok laughed. "It appears, Princess Invidia, that we are at an impasse."

"If we are, it is _your _fault," hissed Invidia.

"Your war against us, in particular, was utterly unprovoked," said Cha'rif. "Rikasha never had any dealings with your Empire."

"No, I will say that," said Dyre.

"I do not care," said Invidia. "You and your proposals are laughable."

"Princess," said Nova after taking a deep breath and tensing herself up so much that Deke could see her teeth clenching, and her fingers gripping the edge of the table, and her sandal-clad toes gripping the floor before she regained her calm. Wakefield could tell Nova was growing exasperated with Invidia, and he did not blame her. "Be reasonable," said Nova. "You read our proposal. In return for reasonable reparations paid to us to repair our worlds, we offer you a one-hundred year mutual non-aggression pact, trade, currency exchange, verification of each other's offensive space fleets, even the right for you to maintain listening posts at the edge of the Milky Way if you allow us to maintain a listening post here on Melezart and perhaps other listening posts to observe your domains in the Andromeda region. We ask only that you respect our territorial integrity and return to Rikasha and Gamilon the worlds and territory your people plundered from them. If you really want peace, I am sure that is not an outrageous set of demands. It is called détente, Princess. It is an honorable peace. Won't you consider it?"

Invidia looked at her generals and glared at Nova in hateful silence. "All right. We will consider it."

"Do you need time to consider things now?"

"What we need time to do is to think about your proposals," said Invidia. "We have talked enough for today. We shall meet again at 0900 Earthtime tomorrow. Then, we shall give you our answer."

"And, perhaps," said Desslok. "Perhaps we shall have counter-proposals to give you at that time, as well."

"Perhaps," said Gorse as he rose with the Cometine delegation and turned his back to them. Then, they left, followed by their guards, and even followed by their media crew, who turned off their lights, packed up their cameras, and left.

"What do you think of that?" said Nova as she looked at the others.

"_Verrantz_!" yelled Cha'rif as he banged the table. "For those not conversant with the R'Khesh tongue, the word is translated roughly as 'scum-masters'."

"I assume you mean the Cometines," said Astrena as Astra sat in silence, looking as if she was about to cry.

"I mean them," said Cha'rif. "I can pick up sneering, laughing, gloating thoughts in their minds. That sickening band is up to _something_. Desslok, I strongly advise you to have your fleet on full alert tomorrow. I think we shall be in for some fighting."

Desslok sat in silence. "I agree with your idea, Cha'rif. Nova? Can you have Commodore Wildstar take off in the _Argo_ at dawn, accompanied by the _Arizona_?"

"That's a good idea," said Nova. "I can certainly have him do that…but will it arouse their suspicions?"

A moment later, General Fraken of Gamilon bowed and entered the room. "I have seen the Cometines leaving the hall, Leader Desslok," he said. "My squadron has also noticed that fifteen more Cometine space battleships have joined their fleet…in just the past hour. The _Eritz Gatlantis_ now has a larger fleet around her."

"Fraken, speak to Talan as soon as possible. Tell him to order in the Fourth Carrier Group and the Twenty-Sixth Battle Group from the Kolg Battle Area. I want the Twenty-Sixth because I want the first of the new Garuman-design ships out there on line. I want you to assume command of the Fourth Carrier Group. General Dagon will do well with the Twenty-Sixth."

"Yessir," said Fraken as he saluted, bowed, and left with a swish of his cape.

Astra was crying a moment later. "What is the problem?" said Desslok.

"We were about to have peace, when this began to happen…Desslok…why must it always be war? Mother was right; you _are_ an uncivilized bully!"

"It is not I who is plotting to attack," said Desslok as he stood and put his hands on the Iscandarian's shoulders. "They are." He stood in silence for a moment. "I would love to suggest an attack now, when they would, perhaps, least expect it…but, I would also like to see how Invidia responds to my proposal."

"Astra, even _we_ are taking action to defend ourselves," said Nova as she stood up, followed by Wakefield. Stovall glared at Nova as the Terran woman held the Iscandarian's hand. "Sometimes, even though I hate to admit it…you can't have peace by just wishing for it. Sometimes, you have to go out there and _fight_ for it."

_Nova, unlike this peacenik from Iscandar,_ _you're a realist_, thought Deke.

* * *

**III. RADNAR'S REACTION**

**Deep Space: The Edge of the Andromeda Galaxy**

**Radnar's Fleet Flagship **

**The Cometine Dreadnought _Purification_**

**Friday, October 17, 2206**

**1510 Hours: Earthtime**

* * *

"Vila is about to report again from the _Eritz Gatlantis_, General Radnar," said Admiral Tendor, who was the commander of Radnar's flagship and the fleet of Cometine destroyers, missile ships, space battleships, and carriers that surrounded the massive black Dreadnought which was similar to Gernitz's own _Devastation_. Radnar had close to one hundred and fifty ships under his command at this time, and there were rumors that more ships might join him as other Houses grew quietly disaffected with Invidia's war. 

"Good," said the bearded religious fanatic. "May Arishna be praised. Interesting that Invidia again allows some priests and priestesses free reign in her fleet. She considers us beneath contempt. She is not as wise as her atheistic father, I will grant you that."

"What about the Earthlings?" said Tendor.

"The matter of whether we let Earth live or sacrifice it to Arishna is secondary, right now, to the matter of punishing Invidia for her _lese majeste_ to the Grand Emperor, her refusal to obey orders, and her blasphemy to Arishna," Radnar said as he scratched his beard. "I had even thought of capturing the _Argo_ after the holy war with Invidia is over and using her wave motion gun to wipe out their Tokyo Megalopolis. Too bad that damned Gernitz got to New York already. That would have been an interesting test of our firepower, or the _Argo's._"

"Interesting plans…," mused Tendor.

"The goddess provides," said Radnar as Vila came up on the screen and bowed. "Speak, Priestess. And why are you using video? It is risky for you to transmit thus from that base…"

"Lord, I am about to send you a video taken today and transmitted through the HoloNet by Invidia. It is a video of clips from the peace conference. Read the notes I appended therein, Lord. You might find them _interesting_."

"Interesting?" said Radnar.

"I have learned much to our advantage," said Vila with a bow. "Even the Gamilons have some interesting plans. Plans that might be useful to the Cause."

"_Gamilons_?" hissed Radnar. "You mean the nasty little blue muck-rakers?"

"Yes. I have spies in their ranks. We've stolen a little bit of information that I am providing to you. It is a message from the past that might help us."

"I do not think much of Desslok, but….he does have a deep hatred for Invidia," said Radnar in a meditative fashion. "I met the insane little blue lad briefly before Zordar exiled me. Atheistic and heretical, but a bloodthirsty fellow, he was. I hear tell he is somehow using Earth's Star Force for his own ends. I wonder how he accomplished _that?_ As Zordar said, "here is a most unusual man…""

"Listen to the material from the Conference, first. A Cometine interpreter of ours was speaking in our language over the Earth woman to "translate" the words. False translation. Usual tactic. Of course, what the interpreter is saying is made-up propaganda. Read the woman's lips. What she really said was _much_ more interesting…" said Vila with a smile.

"I will listen," said Radnar. "Transmit."

Vila bowed and went off the screen.

* * *

A while later, Radnar sipped some liquor as he sat with Tendor in the anter-room of his suite on the _Purififcation_. "Now, this is the usual," he said to Tendor in their own tongue. "They picked a woman who sounds like that Terran, Nova-Whatshername and they spoke over her and put words in her mouth. Listen to this…" 

Radnar let the video play and the dubbed Cometine voice on the soundtrack that spoke over Nova's actual English said, in Cometine, "_We cannot be reasonable_," said "Nova" in the voice of the interpreter in Cometine. "_You read our proposal, didn't you, fool? In return for centuries of reparations paid to us to repair our worlds and to extract our lump of flesh from your backs, we offer you the right to live. You will become slaves of Desslok, whom we have agreed to kneel to because of his greatness, for a century under a one-hundred year pact, and trade, currency exchange and exchange of slaves will proceed on our terms. Won't you consider it? Do that and we may let you live…_"

"Sounds badly scripted," said Tendor with a chuckle. "Invidia needs better writers."

"It is meant to fool the lower-ranking military drones, commoners, subjects, and slaves of House Gatlantis' worlds, of course," said Radnar. "Listen to this commentator…"

A male Cometine announcer then said, "_For two days, our noble Princess Invidia has had to sit listening to this arrogant garbage from the so-called Galactic Alliance. It is obvious that Desslok of Gamilon is the mad puppetmaster behind this whole farce. See how the vengeful demon sits there and grins? It is noble of the Princess to put up with this excuse for a peace conference from the vengeful, twisted, rebels of Gamilon, Terra, and the other worlds that Desslok has somehow bamboozled into a so-called alliance. And the legions of Rikasha wait to strip our worlds and turn our Empire back into utter barbarism and uncilvilzed prayer to stone idols_."

A shot of the inside of a Terran cathedral showed on the screen next, and the Cometine announcer continued with, "_As you see, the deluded Earthlings pray to some god made of stone who is hanging on a bloody execution implement. In the most popular religion on Earth, to my knowledge, the Earthlings wear that barbaric execution implement around their necks. In their second-most popular faith, they believe in some mad warrior-prophet who said that the infidel has to be slain, and in another one of their popular faiths, they worship dirty, smelly animals and guard sacred cows while refusing to eat them! Idiots! The Earthlings have no culture. They are a bizarre race who will do better under our guidance. Their scientfic skills are great, but they need the guiding hand of discipline to make something useful out of them. Deluded idiots! I almost feel sorry for them_."

"Stop," said Radnar as the film stopped in freeze-frame. "You've seen the usual news-holos they put out. However, I did some post-production and figured out what the Terran woman was really saying. Here is her voice, speaking her native Terran, which Zordar had us learn for the conquest and administration of these primitives. As you will find out, they are more subtle than we thought; or than Invidia gives them credit for. Computer, reverse, remove first soundtrack layer, play original unprocessed audio layer from Frame 970 with repeat of video. Proceed."

Tendor sat in shock as he heard Nova's real voice speaking and she said, ""_Be reasonable. You read our proposal. In return for reasonable reparations paid to us to repair our worlds, we offer you a one-hundred year mutual non-aggression pact, trade, currency exchange, verification of each other's offensive space fleets, even the right for you to maintain listening posts at the edge of the Milky Way if you allow us to maintain a listening post here on Melezart and perhaps other listening posts to observe your domains in the Andromeda region. We ask only that you respect our territorial integrity and return to Rikasha and Gamilon the worlds and territory your people plundered from them. If you really want peace, I am sure that is not an outrageous set of demands. It is called détente, Princess. It is an honorable peace. Won't you consider it?_"

"STOP!" barked Radnar. The video stopped.

"The girl really said _that_?" said Tendor. "They're more subtle than we thought!"

"They're a primitive lot, but they don't have any guile," said Radnar with a smile. "We have our own version of the "noble savage" myth. The Black Nebulans were like that. That is why Zordar integrated them into the Empire's system with little bloodshed. Maybe the Earthlings are noble savages _we _can use?"

"Would Arishna accept that?" said Tendor.

"They fought for the honor of their world, and I wanted to do them the honor of a clean and efficient extermination," said Radnar. "Now, if we let them live, and a reconstituted House Gatlantis under my leadership signs an alliance…hmmm….Arishna might not mind a sacrifice by way of service…maybe their détente is not a bad thing, eh? Now, let us see what our spies stole from the Gamilons…"

Another visual came up as Radnar and Tendor again watched the original White Comet, heard the anthem, and then heard Zordar as he began to speak from beyond the grave, "_Desslok. I intend this message for you. I left it aboard your flagship for you. If you are now seeing this, you have your flagship left, and I am sure you have succeeded in your quest in settling matters against the Star Force, whether by violence, by guile, or by subtle diplomacy…I do not know, and honestly, I do not care. I know you better than you know yourself. If you are now seeing this, I am also now quite dead…"_

"Obvious he's dead," said Tendor irritably. "I hope Arishna is having fun tormenting him in the Hall of Iniquity…"

"Hush, Tendor," snapped Radnar. "Let's hear what the damned atheist had to say."

The message continued, and the two men's mouths fell open slowly. Finally, Radnar was shaking his head as the message neared its end and he heard, "_Act well, Desslok. I am praying in the Name of Arishna that your efforts will succeed, and that Arishna will bless you. If you need aid in this endeavor, seek out General Radnar, a kinsman of mine and priest of Arishna that I deposed after a quarrel. He has the same hatred for Invidia that you share for her. Act well, Desslok. From the next life, I wish you glory, and success…_"

"A deathbed conversion for Zordar?" sneered Tendor as the message ended.

"Arishna provides. Arishna forgives," said Radnar as tears ran down his cheeks. "So, Zordar must have decided to forgive me. That is useful. Maybe by his repentance, Zordar found his way into Arishna's Bosom after all."

"Desslok was named as his heir?" sneered Tendor. "How can that be? He is not of our…"

"Invidia herself is a damned half-breed and she has Zordar's throne under her butt," sneered Radnar. "Gamilons, at least, are a little more noble and bloodthirsty than the race Invidia's mother came from when she slept with Zordar. And she gave her daughter her own twisted morals…incest with her own father, open and brazen bisexuality, sleeping with people like a cat in heat, all sorts of interesting perversions that Arishna hateth. If I was to go back, I would rather bow the knee in fealty to Desslok than Invidia."

"Are you serious?" said Tendor.

"If the Grand Emperor gives us leave to conduct the holy war, which I am sure he will after we see what they do at the conference," said Radnar as he looked at a text file. "Ah…assassination attempts. Nice work, Invidia. Playing right into my hands, are we? Have you ever heard of being the power behind the throne, Tendor?"

"Yes," said Tendor.

"If the Grand Emperor lets us prevail, Zordar may have just given us the key, from beyond death, to controlling House Gatlantis and letting us run things…under the word of our noble new Prince Desslok, of course," said Radnar with a twisted smile. "House Eriitara has an intelligent alien Prince as ruler that they control. Why can't we?"

"Lord, you would swear to…?"

"Isn't that what I have just said, boy?" hissed Radnar. "But it can be to our advantage. I don't think Desslok will be terribly interested in hanging about the borders of our Empire if he becomes Prince, do you? I have heard the lad prefers his rebuilt crypt on Gamilon to being out here. If he is a homebody, oh how convenient."

"And?" said Tendor.

"If I rule in Desslok's Name as Regent, we can have a perfect Theocratic House at last. Arishna be praised!" laughed Radnar as he began to laugh like a maniac. "If this works, we will legally control House Gatlantis by right of legal accession _and_ by right of conquest, behind the little blue sock-puppet's back, of course!" And, at that, the rather mad Radnar laughed like crazy.

* * *

Later on that day, at the request of Melezartian authorities, the _Argo_ was moved to an underground dock next to one of the Earth cruisers. 

Wildstar and Venture were a little puzzled as to why they had both been summoned to the _Argo_ when a request came from the newly-arrived EDF cruiser _Westphalia_. Derek wondered where Nova was and wondered what all of the pomp and a request for the crew to man the _Argo's _rails was for when the EDF march started up and Nova appeared from off the gangplank of the _Westphalia_ in a dress white peacoat…

…with Commanding General Singleton himself in tow!

"The Commander?" someone said.

"Is the Commander assuming _personal_ command of Second Fleet?"

"What is going on?"

Singleton turned to the crew of the _Argo_ and said, "Ladies and Gentlemen, I have been sent by the Prime Minister and the President for what they hope will be the last day of the conference. I am not here to usurp Lieutenant Commander Wildstar, but…"

"Sir?" said Nova. "Can you please let us know what is going _on_? The President didn't tell me anything about this…"

As Derek came up, the Commander sighed and said, "They think we're about to sign a treaty tomorrow, and the Prime Minister…asked me to sign for the Earth Defense Forces…"

"Is he delusional, sir?" said Derek.

"Wildstar?" said the Commander. "What's the meaning of this?"

"Sir, haven't you heard about the messages I have given the President?" whispered Nova. "The negotiations are on the verge of coming apart! We might be going into _combat_ tomorrow, sir."

"I was not told that," said the Commander. "I only saw the President briefly before leaving last night. Most of my talks yesterday were with Prime Minister Kopechne, who seemed to be very optimistic about how it was going."

Derek sighed. "As we will tell you, his optimism was a bit misplaced. Please come aboard the _Argo_."

Singleton nodded his head and came aboard.

* * *

"So, he's trying to make things look good because he's up for re-election?" said Derek Wildstar in the _Argo's_ Captain's Cabin as they sat at the small table and heard the Commander's strange news about how the Federal Government of Earth was making things look better for public consumption than they truly were. 

"As you can see, the President and Prime Minister have hidden a lot…even from me," said Singleton as he stared at a cup of coffee Nova had made. It was very strong and bitter, but the bitter Space Navy brew matched the General's dark mood at the moment. "Stone eats it up, of course. He is even suggesting I call you home again soon."

"We could use the rest," sighed Nova as she put her hands over her stomach. "I _am_ awfully tired."

"Nova, I won't make it an order, but I would suggest you come home with me if the _Argo_ and _Arizona_ are not recalled," said Singleton.

"No," said Nova. "My place is here, sir, either on the _Arizona_, or on the _Argo_ if my orders could be changed. We have a job to do, and I don't want to give it up…"

"It was a suggestion," said Singleton.

"The Prime Ministers have always made things look better than they really were," said Derek. "Prime Minister Yarnell Acton made things look as good as possible from 2200 to 2201, when he fell after the Comet Empire came back the second time under Gernitz's command before the Rikashans came. Prime Minister Wolfgang Grossinger wasn't much better after he took over at the end of '01, and in 2205, when Prime Minister Dixon Gelder took over, it was a relief, until he got caught in that bribery scandal, sir."

"Then, we got Mister Kopechne at the beginning of this year," said the Commander. "If the negotiations fail, there are some in Parliament who will be calling for his head."

"Who might get the Prime Ministership, then, sir?" asked Nova.

"Possibly the Opposition Leader, Senator Hideki Gonjin," said Singleton. "That's providing President Mendellsohn even gets re-elected. His opponents are pulling a very nasty negative campaign against him. You really think the negotiations are that bad?"

"I know they are," said Nova as she and Derek spent the next five minutes going over the Cometines' assassination attempts while the Commander just shook his head.

"This does not sound good," said Singleton. "Now I see why both of you spoke the way you did when I left my ship."

"How would you handle this, sir?" said Commodore Wildstar.

"Increase your security tomorrow and be ready for anything. I'm going to return to my ship and order Captain Jankovits to take off at once."

"The _Argo_ is taking off at first light tomorrow morning, sir, followed by the _Arizona_," said Derek. "Would you take off behind us?"

Singleton nodded. "I'll have Captain Jankovits take us to the Fleet along with you two," he replied.

"A good idea, General," said Nova.

* * *

**IV. FAREWELL, _ARGO_**

**Deep Space: Planet Melezart**

**Underground Space Dock **

**Space Battleship _Argo_**

**Saturday, October 18, 2206**

**0120 Hours: Earthtime**

* * *

A message had been sent to the _Arizona_, and Aliscea Rosstowski prepared to assume Nova's duties aboard ship for the next twenty-four hours as both Star Force units prepared for the next day and whatever it would bring. 

Nova spent the night beside Derek in the _Argo's_ Captain's Cabin in her old bunk, but there was little romance that dark night. Both officers were very uneasy and they could barely sleep. They felt _very_ apprehensive about the next day. As a result, they slept for only four hours. When they woke up, they greeted each other with a sleepy kiss…

…not knowing, perhaps mercifully, that because of the events of this coming dark day, they would not sleep beside each other again for several months.

By the time the gloomy half-light of Dawn was shining into the underground dock, the First Star Force was preparing to cast off. The mighty vessel finally began to creep out of the dock at 0530 Hours Earthtime that morning. The Commander stood at the dock with a party consisting of officers from the _Arizona_, the _Westphalia_, and from the Melezartian Government as the _Argo_ left Sterlent at slow speed. What no one knew was that she would never return to that city of three million souls again. However, everyone there felt a deep, dire sense of foreboding.

To keep her mind off the weight of her duty as the Earth Representative, a Representative carrying out a task she now felt to be very dangerous, Nova requested Derek's permission to man her old post again on the _Argo's_ First Bridge at the cosmo-radar. No one objected to her request at all, although everyone felt a silent sigh of relief as she made sure her warp harness was on over her pregnant stomach in her usual gold shipboard jumpsuit as she sat down at her post.

_I wish I was staying here_, she thought. I _wish I was not going back down to that planet in a few hours to be with those people. I want to be here, even if we are in combat again…I just want to be here. I think the negotiations have failed. The Cometines wouldn't agree to anything. If they wouldn't agree…what the heck was the whole point of this farce?_

The _Argo_ rose through the grey and cloudy dawn sky into the gloomy morning clouds that were high over Melezart. Off in the distance, a few Melezartian fighter planes approached as Nova plotted their speed, number, and vectors after she identified them; the silver planes, which looked a bit like old American Lockheed 104-C Starfighter interceptors, flew a few ceremonial passes around the _Argo_ as they sent a message. Homer read the message. "They're wishing us luck, Captain. It's a ceremonial escort for Concillor Janlits."

"Tell them we thank them," said Wildstar.

"Speed is normal," said Kitano. "Wings are open and locked. We will achieve escape velocity in ninety seconds."

"Wave motion engine is normal," said Yamazaki.

"One large object four megameters behind us," said Nova as the Cosmo-Radar bleeped. "It is identified as the _Arizona_, Captain."

"Homer, tell them to keep on course," said Commodore Wildstar as he looked at a stopwatch.

"Yessir," said Homer.

Lieutenant Victoria Becker came up to the bridge to assume her post at the cosmo-radar, but she was very shocked when she recognized Nova sitting there on watch.

"Ma'am?" she said. "You're…?"

"This gave me something to do for now," said Nova. "The Captain allowed it…"

"But…," said Becker.

"Miss Becker, please take your tertiary combat station at Time Radar Control on the second bridge until we call for you," said Derek. "Our radar is in good hands, Miss."

"Yessir," said Becker as she looked down at her boots. She gave Nova a strange look and left the bridge.

"What the heck does _she_ think, Nova?" said Eager. "You can still do yo' job!"

"Some people are _very_ ignorant, Chris," sighed Nova as she looked at herself. "Even some women. Women who should _know_ better."

"You can say that again," laughed Sandor.

"Thanks, Steve," said Nova as she smiled back. "It's great to be back…even if only for a few hours. Derek, where's Mister Wakefield?"

"On the _Arizona_," he said. "He'll meet you in orbit in his Tiger. Hardy will be flying you, Astra, Janlits, and Stovall back to Sterlent in a landing ship himself."

Nova nodded and said, "Second vessel behind us; identification positive; she's the _Westphalia_, Derek."

"Good. Homer, tell Captain Jankovits to follow our course."

"Yessir."

* * *

An hour later, as IQ-8.9 helped Nova scan the rest of the Second Fleet from Earth (they carefully avoided scanning the New Comet, which hung far-off in the distance like some ominous figure of Death), Stovall brought Astra and Janlits onto the First Bridge with Hardy. 

"Suh," said Hardy as he looked at Wildstar. "It's time."

Derek stood. "Mrs. Wildstar, you're relieved. Mister Eager, assume her post."

"Yessir," said Eager as he got up and saluted. Nova was up, and she stepped away from her chair and got into her white dress coat as Eager sat down behind the radar. She looked at Derek and said, "Captain, should I call for Miss Becker to take over Eager's…?"

"No," said Commodore Wildstar. "Sandor, get Bando up here instead."

"Yessir," said Sandor.

Domon stood up. "Ma'am…we just wanted to wish…"

"Come over, Mister," said Nova.

"I…..oh heck," said Domon as he impulsively hugged his beautiful superior.

"Thanks," said Nova as tears filled her eyes. Soon, Kitano was up; he hugged her. Sandor gave Nova a quick hug and turned away. So did Eager. Even though he didn't know her very well, Lieutenant Donovan McCloskey, the tall young African-American who has assumed the post of Artillery Section Leader after the death of Kumyat, also got up and hugged Nova. "Good luck, ma'am," he said. "You were on this ship when I was still in high school. I had a model of the _Argo_ on my bureau at home in the underground city…and a picture of you up on my wall. Had a hell of a teenage crush on you, ma'am…"

"Thank you," replied Nova with a blush.

"Knock 'em dead, ma'am," said IQ-8.9 in his down-home voice.

"This is neat! Who programmed you to sound like Slim Pickens?" laughed Nova as she accepted the battered robot's embrace.

"I was made that way in North Carolina, ma'am…"

Homer hugged her and said, "Hurry up and get back here, Nova. Either with a treaty or without it…we don't care. This ship isn't the same without you."

"Thanks," said Nova.

She turned last of all to Derek. Husband and wife stared at each other before she ran into his arms for a very deep hug and a kiss.

"Come back to me, Nova," Derek whispered huskily as he choked back tears. "Come back _safe_."

"Derek, I should be well-protected," she said as she wiped away tears of her own. "I'll be all right…."

"It's not just _you_ I'm worried about," said Commodore Wildstar. "Swear you'll be back on this ship today. You…_and_ our kids."

"I swear it," said Nova. She kissed Derek again and said. "See you soon. Permission to leave?"

"Granted," said Derek as he looked at the deck.

Nova turned away and walked beside Jefferson Hardy in silence as Derek watched her slip out the hatch with the others. He felt a sense of foreboding, but he did not know that Nova would not return to the _Argo's_ bridge for many months.

Right now, it was better for him he didn't know it.

Had he known, orders or no orders…he never would have let her go down to that Damned Planet.

* * *

As Deke Wakefield met the _Argo's_ landing boat and spoke with its pilot, he was very glad to hear who was aboard commanding the flight. 

"It's good to hear from you again, sir," said Wakefield to Hardy.

"It's real good to be heah, Wakefield," said Hardy. "I just wish we were meeting unduh better circumstances?"

"How's our princess, sir?" said Wakefield.

"Miss Astra's doing fine; although she has huh nose up in the air too far in that flimsy nightgown of hers to talk to the likes of…"

"I don't mean _her_, sir. I mean _our_ lady."

"Mrs. Nova's doin' fine," said Hardy. "I made sure she was as comfortable as possible in her seat before we left. Strapped huh in myself."

"Did she mind, sir?"

"Fussed a little, but she didn't mind my gallantry. She's a _real_ lady, unlike the _Royalty_ we got below."

"Tell me about it," said Deke. "Iscandarian peaceniks. We're dead ahead on Sterlent," said the pilot as an instrument beeped on his panel. "Landing in five minutes."

"I'll take huh in first; you follow," said Hardy.

"Roger, sir," said Wakefield.

* * *

A while later, after landing, a Melezartian aircar and driver stood near the _Argo's_ landing boat as Wakefield's Cosmo Tiger slowly taxied up to an apron near the landing shuttle. A Melezartian military guard snapped a salute as Janlits got into the front of the aircar with Astra and Stovall and Nova got into the back seat. No one helped Nova get into the car. Wakefield got in a moment later after he left his plane, helmet, and gloves behind. 

"I'll be waitin' heah for you to leave," said Hardy as he stuck his head into the vehicle.

"Thanks," said Wakefield.

"Ma;'am, good luck," said Hardy as he shook hands with Nova. "Get back here ASAP, Missus Nova."

"I'll do my best, Jeff," said Nova. "Nice to see you again."

"Likewise," he said as he popped a salute. "Treat her like a lady, sohn," said Hardy in Deke's ear.

"I will," said Wakefield.

* * *

Ten minutes later, they were back at what was becoming the truly hateful modernistic alien bulk of the Great Hall of the People of Melezart. 

The EDF anthem played in the background as Melezartian troops snapped to attention in their green uniforms with gold ascots and shiny silver helmets with their blaster rifles at order arms.

Wakefield got out of the aircar first, holding up the gullwing door and gallantly giving Nova a hand as she slid her booted feet down onto the pavement. Stovall got out the other door and ignored them, snapping a stiff salute but doing nothing as Janlits helped Astra out of the car as the breeze plastered her light gown against her thin form.

"How goes it?" said Janlits as he saluted one of his own men.

"You're the last party to arrive, sir," said the Melezartian sergeant. "Everyone else is waiting inside. Be careful. They have more Cometine troops here than usual today. I'd love to know what is going on."

Nova checked her wrist chrono for the time. _0930, Earthtime_, she thought. _Here we go._ She heard cannon going off in the city along with bells as the Cometines at the door of the Great Hall of the People saluted her. She stepped inside with apprehension.

Inside, discordant Cometine music played very loudly as the Cometines in the halls laughed and clapped their hands while speaking loudly in their native language, which Nova barely understood any of. _I wonder why they're so happy today?_ Nova thought uncomfortably as she noticed some of the green men and women in officers' uniforms were even holding drinks. _They're acting as if they just won the war or something…._

"Deke, I don't like this," whispered Nova.

"Me neither," said Wakefield. "I wish I could understand their language."

"You don't need to. They're incredilbly happy about something, Deke," said Nova. "But…what is it?"

The guards at the familiar heavy doors opened them as the party passed in and took their places at the table in silence. Nova noticed a Gamilon holo-projector sitting on the round table, and she saw Desslok nodding to her with grave courtesy.

_We may have to use that,_ she thought.

As Nova sat down, she noticed Invidia smiling like a gargoyle. Janlits looked very uneasy.

"Now, we shall begin," said Invidia. "Astra of Iscandar, has word been sent to your worlds that we expect to _end_ this today?"

"Word, Princess, has been sent to all of our worlds. They eagerly anticipate your response, Your Highness."

"Good," smiled Invidia. She picked up a binder that held in writing all of the proposals that they had presented to her in the past two days. She opened the vinylite binder…and then, in a gesture of rage and contempt, she tore it in half down its thin binding and threw the two halves onto the table.

She then startled everyone as she picked up a dagger and stabbed the binder, nailing it to the table. "The Comet Empire and House Gatlantis _rejects_ your foolish demands for peace!" she snapped. "Have you people anything _else_ to offer to us, or do we just waste our time? Or do you wish to return to baseline and accept our original demands for surrender, possibly surrender with terms?"

"In light of what we have talked about, the Princess has decided that your surrender today need not be _unconditional_," said Dyre. "We _do_ have a small measure of mercy. Terms of surrender can be negotiated."

"We _do_ have a counter-proposal," said Astra as she trembled.

"For surrender?" snapped Invidia.

Desslok stood. "Princess, we are not saying a word about surrender. We are speaking of a second proposal!"

"That is?" huffed Invidia.

"We offered you a carrot of peace, as the Earthlings say." said Desslok as he pulled off his gloves and cast them on the table as Talan watched. "Now, Invidia, you shall see our _stick_."

Desslok then turned on the holo-projector. The Cometine anthem played as the Cometines watched the holographic image of the White Comet appearing in shock.

"Is it some trick?" hissed Marshal Gernitz.

"What are they doing?" muttered Gorse.

"Why are they playing _games_, sir?" muttered one of the guards.

They sat in shock as the late Prince Zordar appeared. His deep voice intoned, "_Desslok. I intend this message for you. I left it aboard your flagship for you. If you are now seeing this, you have your flagship left, and I am sure you have succeeded in your quest in settling matters against the Star Force…_"

"What has he done?' whispered Gorse. "Princess, he just knelt to them…"

"This is a fake," whispered Gernitz as the message played on. "A Gamilon forgery…_isn't it_?"

"We wish it was," said Dyre as he began to sweat. "Princess, he kept it. He knows. Damn him, Desslok _knows_!"

"He knows what?" whispered Gernitz. "You never told me…"

"_Silence_!" hissed Invidia as the message played on. She snarled as she heard her father saying, "_In keeping with my wish, find attached to this message computer files in my language that serve as a warrant of adoption of you as my foster-son and heir and a warrant of succession naming you as Prince and Lord of the House of Gatlantis over the objections of Dyre and the others. If you live, and find I have died, it is my wish that you will claim your own, the gift I was aware you wanted. The throne of House Gatlantis is now yours, Desslok. I charge you with taking whatever action you see fit to depose Invidia. If she is now ruler of our House, she is an usurper, an usurper I want dead…"_

The rest of the message played on in utter silence as Astrena handed out folders to each of the Cometines. Dyre opened the folder and saw hard copies of Zordar's Warrants of Sucession and Adoption in their language. He glanced them over. _We tried to hide this_, he thought. _It is legal. By Arishna's bonnet, this damned thing is legal._

When the message ended, Desslok said, "Do you accept the last political testament of your father, Invidia?"

"I deny it," she hissed.

"You deny its authenticity?" said Desslok. "We can prove it."

"Father was mad when he died," snapped Invidia. "Therefore, his testament was null, void, and without effect. I have succeeded to the throne per the laws of the Empire and of our House. Not you."

"Your right to rule is illegitimate," said Desslok. "Bow the knee to me, Invidia. I strip you of your command since I am now a reinstated Lord of the Comet Empire, by your laws."

Desslok clapped his hands once and a platoon of Gamilon and Garuman foot soldiers in blue and brown armor filled part of the room as Nova looked on in some surprise, even though she _was_ in on Desslok's last turn of this deadly game. "Bow the knee to me and agree to counter-sign our treaty with the Alliance or I will place you under arrest for sedition, _former_ Ruling Princess Invidia."

"_Never_!" screamed Invidia.

Desslok smiled and laughed a low chuckle. "Gorse, Dyre, Gernitz, I am your new commander. Invidia is now my prisoner. Arrest her and _sign_ this treaty."

"We are signing nothing," hissed Dyre. He clapped his hands, standing beside Invidia to face Desslok from across the large table."

Invidia then pointed at the group. "All of you are _finished_!"

Cometine troopers, far more than before, flooded into the hall as Nova took a deep breath and stood next to Wakefield. He nodded and undid the strap that secured his Astro-Automatic in its holster. Next to Astra, Stovall did the same, although he did so with a sickening smile on his face.

When the Cometines came in and levelled their weapons at the others, Invidia pointed at the again party and said, "Guards, I declare this conference and our truce ended! Arrest those men and women at once and carry out my sentence for rebellion!"

"What is your _sentence_?" hissed Lord Cha'rif.

"Are you that simple?' laughed Invidia. "My sentence is _death_. And, Desslok, you will be the first one to go!" she screamed as she plucked the dagger out of the table.

And, at that, the universe seemed to freeze in time for Deke Wakefield as he gritted his teeth in rage.

_We've been tricked_, he thought to himself. _No. Correction. We've been __screwed_

* * *

**To Be Continued...**


	7. Chapter 7

**ALTERNATE TALES OF THE STAR FORCE**

**STAR BLAZERS****---****A STRANGE INTERLUDE…**

**Being the fifth part of **_**THE NEW COMET**_**--- BY: Frederick P. Kopetz**

* * *

This Act is being completed with the Cooperation and Assistance of Derek A.C. Wakefield (as usual)---_Freddo_

* * *

**ACT SEVEN: A PASSAGE INTO SLEEP…**

* * *

**I. THE HOPES OF EARTH**

**Planet Earth**

**The Tokyo Megalopolis**

**Earth Defense Headquarters**

**Saturday, October 18, 2206**

**1030 Hours: Earthtime**

* * *

General Stone, the acting Commander of the EDF on Earth, stood in Headquarters as Prime Minister Pitor Kopechne stood next to him. 

"It should not be long, sir, until we hear from Melezart?" said Stone.

"By noon, the treaty should be signed," said Kopechne with a nod.

The President called in a moment later. "Prime Minister, has there been word from Wildstar or from the Commander, yet?"

"None, President Mendellsohn," said Kopechne.

"They have not called in yet," said Stone.

An officer suddenly stood and saluted.

"Sir! Word from Melezart!"

"Which is?" said Stone.

"At 0930 Hours, the delegation began its final conference," said the officer. "No word from them since."

"If they're talking, we can finish it up today," said Kopechne. "I'm sure that this will win you re-election, Mister President."

"Yes," said Mendellsohn. "So am I."

* * *

In the meantime, on Pluto, Dawn Westland was co-piloting a Medical Boat down to the surface. 

R'Khell subs had attacked a listening post on the cold and icy little planet, and it was their job to rescue the survivors and haul them back to the main base for treatment.

"Good," said the pilot as he looked down at a series of lights. "They have the landing zone marked out, Westland. You pilot us down."

"Yessir," said Dawn as she took the controls. Soon, the Medical Boat was heading down to the surface, its descent braked by its thrusters.

The boat was down on the icy surface a moment later. The hatches opened, and Dawn and the rest of the EDF standard blue spacesuit-clad crew ran in towards the two small burning domes. As soon as she got into the airlock, Dawn stumbled over something in the emergency lighting that made her suppress a scream.

It was a member of the base contingent; or what was left of him. He had been blown apart in half. His head and torso lay by one part of a panel and his legs were about a meter away. He had obviously died in agony in a bloody mess.

"Stop staring, Westland!" snapped another brown-haired flight nurse from her boat named Samantha Cleveland. "We'll be back for him later with a body bag. Right now, we're interested in the living…"

Dawn looked around, and as she opened her helmet faceplate, she heard a weak moaning. She and Cleveland ran over to another one of the base personnel. It was a man who was trying to put his intestines back into his stomach.

"Evaluate him," snapped Cleveland. "First step of triage."

Dawn was trying to keep her breakfast from coming up as she looked over the man and heard his screams and smelled the stench coming from him. _Smells like his colon was torn open…my God_, she thought. _At least it's not inside of him to cause peritonitis. He'll need major surgery if he's gonna live…._

Westland checked his pulse and blood pressure with a portable instrument from the packet at her belt. "Vitals are weak. He'll need immediate care, ma'am…"

"Secure his innards with a dressing and get him back to the ship," snapped Cleveland as her gloved hands were already bloody from working with another patient. "Ignore that severe burn case two meters away; he's as good as dead."

"How can we leave them like that, ma'am?" said Westland.

"Triage. We leave those who are obviously dead or dying, work on those critically injured who might pull through, and have the less critically injured wait their turn. You mean they didn't teach you that in college or flight school, Miss?"

"No…and why do you have that gun at your hip, ma'am?"

"They didn't issue you one, either? God's beard! Sometimes, we have to defend our patients in these situations. Especially when the enemy is around…like that battle I was in last month when I was serving with the space cruiser _Westphalia's_ Medical Group."

"Ma'am, I'm WHO…they said…"

"You're serving with the _EDF_, aren't you?" snapped Cleveland with impatience.

"I am, but…"

"You serve with us, girl, you _fight_ with us…because we won't have much time to cover your ass when they start shooting, Miss Delicate. Got that?"

Dawn knelt in silence as she finished with the moaning man's combat dressing and the packing and taping off of his torn colon. Luckily, he had passed out.

"Get him back to the ship, Westland," said Cleveland. "And do it now."

"Aye, _aye_, ma'am…"

* * *

**II. THE END OF THE TRUCE**

**Planet Melezart**

**The Great Hall of the People**

**Saturday, October 18, 2206**

**1035 Hours: Earthtime**

* * *

"Priincess Invidia," said Desslok. "If you think we are going to take this lying down and peacefully roll over and go with you, you must truly be mad." 

"You're not going anywhere, except maybe to Hell, if it exists," said Invidia as she fingered her dagger.

Wakefield then pulled out his weapon and pointed it at Invidia. "Drop that, _bitch_!" he snapped.

"My, aren't we assertive?" said Invidia.

Lord Cha'rif walked up behind them, seconds from concentrating his psionic powers to begin strangling Invidia from across the table when he felt a dark force entering the room…and then, he felt an invisible hand on his _own_ neck.

"What?" he gasped.

"Cha'rif!" criied Astra as she ran to him. An invisible force made her trip and fall. She just barely dodged two Cometine laser blasts, and she fell under the table, grazed by a laser burst.

A deep, mocking voice came to Cha'rif's mind. "I am surprised you don't recognize me, ancient kinsman. But, to remake my introductions, I am the Lord Ekogaru. I am not yet dead. But _you'll_ be, soon."

"Why..help..them?"

"I've my reasons," laughed Ekogaru in his mind. "I suggest you watch the fun. Even though this snake Invidia needs very little encouragement…"

The grinning Invidia smiled as she nodded to Gorse. Gorse whipped out a weapon and fired right at Wakefield.

Wakefield dodged the beam, and he found himself pulled off balance as Nova dragged him down under the table.

"What?" he said.

"You had to duck…we have to get out of here!" said Nova. "I should have armed myself," she whispered in frustration.

More shots rang out amongst them, some from just a meter or two away as Desslok began returning fire himself. Not far away, there was a scream as a Gamilon trooper fell dead with a smoking hole in his brown armor. Nova saw a chance as his Gamilon grip gun fell out of his limp hand.

"Sorry, my friend," said Nova as she crawled over and bowed her head. "I need this more than you do now," she said as she took his weapon. _And I hope I can learn to fire it in about fifteen seconds_, she thought.

Nova popped up over a chair and pumped a few shots right at a horrified Invidia. Unfortunately, she missed because she was unfamiliar with how to grip the Gamilon weapon she'd picked up. If she would have had her familiar Astro-Automatic, Invidia would already have been in the next life.

"You _dare_ to shoot at me, Commoner?" snapped Invidia.

"I think you're the one who _started_ this, witch!" snapped back Nova, who crawled to Wakefield's left behind him as energy bolts skipped and snapped all around them, fired by both Gamilons on their side and Cometines on the enemy side of the room, where several fires had already started.

Wakefield was shocked when he saw Astrena standing up and howling something in her own language as bolts of green fire abruptly blew out of her hands, blowing Cometine General Austereatz in half. Not far away, Cha'rif was holding his own throat and gasping as he had apparently won a battle of some kind with someone Wakefield could not see.

And, as Janlits lay dying in a pool of his own blood, Stovall was nowhere to be seen.

"Where the heck is Stovall?" cried Nova in the increasing smoke and confusion of the battle.

"Got no idea, ma'am!" yelled Wakefield while he pumped a shot into a screaming Gorse while Invidia reared back, screamed…

…and whipped her dagger right at Desslok.

"NO!" screamed Astrena. She put up a hand…

…But, to Wakefield's utter shock, Nova rolled over and popped up in front of Desslok, crying "WATCH OUT!" as she rolled right into the Gamilon ruler's lap…to deflect the blade…

…and, with a scream and a grunt, she stopped the blade…

…with her own body as it plunged right into her left shoulder near the collarbone.

Nova took, one, two, three hard, gasping breaths as she felt pain in her shoulder that felt as if some giant wasp was stinging her there. She felt something burning and hot going into her body as she thought, _POISON! This damn thing is injecting poison into me like the other one I got the other night. I can't let this thing do its work, so…_

Nova shakily stood, and she snarled in pain and rage as Invidia laughed at her with her head thrown back.

What Nova did next startled Invidia and everyone else. Gasping with pain, Nova cold-bloodedly tore the dagger out of the bloody puncture wound in her shoulder, and she threw it right back at Invidia with a howling scream of rage.

A horrified Invidia could not dodge the blade as it flew towards her chest and then plunged home near her rotten heart. She fell, and was dragged away by Dyre and Gorse as they ran out of the room like cowards to leave the battle to their inferiors; inferiors that the Gamilons and the Melezartian troops were beginning to shoot down in vengeance and rage even as many of the blue and Caucasian-looking fighting men from both races passed into Valhalla together in the Great Hall of the People, which was now on fire.

Talan snarled as he heard the whirring roar of Cometine Scorpions roaring overhead above the city and heard bombs falling. "Desslok!," said Talan. "They're bombing us! It was a trap, sir! We have to get out of here!"

"Talan, not yet," snapped Desslok. Desslok looked down at the trembling Earth woman in his lap, who squeezed his hand as she gasped, "Are you all right, Desslok?"

"No…are _you_?" said Desslok as Wakefield watched.

"I'm on fire," gasped a trembling Nova. "I…"

Desslok nodded. "Young man!" he snapped at Wakefield. "Kindly drop that weapon and help me open her coat! NOW! She has been poisoned, Earthling. Her time is short."

Wakefield, not quite believing he was responding to an order from not only a Gamilon, but their cold-hearted Ruler, came over and said, "How bad is she?"

Nova was beginning to flail her legs as her eyes rolled back in her head as she began to have a seizure. "Bad enough, but not beyond hope, son," said the Gamilon ruler as he undid his own tunic slightly. From a hidden inner grey pocket, the Gamilon Leader pulled out something that looked like a small green pen. "This is a universal basic antigen I carry to protect me from assassination that should work and stop the worst of it. Bare her shoulder and the wound. It has to be injected near the wound site."

As Nova's breath came out in rasping gasps that sounded like something coming from a strangling dog, Wakefield pulled open Nova's blood-soaked white peacoat, and, not believing he was doing this, he found the front vac-zipp on her uniform and pulled it open, exposing her shoulder and a blood-soaked bra strap.

Nova gasped in pain again as Desslok quickly plunged the needle of the small syringe into her bare shoulder near the stab wound as if he knew precisely what he was doing. The action shocked Wakefield. He never knew that an alien killer like Desslok could also be a healer.

A moment later, Nova's eyes went normal, as she said, "uh…Desslok?"

"I have given you and your children a fighting chance at life," said Desslok as he covered Nova back up after he slapped over the wound a combat dressing that a kneeling Talan had taken from a packet on his own General's belt and had handed Desslok. "Go and give my best wishes to Wildstar," said Desslok as he kissed her hand. Then, as he stood while Wakefield took her, he said, "Young man, she will most likely need to be carried. The poison intereferes with voluntary muscular control, among other things." Wakefield extended his arms as Desslok and Talan helped haul Nova up into them. Then, Desslok said, "What is your name, young man?"

"It's Wakefield," said Deke as he looked at Desslok's eyes and, incredibly, saw just a modicum of compassion there.

"Wakefield," repeated Desslok. "I will send my congratulations about your work to Wildstar. Feel no guilt. You did your best to protect her and may have helped me in saving our dear comrade's very life. The battle is calming down…I think we may have a chance to return to our respective fleets and pay back the Cometines for their treachery. But the fighting is not over _yet_."

"Yessir," said Wakefield mechanically. Desslok nodded farewell to him and then turned back to the battle with a snap of his cape, and Wakefield nodded back as he ran out of there with Nova in his arms.

* * *

A few minutes later, Wakefield, while dodging bombs and lasers, carried Nova back to the landing boat. Hardy was waiting to take Nova from his arms and carry her back into the boat, along with, to Wakefield's surprise, Stovall, some bearded Gamilon in a white and green uniform, and a young Star Force nurse in a white and red shipboard Medical uniform with brownish hair. "Get your gear, Wakefield!" barked Hardy. 

"Yessir," said Deke as he ran to his plane, got his flight gear, and began to power the plane up. He was about to get into the cockpit when Hardy motioned him back into the landing boat. "Nova's not doin' good, is she..?"

"How'd you…"

"We heard about how she's doin' from Stovall," said Hardy quickly. "Not good. The Gamilons found him and sent him back with this doctor. This Lieutenant here, this nurse, was sent over from a Medical boat that got blasted to bits after it landed. We're taking her back in this. Can you help us a minute? We need another set of hands as a medic. The doctor says we need to do some emergency treatment right heah if she's gonna live!"

"Cripes! You are?" said Wakefield to the elderly-looking Gamilon, who looked like a blue version of an old Chinese or Japanese _sensei _of some kind with his epichantic folds, spare hair, and grey Fu Manchu beard and mustache.

"Doctor Barandar in your tongue," he said as Wakefield and Stovall laid Nova down on the bench seat in the side of the landing boat and strapped her down while, to Deke's further surprise, Doctor Sane ran into the shuttle.

"Sir, where did you come from?" said Deke.

"I was on that shuttle with Cleveland. She said we had a sick patient…but I didn't know it was you, Nova."

"That's all right," said Nova with a weak smile.

"What meds has she been given?" snapped Sane.

"Desslok gave her an antigen based on a synthetic form of what you call Triandes but we need more," replied the Gamilon doctor. Deke looked away as the alien doctor snapped at the brown-haired nurse, "Nurse, get her boots off, check her extremities, and help me cut off this damned coat. We need to see how that damned pregnancy is doing."

"Wakefield, there's some emergency first-aid equipment in that locker aft," said Sane. "Open it and get some combat dressings and portable IV stands and sets. Marine," he snapped at Stovall. "Watch the hatch and stand guard until we are aloft."

As Wakefield and Stovall obeyed Sane's orders, the nurse nodded as she quickly got Nova barefoot by cutting off her boots and they cut away her jacket a moment later. "Feet are cold and slightly cyanotic, Doctors. I also see signs of edema at the ankles. More than one would usually expect."

As Doc Sane pulled open her uniform, Wakefield, before looking away again while handing Sane and the nurse equipment, saw that Nova's skin was beginning to show a slightly ghastly blue-green tinge. _Why am I here?_ he thought. _To see how badly I muffed this mission up?_

"Doctor Barandar, her color is not good," said Sane.

"That means?" said a confused Deke.

"You see her color?" said the Gamilon doctor as he looked at Deke, who was setting up IV stands in the holes provided in the bench seat of the landing boat. While this type of landing boat was not a medical shuttle, it had minimal provisions inside for medics to treat wounded ground troops after battles. Wakefield forgot the Gamilon doctor's name, so he was calling him "Doctor Fu Manchu" in his head. The Gamilon doctor continued with, "These are the after-effects of the poison, pilot. It hits the nerves and also acts like a natural snake venom, causing massive vascular breakdown in five of your minutes if not checked. If it were not for that antigen Desslok gave her, she and the placenta and babies would already be bleeding out from the inside. We can save her, I think, but it's the metabolic effects that worry me, Nurse Tasha Cleveland, and which endanger her pregnancy. It will be bad for those developing babies if we don't do a flush of their circulation in twelve hours."

"I wish that my twin sister Samantha who's on Pluto was here now, she'd be a big help," said Tasha as she smoothed down Nova's hair. "You're gonna be all right, ma'am. You'll see. We're following your combat protocols, ma'am. You wrote the textbook on this, remember?"

"Yes.." gasped Nova.

"You are not out of the woods yet," snapped the Gamilon doctor. "Especially your young inside you. You were _very_ foolish, child! You should have hid under the table during that battle like the Iscandarian girl did. Cleveland, get her disrobed…we have to work…I have to ready those IV's and fast…Sane, get me a packet and also get ready to catheterize her…we need to get those toxins out fast!"

"Got it," said Sane. "Wakefield, get me that packet from the chest. Then, you'd better get out of here soon, both of you! This will not be pretty in a moment."

_My God…._thought Nova in her pain. _Derek…I could lose our babies! And it would be my fault…trying to be brave and trying to save Desslok like that…._

Nova began to weakly cry as Wakefield slapped Stovall and made him turn his head away from the sad scene for the sake of Nova's modesty and saw her bra cast to the deck cut up as he heard Tasha's scissors going while Nova moaned, "I'm cold…".

She began to shiver uncontrollably. Stovall looked over again, grinning sardonically. "Get out of here, you Marine idiot!" yelled Sane as the Marine jumped. "You're like many Marines, totally worthless when someone's hurt!"

"Wakefield, help me hold her down," said Tasha. "She's shivering. Help me get her covered! NOW! She may be in shock soon!"

Cleveland and Wakefield then quickly covered Nova down to her knees with the remnants of her peacoat like a blanket but Deke had seen enough to see that the coldly efficient doctors and nurse had methodicially stripped Nova of all of her clothes with their scissors as they had worked on her and started the IV's in at least three places, putting the bags and bottle up on the emergency stands he had helped to set up. "Sensor unit says the fetal heartbeat is slower than I like…nurse, see if there is any bloody show from her birth area! If so…," said the Gamilon doctor as his eyes met Sane's and they nodded.

"Emergency Caesarian?" said Cleveland as Deke turned his head, not wanting to see this.

"If they're even viable and if contractions are coming…yes…," said Sane. "She'll need more drugs on board ship. Hard to do a full diagnosis until we do full-body deep scans and check everything out. Good thing that knife didn't hit her subclavian artery or we'd be getting ready to bury her now."

"My God," said Wakefield. "How am I gonna tell Wildstar this? Damn, I really screwed up!"

"Deke," gasped Nova.

"Nova…I can't look…you don't have anything on, but…"

"Deke, I don't care now. Come here," said Nova in a gasping, pleading voice. Wakefield came over as she grabbed his hands with her own bloody, trembling hands. "I…forgive…you..Deke! You…did…your best…so…will…Derek…" Then, she screamed and cried again as Cleveland pierced the sole of her foot with a needle to take more blood.

An explosion shook the ship from outside and Hardy yelled, "We have to take off, Wakefield! Where's your tail gunner for that Tiger of yours?"

"We were separated; no idea.."

"Take that uttah idiot of a Space Marine and get in the air! Escort us back to the _Argo_, Wakefield!" yelled Hardy as he slapped Deke on the side of his helmeted head. "There's enemy planes all over the place!"

Deke saluted and nodded at Hardy and Nova. His last glance of Nova was of her crying out as the damned Gamilion doctor bashed a large needle of some kind into her patheticially naked hip while Sane helped hold Nova down. Blood spurted out onto the deck in a stream for a moment.

_How much blood does she have to give them?_ Deke thought in anger as Stovall ran beside him in silence.

* * *

**III. THE GREAT BATTLE OF MELEZART: FIRST STAGE**

**Over Planet Melezart**

**Saturday, October 18, 2206**

**1110 Hours: Earthtime**

* * *

Wakefield and Stovall were soon aloft together in Wakefield's Tiger. Stovall said little, but Wakefield was at least grateful that his enemy seemed to be good with his tail gun turret as he fired again and again, keeping Cometine Scorpions and Paranoia fighters off their tail and away from the landing boat as they roared up high into Melezart's atmosphere. As the sky grew dark purple as they passed back into space, Deke saw explosions ahead in the distance and he knew it would be a hard fight to get back to the _Argo_ and the _Arizona_. 

"Wakefield!" demanded Conroy in his headphones in his helmet. "Where are you?"

"Escorting a landing boat back to the _Argo_, sir. Representative Janlits bought it when the Cometines turned on us at the conference, Astra is missing, and Nova's in that landing boat with Hardy, some nurse and some weird Gamilon doctor. Nova's hurt bad. She got stabbed and poisoned during the fight with the Cometines. They broke the truce a few minutes ago and went berserk."

"Hurry up! We need you in combat. The enemy's pouncing on Melezart with a squadron of anti-matter missile ships that we've got to stop, and the Rikashans are in battle with a Cometine battleship squadron. It started just fifteen minutes ago; it must've been when they must've broke the truce."

"Damn straight it was," said Wakefield. He was glad he'd be in combat, and he was mad at himself and didn't want to hear how Wildstar would bitch him out for allowing Nova to be hurt.

"Okay," said Conroy. "Escort them back to the _Argo_ and then join up with us."

"Roger that," said Wakefield. He gritted his teeth as two more Cometine boats flew at them. He just barely evaded their missiles, and he turned about. Stovall gave it to them while Wakefield did a roll, and Wakefield followed up again with his wing guns a moment later, and he smiled grimly as the Cometine planes blew apart.

Wakefield saw the landing boat's forward laser cannons firing at another Scorpion boat, and he was glad to see that the boat was not entirely defenseless under Hardy's guidance.

Then, heavy fire came in. Wakefield cursed as he saw what was coming; a Cometine missile ship had gotten between them and the _Argo_.

"Wakefield?" snapped Hardy in his headset. "Still got missiles?"

"Affirmative," said Deke."I have four left."

"Good. Let's get that ship before we get back to the _Argo_."

Wakefield nodded and snapped, "Stovall, you in good shape back there?"

"No thanks to you, sir," hissed Stovall. "You're shaking me up pretty bad, buddy. You know how to _fly_ this tin can?"

"Shut the hell up," said Deke. "Keep on firing."

"Don't need to tell _me_ twice, bud," said Stovall.

A moment later, Deke smiled as Hardy's boat pumped missiles into the Cometine antimatter missile ship's bridge. The enemy space warship began to fly off course, and Wakefield's salvo of two missiles into its forward sensor array smashed into it and destroyed it.

"Scratch one enemy ship," said Wakefield.

"Not _bad_ for a rookie," snapped Stovall.

"Marine, shut the hell up," muttered Wakefield. "And where did you get to during that fight on the planet, anyway?"

"I was looking for the Gamilon doc and found him. End of story, Wakefield."

_Stovall, you are so full of shit_, thought Wakefield.

As Ekogaru passed the knowledge of Wakefield's thoughts into Stovall's mind, Stovall grinned to himself and thought, _We'll even this up someday…__Dekesticks__…_

* * *

**IV. CHAOS ON EARTH: BEGINNING OF THE**

**SECOND WAR OF UNIFICATION**

**China: Yunnan Province**

**Saturday, October 18, 2206**

**1200 Hours: Earthtime**

* * *

A Josiahite cell had been attacking an EDF facility near the Yunnan Capital of Kunming in China ever since the early morning. The Space Marine units there clearly knew that something was up, but they had no idea what it was. 

A few dark minutes later, they found out when they discovered most of their units decimated within a few minutes when a captured hydrogen missile warhead was exploded by the Josiahites. A mushroom cloud went up, destroying half of the city of Kunming.

About an hour later, a message was handed to President Mendellsohn in Presidential House by one of his staffers.

"Is this about the Melezart conference?" said the President.

"No word from Melezart yet, sir. This is worse. Far worse."

"What could be worse than new fighting with the Comet Empire?" said the President.

"This," said the staffer. He handed Mendellsohn the message. It read:

_We have accomplished our first major victory today in the name of states' rights and local freedom against the Facistic running dog Gamilon-ally government in Tokyo. We have successfully bombed and destroyed the EDF base at Kunming._

_We are now as of this day declaring our independence from the so-called Federation Government to follow the glorious teachings of Yvona and the Josiahites._

_We are signing our own treaty with the R'Khell Union and will open Earth up to a free union with R'Khell and cast off of Earth the other alien foreign devils. The running dogs of the Federation will now die! Are you scared yet?_

_We hereby declare ourselves THE FREE AND INDEPENDENT STATE OF SOUTHERN CHINA, INDOCHINA AND BURMA._

_DEATH TO THE FEDERATION!_

_THE UNIFICATION WARS HAVE BEEN RESTARTED!_

_In the name of our Lord…._

_PRAXIS_

"Open fighting on Earth?" said Mendellsohn as his hands shook. "Not a skirmish? _Open war_?"

The staffer nodded. Then, another staffer ran in.

"Sir. Bad news from Melezart from Commanding General Singleton."

"What is it now?" said Mendellsohn.

"Mister President, the truce at Melezart has been broken. The Cometines just tried to assassinate Desslok and Nova Wildstar and the others. Janlits of Melezart is dead and the Iscandarian Representative is missing. One report states that Nova Wildstar is badly wounded. The _Argo_ and _Arizona_ are under heavy attack along with the Gamilon Fleet."

Mendellsohn sat with his head in his hands. He sighed. "Perhaps..gentlemen…perhaps…"

"Perhaps, what, sir?"

"Perhaps I should resign. But…no…I will not…"

Then, another staffer ran in. "Sir. We've just gotten a phone call from Senator Guanxi in Peking. He is outraged by what is happening in southern China and demands resources. He also says he is flying to the Megalopolis and he will arrive tonight. He says…he wants an emergency session of Parliament..and he wants the Prime Minister present."

"A no-confidence motion?"

The staff nodded. "We think so."

"This is all that I need," muttered the President. "If I get re-elected, it will be a miracle…"

* * *

**V. THE GREAT BATTLE OF MELEZART: SECOND STAGE**

**Over Planet Melezart**

**Saturday, October 18, 2206**

**1205 Hours: Earthtime**

* * *

Wakefield snapped Hardy a final salute as he saw the landing boat making safe harbor in the _Argo's_ lower flight bay at last. 

Deke then did a roll, and saw two Scorpions flying towards the _Argo_, which was already smoking from two hits she had taken in the battle. Deke used two more missiles on the Scorpions, and then, he and Stovall flew back into battle leading his own flight around the _Arizona_. He took out three Paranoia fighters, and then, a moment later, Conroy snapped in his earphones, "Wakefield, Marrable, clear the area…the battleships are about to fire!"

"Don't need to tell me twice," said Deke as he saw the _Arizona_'_s_ turrets training on an approaching enemy fleet of anti-matter missile ships. In looking around, Deke saw that the _Argo_, the _Arizona_, the spacecraft carrier _Courageous_, and the space battleship _Thailand_ had formed a battle line with the four space cruisers present. It appeared that they had "crossed the T" of the oncoming Cometine missile cruiser fleet.

A moment later, the eight space warships opened fire with all of their main guns. The deadly salvo raced through the vacuum of space, blowing apart many of the Cometine ships before they could evade. Some of the others fired smaller missiles, which hit the _Argo_ and the _Thailand_ and caused more fires.

On the _Argo_, as Nova moaned on the operating table in Sickbay under fresh green operating-field drapes and sheets as the ship jumped under her, Doctor Sane screamed, "How am I supposed to work on a sick woman full of IV's, probes and cathethers when we're getting _shot_ at?"

"We do our best," said Doctor Barandar. "Sane, are the anti-contraction drugs working?"

"They seem to be working as best as can be expected," said Sane. "It's going to be touch-and-go for the next twelve hours, though. I wonder how Invidia is doing? I heard that Nova got her with the knife right to the heart…."

"Hope..she's…dead.." gasped Nova. "Doctor Sane, am I going to have these…?"

"We don't know yet," said Sane as he readied an anesthetic mask that Nurse Cleveland had handed him. "I've got to put you under to fix that shoulder wound and do a primary accelerated dialysis and flush to help your kidneys and liver get the remnants of that poison out of you and out of the babies through your placenta. Luckily, your bone marrow and immune system were not compromised by that poison. How can anyone create such a sick weapon as that?"

"They have no sense of honor," said Barandar as he assisted Sane. "That is what it is. Even our radioactive gasses were never so vile as this stuff. And I should know; I am an expert toxicologist."

"You're going to be going under now, Nova," said Sane as Nova saw the mask being lowered over her face. "When you wake up later, we'll consult with you on your medical options with this pregnancy. I took enough scans of the babies to see that they are alive and out of immediate danger…for now…"

"Thank you," whispered Nova. Soon, the mask went over her nose and mouth and she passed out of her pain into a blissful and quiet sleep.

* * *

Outside, the battle raged on as the Earth battle line fired again and again, finally destroying the anti-matter missile ships. 

"Enemy fleet destroyed," said Bando on the First Bridge of the _Argo_ as he stared at the Cosmo-Radar. "Second battle fleet coming about to engage…"

"Prepare to engage enemy ships, Domon. Get our wave motion cartridges loaded," ordered Wildstar.

"Yessir," said Domon. "McCloskey, ready wave cartridges!"

"Gladly, my friend!" laughed the _Argo's_ new Artillery officer. "Turret crews, prepare wave cartridges!"

"I'm getting a signal from Desslok," said Homer.

"What?" said Commodore Wildstar. _This is the worst possible time,_ thought Derek. _How can I concentrate with Nova critically injured down below? Yet, what else can I do? We're fighting for our lives. _"Homer, put him on the main video panel…"

"Yessir!"

Desslok came up on the screen. "Wildstar, I have a request to make of you. An urgent one."

"Which is?"

"I need you to attack the New Comet itself with your wave motion gun. We have discovered it is starting to bear down on Melezart. We are in great danger and could lose the war right here. It could easily crush the planet and take all of us with it. I have cleared this request with your Commander Singleton, and he agrees. I would have done it myself, but my Desslok Gun is damaged and under repair. Can you do it, Wildstar?"

"I could, but how would one shot matter?"

"Aim at the Comet's central vortex, Wildstar. That is the New Comet's weak point. It should not be hard to find."

"The weak point…central vortex," said Wildstar. "Sandor, are you getting that?"

"Roger on that point," said Sandor. "I'm scanning the Comet now. It's eight hundred and five megameters behind the fleets and gaining on us fast."

"I'd recommend a short warp right in front of it," said Desslok. The Gamilon Leader then smiled. "The same tactic you used against me five years ago, Wildstar. Remember?"

"Yes, we can do it," said Wildstar. "Kitano! Calculate a space warp of seven hundred and ninety megameters at low power without the supercharger! Target, fifteen megameters away from the Comet."

"Calculating warp."

"I found the vortex, Wildstar!" said Sandor as he scanned the Comet urgently on his computer screens at his post. "Right at the center like Desslok said."

Desslok nodded. "I leave you to your work, Wildstar. Best wishes."

"Domon, we'll both line up that final shot," said Wildstar as the Argo's warp sensor began to beep.

"Warp in thirty seconds!" said Kitano over the PA.

In Sickbay, Sane wiped his brow. "Thank Heavens our patient will be sleeping through this!"

A moment later, the _Argo_ just warped out in an old-style space warp.

Target; right before the New Comet….

* * *

Aboard the _Eritz Gatlantis_, Dyre oversaw the battle with a bandaged Gorse as they looked at the vacant throne behind them. 

"So, Princess Invidia is in the Sickbay?" said Dyre.

"Yes. She is not expected to live," said Gorse. "All of our doctors are working on her at once. The regular injured can wait."

"If that Earth girl was not an enemy, I would give her a medal and a kiss for ridding us of the Princess," said Dyre.

"Cynical, aren't we?" said Gorse.

"War is too important to be left to amateurs," hissed Dyre. "Our quest to conquer the universe has to be run by professionals. If I were to succeed to the Throne of our House, it would _change_ things."

"We are in fine shape. We can easily crush them now," said Gorse.

"I have sent the Government of Melezart its last warning, already," said Dyre. "Unfortunately, the Earth Fleet and the Gamilons stopped the anti-matter missile ships I had in position to just blow the planet apart. And the Rikashans defeated our first battleship line with their surge cannons and heavy guns on those damned heavy warships of theirs. If they do not transmit their surrender in two more minutes and ask the enemy fleets to break it off, we will move ahead at full speed and crush them with the Comet!"

"An excellent plan!" laughed Gorse. "What about any survivors?"

"Gernitz is waiting at the rear with the Dreadnought. He will clean up any trash we leave behind."

Gorse laughed at that. "General Dyre, I like the way you put things."

An officer suddenly came to attention with a click of his heels. "General! One ship spotted before us! It has just emerged from warp!"

"ONE ship?" sneered Gorse.

"Bringing up a visual."

A moment later, the familiar shape of the _Argo_ appeared before the New Comet. A moment later, a glow began to build up in the firing gate of her wave motion gun. A familiar pulsing whine began to resound through the Earth ship, thanks to some tricky and dangerous work in the ship's engine room on the parts of Yamazaki and Henson.

"Not them?" hissed Dyre. "How arrogant can you get?"

"They can't harm us," sneered Gorse.

"Sir, I have calculated a possible danger," said the officer. "They could be aiming at the Vortex. Should we change course?"

"No," said Dyre. "Increase speed! We can crush them before they can even _fire_ their little gun against us!"

At that, the New Comet increased speed and bore down on its lone adversary like some mad Goliath coming up against the shepherd boy David in an ancient battle.

* * *

"Locked on, sir," said Domon, who had his goggles on as he got up from his seat and saluted as Wildstar sat down. "Any final adjustments are yours now, Commodore. Why are _you_ firing, sir?" 

"I've got my reasons. Thirty seconds to firing," said Wildstar as he lowered his goggles and sat down and strapped in. "Secure all anti-flash and anti-shock measures!"

"Energy level now at one hundred and thirty percent," said Yamazaki. "You'd better fire fast, sir; we're risking a burnout at this kind of power!"

"I know what I'm doing, Chief," snapped Derek as he put his hands around the firing grip. "Sandor! Final range to the vortex?"

"Fourteen point twenty-two megameters," Sandor replied. "Location, RP-20 by JPG-350."

"Move lock point up one degree, JPG-350, _aye_," said Wildstar as he adjusted the firing grip of the wave gun slightly with a sharp click heard in the tension even over the whine of the wave motion gun. The deadly flare of the New Comet burned like a sun in his target scope. "Steady as she goes, Mister Kitano."

"Steady as she goes, control transferred to you, sir."

"The blast is going to be very bright," snapped Wildstar. "Lower safety shields on forward windows, switching target scope to remote mode!" he said as he flicked switches and the blast shields came down over the bridge windows. Then, he tore off his goggles and said, "Belay _those_! Commence final ten-second countdown!" yelled Wildstar as Domon sat at Analysis and began to take scans. "Ten…Nine..Eight…Seven…Six…Five…Four…Three…"

"Energy buildup from the Comet!" snapped Eager. "I think they're tryin' to run for it!"

"Too late, people!" barked Wildstar. "two…one…zero…FIRE!"

Wildstar gritted his teeth as tears ran down his cheeks. _This is our revenge for Nova, you bastards,_ he thought grimly to himself.

The trigger clicked, and a horrid blue flame blasted out of the _Argo's_ bow into the New Comet's maw. The _Argo's _superstructure and hull began to groan in pain as the Comet's gravity field began to grab them with tenacious invisible fingers as the ship tossed.

"It's working!" yelled Sandor with a laugh as he saw the whirling Comet field burning red and white and beginning to explode.

Inside the Comet, Dyre and Gorse screamed as they saw their precious field coming apart. Klaxons went off, and emergency lighting came up as the _Eritz Gatlantis_ suddenly shook as if it had been kicked as the remaining energy of the wave motion gun's surge scored a direct hit in the _Eritz Gatlantis'_ rocky underbelly. Energy tendrils flicked like St. Elmo's fire all over the superstructure of the mighty Fortress as blue lightning covered the entire Fortress and some of the glasssteel and stone buildings on the war machine's upper half began to blow apart. Then, nothing could be seen for Dyre and Gorse and the others as they saw nothing but fire surrounding their arrogant, mighty fortress.

_Earth's technology has improved immensely,_ thought Dyre in panic as, for a moment, the very integrity of the Comet Empire's arrogant city hung in doubt_. They don't need Trelaina any more! By Arishna, those barbarians can kill us themselves!_

The Star Force caught a glimpse of the chaos inside the exploding Comet as they saw the shadow of the burning _Eritz Gatlantis_, but, a moment later, a brighter flare than ever blocked the city-ship from their visual and even magnetic sensors.

"We're not out of it yet!" screamed Wildstar as the explosion loomed up on the _Argo's_ main screen. "Kitano! Hard about one eighty! Yamazaki, release all overrides and bring the supercharger back up! Get us out of here!"

"Affirmative!" said the helmsman and engineer together. "Orion! Henson!" yelled Yamazaki. "Pull every override down there you can find and give us power! I don't care if you have to use your teeth to do it!"

"Roger, releasing one through eight!" yelled the younger Orion as he flicked knife switches and levers like a madman. Lights and computer screens went red as klaxons and electronic bells went off. "DANGER, RISKING WAVE ENGINE EXPLOSION! DANGER, RISKING BREACH OF MAGNETIC CONTAINMENT BOTTLE!" called out a loud, monotonous computer voice as the Engine Group was trying to force the energy generator and wave engine beyond every safety factor built into it after it had just provided energy to fire the wave motion gun.

"Oh, shut UP!" yelled Diane Henson as she ripped out several wires to still the voice before she ran over to another panel of switches.

"The Chief won't like that!" yelled Orion.

"He'll like it even less if that explosion sucks us up!" cried Henson as she ran over, flicked four switches with her hands, and then flew over to grab two more, pull them, and then to grab one more, pull it, and then she used her booted foot to kick the last one home. "Overrides off! Stand _back,_ guys!" she yelled as the energy generator's flywheel began to gleam insanely bright and it spun insanely fast as the engine came back on line with a screaming whine as a coolant line blew and spat steam all over the place above their heads.

The _Argo's_ stern engine ports lit up like a new star as the engines went off and kicked them out beyond the expanding explosion that had been the New Comet.

"The power of the wave motion gun has increased a lot since 2201," laughed Domon as the bridge crew began to cheer like mad. "Sandor, did we _get_ them? Did we take out the Comet _and_ their Fortress?"

"I'm reading a mass in that lake of fire and gas," said Sandor grimly.

"Picking up mass!" said Bando from the Cosmo-Radar. "Main screen on!"

The burning gasses and the vortex expanded outwards, and, to everyone's shock and rage, the _Eritz Gatlantis_ cruised slowly out of the holocaust. It was shorn of its Comet field and was surrounded by gas. Unlike what had happened at Saturn-Titan in 2201 after the first Comet had been destroyed by the whole Earth Defense Fleet, this 100-kilometer wide ship had actually taken damage. Many buildings had been blown apart, and it was burning, and it could only move at about a third of her best speed due to massive damage to even its multiple redundant energy centers (a feature the original _Gatlantis_ had not been designed with).

"Okay," said Wildstar as he returned to his regular post as Domon returned to his post. "So, they're not finished yet, eh? I think we could arrange that!"

"Enemy fleet approaching to stern!" said Eager.

"Domon, have Hardy take off and leave those guys to the Black Tigers. We've got some work to do. Homer, where's the rest of the Earth Fleet?"

"Three minutes away, at best speed, according to Captain Venture," said Homer as he gripped his headset after typing out an urgent query. "The Rikashans are five minutes away. And Desslok is asking us to clear the area in ten minutes. He has something up _his_ sleeve, too!"

"More than enough time," said Wildstar. "Mister Domon, Mister McCloskey, ready main guns. I hope we have more wave motion cartridges left; we're gonna need 'em. Target the rotating belt and the lower half of the city."

"Roger!"

"The Commander's calling!" said Homer.

The main screen came up and Commanding General Singleton came on line. "This is different," he said. "I haven't personally been in combat since the end of the Unification Wars and the beginning of the Gamilons' major offensives. We're doing well, Wildstar. I've ordered Captain Venture to send you fire support from the _Arizona_. The Sun Tigers should be over that thing in a moment, Commodore. They'll have help from deck planes from the _Courageous_ in a short time."

"Thank you, sir."

"Thank _you_, Wildstar," said the Commander. "I was sorry to hear about Nova. Bring us a victory today, Commodore. One way or the other, I want an end to this war. My heart told me it would come to this. I don't know why I didn't listen."

Wildstar just shut his eyes. "We'll win, sir. Don't worry. You can count on us."

"Thanks."

"Main guns ready," said Domon.

"FIRE!" barked Wildstar.

A moment later, the _Argo's_ guns went off as death began to rain against the _Eritz Gatlantis_.

* * *

**VI. THE GREAT BATTLE OF MELEZART: THIRD STAGE**

**The Vicinity of Planet Melezart**

**Saturday, October 18, 2206**

**1320 Hours: Earthtime**

* * *

As the _Argo_ continued to fight on, Doctor Sane and his Gamilon counterpart were closing Nova's wound up at last. "Cleveland!" snapped Sane. "Check the blood toxicity." 

"Yessir," said the now-minidress and clog-clad nurse as she ran over. She looked at several readouts on the dialysis equipment connected to Nova's arms and leg. "Blood toxicity back to normal levels except for metabolic byproducts. We licked the poisons just in time. Judging from their heartbeats, the babies inside her seem to be out of the worst of their crisis. But the bilirubin levels are _not_ good, sir."

"The patient will probably survive, but I do not know about those young inside her," said Barandar. "I pray you did not mind my aid."

"Not at all, I could use every hand I can get here," said Sane.

Another nurse ran in. "Sir, we have casualties from a blast in the aft auxilary gun turret. You'll have to work on burn cases, sir."

"Barandar, Cleveland, wheel Nova into Recovery and get a gown on her and a freshly warmed sheet. She'll be very cold when she comes around. We're done here for now unless we have to do an emergency delivery. Give me a hand, Miss Jackson! And ready the debriding equipment!"

"Yessir," said the second nurse as the Gamilon doctor and nurse wheeled Nova and her equipment out with the aid of a medical robot.

"Well?" said Jackson.

"I think she'll be all right…I hope….she's a strong kid….or she was. Those babies, though…"

"What do you think, Doctor?"

"I don't know yet.." said Sane as he looked at the deck. "And I don't know how I'm going to tell Wildstar, either….especially if she does not make it. And if she does make it…I have no idea what to tell her if we cannot save those kids…by sweet Buddha, they wanted children so badly."

* * *

**1336 Hours…**

Wakefield was ordered back to the _Arizona_ for a "pit stop" a few minutes later. Aboard the ship, he said a grateful (and muttered) goodbye to Stovall as he got his regular crew back while flight crews refueled his thirsty Tiger, repaired a minor problem with a thruster, and ran up new missiles which were rapidly locked under her wings while he slurped down some water from a squeeze bottle and checked off some reports on a clipboard. Ten minutes later, Wakefield, with his regular RSO and gunner sending reports, gratefully blasted off again with a thumbs-up to rejoin the rest of his refueled squadron in battle.

"Hey, buddy, guess who the Tiger dragged in!" laughed a familiar voice.

"Brew!" he laughed at the leader of the flight flying back into combat next to him. "I see you lost a guy…"

"We'll manage, Sticks," said Brew. "The Scuttlebutt Express says you and Hardy got Nova back to the _Argo_. I hear you might be up for a Navy Cross for this, bud…"

"I don't wanna talk about it, Brew."

"Over?"

"Brew, I do _not _want to talk about it," snapped Deke.

"Okay, whatever…"

Wakefield looked up as he noticed more Tigers flying overhead. "Joinin' the pahty again, Deke?"

"Hardy!" laughed Wakefield.

"We got a job to do…all of us," said Hardy as planes from the _Courageous_ showed up. "Our target…should be obvious. Let's make those green guys pay for this!"

"Roger that!" yelled everyone in Hardy's range who could pick him up.

"Sun Tigers, close ranks," said Cory Conroy in his heavy accent. "We're gonna give those guys a massive headache before this is over with! Flight leaders! Close 'em up!"

"Black Tigers," said Hardy as the two groups flew together for what was the first time in their mutual existence. "Pull 'em in, and take em out!"

"Stay close, guys," said Wakefield to his squadron. "Target…upper works of the Comet Empire city. Watch your six for interceptors…"

As they flew in, they let loose a huge spread of missiles, and then broke to dodge enemy interceptors and anti-spacecraft fire as the enemy caught on to their presence down below in the Comet Empire city.

This was bringing Deke out of his bad mood. Soon, getting revenge felt just as good as being let loose in a candy store. He hoped that they'd end the day with this thing _down_ and _gone_.

In his ship, Bryan Hartcliffe smiled as he waved at his wife Angie, who was flying beside him. Then, the pilot grinned, and put on some music that played loudly in his headset.

It was a cover version of "_I Want You (She's So Heavy)_" that fit his mood as he wanted to see Cometines die. He laughed as he heard the lead singer scream out, "_I Want You! I WANT YOU SO BADD! I WANT YOU…._"

"I want you dead, you green bastards," said Hartcliffe as he grinned like some mad gnome as he blew apart a Cometine interceptor with his nose guns. "That's what I want, mate!"

He laughed as he saw a Gamilon dive-bomber roaring past to begin blasting like mad at a gun emplacement down in the city. He roared with laughter as two Rikashan planes followed it in a moment later, breaking off to attack two Scorpions.

"Give 'em hell, guys!" laughed Hartcliffe.

* * *

On the _Eritz Gatlantis_, Invidia had come awake, and she screamed in pain as the doctors, nurses, and robots on her ship worked on her in a brightly-lit and very cold hospital tower. 

Like Nova, she currently went naked, but unlike her, the doctors had not even covered her with anything in the burning cold hell in which she lay on the operating table. They had withdrawn the dagger, and had somehow repaired her dying heart in a gruesome open-heart surgery she had been awake for. She went in and out of consciousness, insane with pain as she lay conscious in intervals of torment. What was worse, the doctors showed no respect for her as a Princess! Unlike with Nova, who had been made as comfortable as possible by Sane and Barandar in the procedures she had been forced to endure, Invidia had been treated like a machine and had even been slapped and punched into submission by her doctors to keep her still in the sickening chamber of horrors she was enduring.

She knew they were in battle from the way that the ship shook. The tower had a skylight in the upper operating suite they were in, so Invidia had screamed in rage as she saw her precious Comet blown to the winds, leaving her Fortress just as unclad as she was.

"Can they repair my Comet?" she hissed at one of the doctors."I want zat planet crushed for this!"

"You need not concern yourself with that, now!" the hooded doctor snapped back as he closed the incision above her heart with a laser instrument that made the room smoke and filled the chamber with the scent of Invidia's roasting flesh. "Dyre is in command."

"I want to get up there, and now!"

"Princess, you have three incisions in you that we are closing and you are on the verge of shock and utter insanity," said another doctor as he slapped her in the face as her heartbeat fluttered. "Damn you, get the paddles!"

"Put me out!" screamed Invidia as a robot came up with the crash cart. "PUT ME OUT!"

"Impossible," said the robot. "Your brain has already been compromised from the poison and two instances of cardiac arrest on the table. You would not survive anesthesia now."

"Zen kill me," gasped Invidia as the heart sensors went flatline with loud beeps. Invidia looked up, and with her failing sight, she saw Earth space fighter planes through the skylight. They were the Black Tigers. Led by a vengeful Jefferson Hardy and Bryan Hartcliffe, they came with missiles, lasers, and devastation, as several towers near their medical tower were blown to bits by their attack. Invidia saw bodies flying out into space with the explosions, and she felt utter rage as she realized what they had come to. I _am in such pain,_ she thought. _My heart will not beat! And they attack my greatest creation and kill us! How dare they do that?_

"Clear," said the robot.

He used the paddles, and Invidia's naked body jumped on the table.

"No response," said the robot. "Respiration nil. Clear!"

The robot tried again. Nothing came from Invidia's mouth but a gurgling, rattling sound. Her pupils were becoming dilated, and her soul was beginning to glimpse some of the horror that awaited her in the blackness that was opening up over her head. She saw flames.

And the flames were not part of the battle that raged around them as _Eritz Gatlantis_ itself was now under siege.

"One last try?" said the doctor as Invidia heard it all.

"Yes, then we can tell General Dyre the teenage bitch has finally died if we can't bring her around."

"Fate of the body?" said another doctor.

"Dissection and cremation," laughed another one. "She won't keep for a state funeral; she's _already_ going nice and green. Let us kiss the Earth girl who freed us from this rotten ruler. Look how green she is with her own poison!"

"Yes, she will finally match us," said another doctor as theyall laughed. "Clear. Go, robot."

Invidia's soul felt electricity going through her as the body jumped one last time.

"Call it?" said a doctor.

"Five Samovar Twelve. Eighth Hour. The Princess has died."

_NOOOOOO!_ Invidia's soul screamed as they finally covered her body with a sheet.

Then, the room went silent. As Invidia's spirit was about to be sucked to the fate that awaited her as body and soul were about to die, the Cometine doctors dropped their instruments in shock.

An Earthling was in the room.

_And he had just appeared from out of thin air!_

"Who are you?" yelled a doctor as he picked up a blaster. "Earthlings are not permitted here! You are subject to immediate arrest, torture, and exec..."

The Earthling in his green dress Space Marine uniform raised his hands with a twisted grin and shot green fire and light right out of them into the Cometine doctor. He writhed in pain, and fell to the floor of the operating suite, burned and almost consumed in an instant. All that remained of him was a charred skeleton.

"Anyone else care to try?" said the Terran in an unusually deep, mocking voice.

"You are?" said the head doctor in shock.

"Ekogaru the Great, ruler of the Technoumgar, the R'Khell, and claimant to Earth. But I will be willing to share our prize if you let me bring your Princess back to life."

"How can you do that?"

"My master has given me the power of life and death," said Ekogaru as he pulled the sheet off Invidia's blood-smeared pale face. "Her eyes are open. Good. I must act. _What is troubling you is the nature of my game_," sang the Dark Lord with a laugh. "But I care not."

The ancient Rikashan and now Technomugar scientist and demon-inspired sorceror in Mick Stovall's body stooped over Invidia as a darkness appeared out of his body. The doctors panicked and huddled in a corner as Ekogaru gave the witch a sick parody of the Kiss of Life and recalled her soul back from the edge of death by the nearly-snapped silver chord that tied it to her nearly dead body. Green lightnings blew over Invidia as the external damage was healed and some sick form of life poured back into her shrunken body.

Ekogaru stood back and watched the Princess take her first trembling breath.

"Where am I?" she gasped.

"Your ship," said Ekogaru with a sick smile.

"Who are you?"

"Your new God," said Ekogaru with a cold laugh. "I leave you…for now. We will speak again."

"Why did you bring me back to life?" gasped Invidia.

"Altruism, Princess Invidia, had nothing to do with it. You will join your father in Hell soon enough. But not yet!"

Ekogaru's mad laughter filled the operating room as the Dark Lord turned into a horned shadow with red eyes and disappeared.

"Is there really a Devil?" said one of the doctors.

"Why?" said another.

"I think we just met him."

* * *

**1402 Hours…**

In the meantime, the rotating belt of the damaged and burning _Eritz Gatlantis_ was firing missiles at the Earth fleet that gathered around her firing their guns as the ship's shields finally came up, covering the upper half for just a moment…before a screaming Rikashan pilot kamikazed into part of the rotating belt and brought the shield down. The shield that should have covered the lower half of the new ship, however, had already been taken out of commission by a few wave cartridge hits from the _Argo_ that had exploded inside three of the Magna-Flame cannons in her belt and had damaged some of the alien fortress' circuits.

The _Thailand_ took a severe hit to her engine room and had to retire from the battle from three more such missile hits. She would be abandoned and torpedoed in a desperate scuttling by the Earth fleet an hour later.

The _Argo's_ fires increased as she continued to fire at the _Eritz Gatlantis_ from below along with the _Arizona_.

But she dodged the fire from the _Eritz Gatlantis'_ lower ball turrets as both ships continued to pound the bottom of the Comet City with more powerful and longer-range main guns then the Cometines had faced almost five years ago near Earth.

Inside the _Eritz Gatlantis_, discipline was breaking down as the arrogant fortress took further battle damage.

"Fighter bay level twelve is burning!" screamed an officer as his troops ran for safety. "She's taking heavy damage, General Dyre!"

"Can't you stop them?"

"Negative. The enemy blasts are going right through weak points in the rock shield in the lower half of the ship! These barbarians are too damned good!" yelled a crewman, as, a moment later, a wave motion cartridge flew up into an opening fighter bay hatch and it blew the entire deck into wreckage as the enemy soldiers died screaming.

"Helm control is compromised!" yelled a crewman on one of the bridge levels as panels were exploding all around him. "We're taking overloads every minute!"

"Get her on course!" snapped Gorse over the speakers. "We need to fight and the fleet can't do it alone!"

"I'm trying, sir!"

Another General came up to Dyre and bowed. "General, estimated losses are at close to nine thousand men already. Many ships' systems are damaged. Should we warp out to a safer area?"

"Evacuate, in our moment of triumph?" laughed Gorse. "I think you over-estimate their chances, Scranda!"

"More enemy planes approaching the upper levels!" said another officer. "We are having a hard time launching interceptors with the extensive damage to the lower works, General Dyre."

"Well, tell the stupid gunners to fire harder!" snapped Dyre. "Isn't that what we pay the idiots for?"

"The Earthlings are mad," said Gorse. "And Gernitz is nearly an hour away now. So much for sending him out to the edge of the system to watch for enemy reinforcements, Dyre!"

"Pull him in," said Dyre. "We need reinforcements since so much of our First-Echelon Fleet is now destroyed. Did you send word to the Grand Emperor of the enemy's treachery, yet, Gorse?"

"We can't."

"Why not?"

"Long-range commscan is out until we get it fixed. We can't even call Petronia or the Black Fox Nebula for help, let alone Imperial Center," snapped Gorse.

"Idiots…I am surrounded by _idiots_!" hissed Dyre.

* * *

**1411 Hours…**

In the meantime, over the _Eritz Gatlantis_, Deke and Brew's flights were together, and they were smiling as they flew all over the upper half of the enemy ship, shooting up things and causing damage even though they no longer had any missiles left.

"This is great," said Brew. "Nothing like a hell of a battle to bring up your mood, huh, Deke?"

"Damn straight," said Wakefield.

* * *

On the _Argo_, Wildstar heard Homer stand as he said, "Commodore! Captain Venture seeks permission to fall back behind us and ready the _Arizona_'_s_ wave motion gun for a last burst; his target will be the bottom of that fortress." 

"Not a bad idea," said Wildstar. "Homer, order him to…"

"Message from Desslok!" cried Homer.

Desslok's image came up on the main screen a moment later. "I can see what you have done to Invidia. Fine work, Wildstar."

"Thank you, Desslok. We're about to finish her off…"

"Please permit us the honor of the kill," said Desslok with a bow. "I brought a new Garuman-designed weapon I wish to _test _on that monstrosity. One point-blank hit will finish it. Your ships are damaged, Wildstar. Let us finish this."

Derek looked puzzled but then he said, "Okay…Desslok…we'll break off. Good luck…"

"Thank you, Wildstar," said Desslok with a jaunty salute.

_He said his Desslok gun was damaged?_ Derek thought. _I wonder what the Gamilons have up their sleeves? Considering how he used to attack us, this should be interesting._

"Domon!" said Wildstar. "Disengage! Homer, send orders to Venture and the others. I think we're done for the day…"

"Roger," said Homer. A short time later, the Earth ships pulled away and began to recover their planes.

* * *

**1421 Hours….**

On the _Farushar_, Desslok called up a new Garuman-designed space battleship under the command of a young Garuman general named Dagon.

"Dagon," said Desslok on his screen. "The Earth fleet is breaking off from the Comet city ship. The time has come. Execute first operational test of "Plan X"."

"Yes, Desslok," said Dagon. "It will be a pleasure. Our fleet is making way for the "X" ship now."

"I am pleased," said Desslok as he switched to a visual of Dagon's fleet, which was parting to allow a single small Garuman ship to roar forward.

The ship did not matter that much, nor was it that impressive.

The payload that it was towing was.

It was a huge, black missile.

A missile that looked incredly large as it cruised past the bridge of Dagon's flagship, the space battleship _Barsu_.

It was the Garuman-Gamilon Empire's most impressive and morbid new weapon. They had reverse-engineered the design from the Rikashans and the Bolar. And they had made it better.

It was known as a _proton missile_. Gamilon-Garuman's very first operational proton missile was about to be turned on the Comet Empire. Desslok had been dreaming of this moment for months.

"Ship Experimental Unit "X" is ready," said the little tow ship's captain. "Planet-destroying Proton Missile enabled. Target, the _Eritz Gatlantis_. It should be a straight hit, General Dagon!"

"Make certain it hits that Comet base ship _head-on_, Captain Yargel. Emperor Desslok does not want this test to fail," said Dagon.

"Yes, General," said Yargel. "Commencing countdown now!"

"Let us win this battle and show even the Earthers who holds the straw that stirs the drink in their so-called alliance," laughed Dagon. "Proton missile, FIRE!"

The missile fired, accelerating rapidly as its engine gathered power and speed.

"What…in..the name of Arishna is that..THING that those new Gamilon ships fired at us?" gasped Dyre as he watched their approaching doom on the _Eritz Gatlantis _as the missile came from behind them.

Gorse ran up with a printout. "Scans indicate that it is a proton missile, General. It is near impact!"

"What?" seethed Dyre. "It can't be! We are three years away from deploying one of those ourselves!"

"It is," said a sweating Gorse. "Desslok has beaten us to the punch, for once. What will happen to our mastery of the universe if he builds enough of those?"

"What defense do we have?"

"The shield will not stop it….we can try one tactic…," Gorse said.

"Yes?"

"Bring up the Magna-Flame belt cannons…and release the anti-recoil devices!"

Dyre nodded, screaming at several officers. "What are you waiting for? Do it!"

The _Eritz Gatlantis_ began to wildly fire its belt cannons, with each shot blasting it away from the oncoming missile—and closer to Melezart.

Finally, the firing and beleagured Comet Fortress changed course as Dagon's and Fraken's ships (not all of them successfully) dodged the Magna-Flame barrage. The proton missile impacted at the top of one of the _Eritz Gatlantis'_ towers, and turned the whole scene into a holocaust of flame as it exploded.

On the _Farushar_, Desslok brought up the scene on his screen and took a deep breath. "Dagon, good work," he said. "There is still the small matter of the remainder of their fleet and that Dreadnought to deal with, but I think we may have won at last!" At that, Desslok threw back his head and laughed a high, maniacal, and ringing laugh of triumph. "I hope you enjoyed my gift to you, Dyre and Invidia!"

"We should scan them to make _sure_ they're dead and gone, first, Desslok," said Astrena. "I am not sure what to think, myself. I have not picked up the psychic screams of as many enemy deaths as we would have expected."

"How could they have failed?" said Desslok as he clapped for a servant to bring him his wine and goblet. "Let us drink a toast, my dear…a toast to our victory…a toast…to the superiority of the Garuman-Gamilon Empire."

* * *

**1434 Hours…**

"The Gamilons report that their ship is finished!" said Homer as the _Argo's_ blast screens whirred back up into the windows to reveal that something like a new artificial sun was now orbiting Melezart. It was now about twenty minutes since the proton missile had smashed into the _Eritz Gatlantis_, and close to an hour since the Black Tigers and other planes had attacked the Comet city. The planes were now landing back on their respective ships throughout the Terran, Rikashan, and Gamilon fleets, with their job mostly done. The _Argo_ had even recovered two Gamilon pilots whose dive-bombers had taken heavy damage in the battle.

"Sandor, scan it," said Wildstar. "We need to know if they are _really_ finished. Remember Telezart?"

Sandor nodded as he went over to Eager's post. "Commencing scans now. Eager, scan it at full intensity and magnification."

"Yessir!" he said.

The bridge doors on the _Argo_ whirred open, and Hardy came in with a very bedraggled-looking Princess Astra in tow. Her dress was torn and bloody, and she was barefoot, but she had made it out of the chaos that Sterlent had become.

"Where'd you find _her_?" said a startled Wildstar as Astra leaned against a bridge panel to catch her breath.

"Miss Aliscea sorta appeared in the rear place of my Tiger and told me to go down and get huh," said a startled Hardy. "Then she went back to the _Arizona_. That space girl sure gets around, Wildstah!"

"He found…me…at the edge of the city," said Astra. "Lost my sandals…I was trying to run from enemy troops when he saved me."

"What happened to the troops?" asked Kitano.

"You don't wanna know, sohn," laughed Hardy. "Cometines don't mix very well with strafing fire from a Tiguh."

"To be precise, he blew them to pieces," said Astra. "It was a most gruesome and unseemly scene. No wonder you call them Tigers, Commodore Derek Wildstar. They _are_ rampaging beasts. The name is sure quite…."

"I'm detecting movement in that cloud," said Sandor. "Hmmm…this does not look good…switching to visual."

A visual of the gas cloud came up. A moment later, a smoking, battered, but very-live looking _Eritz Gatlantis_ cruised slowly out of the burning gas.

"SHIT!" yelled Domon as he slammed his panel. "Desslok _didn't_ get it!"

"All right," said Wildstar as he rubbed his lip. "Plan two, guys…Yamazaki, is the wave motion gun up to another burst?"

"They just warped out!" said a startled Bando from the main radar. "Ten battleships warped out with them!"

"What?" said Eager.

"They're gone with the solar wind," said Homer.

"Wildstar, do we have a plan _three_?" said Sandor.

Derek sighed, running his hands through his messy hair. "Give me some time, and some intelligence, Steve…we'll think of something…"

At that, Doctor Sane came onto the bridge, sighing and looking very tired. "Well, Wildstar, we're done with Nova and the others."

"My God!" said Derek as he ran his hands together. "I hate to say this, Doc, but the battle…and everything else….it sort of put Nova out of my mind…is she?"

"She's awake, Derek. She and the babies are fine, for now. But they are not out of danger yet. We need to talk. Now. All three of us. It is very urgent that we discuss her treatment!"

"Doc?"

"She is _asking_ for you, Wildstar, you big idiot!" screamed Sane as his big teeth came exposed. "Come with me to Sickbay! _Now_."

Derek nodded. "Sandor, you have the conn. Doc, let's see what's happening…"

* * *

**VII. A SAD RESPITE**

**The Vicinity of Planet Melezart**

**Saturday, October 18, 2206**

**1446 Hours: Earthtime**

* * *

Derek Wildstar came into the _Argo's _Sickbay and had a sad reunion with a weakened Nova as he held his nightgown-clad wife in his arms while Doctor Sane tried to keep from crying. Wildstar noticed that IQ-9 had come over somehow from the _Arizona_ and had left flowers but otherwise stood in a mournful silence very unusual for the little squat robot. 

"How are you?" he said through some sniffles.

"I'm fine," she said. "Hurts a lot…"

"What about the babies?"

"I've felt them moving…but not as much as usual. I don't know what's going to happen to us, Derek! I'm so scared. I knew I might die in battle…but…but not like this! I hope we come through this all right…"

"Me too," said Derek as he held his wounded wife. "Desslok told me to tell you he was very grateful and very surprised that you would sacrifice yourself for him like that."

"Why not? He's our ally, Derek. And he's our _friend_. Did they get the New Comet, my love? Did we win?"

Derek didn't want to tell her that the battle was still in doubt and that they didn't know where the Empire was. He couldn't lie, though. "We gave them a beating and blew the Comet field off their ship. The battle is still going on, though. We have a little break…"

"Derek, go back to the bridge. They need you there, darling," said Nova as tears ran down her cheeks. "I'll be fine."

"We have to talk," said Doctor Sane with a loud sniffle. "I need to talk with both of you a minute. This is very important."

"About what?" said Wildstar, not liking the dark, sad tone Sane was taking.

"It is about Nova's health and pregnancy," said Sane. "I may have to induce delivery to save Nova's life if more toxins build up inside of her. She is at twenty-one weeks now, Derek. At that point, if we had to deliver the babies, with our technology and drugs…they're just at the edge of being viable now, both of you. I…"

Nova sobbed. "I know, Doctor. During the planet bombings, on Earth, I cared for several preemies at that gestational age. Only _one_ of them lived. I don't want to condemn our children to death, Derek."

"Yet, having them out of you so I could do microsurgery and flushes on you and then on their circulatory systems would be the best chance we'd have," said Doctor Sane. "Or I could partially open the womb, but you would be a very sick woman for weeks afterwards, Nova, and probably bedridden for a while."

"If that's what it takes," sighed Derek.

"Can't you do the surgery and flushes on the babies and me arthroscopicially through a micro-incision?" said Nova. "That's the most obvious treatment, isn't it?"

"It would be if they were bigger and the poison-damaged parts in you were easier to reach and I could use the finest instruments I have on this ship, Nova. But I do not have fine neo-natal instruments here; they have them on Earth."

"Sandor can make them," said Nova.

"Not in the fine tolerances I need," sighed Sane.

"Then we can just take her home," said Derek. "After the battle, of course. The _Argo_ could have her home in thirty-six hours if we get permission and we push her hard enough."

"We do not have thirty-six hours," sighed Sane. "The metabolic wastes are building up in Nova and in those babies by the hour. I'm surprised that they even as healthy as they are now. In about...twelve hours….at normal metabolism, their bloodstreams will be overwhelmed by the metabolic wastes that built up when their little bodies were fighting the poison with the help of those Gamilon drugs, and they will probably die an hour or so afterwards without intervention. Nova might then have a day left after that."

Nova buried her head in Derek's chest. "I shouldn't have even come on the mission, Derek! After all the times we tried, I might die…and we might lose them? IT'S NOT FAIR!" she screamed into his shirt. "I hope that Princess Invidia is dead and in Hell for this, Derek!"

"There…is…one more option we have to save them, Commodore," said Sane very slowly. "It is the least risky, but the most involved. The long-term sleep tubes…."

"Doctor!" yelled Wildstar. "Nova could survive that in good health and if she is not pregnant, but she wouldn't make it in freeze like _this_, and neither would those babies! I forbid it!"

"Derek, you don't understand all of this," said Nova as she wiped her eyes. "That is one reason why the long-term sleep units were invented; to save criticially ill crewmembers until they could be taken home to Earth or a base for treatment, as well as for long-term sub-light travel or suspension if the ship's oxygen or life support ever ran out. This…technology…has been around since about 2106. It's perfectly safe…even for pregnant women…and their babies."

"Nova, the doctor said that the babies would have little time left…and you would also have little time left…"

"If they all lived at the current metabolism without treatment," said Doctor Sane. "At minus three hundred degrees Centigrade in one of those sleep tubes, the twelve hours the babies have would stretch out to twelve months at a very reduced metabolism in hibernation. Even if we remain on station for as long as we are scheduled for the rest of this deployment, if I put them in suspension here, where we have one of the newest Mark 763MB sleep tubes that they don't even have yet on the _Arizona_, we are scheduled to be home sometime next April. That is maybe six months or so. As long as we land and I can get her to a hospital in a shuttle in about four or five hours after she is brought around, we can have a neonatal surgical suite ready on Earth so I can do that full flush and transfusion they'd need arthroscopically so I could save them and finish saving Nova. She should then be home in about a week after she and the babies are observed, and, if everthing goes as I expect, she can continue with the pregnancy normally from 22 weeks as if we had done all of the surgery today. And she should also be able to deliver naturally as she wants to when they reach full term…around eleven months from now."

"And the babies will be fine," said Nova reassuringly, "If the surgery works, that is. I have read about mothers in this position who gave birth a year later and had healthy babies who grew up to be fine young men and women with no health problems or mental problems."

"I don't like the idea…but..," said Derek. "Doc, what if the ship takes damage with her like that?"

"These tubes have redundant systems, and can be ejected from the ship as lifeboats if needed," said Doctor Sane. "They have radio transmitters so we can find them later on if we have to. We found some people who were in capsules and launched from the destroyed Earth ships after the Battle of Saturn-Titan, and some of them were floating in deep freeze for almost a year like that in their ejectable units."

Nova sobbed, but she looked at Derek with clear eyes. "Derek, I think this is the best option. What do you think? We both have to agree to this; after all, we are both their parents…"

Derek sat with his eyes closed. "Okay, Doctor. If you feel it's best, get her ready."

"It will take me about two hours to have IQ-9 and the others get Nova ready to go into the tube. It takes less than four minutes to get her asleep after that. Get us through that battle and get back down here at 1700. I will be putting her under around that time…you can say goodbye for now at that time."

"No, not goodbye," sobbed Nova.

"Not goodbye?" said Derek in a choked-up voice.

"No. I plan to say good night," said Nova. "If God is willing, I am making plans to wake up, get back to work, and have these babies with you at my side…Derek…"

"Nova," sobbed Derek as he held her again.

They cried together as Doctor Sane signalled for IQ-9 to leave the compartment.

"We need to get ready, IQ," said Doctor Sane.

"Thank you," said the little robot. "My heart is breaking…hearing them crying like that…"

"I know what you mean, my friend. I know what you mean."

* * *

Derek Wildstar left the compartment about five minutes later, wiping his nose hard on his sleeve. He took a deep breath, shook his hair out of his eyes, and got ready to walk down the passage when the red alert klaxons went off again; and then, worst of all, the _Argo_ resounded with the sound of an explosion. 

Wildstar remembered where he was and ran towards the lift, fully aware that _both_ of the ladies in his life; his wife _and_ his ship, were in grave danger.

Out of love and fear for them both he hurried back to resume his command.

* * *

**VIII. THE GREAT BATTLE OF MELEZART: FOURTH STAGE**

**The Vicinity of Planet Melezart**

**Saturday, October 18, 2206**

**1501 Hours: Earthtime**

* * *

The first grim sight Wildstar saw when he got back onto the bridge of the _Argo_ was the sight of three Scorpion boats being blown apart near the bow. Not far away, the burning space battleship _Thailand_ loomed ahead in their windows. 

"Stop all engines," said Sandor.

"Stop: all engines," said Kitano as the _Argo_ braked to a stop. "Sir!" he said as he saw Wildstar. "The _Arizona_ is off to port, and the _Courageous_ is off to the starboard."

"What is going on?" said Wildstar.

Sandor sighed. "The _Thailand_'_s_ conduction pipe blew and her supercharger containment field is going. She was mauled up by the enemy. We rescued as many people as we could have…but her Captain is dead. Her first officer asked us to scuttle her before he died, so we are doing so to keep the enemy from getting at her secrets…."

"Oh," said Wildstar morosely. Even when it had to be done, deliberately sinking another Earth Captain's space warship was one of the saddest duties he had to face in war. "How are we sending her down?" he said as he sat at his post and looked over the orders sent over from Commanding General Singleton from the _Westphalia_ that charged him with the duty of destroying a fellow Star Blazer's ship.

"Forward torpedoes," said Domon. "Coming from all three ships."

"Captain," said Homer. "The skippers of the _Arizona_ and the _Courageous_ are ready."

Derek looked up. Then, at his post, he opened his microphone after preparing the appropriate music.

Then, he said, "Ladies and gentlemen of Second Fleet" knowing his voice was being transmitted throughout all of the surviving Earth fleet. "At Fourteen Forty-Five Hours, the evacuation of the surviving members of the crew of Space Battleship _Thailand_, Pennant Number Seventy-Eight, was completed. The ship is on fire and too badly damaged for salvage. Therefore, as Operational Commander of this Fleet and Task Force, I have the sad duty of sending her to her end. All hands, join me in a moment of silence to remember the _Thailand_ and her crew; those who made it, and those who did not make it…_orders_!"

Every hand who could salute and who heard the message came to attention and began to salute whether they were on their feet, in chairs being treated, or in Sickbay beds. Even Nova snapped to in her nightgown in her sickbed, holding a salute with tears on her cheeks as "_The Last Sortie_", a solemn funeral dirge of the EDF that was heavy on the drums, began to play.

There was not a dry eye on any of the ships in the Fleet as that song played. Even Stovall, who felt alone since Ekogaru had put him back on the _Argo_ and had left him desolate again, stood at attention crying as he felt the sadness of the moment as the dirge played. It was tradition for the march to play on and for those who could salute to hold their salutes until the job was done. At 1504 Hours, Wildstar barked out, "FIRE TORPEDOES!" over the march.

Domon hit the firiing switch along with Rosstowski and the Combat Group Leader of the carrier _Courageous_.

Eighteen torpedoes streaked out from the three heavy ships and roared home. In a mere instant, their warheads blasted into the burning _Thailand_ and blew her with solemn honor into many bits and a gas cloud.

"FIRE SALUTES!" yelled Wildstar.

The forward guns of the three heavy ships then fired five salvoes into space to remember the _Thailand_'_s_ memory as the dirge ended.

Then, Wildstar ended with, "_Thailand_, we will not forget you. You will be avenged. These ceremonies are ended."

A moment of silence came as Bando said, "Ships spotted astern, sir. The remainder of the Gamilon and Rikashan fleets. They took heavy losses, too, Captain."

Wildstar snapped a salute as he saw Desslok's and Cha'rif's flagships approaching at the head of their fleets in the distance. On their ships, their allies were also saluting as they saw the damaged, but still-defiant Earth fleet standing off before them.

Melezart hung off in space behind the Earth fleet, with fires visible far below on the planet as the rage of the Comet Empire's attack came to Desslok's eyes. He narrowed his eyes in rage.

"Talan, I hope that we finished them. I hope that they went into warp, and never emerged, or that they have emerged…"

"Leader Desslok! LOOK!" cried Talan.

A moment later, an obscene shape burst in out of warp in the distance. Mad laughter came over every speaker in the Alliance Fleet as Desslok snarled, recognizing the voice of General Gorse.

Gorse appreared on his screen a moment later. Thanks to relay techology, and the fact that the dreadnought _Devastation_ was nearby relaying his message onwards, Gorse was also seen on Earth, on Gamilon, on Rikasha, and on Iscandar and also, deep in the Comet Empire itself.

"I speak to the misbegotten Galactic Alliance, that so-called Government," said Gorse. "You have shown yourselves to be only barbarians today. Barbarians we cannot afford to negotiate with, and barbarians that we have determined that we must either utterly enslave or kill. We were going to show you mercy, but we have changed our minds since you dared to attack our ship, our fleet, and our Princess Invidia today. Soon, we shall leave. However, since Melezart hosted this conference, it will be the first to pay for your arrogance."

"For your arrogance, Melezart shall pay the price. That price is utter death. We execute the sentence now, and you shall join them unless you surrender unconditionally! Farewell, arrogant barbarians!" laughed Gorse.

And, at that, the full firepower of the damaged but still-vile _Eritz Gatlantis'_ main belt Magna-Flame Siege Cannons was released upon Melezart, _and_ upon the Alliance Fleet.

Five Earth ships, twenty Rikashans, and eighteen Gamilon ships were blown apart in that first sickening barrage before they could even evade the Comet City.

The _Argo_ was blasted around like a toy as two EDF cruisers and a destroyer near her exploded in flames. Fortunately, the _Westphalia_ was not one of them.

The First and the Second Star Force watched in rage, with their ships making desperate evasive manuevers as the _Eritz Gatlantis_ began to pick Melezart apart with its cannon like a tantrum-prone child demolishing a toy.

Beams smashed into Sterlent, destroying the city and all of the souls in it in an instant. More beams destroyed the last few remnants of the former Cometine base that the _Argo's_ wave gun had not destroyed several weeks ago and actually killed some Cometines who were on the surface engaging in salvage of the equipment.

More energy beams lanced into villages, farms, into moutains, into seas. Soon, the seas on Melezart were melting and vaporizing as the doomed world's crust began to split apart.

Not far away, Gernitz laughed as his own siege cannon on the _Devastation_ added to the sickening spectacle of destruction.

Only ten minutes later, Melezart's surface was a molten, roiling mass of flame and magma. Nothing and no one on the planet was left alive.

It was one of the most sickening scenes Commodore Wildstar had ever seen in his life. On his ship, Commanding General Singleton shook his head, and again muttered, as he had almost five years ago, "Such evil….such _madness_!"

"Sir?" said the Captain of the _Westphalia_.

"I have to speak to the President when we get home…._if_ we get home. These people cannot be reasoned with. I'm not even sure they are quite human," said Singleton as he shook his head. "They are as bad as Ekogaru was…or worse…killing for the sake of killing. Even Ekogaru had some twisted, insane justification for his sick deeds. These people offer no justification at all…there were twenty million people on that planet…if they can do _this_…"

The skipper of the _Westphalia_, who was named Captain Walsh, said, "Sir, I think you're right."

In the confusion, as the wounded Alliance Fleet tried to regroup and bravely attack the enemy at the edge of Hell to finish what they had started, Dyre, Gorse, Gernitz, and the hundred and seventy-five ships that remained of their fleet warped away, running back into Cometine space like the cowards and bullies they were and not stopping until they reached the vicinity of Petronia. There, the wounded men and women of the evil House Gatlantis would lick their wounds, repair and replenish their fleet and their badly damaged and humbled City-Ship, and take a breath and figure out what new atrocity to unleash upon the Alliance.

But, the Alliance Fleet knew that at 1530 Hours, the horrid day of battle had finally come to its end…with the Comet Empire both wounded and humbled…

…but not yet destroyed.

* * *

**IX. PASSING INTO REST**

**Space Battleship _Argo_**

**The Captain's Cabin**

**The Edge of the Melezart Star System**

**Saturday, October 18, 2206**

**1712 Hours: Earthtime**

* * *

While he had been resting, Lieutenant Deke Wakefield had been summoned to a meeting with Captain Mark Venture on the _Arizona_. 

Alone.

As he stood at attention before Venture's desk in his Captain's Quarters, the tired, guilt-ridden pilot had answered a few questions about what had happened that day on the planet. Then, Venture said, "I don't know if you can guess this…but, well, the Old Man wants to see you. ASAP."

"Sir?"

Venture chuckled. "Not the Commander. Wildstar. Although it feels funny calling him the "Old Man"-he's not much older than us…you are to fly over to the _Argo_ in the next ten minutes. Derek's waiting for you. He says it's an "informal talk" he wants to have with you-whatever that means."

"Yeah," said Deke as he closed his eyes. _This is probably gonna be the bitch-out session to end all bitch-out sessions, _he thought. _I'll be lucky to get off that ship with my rank and without my ass kicked. I've heard stories of how he challenges people to fights that he doesn't like. Well, I guess I have no choice…_

"Wakefield?' said Venture calmly, bringing him out of his depression.

"Sir?"

"It's not going to be what you think," said Venture. "Wear your flight jacket, and put this in the pocket," he said as he sealed up an envelope. "Make sure Wildstar gets this; it's a response to him about…well…about a crewmember transfer. Then, when you get back on the _Arizona_ tonight, you are scheduled for an appointment with a new counselor; Aliscea Rosstowski. See her at twenty-hundred sharp tonight."

"Aye, aye sir," said Deke.

"I'll talk later if you want to see me tonight, too," said Venture as something like the ghost of a smile went across his face. "We need to have a nice talk, too…I think. I've been taking men like…oh…never mind, Wakefield. See me tonight."

"Yessir."

Wakefield was both depressed and perplexed when he left Venture's office.

* * *

On the _Argo_, a few minutes later, a courteous but mostly silent Space Marine sergeant in the markings and uniform of the _Argo's_ own Marine Group escorted Deke Wakefield from his plane in the lower bay all the way to the Captain's cabin. 

"My orders were to leave you here," said the Sergeant.

"Do I knock and report?" said Wakefield.

"Just open the hatch. Some people are waiting for you, I understand."

Wakefield nodded and returned the Marine's salute. The Marine undogged the hatch and said, "I'll be outside, sir. Orders."

Wakefield looked in and saw two figures. One was at attention in dirty Space Marine dress greens facing the forward part of the large compartment. He was totally silent, but he knew from the arrogant way he stood at attention that it was Mick Stovall. Stovall had always had that arrogant football-jock stance to him, and he kept it, even up here in Officer's Country in the most famous ship in the Fleet.

The other man sat slightly slumped in Star Force Combat Group whites and a black peacoat over a computer panel. He was looking over a printout that had just come out of his printer. He looked it over, nodded to himself while muttering "this seems right" under his breath (and sounding oddly like a very old sea captain while speaking for a moment), and then, he spun his chair around and stood up.

Wakefield then found himself pinned under Commodore Derek Wildstar's gaze.

"Mister Wakefield," said Wildstar. "Front and center beside the Corporal. All three of us need to have a talk."

"Yessir," said Deke in a low voice. Wildstar smiled tightly at that. "Stovall? Do you have a response?"

Stovall remained silent. "Stovall?" said Wildstar as his eyebrows came up. "Has the ship's cat got your tongue?"

"I ain't saying anything, sir, until I consult with a JAG officer," said Stovall.

Wildstar raised his eyebrow again. "Interesting reaction, considering that you are not formally accused of a single offense, Corporal. I had a nice talk with another officer before. This officer is one of a select handful I would trust with my life. The talk was about you. This officer was very nice about you, given that the officer and you once had some dealings that were not only not pretty, but which also turned my _stomach_."

"Did you talk, Wakefield?" snapped Stovall as he turned on him.

"Listen you," snapped Deke. "The last time we talked you…"

Wildstar clapped his hands. "The next outburst from either of you men will earn you a punch in the mouth," said the Commodore in a cold, professional voice. "From the way you are acting, it is obvious that you two men have had some rather _recent_ dealings with each other. I learned this when I spoke with a third party who is not in this cabin right now and cannot come to this cabin. This third party is very hard to bullshit, people. And she is probably smarter than the three of us put together."

_Oh, Christ_, thought Wakefield. _Nova crucified me! Well, I guess I should have expected it. I…_

"This…third party…had a lot to say about both of you men," said Wildstar as Wakefield looked around and noticed a seabag, guitar case, and two suitcases lying near Wildstar's locker. "Before she becomes unavailable for an extended period of time, she wanted me to talk with both of you and tie up a few loose ends. Now, this is to be on an informal basis…for most of it, anyway. I have no legal proof you two did anything wrong; just a very good hunch and some circumstancial evidence. In my hunch, I am guessing you two had a fistfight. Don't be surprised. It happens all the time in the Fleet. I was in a few myself. Funny, two of the men I beat up later became two of my best friends. None of you are up on charges, since no one actually saw you, and…with Melezart turned into a flaming ball of fire by our enemy, we can't go down there and subpoena anyone anymore. Stovall, did you start it?"

"Sir, I ain't saying anyting without a JAG officer present, and…," snapped Stovall before Wildstar shut him up with a glance.

"I'm kind of good at reading people's eyes, and I'll take your response, Corporal, as a yes," said Wildstar. "Wakefield? I am assuming that after this man jumped you that you defended yourself? Is that why your face still looks bruised up?"

Deke sighed. "Yessir…that's the reason. I just couldn't help it when the man rammed his nose into my fist."

Wildstar smiled a little. "I like that response. Honest. Different, but very honest. So that both of you men keep your noses clean in the future, I am going to have counseling statements placed in your files. That is the most I can do to you…without solid evidence that someone saw you two fighting. Unless either of you wants to say anything, that is."

Wakefield stood in silence while Stovall yelled, "Wakefield, you'd better not say shit, buddy! I mean it! You'd better not fu…"

A second later, almost before Wakefield could react, Wildstar pumped out with an unexpectedly strong right hook and knocked Stovall on his butt on the deck with a vicious punch in the mouth.

"What the..?" said Stovall as he wiped his mouth. Blood came off all over his hand. "You rotten, lousy, nasty, sneaky, slanty-eyed little Jap son-of-a…"

Wildstar hauled him up by his shirt. "Got anything else to say to me, _asshole_? HUH?"

"I…sir..I…"

"This isn't officer and subordinate, buddy. This is man to man!" barked Wildstar. "Given the dealings you have had over the years with me, my wife, Mister Wakefield, and his former girlfriend and fiancee' Dawn Westland, I personally think you are the biggest rotten, slimy, disgusting, putresecent, idiotic, puerile, sickening, dirty-minded, ugly, and asinine excuse for a member of the Defense Forces and one of the worst human beings I have ever met in my life. You are right down there with Sam Sparks, Randy Parmon, and Yvona Josiah, all of whom would probably have enjoyed your company, you hick-mouthed jackass! Do you want a _piece_ of me, buddy? Wanna _try_ it?"

"no.." whispered Stovall, who really wondered where Ekogaru was about now. He could have used him around to turn Wildstar into a burning skeleton like he had with that Cometine doctor.

"Then, you are to give this officer and _gentleman_ here no further problems that I know about. And you are not to come within ten meters of my spouse except in the line of duty if a higher-ranking officer of the Defense Forces orders it. Is that understood?"

"Aye," whispered Stovall, who was now scared shitless of Wildstar. He was convinced that this messy-haired officer had won so many battles because he was a raging psychopath.

"Then take your counseling statement and present it to your next commanding officer, who, for the purposes of your job description right now, is General Hiram Singleton," said Wildstar as he handed him an envelope. "Now, post out of here with a salute, and meet Astra of Iscandar in a waiting shuttle as Sergeant Lenhard outside escorts you out of Officers' Country aboard this command. And take a good look around, Corporal. Because as long as I am alive, this is the last time you will ever be _aboard_ this command! I don't know why, but you give me the creeps, Corporal."

"Yessir," said Stovall as he put his hand in his pocket to finger the Sphere.

"AND GET YOUR ROTTEN HAND OUT OF YOUR POCKET AND STOP PLAYING POCKET POOL!" screamed Wildstar. "I think you saw my wife without her clothes on today for a short time, Corporal! At least that is what she told me!"

"Sir?"

"Nova may have been in agony on that shuttle, but she was NOT stupid!" barked Wildstar as Wakefield shook at the ferocity of the exchange. "Stop running sick movies through your mind, buddy! Now, get OUT! NOW!"

"Yessir," said Stovall as he shook in his boots. "Corporal Michael Stovall, requesting permission to post out of the Captain's Quarters, sir," he said in a monotone as he saluted.

"Granted," hissed Wildstar. "And get _out_ of my sight."

Stovall held the salute, but he waited a long time for a response as Wildstar just turned around to stare out the cabin window at the Sea of Stars. Finally, without saying another word, Stovall slunk out of the cabin and left.

"Has the man left, Mister Wakefield?" said Wildstar.

"Yessir, he has."

"That's good," said Wildstar in a husky voice that sounded almost like a suppressed sob. It shocked Wakefield, who was expecting a black rage from Wildstar until he realized what the scuttlebutt had said about what had happened the past few hours. After he took a few deep breaths, Wildstar said, "At ease, Lieutenant. And I mean that. If you knew what I have been through the past few hours," said Wildstar as he sat down and held in an unexpected sob again. "I have not felt this shitty, Mister, since my brother died. You know my wife might be dying in slow motion. But the Skipper can't be seen crying, now…can he?"

Wildstar's grief hit Wakefield far worse than any rage would have. And, knowing his own psyche, he knew that a grieving man was often a very dangerous man. "Sir…if you blame me for…."

"STOP THE MARTYR CRAP!" yelled Wildstar. "I don't blame _you_, Mister! I blame _myself_!"yelled Wildstar as he slammed the arms of his chair with his fists with all of his might.

"Sir?" said Wakefield.

"I blame myself because I was the man who should have been down there on that planet and should have said to hell with the Cometines' sick demands so I could have protected my wife! I should have taken that knife hit for that pregnant woman lying in Sickbay! I should have held her and let her scream into my shoulder as they stripped her naked and took bone marrow out of her hip with a needle! I should have prayed with her when she told me she had to pray all alone before they put her under to save her life! And I should be the one they freeze for six months…not her! And she should be divorcing me right now…you know that? Instead, the last time I saw her, she told me she can't wait to wake up and hold me and make me feel better again! She is worried more about her children inside of her and me than she is about herself in near critical condition! What kind of woman is that, Wakefield? And she told me you were a gentleman and covered her up and looked away from her when she was exposed like that."

"Sir…I….I failed you. I was supposed to protect Nova and I failed you."

"You did what you could," sighed Wildstar. "You did your duty. That is all we can ask. Read this," he said as he handed Wakefield an envelope. "You get two letters to put in your permanent record. Read the first one…out loud."

Wakefield did so. "Counseling Statement, 18 October 2206. Re: Lieutenant Deke Wakefield, Space Battleship _Arizona_ Flight Group."

Wakefield caught his breath and read on. "Case remanded formally to me by Venture, Marcus A., Captain, Space Battleship _Arizona_. On the advice of Captain Venture and Lieutenant Commander Nova Wildstar, recent Living Group Leader of the _Arizona_, you are hereby admonished about an altercation which is felt to have happened with an enlisted man on or about 14 October, 2206 by circumstancial evidence, to wit, injuries that both of you were seen with around that time consistent with a brawl. Although there is not enough evidence for either judicial or administrative formal action in this case, you are hereby admonished and advised that you are to avoid physical altercations as a means of settling disputes with fellow Service Members and are warned that further actions of this nature may lead to formal reprimands, administrative action, or military judicial action consonant with the nature of the offense. You are also advised to keep yourself in good physical health and to avoid loss of duty time due to any such accidents, slipping in the shower, or…meeting up with 'kite-eating' trees or any other such bizarre excuses that normally belong only in King Neptune's Royal Court. Matter hereby closed under Reg. 25-114(a). Signed, Wildstar, Derek, Commodore, Commander, Interstellar Special Missions Forces and Captain, Space Battleship _Argo_."

"What do you say to that?" said Wildstar.

"Sir…it's…fair," sighed Wakefield.

"Give that to me. Now, the second notice in the envelope."

"Sir?" said Wakefield.

"Read the second notice."

Wakefield pulled out the notice and unfolded it. It read: "RECOMMENDATION FOR CITATION" across the top.

Wakefield read out loud. "Recommendation for Military Citation for Merit. Submitted by Wildstar, Derek, Commodore, Commander, Interstellar Special Missions Forces and Captain, Space Battleship _Argo_ for bravery and exceptional performance of duty above and beyond the norm." Deke read on, surprised. "Citation. On or about 18 October, 2206, Lieutenant Wakefield was charged with the personal security and safety of the Earth Federation Representative _Pro Tem_. Lieutenant Wakefield discharged his duties above and beyond the call of duty in helping to guard the Representative's safety in the face of hostile and dangerous enemy action. He also helped provide urgent first aid to the Representative and removed her safely from the range of enemy action into a place of safety where she could be evacuated with an utter disregard for his own person and his own safety. At the specific personal request to me from the Representative after the battle, and at my own strong personal recommendation, Lieutenant Wakefield is hereby recognized, commended, and recommended for award of the Space Navy Cross for outstanding service to the Earth Federal Government. Recommendation to be seconded by Singleton, Hiram, Commanding General of Combined Earth Defense Forces. Award to become effective per Regulation 34-709(a) after such recommendation. Medallion and ribbon to be awarded after said final approval. Signed, Wildstar, Derek, Commodore, Commander, Interstellar Special Missions Forces and Captain, Space Battleship _Argo_, and Wildstar, Nova D., Living Group Officer, Space Battleship _Arizona_?"

"That's the notice, Wakefield. And that is where the matter ends."

"She's not mad at me?"

"No."

"Are you angry, sir?"

"I'm upset, but not angry at you. Off the record, Wakefield, I'd love to kill a certain Cometine Princess if she isn't already dead."

"Me, too, sir."

"One last question, Wakefield," said Wildstar.

"Yessir?"

"Did Desslok help you treat Nova down on the planet?"

"He did, sir. He…injected her with something. I had no idea what it was, but felt it was a Gamilon drug of some kind, somehow. I hope it helped her.."

"It was an antidote to the poison and it may have saved her life," said Wildstar. "However…well…she and our children…they're…not out of the woods yet, Deke."

"Sir?"

"She has to go into cryo-freeze for the rest of the mission until she and our babies can be treated together on Earth. If they can work on her on Earth after bringing her around successfully, she…should pull through all right…the same with our.."

The phone rang. Wildstar took it. "Yes?"

"Wildstar, this is Doctor Sane. What are you waiting for? It's time."

"I see," said Derek in a low voice. "Thanks."

He hung up. Deke then remembered. "Sir, I…Venture wanted me to give you this…I have no idea what it is," he said as he withdrew the envelope from his flight jacket.

Wildstar opened it and read the single page. "I know. A change in orders and medical transfer request." Derek paused. "It's for Nova. She's been relieved of her duties on the _Arizona_ for medical reasons and transferred to the crew of the _Argo_ as Living Group Leader, Inactive, until she recovers. If…she recovers. You are dismissed, Wakefield. I…"

The phone rang again. Wildstar picked up. "Doc? She wants to see him too, before…? Understood. He'll be with me."

Wildstar slammed down the phone. "Belay that, Wakefield. Follow me."

"Yessir," replied Deke with a heavy heart.

* * *

The two men entered a quiet, pink-painted and softly fluorescent-lit part of Sickbay that was not accessed all that often. 

The compartment had no furniture other than about twenty or thirty beds. Or, things that looked like beds.

Each bed had a control panel at its bottom and connected into a control panel in the bulkhead. Most of the beds were vacant, and most had red status lights.

Wakefield walked past one bed that had green status lights and had someone's heartbeat going across an oscillioscope very slowly along with some other muted tracks.

Doctor Sane turned away from one unit to look at Wakefield. "Doctor," said Deke. "Are we too…?"

"No…she's getting dressed in the other room. This is another officer, Ensign Terrence Rogers. He received an injury while out in space too long performing his duties as part of the Mechanical Group. He has some radiation sickness he incurred from background radiation that we have to treat on Earth. We have him in hibernation to arrest the progress of the radiation sickness. He could be spared, so that is why Sandor agreed to this. He's been under for three weeks already and he's doing just fine…see, Wildstar?"

"Yeah," said Derek in a morose voice.

"He and Nova will be awakened together at the end of the deployment, Captain. They'll be quite safe in here."

Wakefield looked down at the sleeping figure inside the tube in his white and blue Mechanical Group uniform and felt pity for the young red-headed man. He seemed to be coated with a light coating of ice but looked normal otherwise.

The door opened, and a very dignified-looking Nova came in in her full standard gold and black shipboard uniform with her usual astro-automatic at her hip. Except for the fact that she looked a bit pale and one could see a bandage on her shoulder beneath her skin-tight uniform, she looked unusually healthy compared with her pain-wracked appearance earlier, although she looked rather subdued and shaky as she sat down slowly and carefully in a way that shocked Wakefield. She had always usually been chipper and full of life. Now, she moved uncertainly like a woman in her early seventies or eighties.

"Hi," said Nova. "In my frame of mind, guys, being down here makes me sort of tired. No pun intended."

"Ha, ha," said Derek as he wiped a tear from the corner of his eye. "Very amusing, Nova. Considering it's all my…"

"Derek, Deke…I have to tell you both the same thing, I think," said Nova as she yawned and sat slowly on a mattress in the tube across the aisle from Rogers' tube. "Do not blame yourselves for this. Some things happen. If I should be blaming anyone, I should be blaming myself for being so honorable and trying to protect Leader…."

"Nova," said Derek. "You did what you had to do. It was your duty as you saw it; preserving life. Even _his_ life. If…we all pull through this," he sobbed.

"_When_ we pull through this," stressed Nova.

"Okay…when we come through this," said Derek. "You are going to be a wonderful mother, Nova."

"Thanks," she said as she kissed Derek's hand. "I have some last words for Deke, Derek."

"Okay," he said as he let the tears fall without shame now.

"Deke," said Nova as she took his hands. "Do not blame yourself for anything. That is a bad habit of yours. When you get back to your ship, talk with Aliscea as if you would have talked to me. That is what I trained her for. Now her teacher has to leave her for a while. And write to Sasha. Write her often. But, don't mention my condition to her in detail. Please. Derek will tell her that."

"Yes, ma'am," said Deke as tears ran down his cheeks.

"And look out for Brew, and be _very_ careful about letting your fists run into people's faces," said Nova with a slight smile. "Please visit me in the hospital when we're home again?"

"I will. I promise."

Nova squeezed Deke's hands and turned to Derek. Deke stepped to the other sde of the room to give them at least _some_ privacy as they made their goodbyes.

"Derek, I have a lot I want to say…," said Nova. "It would take hours. I…don't have time to say everything. Except, don't blame yourself, and remember…I love you dearly."

"I have a lot to say," said Wildstar as he held his wife's hands and sobbed. "I don't deserve an angel like you, Nova."

"Don't say that," sniffed Nova.

"You have two beautiful children inside you that we put there. When you were naked, being examined with the ultrasound the other day, you were so happy when we saw our children for the first time that you almost ran out into the corridor with nothing on for sheer joy. We don't deserve these children."

"Derek, the damn war wasn't _our _fault," sobbed Nova. "These things happen. And why should we be like monks because there is a war on?"

"No…we shouldn't be…but…"

"Derek," Nova whispered in his ear. "When I am home, and when I am out of the hospital, if my body can handle it, when I am better, I will want you as much as ever until it is too difficult thanks to the pregnancy. And I'll want you afterwards. I will always love you. And I think I'll dream of you in here."

"Can I come in with you?" sniffed Derek.

Nova smiled and kissed her husband on the cheek. "No, dear. The Star Force needs you too much. Especially now. Do your job. You can visit whenever you want. I don't think they limit visiting hours down here."

"No, they don't," said Sane as he wiped his cheek…now, he was crying. "My best nurse, stuck in a tube to sleep, like…"

"Doctor, you said it was the best thing," said Nova. "Don't feel bad. Please. Same with you, Derek."

"I love you," said Derek as he rocked his wife on his lap and held her. They sobbed, and he shared a last deep kiss with her. Finally, Nova sighed and began to lie down as Derek reluctantly got up. Nova stretched, took her last few breaths of regular shipboard air for a while, and then said, "Let's finish this, Doctor."

"Goodbye, Nova," sobbed Derek as he kissed her cheek while Doctor Sane began to push some buttons. "Sensors enabled," said Sane. "Picking up your heartbeat and the babies'. Priming temperature unit, scanning body mass, calibrating…"

"Calibrated?" said Nova from inside the bed.

Sane nodded sadly. He flicked a switch, and the glass tube whirred shut and sealed. Nova waved a wan, sad "goodbye" at her husband from inside the tube and blew a sad kiss. Then, she put her hands on her stomach, shut her eyes, and waited.

Deke stood there a moment later. Sane pushed a few buttons, and some gas whooshed into the tube. Nova's form was quickly covered with ice, and went very still as all visible breathing stopped.

To all appearances, she looked dead now.

"NOVA!" screamed Derek as he held the tube. "Nova!"

"It's all right," said Sane as he helped Wildstar up off the tube.

"But I don't see a heartbeat or anything else. All the lines are flat!" he yelled. "You killed her, Doc! You…"

"Don't panic," said Sane in a high voice as a slow blip went across the screen that indicated Nova's heartbeat. The babies' heartbeat came up next, although their heartbeats were now very slow. A few lines indicating brain activity came up, along with screens full of numbers as the lights went green.

"She's stable," said Sane as he wiped his brow. "Suspension complete. She is dreaming now, Derek. And she will stay there, fast asleep, quite safe, until we get home. When she wakes up, she will feel like she has just had a good night's sleep…that's all. It was that fast for her."

"Can I return to the _Arizona_ now, sir?" said Deke. He didn't want to admit it, but the quiet room was giving him the creeps. It reminded him of a morgue for the living.

"Permission granted. You can go now," said Wildstar.

"Thank you…sir…"

* * *

**To Be Continued...**


	8. Chapter 8

**ALTERNATE TALES OF THE STAR FORCE**

**STAR BLAZERS****---****A STRANGE INTERLUDE…**

**Being the fifth part of **_**THE NEW COMET**_**--- BY: Frederick P. Kopetz**

* * *

This Act is being completed with the Cooperation and Assistance of Derek A.C. Wakefield (as usual)---_Freddo_

* * *

**ACT EIGHT: A WINTER OF DISCONTENT**

* * *

**I. DEPARTURES**

**Deep Space**

**Ten Thousand Lightyears away from **

**The Melezart System**

**Monday, October 20, 2206**

**1000 Hours: Earthtime**

* * *

The battered remnants of the Gamilon, Rikashan, and Earth fleets warped away from the Melezart System about a day after making repairs and burying their dead in space. 

The ships had warped together until they were sure they were out of the vicinity of Melezart, which they estimated would remain a molten mass for at least several weeks to months. It was now a dead planet, so it didn't matter much.

Finally, Desslok was set to leave. He hadn't spoken to Commodore Wildstar for several days…until now.

Both men faced each other across space…they were standing on the decks of the _Argo_ and the _Farushar_. Desslok was protected under his ship's shield, and went unhelmeted, while Wildstar wore a spacesuit set. They were both very subdued.

"Desslok," said Commodore Wildstar. "Where are you going, now?"

"Back to Gamilon. We have much that we must rebuild. We have much to consider again. This battle cost us both very much, Wildstar. I must leave now because life support in many of my ships was damaged in the battle, and our time is limited without shipyard work. That includes my own carrier. I have left a liasion officer aboard the _Westphalia_ to speak with your Commander."

Derek nodded his helmeted head and went quiet.

"Wildstar…I am so sorry about what happened on that planet. Nova was very brave and kind…her actions took me by surprise. I never expected she could make such a sacrifice for me. She is a very dear friend. How is she?"

"Her life was, and _is_, in danger, Desslok. She is currently…in cryogenic freeze until we can return to Earth to have her treated and operated on."

"I…see," said Desslok quietly. "You know that I tried to save her…with the help of your young pilot, Wakefield. That man should be recognized, Wildstar."

"He will be…Desslok."

"I will be in touch. When we rebuild our forces, that evil has to be both defeated and eradicated. I cannot tolerate Invidia's further existence in the universe. It is a curse to me to know that she has lived. I swear that I will not rest, Wildstar, until we are avenged."

"Thank you, Desslok…"

Desslok raised his hand. "Farewell, Commodore Wildstar. We will meet again…soon…" Then, with a snap of his cape, he turned and went into his ship.

Wildstar saluted and held the salute until what remained of the Gamilon-Garuman fleet pulled away and then executed a space warp as they headed for home.

"Farewell, Desslok. Good sailing," said Derek as he blinked back tears.

* * *

On the _Westphalia_, two hours later, Wildstar sat at a table with Captain Venture, Commanding General Singleton, Lord Anton Cha'rif, and General Veyzor, the bald liasion officer Desslok had sent over from his Fleet. 

"You can't be serious," said the Commander as he looked at Cha'rif.

"I am," said the Rikashan lord. "Ekogaru was there during the fracas in the Great Hall of the People."

"But he's _dead_!" said Derek.

"If he is, he makes a very healthy spectre," snapped Cha'rif. "I did battle with him myself, Derek Wildstar. I have no idea how, but the man _lives_."

"How did you see him?" said Venture.

"He came in a different guise than we are used to," said Cha'rif as a strange image of a pyramid in the jungle somewhere and a spectral form rising from a Sphere came to Derek Wildstar's mind. He had no idea what that particular vision, one of many visions that went through his head in the next minute or so, meant. "Yet, the man lives."

"Was he embodied?" said the Commander.

"He was linked to the body of some person there in that hall," said Cha'rif. "Which body and which person, I know not. I didn't have time to probe more deeply as I had to fight for my phsyical and psychic life against him. But he lives."

"Some weird memory is coming to my mind," said Derek, as if half in a dream. "El Tigre. A pyramid. Ekogaru rising. A race team called Go Team. The Doctor."

"The Doctor?" said General Singleton. "Doctor? Doctor Who?"

Then, they heard a commotion outside. "No!" yelled a Marine guard. "I have no idea who you are! There is a Command Meeting taking place in that compartment! I have no idea where _you_ and that blue phone booth came from, but…"

The door whizzed open, to reveal a strange scene.

A Space Marine with his blaster rifle raised was snapping at a tall man with tousled dark brown hair and horn-rimmed glasses on a deceptively young-looking face. He wore a wrinkled brown pinstriped suit, rumpled fawn-looking topcoat, and white sneakers.

"It's not a _phone booth_," snapped the newcomer in a peeved British accent. "It's called a TARDIS! And this certificate indicates I have a perfect right to see your Commanding General! And now! This certificate is my warrant from Torchwood Unit Six!" he snapped as he held up a black folder. It was a plain folder, but the Doctor now had a new power, thanks to a link with his TARDIS, that could make an observer believe they were seeing any sort of document, pass or license in any alien langauage the Doctor wished the viewer to see it in. The Time Lord found this very useful for getting into places he would not have otherwise been admitted to.

"Uhhmm…who are you?" said Singleton.

The man turned about, walked up, and pumped Singleton's hand. "I'm the _Doctor_, of course. You mean you've never heard of me? You must not get out very much, sir!"

"You're not the Doctor!" snapped Derek. "He's a man with curly hair and a twelve-meter long goofy scarf, or does he have white hair and a cape?"

"Those were earlier incarnations of me," said the Doctor.

"Ah…the man with Ten Faces," said Cha'rif.

"Ten Faces?" said a thoroughly confused Venture.

"Yes," replied Cha'rif. "He has ten faces because he is of a race that can regenerate their bodies and change their outward appearances and personality in that rejuvenation. This man has regenerated nine times, and thus, he has Ten Faces," said Cha'rif. "He is hundreds, perhaps thousands of years old. Doctor. We meet at last. I thought you were a legend. Do you not always show up on the Wings of Death?"

"Bad wolf," smiled the Doctor as he nodded at Cha'rif. "Let's see. You've got the Time War, you've got Cybermen, you've got the bloody Daleks," said the Doctor as he waved his hands around as if he had ingested twelve cups of coffee, "And…you've got…Ekogaru. Ekogaru. Nasty stuff. Bad juju, And he's the reason I'm here."

"He's..the reason you are here?" said the Commander.

"I would have sent Melvin but he's on a three-day drunk somewhere in a gutter on Gamma Vega Twelve. Nasty skid row there; the old goon loves it."

"Your people died in the Time War," said Cha'rif baldly. "Time War. Legend of ours. But, apparently, on this ship, legends walk in from out of the bulkheads. But he is authentic. No one else has two heartbeats I can pick up."

"Not him. And he's not entirely one of my people," said the Doctor.

"So, why are you here, Doctor?" asked Veyzor of Gamilon. "We look askance upon you every time you enter the Empire. You are a busy-body, a troublemaker, and a weirdo. You also insulted Leader Desslok once."

"Come now, I rather thought that picture of Desslok would look better with a moustache on it! I am here to tell you Ekogaru's not dead," said the Doctor. "Wildstar, years ago, you and Nova met one of my earlier incarnations in the late twentieth century to stop a plot by the R'Khells to destroy Earth by ruining it in the past. You worked with some race car drivers and agents of Interpol to stop this invasion. You may not remember it. I believe the memories were deliberately suppressed. In this invasion, one of my people, known as The Master, went mad and found a Sphere that held Ekogaru's essence. He almost took over Earth and the universe with it, but the Sphere passed through a time warp to your time. It has been found, and Ekogaru has been exerting his influence through someone else whom he has possessed."

"Do you know who it is?" sighed Cha'rif.

"No. That's….the bad part," sighed the Doctor. "But I sense he _is _aboard this ship."

"A search might be in order?" asked Venture.

The Doctor nodded. "But do not have it performed by myself or by Lord Cha'rif. Have it performed by a member of your Fleet who is psi-capable…"

"Aliscea Rosstowski," said The Commander.

"Bingo!" said the Doctor. "Have her brought here, and I will brief her before I leave."

"You must leave already?" said Veyzor.

"I must be running soon. Trouble on Beta Sigma Twelve, and Rose is getting cooped up back in my TARDIS."

"Who's Rose?" said Venture.

"Travelling companion," said the Doctor as he ran his sonic screwdriver over a suspicious Veyzor for a moment. "Bad filling in your tooth, General. I was just adjusting it. No charge for my services…this time."

* * *

Half an hour later, Aliscea, having been briefed by the Doctor, sat in meditation, preparing to probe for Ekogaru's presence while Singleton and Captain Walsh mustered the entire crew of the _Westphalia_ in the fleet cruiser's main messhall. It was rather crowded. Walsh walked up and down the ranks with Wildstar and the Commander as he barked, "It has come to our attention that some crew members have forbidden contraband aboard this vessel! We are performing a search of your persons and personal effects in order to ferret out whoever has these items so that they can be properly punished! We will not tolerate illegal drugs, hidden hard liquor, or other contraband in this command! Is that clear?" 

"YESSIR!" yelled the crew while, at the back of the ranks, Stovall began to sweat.

"We'll be found," he muttered. "They'll find you, and then, it's all over for us, when they put me against the wall and shoot…"

"Patience," said Ekogaru in his mind. "Have I not prepared for this possibility? I will leave you and I can temporarily take the Sphere with me into subspace for a short time. I will return to you later," he whispered in Stovall's mind.

"Lordship, I…" muttered Stovall.

"Hey, Marine, what are you mumbling about?" barked another Space Marine next to him. "You wacko in the head, Stovall?"

"Nothing," he said as he put his hands in his pockets. He touched the Sphere just as it, and the presence of the Dark Lord, temporarily faded away. He smiled, looking as innocent as a lamb as the search party gradually came up to him.

Finally, Aliscea herself stood before him. "Well, Corporal. What are we grinning about?"

"It's a good day, ma'am. Great day to be alive in the Fleet."

"I don't trust you," she whispered. "I must probe your mind…"

"What?"

"I sense something," whispered Aliscea as she put her hand on Stovall's forehead. "A presence I have not sensed since…"

Stovall breathed hard and sweated and trembled as he felt Aliscea rutting through his mind. Wildstar looked on and said, "Aliscea?"

"Something odd here," she said. "Commander…?"

"Mrs Rosstowski?" said Singleton.

Aliscea broke the contact slowly, looking very disappointed. "Nothing here, after all…" she said slowly. "Nothing but deep psionic B.O. and everyday, garden-variety human evil in deep measure…" Then, she pulled back from Stovall and slapped him across the face. "AND HOW DARE YOU THINK THAT ABOUT ME?" she snapped. "I AM A MARRIED WOMAN, YOU PERVERT!"

"You're right pretty, ma'am!" said Stovall.

"Stow it, Corporal!" snapped Commanding General Singleton. "One more crack like that and you'll be on report! Check the next man, Aliscea."

"Aye, sir," said Aliscea as she looked daggers at Stovall before going on.

* * *

**TWO HOURS LATER…**

The Doctor left a short time later. In the meantime, the crew of the _Westphalia_ also endured a complete shakedown, having their cabins ransacked and spaces gone through with a fine-toothed comb. Walsh had the crew mustered together again before a small pile of illegal pornographic magazines, a few unlicensed bottles of beer and home-brewed booze, (Earth troops and space sailors were only given an alcohol ration on very rare occassions) and other such minor contraband, as he yelled, "You people sicken me. Aliscea has gotten names. Banks, Conwell, Harrison, Miyama, Rogers, Courtney, and Stovall! You are Combat Group people, Mechanical Group people, and Marines! The seven of you will be standing Mast before me later today, and be assured I will find extra duties to keep you men busy! As for the rest of you, you are dismissed! Back to your posts and carry on, men and women! DISMISSED!"

With a lot of grumbling, the crew of the _Westphalia_ went back to work. Aliscea shook her head as she said, "We didn't _find_ him, men…not this time."

"The old legends about Ekogaru state he had many strange powers when he was alive…powers far beyond that of a normal R'jhkarraz psionic of our culture," said Cha'rif as the leader and Rikashan mystic played with his long brown hair. "We will be on the watch for him. We even have agents in the R'Khell Union who shall be on the watch now. And, someday, I will defeat that rebel band of our people and reunite our Federation. Until then, we have much to fear from those fanatics who still believe Ekogaru is, or was, some kind of god."

"How long will your fleet remain with us, Cha'rif?" said the Commander.

"For three days, until we reach the edge of our galaxy. Then, we must part ways, for now. Be assured that Rikasha remains faithful to the Alliance despite our many losses."

"As does Gamilon," said Veyzor. "We feel shame that we could not escort you home, but…"

"That is all right," said Singleton. "We understand the reports that Desslok and Talan sent about the damage in their fleet. In a sense, you lost the most in that battle at Melezart."

"No," hissed Veyzor. "The Cometines lost more than we did. And we were so close to destroying them, too. If only that proton missile hadn't merely grazed the _Eritz Gatlantis_ rather than hitting her point-blank…"

"Still, we did stop their progress," said Singleton.

"For only a while," said Wildstar. "They'll be back….if Invidia is still alive, that is."

* * *

**II. INVIDIA'S DISGRACE**

**Cometine Space**

**The Vicinity of Planet Petronia **

**Thursday, October 23, 2206**

**1715 Hours: Earthtime**

* * *

In spite of Ekogaru's dark "resurrection" of her, Princess Invidia's realm was still, in effect, limited to a hospital room in the badly damaged _Eritz Gatlantis_. 

The doctors and nurses handled her very gingerly and said as little as possible—especially since Invidia had sucessfully ordered the execution of every doctor and nurse who had worked on her as she lay dying many days ago in the battle. Some of their severed heads were posted on poles around various parts of the city-ship.

Invidia had also had three thousand officers and men executed in what she called a "purge" in order to root out those whom she felt were disloyal, in order to make examples of them and to bind the rest of the House together in loyalty to her out of fear.

However, fear did not automatically guarantee obedience.

Dyre and Gorse came in together to visit Invidia as she lay in her bed of pain.

"How goes the war?" she hissed as her generals came in.

"Right now, it is not going anywhere, save from some small attacks we have started again at our former worlds at Sirius and Procyon," said Dyre. "We are getting back into a position to harry the Earthlings again. Soon, we will start afresh with the Gamilons."

"How many ships have we left in the Fleet?" yelled Invidia.

"Two hundred with us," said Gorse. "Others are being levied from our base worlds. We are cutting back on defenses, Princess, per your orders in order to build up decent patrol and offensive forces."

"What about the shipyards?" she snapped.

"We are in the process of capturing and training more slaves and forcing the slaves we have to build planes and new warships more quickly," said Gorse. "At most, we may have fifty or sixty new ships of the line ready for trials by the end of this Imperial Year."

"Not good," snapped Invidia. "Make them work harder!"

"We have been using the stick, so long, Princess, that it is starting to lose its utility," said Dyre. "We are facing strikes and work stoppages on two worlds because the slaves want more rations."

"Well, kill some of them!" raged Invidia. "Make examples of them! When has the Comet Empire ever treated people with kindness? Enough coddling! Make them like children under the whip, not like babies at the mother's damned breast! We have to win this war! And I still want Desslok tortured to death! How dare he say he rules over US?"

"He commands loyalty," said Dyre in a nervous tone. "Why, Intelligence even says that Desslok is convincing his allies to begin building ships for him and his Alliance."

"Who? Where?" hissed Invidia.

"It is some plan they have called 'Neo-Lend-Lease' in Terran," said Dyre. "Members of their Alliance are beginning to construct vessels for their fleets. The Gamilons have begun to build Iscandarian Corvettes and Rikashan destroyers under license on their production lines with excess capacity from the newest worlds Desslok has conquered, while the Rikashans are building destroyers for the Gamilons and gunboats for the Earthlings. And, the Earthlings, it is said, are about to open a production line building dive bombers for the Gamilons. Our agents on Terra are trying to find it so we can sabotage it."

Invidia snarled as Dyre said, "It is true. They are working together to begin building an Empire to challenge us and the R'Khells. It would seem our latest attacks have only stiffened their resolve to fight."

"Yes," said Gorse. "That is why we need to win this war, and soon…"

"Gorse, I must say that I agree with you," said Invidia. "If we do not win this war by the end of the next Imperial Year, it may be too late."

* * *

In the meantime, deep in the _Eritz Gatlantis_, Vila communicated with Radnar from a barely-used communications room in the bowels of the ship. 

"So it is that bad?" said Radnar.

"Yes. Invidia is showing herself to be a thorough atheist. A hundred priests were slaughtered in the past few days alone in part of her purge. It is only by acting innocuous that I have managed to escape death, sir."

"Still I appreciated the report you sent yesterday. And you uploaded a holo-clip today?"

"Yes. A declaration of Zordar's you may find useful…we…"

"We have it already. In fact, I have seen to it that it was transmitted to Imperial Center on Great Andromeda and archived in the Hall of Genalogies. I put a notice in with the message calling for an Inquest on Princess Invidia's future rule."

"An Inquest?" said Vila. "You think that will work?"

"It may. I have heard rumor that the Throne may be asking for an Inquest on the war itself. I know that they are not happy with how it is proceeding, and you know Invidia has been ordered to stop. The Empire's loss at Melezart has begun to convince people, I am told, that Invidia may be a threat to our future rule of the universe rather than a help to it. I will find out what happens when I reach Imperial Center in fifteen days. Try not to report again until then. I need your intelligence, Vila."

"Of course."

* * *

In the meantime, Dyre and Gorse were called to their own audience with the holographic image of the Grand Emperor later that day on the _Eritz Gatlantis_. They were not looking forward to this. 

"Over three months ago," boomed the voice of the mysterious Grand Emperor to a kneeling Dyre and Gorse while the eerie glowing red eyes leered at them from out of the darkness. "I believe I ordered you and Invidia to negotiate an Armistice with the enemy in the Southern Territories to grant you and Us Time to ensure our conquests in the Southern Regions did not slip from Our Grasp and to ensure us ease in a future strike south."

"We negotiated, Sire," said Dyre as he sweated. "But, sir, the enemy did not negotiate in good faith. They attacked us at the very table of negotiations. They…"

"Silence. I did not look much upon the typical propaganda video you edited to make them look like the barbarians. I had sources in your House who are true patriots to the Throne and our glorious cause who have sent me raw video of what truly happened. I am convinced you are lying, and that you caused the disaster at Melezart yourselves. In fact, I begin to become convinced our enemies have more honor than you led me to believe."

"Sir, we stand up against those charges!" snapped Gorse as he stood. "I would plead against them in appeal before your face!"

"Did I give you leave to get up?" roared the Grand Emperor.

"NO, but…"

"**THEN DOWN ON YOUR FACE!**" roared the Emperor. "You _will _have a chance, Gorse, to speak before me. _In person_. I _command_ you to bring a Fleet to Imperial Center. Get to the Homeworld in fifteen days! Then, we shall have an Inquest that shall cover many, many topics. I order you to come before me because I trust it that Invidia is still unable to make a long journey on a standard warship?"

"She is, sire," said Dyre.

"Then, I will grant her time to recover," said the Grand Emperor as he narrowed his red eyes. "By the time she is recovered, Gorse, I will send you back to the _Eritz Gatlantis_ with the results of the Inquest. You will then have time to take action, before…"

"Before what?" snapped Dyre.

"Before events tumble out of your _control_," hissed the Grand Emperor as he slowly faded from view. "Remember, Dyre, Our Patience is not infinite…and remember, Prince Fallen of House Kolog has a long feud with House Gatlantis that goes back to the days when Zordar's grandsire still ruled, when you were young. I pray we do not have to remind old Prince Fallen of his dislike of your clan. He is insulted enough already ever since Invidia dared to plead with him for troops and ships. I hope that he does not grow further insulted with your House and how you stood in his way with his own plan for a Strike South…"

At that, the Grand Emperor faded away.

"Prince Fallen is an old enemy," said Gorse. "Almost as fanatical and vicious as his friend Radnar."

"One reason Zordar exiled Radnar was that he suspected that Radnar and Fallen were plotting some kind of game at long distance," said Dyre. "House Kolog is one of the oldest and most respected Houses. It was second only to us in the glory and esteem of the Imperial House. I don't like the idea that the Emperor might be turning him against us…"

"If that is so," said Gorse. "None of our heads are safe."

* * *

"No," said the Grand Emperor as Savela brought him a drink. "Their heads are not safe." 

"Lord?"

"We accepted Radnar's request for an Inquest on Invidia's future rule because of what happened at Melezart. The glorious Empire took a great loss from the Alliance because Invidia had to tweak their noses and insult them at the very edge of our space. If Invidia's madness is not stopped, and if Desslok and the Earthlings break deeper into our Imperial space, other Houses might be in danger. Zordar had a fine idea when he decided to conquer Earth…but his desire to conquer them has awakened a sleeping giant. We never knew they and Gamilon could be so powerful."

"Are we giving up with them? Letting them insult us?"

"No, trying to stop this. If we stop Invidia, and if we can lull our enemies to sleep….you know we can attack again someday at a more opportune time. And if this mad declaration of Zordar's ever comes true and we have Desslok in our pocket…so goes the rest of the Alliance. A victory, perhaps, without risking more equipment and personnel who are hard to replace."

"And then?"

"Then, our will can be exerted, and we can draw them, slowly, so slowly, into our net. But Invidia must be stopped first. Somehow. She is far too dangerous to Us to be allowed to live."

* * *

**III. NEW ATTACKS**

**The Earth Fleet**

**The Edge of the Milky Way Galaxy **

**Friday, October 24, 2206**

**1100 Hours: Earthtime**

* * *

Commanding General Hiram Singleton was sitting in the communications room on the _Westphalia_, listening to a communication from President Mendellsohn. 

"Parliament just finished debate on the no-confidence vote today," he said. "The final vote just came down. Kopechne has been voted out; he leaves office as Prime Minister on the 31st. I have already met with the new Prime Minister they appointed and I have asked him to form a new government."

"And they appointed…?"

"Hiram, they appointed Doctor Gonjin as the new Prime Minister, as we expected. However, we are slowly releasing news of the Battle of Melezart to the public. It is possible that I might just survive re-election because of the valor of both of our Star Force units."

"Second Fleet fought hard, too," said Singleton as he gritted his teeth. "They took many losses. I am bringing them back decimated, sir."

"We have also received word that the Wars of Unification have started again," said the President.

"_What?_" snapped Singleton.

The Commander sat in angry disbelief as the President told him about the Josiahites, the destruction of cities in China and Burma with nuclear devices, and the many refugees from the new war.

Finally, Singleton took a deep breath and said, "_How_ did they get their hands on atomic weapons?"

"We are still trying to find out. Stone has units working on…"

"Damn Stone," snapped Singleton. "I've been away too long. I need to get home ASAP. We need to find their units and bases and attack them from orbit. I may have to assume personal command of the attack fleet."

"Just like the Battle of Lake Victoria?" said the President.

"Yes," sighed Singleton.

"Also, there is other bad news. Our patrol fleets at Sirius and Procyon have been attacked again in the past day. It is the Comet Empire…striking back."

Singleton took a deep breath. "The _Argo _and the _Arizona_ will be dispatched there to help fill the gap until their deployments are up. By then, we should have ships from the newest building program ready to send out there to take their place…"

"That is, if I am even re-elected, General. The opposition candidates have been talking about changes at the top in the Defense Council and the EDF."

The Commander sighed. "I've been thinking about that, sir. I don't like the idea of being relieved in the middle of a war…"

"Yet, who knows what the new people at the top might do…if I lose?"

"Yes, who knows?"

* * *

Later on, Singleton sat on the bridge of the _Westphalia_ at a vacant position with his eyes closed and his mind deep in thought as he thought hard, and remembered a time when he had been in actual command of a space warship…dark times…times when he had been younger…much younger, and war had raged again on Earth…. 

**THE PAST…**

**THE BRIDGE OF SPACE BATTLESHIP 105**

**(The _Wilmington_)**

**Friday, July 16, 2179….**

Captain Hiram Singleton had been twenty-eight years old in this battle, along with his old Academy classmate and First Officer, Lieutenant Commander Abraham Avatar, who was at Weapons Control in his helmet and United Nations Space Defense Forces uniform. Avatar, at this time, was just beginning to grow his famous beard, which was black in those days. Another Academy classmate, a JAG officer named Lieutenant Karl Forrester, had been called up and was serving as Communications Officer and translator on this new space battleship. Singleton and Avatar were both twenty-eight, while Forrester was just twenty-seven.

From engineering, the ship's thirty-six year old engineer, Lieutenant Commander Patrick J. Orion, said, "Captain, the reactor is functioning well. Fusion power is up to the max of what I can give 'ye."

"Good job, Orion," said Singleton as the _Wilmington_ cruised on.

"Report indicates no alien vessels," said Lieutenant Daniel Parker, the ship's radar officer, after he adjusted his helmet.

"Good. We don't need trouble from those Gamilons out at the edge of the solar system today," said Captain Singleton. "We're having enough trouble from our own race from those rebel Tanzanians. Radar! Distance to that enemy base we will be bombarding from orbit!"

"Altitude, two hundred kilometers, actual distance, five hundred kilometers as the crow flies," said Parker. "Our other two battleships and ten missile ships are behind us."

"Helm, hold course," said Singleton as the bridge lights dimmed and a few blinking lights lit up his navy blue peacoat while he adjusted his naval cap.

"Helm steady as she goes, aye, sir," said Lieutenant Hiroshi Ooka, the ship's Navigation officer.

"Message detected from the enemy!" said Forrester.

"Translate it," snapped Avatar in his rough voice.

"Working on AI translation now; it is in Tanazaian," said Forrester as he stroked his mustache. "It says the following: _Totalitarian servants of the running dogs of the West! How dare you descend from orbit to crush those of us who are poor native indigenous peoples? Even if you win today, we swear that, someday, someday soon, we shall have our vengeance on you capitalists and your masters of the bourgeosie. Signed, Praxis the First, Chief Commissar of the Revolution!_ What do we send back, sir?"

"Tell them they're idiots," snapped Singleton.

"Sir?" said Forrester.

"I said, IDIOTS!" barked back Singleton.

_I like that_, thought Avatar as he smiled to himself. _I'll have to remember that someday, sir. Damn these neo-Communists. This is the worst they've ever been._

A moment later, while Forrester sent their response, Parker yelled, "Missiles approaching! Range, four hundred kilometers, speed, twelve space knots….impact in twenty seconds…"

"Fleet, take evasive action!" barked Singleton. "Then, bombard location missiles launched from!"

The missiles sped in, impacting upon and blowing up the missile ships _Samurai_ and _Mau Mau_. The other missile ships retaliated, firing missiles towards the Separatist base in Nansio in Tanzania to which the missiles had been traced to.

A moment later, as the fleet cruised in over Lake Victoria as Bukoba disappeared beneath the fleet, enemy fighters roared up.

"Launch planes!" barked Singleton. "They have to be stopped!"

"Preparing to launch fighters," replied Avatar.

The United Nations Space Defense fighters roared out of the bays of the three space battleships as an enemy plane broke course, and kamikazed right into the keel of the space battleship _Kigali_ as she was launching fighters. The _Wilmington_'_s_ sister ship blew apart in a spectacular blast of flame.

"One battleship lost," snapped Parker in an emotionless voice.

"Range to Nansio, sixty kilometers," said Avatar. "They're in our sights!"

"Lock on turrets and return fire!"

"Turrets locking onto target, the main fighter base," said Avatar. "Power to turrets ready."

"Open fire," said Singleton.

"FIRE!" barked Avatar. He squeezed his firing pickle as the battleship's turrets went off, blasting deadly white energy into the city of Nansio, which was turned into a holocaust…

_And, so, the battle went,_ thought Singleton as he opened his eyes. _We sent in twelve ships. Only three got out of there. But we finally got the enemy, even though the survivors spent the next five years accusing us of genocide. And no one knows whatever became of that Praxis…but, at least, that day, it was the decisive battle of the war…our war…the last war between nations fought on Earth…until now. My God, what is happening to us?_

* * *

On Earth, in the nearly abandoned city of Phongsali, in the jungles of Laos, a very old mahogany-skinned man with white dreadlocks sat across a battered desk from a younger white man. 

"Brother Samuel," said the old man. "I have been with you for years. Amazing that your cult accepted my surviving Separatists, given your old beliefs…"

"Brother Praxis, we can change and adapt, just like a virus," said Brother Samuel. "I never thought I would have accepted my mad mother's beliefs, but now, at last, I have finally seen she was a Prophetess. And word has it she still lives, in some form."

"That is why I think," said the old African, who was really known as Mgumbe Mlowo, "that you should take over my post, Brother Josiah. Long it has been since you defected from the EDF…."

"I never really defected. When my term of enlistment ran out, I just never re-enlisted. Wildstar tried to talk me into re-upping, along with that Southerner American Hardy and even my cousin Nova pleaded with me to stay. I gave them lame excuses for wanting to leave. How could I have told them that I was concluding that maybe my dead mother was right? That maybe she abused me for a good reason? That reason being to teach me the true ways of righteousness?"

"Experience is a hard teacher," said Praxis as he tossed Josiah an automatic pistol. "Now, kill me, Josiah."

"You?" said Samuel.

"The only way you will become the next Praxis is by shedding my blood, just like I did with my predecessor when he was wounded at Lake Victoria." said the old African. "Do it. Before I change my mind. This radiation cancer that the damn United Nations Forces gave me years before at Lake Victoria eats me up from the inside like an evil spirit. Now, send me to my ancestors, young man."

Samuel nodded, stood, released the safety on the Smith and Wesson automatic, and aimed it at Praxis as the old man shut his eyes.

Samuel Josiah fired, one, two, three times….

Little flowers of blood appeared at the chest of the white daishiki that old Mlowo had been wearing. "Thank you, Praxis the Third," said the old man as he smiled, and then died.

"Now, I have much to do," said Samuel as men ran in and saluted him as their new Leader. "And I have to plan our vengeance…I have plans in mind…great plans…"

* * *

Later on that day, Singleton sent orders to the _Argo_ and the _Arizona_ right after the Rikashans had said their goodbyes and had warped off for home on Rikasha. 

"Commodore Wildstar, Captain Venture," he said as he addressed the gathered bridge crews of both ships, who were on their First Bridges looking at him on their main video panels as his voice was transmitted throughout their ships through the intership intercom systems. "I have told both of you about the new attacks at Sirius and Procyon. Since your vessels are still deployed, I am, therefore, ordering the _Argo_ to Procyon to resume patrol duties there, and I am also ordering the _Arizona_ to Sirius to take up patrol there. You will remain deployed there for the remaining six months of your deployments, up to 26 April, 2207, when you will bring your vessels back home to Earth for refit and replenishment and four weeks' worth of leave for your officers and men before you are again reassigned as per the needs of the war. Both of you will begin your patrols with the officers and men you currently have, although I have taken into account your requests to have some crew members transferred off your ships; these transfers will probably take place in early December when we have other ships making rendezvous with your ships. You will make regular reports to each other and to me. Astra of Iscandar will also leave the _Argo_ today to retrun home to Earth aboard my ship. Are there any further questions?"

"No, sir," said Wildstar and Venture together as one aboard their respective commands.

"Very well," said Singleton. "It is now eighteen hundred hours. You will part ways at twenty hundred hours when my fleet leaves. Good luck to both of you in your tasks."

Singleton's image disappeared a moment later. "All right, everyone," said Wildstar aboard his ship. "We have a job to do, and you know what we have to do to make it happen. I want every station checked and rechecked. I want this ship ready for a space warp at twenty hundred. Sandor, you have the conn. I have some work to do before we leave."

"Yessir," said Sandor as he saluted and Derek returned the salute.

* * *

In the _Argo's_ VIP quarters, after getting his peacoat and ascot from his cabin, Wildstar went down to visit Astra of Iscandar, who was packing to leave at last. 

She greeted him with a formal hug and said, "I'm so sorry that the negotiations didn't go better, Derek Wildstar."

"They weren't here to negotiate in good faith, Astra. I think you know that by now."

"Yes," she said with a sad nod. "I called you down here to say that I am sorry that I let my wishes for peace overwhelm my good judgment. Something didn't feel right about this all along. And I'm so sorry about Nova," she said with a sniff. "I was just down to visit with her in the long-term sleep room. She seems to be sleeping very peacefully in her tube."

"Yes…she is," sighed Derek. "This deployment will bother her the least of all of us….and we will do our best to keep her and our children safe. By the way, how are Conor and Jonathan?"

"My husband is fine, even though he has sent to me that he is a bit bored back on Earth in the Embassy," smiled Astra. "Jonathan, our son, and your godchild, is doing well enough. He's thirteen now, and getting more interested in girls," she said with a smile. "He wants to go to the Earth Defense Academy when he becomes old enough, just like Sasha…would you believe?"

"What do you think of the idea?"

"Derek, Conor loves the idea. I…am opposed to it," she sighed. "For now, we are taking our time on the decision." Then, as an afterthought, Astra remembered something and opened a small bag. "The…Gamilons…gave these to me before they left," she said as she fingered two small dark green boxes with the Gamilon seal stamped on the top in gold leaf. "The one on top is for Nova. The second one is for a Mister Deke Wakefield, Lieutenant," she said. "They're from _Desslok_. Brrr….he still gives me the creeps."

"Why did you delay with these?" said Derek. "Nova might have liked to see what Desslok gave her before she passed into sleep."

"I am sorry," she said. "The Gamilons only gave me these after Nova had already passed into her sleep. At least hers will be something that Nova can wake up to. As for Wakefield…"

"I'll have to summon him to the ship. Aliscea also wanted to see me before they left. I'll see them both. Also, your father sends his love and wishes you good luck on your cruise back home to Earth. It is still dangerous out there, Astra."

"I…I am sure I will be well-protected," said the young half-Iscandarian as she hugged Wildstar again. "I will also want to see Sasha again at the Embassy. Do you have any letters to give her?"

Derek nodded and pulled an envelope out from the inner pocket of his peacoat. It was addressed to "Sasha Petrovsky" in his handwriting in case anyone saw it but it was sealed with both wax seals as well as with the normal glue on the envelope's flap. "I wrote her this just last night. Please tell her that our e-mail will be a bit restricted for a while because of the deployment. She'll understand."

Astra nodded. Then, she quietly said, "Goodbye, Commodore Wildstar," and then turned away with an elegant sweep of her dress as Derek left.

They would not see each other again for a long time.

* * *

A while later, as Deke Wakefield flew his fighter in his uniform and flight jacket in a short hop towards the _Argo_, he spoke with Aliscea Rosstowski, who was in the second place of his plane behind him in the cockpit. "I wonder what Wildstar wants," he said. 

"I have no idea why he needs to speak to you, but I know why I must speak with him," said the young Pellian as she sat there in her uniform and helmet watching the necessary screens as she acted as his temporary RSO. "I owe him an explanation and an apology for why I could not heal Nova and the children that day. I want to tell him this before we part ways."

"You've told me already," said Deke with a sigh. "You said you were protecting all of us from that damn ghost of Ekogaru and your powers were drained doing that. He'll understand. I'm the one who messed up and let it happen."

"Are you still blaming yourself?" snapped Aliscea. "She told you not to. _I_ told you not to."

"I can't help doing it," sighed Wakefield. "I've been having nightmares about all of this. I can't get away from it, even in my damned sleep."

Aliscea sat in silence. Then, Mrs Rosstowski said, "Maybe talking with Wildstar will help you?"

"Maybe it will," sighed Deke.

* * *

A short while later, after landing back on the _Argo_, Wakefield and Rosstowski stood together at attention in Wildstar's Captain's quarters. Derek sat in his chair quietly with his head bowed as Aliscea told him in a very formal fashion why she was unable to do anything for Nova that day. "And that is because I was trying to put a psychic shield up over all of us," she said quietly, in deep shame. "I drained myself defending all of us, from him…and…" 

"Aliscea, you told me this yourself the same day after it happened," said Wildstar as he raised his head. "There's no need to torture yourself with guilt over this. It just…happened.." he sighed. "Nova is in good hands now, and she is perfectly safe until we get home. I miss her, but this is the best thing for right now. Go with a clear heart."

"Thank you, sir," said Aliscea with a quiet smile.

"Wakefield," said Derek as he rooted in a drawer for a box. "You know I put in for the Navy Cross for you. In one of my talks with the Commander, he approved it, and he thinks that the medal should be waiting for you by the time we all get home in April. In the meantime, the Gamilons told me you were to receive _this_."

"The Gamilons, sir?" said Deke.

"Yes. They said something about it the day everything happened. However, the battle and everything that happened with Nova made me a bit…muddled…shall we say? You remember that day I was saying that was the worst day for me since my brother Alex died? I meant to say 'that was the worst day for me ever since I learned that I thought Alex had died'…that was when Nova and I found Alex's astro-automatic and the wreck of the _Paladin_ on Saturn-Titan. But…anyway…open that."

Deke did so. He was shocked to find a Gamilon medal in the box, made of some silver metal, lying on its black and scarlet ribbon on a dark green velvet-like background. In the lid of the presentation box was a piece of fine, creamy paper. "There's a note in there, sir…probably in Gamilon, if it can be translated…."

"Open the note," said Aliscea. "You might be surprised. My senses tell me it is a note to you from Leader Desslok."

"Desslok?" said Wakefield. "Okay, why would the guy who brought about the deaths of my parents and my sister be writing me a note?"

"The man has changed somewhat over the years," said Wildstar. "Read the note out loud, Wakefield. Don't make me make it an order."

"Yessir," said Wakefield, wondering how he could comply as he unfolded the paper and found, to his shock, a handwritten note in Standard Terran English in a very fine, artistic script. It looked as if it was written very carefully in the fashion of someone to whom English was a second or third or fourth language. He began to read out loud. The note read:

"_To Lieutenant Deke Wakefield of the Crew of the Earth Space Battleship __Arizona__, greetings and good wishes,_

_From the Gamilon Throne,_

_Mister Wakefield:_

_I write in haste, hoping I could have presented this to you in person. Sadly, this was not possible, owing to damage that my flagship suffered in the recent battle we have all been through at Melezart._

_I write to tell you that your actions in helping me save the life of your injured comrade, Nova Wildstar, and in protecting her and getting her safely back to your ship have earned you an honored place in the memory of the Empire. I awarded her a decoration for saving my life. I cannot do any less for you. Therefore, please accept this medal, the Gamilon "Liebstandart", or "Life Standard" in your tongue, in memory of your bravery that day as a Hero of the Empire. Even though we were once enemies, I have seen to it that your name and Nova's have both been inscribed in the book of honor we keep of all Gamilons and outlanders who have rendered faithful service to me and to the Empire. _

_You are an outstanding young man, and I pray that you have further success in your military career._

_With fond wishes,_

_DESSLOK, Leader of the Gamilons, Emperor of the Garuman People, Prince-Consort of the Pellians, Protector of Baldonia, Ally of Earth, etc."_

"What do you think?" said Aliscea.

"Damn…I don't know what to say," said Deke, whose heart was full of emotions. _I don't know what Mom and Dad would think of this…getting decorated by the same man who killed them…_ he thought. _I guess this makes me some kind of high mucky-muck amongst the Gamilons or something like that…weird as hell._

"It's hard to figure out, isn't it?" said Wildstar, as if he knew what Deke was thinking as he looked over the medal. "Honor from the same people who were once trying to wipe us out."

"Sir?"

"They decorated _me_ twice, too. It's an honor. You can wear the campaign ribbon right along with your normal EDF ones on your dress coat, Wakefield. Congratulations. You are only the sixth Earthling to be so decorated by the Gamilons."

"Who else?"

"Myself, Nova, Venture, and Paul Rosstowski, and Captain Avatar, posthumously, of course, for the old Captain. If it helps, Desslok has promised us our names will be inscribed on a plaque somewhere in his capital someday."

"Nice note," said Deke. "If he really wrote it…"

Wildstar looked at it. "It's authentic. I recognize the man's handwriting. Your note alone must be worth at least one hundred thousand credits in itself to a collector…Desslok's an interesting but very strange man. He was even sending us notes of congratulations when he was trying to blow us up back in 2199."

Wakefield shook his head, squiggling a little as Aliscea took the medal and pinned it to his flight jacket. "Take this with good wishes from my stepfather, Deke. He means well."

Wakefield sighed and looked at the medal. "Thanks, Aliscea," he said as he blushed and realized he had been saying weird things about Desslok in front of his stepdaughter. _Well, Wildstar evidently has mixed feelings about him, too_, thought Deke.

Then, Aliscea turned to him and said, "I've heard far worse about him. Even I don't know what to make of him at times, even though he is one of my liege-lords _and_ my stepfather. I'd rather call _him_ 'father' than that damned Gralnacz who turned to Ekogaru, that is for sure. Remember that my own father defected and turned evil before he died. But Desslok is a very unusual man. And it's a good thing he's on _our_ side now."

"Yeah," said Deke. "It is."

* * *

Later on, aboard the _Arizona_, Deke came back into his cabin as Brew was reading. Brew looked up, caught a look at the medal on his jacket, and gave a fake Gamilon salute and began to chant, "Wakefield! Wakefield! _Wakefield!_" 

Wakefield gave his friend a quick slap as Brew laughed. Then, Deke said, "Very funny Brew, har, har, har," as he carefully took the medal off and put it in its box.

"What did the Gamilons give ya that medal for, Sticks?"

"Helping Desslok save Nova. The same sort of thing I'm suppposed to be getting that Navy Cross for once it clears the bureaucracy at Headquarters."

"Pretty slick, man," said Brew as he looked at the medal in its box as Wakefield handed it to him. "You heard we're back to Sirius again?"

"Yeah. More months of fighting ahead. You think the Comet Empire might have gotten the idea to give up after Melezart, but…"

"ATTENTION, ALL HANDS!" said Venture's voice over the intercom. "We are set to warp to our new station at Sirius in fifteen minutes at twenty hundred sharp. All hands make preparations for a space warp and then head to your warp stations! This will involve continuous warp conditions, and it will be a long one."

"Well, so ends another chapter of our lives," said Brew as he and Wakefield began to secure the compartment for warp. Soon, they were done, and they ran to the Sun Tigers' briefing room to strap in for the warp.

They arrived on time, and, soon, they were strapped into their assigned seats with the rest of the squadron, with Conroy nodding at their preparations in their seats as the sounds of the ship preparing itself to warp resounded all around them.

Soon, the final countdown came, and Deke and Brew tensed up for the space warp. When Holly Venture counted down "ZERO!" on the intercom, the _Arizona _soon passed into warp with the usual weird sounds and streaks of blue light. A few minutes later, the familiar bright star of Sirius appeared out of warp before them as the space battleship emerged into normal space and then began to cruise to her assigned station near the base.

The _Argo_ warped out a moment later as the Commander stood on the bridge of the _Westphalia_ and held a salute. Finally, he turned to Captain Walsh and said, "Walsh, send orders to the rest of the Fleet. We're going home."

"Yessir," said Walsh.

"And, so it ends," said Singleton to himself as the rest of Second Fleet prepared to leave. "We are going home…"

* * *

**IV. INQUEST!**

**The Andromeda Galaxy**

**Imperial Center/Great Andromeda **

**Friday, November 7, 2206**

**1400 Hours: Earthtime**

* * *

The Great Homeworld of the Comet Empire was an incredibly bleak place. 

There was no greenery of any sort left on Great Andromeda, except for a few small domed parks accessible only by the nobles. There were no wild animals, and there were no forests, oceans, or deserts left. The entire surface of the Earth-sized world was covered with one vast artificial city, a city with both high towers and deep underground passages, caverns, and dungeons. The light of the world's sun was seldom seen since both climate and the pollution of the Empire's many slave-run factories, shipyards, smelters, and mines created a gloomy, almost perpetual pall of slate-grey clouds and fog that blew over the city-world's surface.

The whole planet looked like a Cometine city-ship, and, in fact, it was slowly being turned into one. It was hoped that in the future that the very energies of the planet's volcanic cores could be tapped and harnessed to turn this mutating obscenity of a world into a spacegoing fortress itself that would traverse the territories of the Empire and its conquests much like Ekogaru's Fortress had done, with this difference; the scientists of the Empire were developing a mad plan to cover this planet with a truly colossal Comet Field, a field that would be strong enough to devour stars in a few minutes. They had heard of Ekogaru's legendary Grand Fortress and came up with the idea that, someday, the Cometines would do far better than even that mad engineer had done.

It was felt that the launching of the Great Comet would take place in maybe a hundred Imperial Years. Until then, the Emperor was plotting to secure the many conquests of his Princes, Princesses, and other nobles and to build the Empire into a force that would act as second to none in controlling the whole universe.

General Gorse found himself very humbled by this might as his small-looking fleet of ten ships went into orbit around Great Andromeda. Even some minor Prince's Dreadnought, lifting off at high speed on an errand for the Emperor, looked very small as it ascended from the planet and roared off into orbit.

"Gatlantean House Fleet," said an officious-sounding controller on the bridge speakers of Gorse's flagship, the Cometine space battleship _Vygas_. "Hold to your pre-arranged course and make landing at the docks connected to your House Castle Complex near the equator. You will _not_ deviate from your approved course, General Gorse."

"Understood," said Gorse as he nodded, watching as a cloud of Scorpion gunboats in navy blue and white surrounded his fleet. "Helm, hold to our course."

"Yes, sire," said Gorse's helmsman as Gorse stood with his arms crossed over his chest.

The city-world grew larger in their windows as Gorse wondered what would happen today.

* * *

A few hours later, Gorse felt very small as he stood in a vast, almost dark courtroom in the huge Imperial Palace at the witness stand. 

An elderly bearded judge sat behind a high bench, while, in the darkness behind him, the Grand Emperor himself sat watching the proceedings on a high throne on a very high dais.

Behind a table stood General Radnar, who looked and sounded utterly fanatical as he snapped, "And what _were_ Invidia's reasons, Gorse, for committing _lese majeste_ against the Throne?"

"We did not do so on purpose, Radnar," replied Gorse as he looked to his left to the usual defendant's cage; the glassteel booth stood signficantly empty, but he knew that if Invidia had been able to travel, she would have been the one sitting in the clear cage. "The Emperor was not there to analyze the full situation. Not even he could predict that the Gamilons would have attacked us and that the Terran woman Nova Wildstar would have tried to kill the Princess herself by throwing a dagger at her. What a barbarian!"

"Actually, the woman's deed sounds almost admirable," said Radnar with an evil grin as he stroked his beard and smiled at the fat, bald figure of Prince Fallen, who sat grinning next to him at the curved prosecution table. "The video that you have shown me proved that she was a very resourceful little barbarian. And it is amazing that the Gamilons and Earthlings have conspired to keep her alive. Such feats on the part of the Earthers are why Zordar wanted them to become a jewel in the Empire's crown to begin with."

"The Earthlings deserve nothing but extermination for their rebellion!" snapped Gorse.

"Maybe they deserve to live," purred Radnar. "They could still be useful. Especially since they have managed to resist us for so long. Now, let me go over Desslok's claim to the Throne of House Gatlantis…"

"I have told you; it is our contention that Zordar was mad when he made that bequest!" snapped Gorse. "It is of no effect if he was not of sound mind."

"I think he was of sound mind," said Radnar. "And, my dear Gorse, I can prove it…"

"Proceed…" said the Grand Emperor in a deep voice from his throne. "This should prove to be _very_ interesting…"

* * *

When the first day ended, Gorse returned home to his House's palace and slammed the door behind him in his apartments. Soon, he called Dyre back home on the _Eritz Gatlantis_. 

"How is it going, Gorse?" asked Dyre over his screen.

"Not well," said Gorse. "They have virtually decided already that Invidia should be dethroned."

"I told you that she wanted you to argue in her favor?" snapped Dyre.

"True," said Gorse. "I am trying. But it seems they are slanted towards Radnar. He is personally arguing for the prosecution."

"I think it is possible he hopes he can make a deal with Desslok, once Invidia is deposed and ordered home," said Dyre.

"I am almost wondering if it is worth it," sighed Gorse.

"What do you mean?" yelled Dyre.

"I think we are going to lose. Let us make a settlement with them, Dyre. Do I have your permission to enter negotiations from behind the Throne?"

"You most certainly do not," said Dyre. "Continue with our current course. You know how it might go; you helped me make contigency plans to fight the other Houses if it came to that."

"It is possible we might be fighting Radnar himself, first," said Gorse. "I do not like that possibility at all."

* * *

Five days later, the last arguments had been made. The Grand Emperor and six other judges marched in along with the Presiding Judge. All of the parties stood. 

"This Court has made its final decision in the Name of the Emperor," said the Presiding Judge. "We find that Lady Invidia, of House Gatlantis, has committed offenses against the Throne on several counts. We find that Zordar's declaration of succession was valid and that Invidia's styling herself as the Princess of House Gatlantis was an illegal sucession and an illegal action. We also find that her continued war against the so-styled "Galactic Alliance" of Earth, Gamilon, Iscandar, Rikasha, and other worlds was an illegal conflict in which she persisted despite orders from the Throne to stop. We find that Invidia is found guilty of waste of Imperial resources and worlds in her throwing forces against the Alliance in the face of orders to stop her war. And, we find that Invidia and her retainers are guilty of treachery in negotiating in bad faith with, and in attempting to assassinate, alien envoys with whom Our Empire may have made profitable alliances."

Gorse bowed his head and trembled quietly as the Judge continued with, "For these actions, the Throne finds Invidia and her retainers worthy of the death penalty and stripped of their ranks and honors. However, sentence is remitted if Invidia will sign a Warrant of Abdication that the Throne shall issue to Dyre and sign an undertaking to stop all actions against the Alliance. She will then return peacefully and in submission to her House's Palace here on the Homeworld with her retainers, who will surrender the _Eritz Gatlantis_ and its forces to the custody of a Regent whom the Throne shall name until the formal accession of the new Heir, Desslok of Gamilon, to the rank of Prince of House Gatlantis, be completed. Desslok will then have authority to deal with the war as he wishes. Invidia and her retainers will be allowed to keep their ranks, honors, and pensions if they shall undertake a covenant to retire from politics and live out their remaining years on the Homeword in exile free from prosecution in memory of the accomplishments of their father and liege-lord Prince Zordar. Thus has the Throne spoken!"

The rod of judgment was slammed down as Radnar smiled at Gorse as he shook hands with him. "You see, dear friend, that we have won."

"Maybe Invidia shall decide otherwise," said Gorse as he choked back tears.

"Maybe we shall have to kill you, in that event," laughed Prince Fallen as he shook Gorse's hand. "I feel badly for you, Gorse. For your sake. Not for Invidia's. Why did you ever follow that swine?"

"Loyalty," said Gorse.

"Come, Gorse," smiled Radnar. "You won't have to sit on your tail forever, friend. I'll put in a good word for you when Desslok is sworn in sometime next Imperial Year."

"That remains to be seen," said Gorse.

"Then, friend, it remains to be seen if you will live to the next year," said Radnar in a slow and dangerous fashion. "Come, Prince Fallen. Let us leave these heretics…to…their _fancies_. And pray with me Arishna will forgive them."

Both men laughed as they left and Gorse was left alone.

_One way or another,_ thought Gorse. _We will win. We will beat this damned edict, and we will win!_

* * *

In the meantime, a day later, on Earth, President James Mendellsohn sat in his office in Presidential House sharing champagne with General Singleton, General Stone, and Prime Minister Gonjin. 

"Here's to another six years," said Mendellsohn as he clinked glasses with his friends and smiled.

"You were re-elected, but only by a hundred thousand votes," said Stone. "That was a bit close."

"Yes, it was. But I intend to stay the course," said Mendellsohn.

"Which means, no further negotiations with our enemies?" said Gonjin.

The President nodded. "Not unless Desslok were to show up here near Earth driving that Comet or something like that. Interesting tactic he tried at that failure of a Conference."

"Can we trust Desslok?" said Stone.

"We are signed to alliance with him," said Singleton. "Mister President, I trust the Alliance will continue…?"

"It will," said Mendellsohn. "And you two shall remain in your current posts as Commander and Chief of Staff of the Earth Defense Forces. Bring us a victory, men."

"We shall do our best, sir," said Singleton as he and Stone nodded.

* * *

**V. THE HOLY WAR BEGINS**

**The Edge of The Andromeda Galaxy**

**The Vicinity of Planet Petronia**

**The _Eritz Gatlantis_ **

**Thursday, November 20, 2206**

**1000 Hours: Earthtime**

* * *

Princess Invidia, just as imperious as ever, sat on her throne in the _Eritz Gatlantis_ and read over a portfolio that Gorse had handed her upon his return from the Homeworld. 

"What do you think, Princess?" said Dyre in a slow, careful voice.

Invidia laughed and tore a page out of the book as she stood up. "They expect I am going to _abandon_ the Throne Father left me? They are _mad_," she hissed. She held up the page she had torn out of the book; it was the Warrant of Abdication. She tore it in half and spat upon it as she threw it to the deck. "Tell the Emperor he can use this as toilet paper, Gorse. I categoricially reject it."

"They said they'd go to _war_ against us if we defied them," said Gorse as he sweated. "They pronounced the death sentence over all of us."

"They will change their minds when I bring them Desslok's head," snapped Invidia. "The war continues. Dyre, keep on the attacks upon those Gamilon bases and those Earth bases. We will not give up while we are ahead!"

"Princess," said Dyre. "We are not ahead. In fact, we are seriously out of favor. Can you not see that?"

"But we stand unbowed!" roared Invidia. "Gorse, I will compose an answer. Transmit it to the Imperial Palace, and then prepare for us to leave Petronia in a few days. We head to the Great Magellenic Cloud next. I want Gamilons to die, gentlemen! And we will show them we shall _win_!"

"Yes, Princess," said Invidia's toadies as they bowed to her.

* * *

**Friday, November 21, 2206…**

A day later, Radnar reported to the Grand Emperor and Savela on his knees. "Sire, can you believe this response?"

"You prophecied _treachery_ from her," said the Grand Emperor. "Well, we offered her mercy. She has just signed her own death warrant, my friend."

"Do I have permission to begin punishing House Gatlantis?" said Radnar.

"You do, but patience, first," said the Emperor. "Work with Prince Fallen to bolster your forces. You will adopt the blue colors of his House for now for ready identification. Paint the green of House Gatlantis off all of your vessels, friend. I decree, at last, that Invidia and her retainers are rebels against the power of the Comet Empire and stand now as disgraced outcasts. You may enter into a holy trial of combat with her, Radnar. With my support, Radnar, begin your holy war. If you win, install Desslok as the new Prince of House Gatlantis and allow him to terminate the war by whatever legal niceties he would wish. If you lose, Radnar, you shall die and then Invidia can bring us a victory and forgiveness, if ever she gets that far. I do not think she will do so. You and Fallen shall act together. Ask him to aid you, Radnar. May Arishna go with you!"

"Thank you, Lord," said Radnar as he prostrated himself before the Throne in tears, finally having gotten everything he had wanted.

"Go," said the Emperor.

* * *

**Sunday, November 23, 2206…**

Two days later, Radnar spoke with Prince Fallen aboard his Dreadnought, the _Purification_, as he drilled and prepared his forces.

"My spy ships say they are still at Petronia," said Fallen. "I will give you General Calvis and his squadron of battleships as support for your war, Radnar. I recommend you strike as soon as you can manage, my friend."

"Thank you, Prince Fallen," said Radnar as they shook hands and made their pact. "We shall not rest until Invidia lies dead and House Gatlantis is in our hands. Then we make Desslok our puppet."

"I am glad we can work together, General."

"So am I. Good luck with your holy war."

"May Arishna bless us," said Radnar as he smiled.

* * *

**VI. THE COMETINE WAR GRINDS ON…**

**Space Battleship _Argo_**

**The Vicinity of Procyon VI**

**Tuesday, December 2, 2206**

**0934 Hours: Earthtime**

* * *

It was a familiar scenario. 

The _Argo_ was again under attack from a squadron of Cometine destroyers and battleships that were protecting a carrier that was launching Scorpions at the Terran and Gamilon bases below on Procyon VI in yet another attempt to capture the bases.

The _Argo_, with the support of a few Gamilon destroyers and Garuman cruisers, was again engaged in heavy fighting to protect the base.

_What a spot,_ thought Commodore Derek Wildstar as he observed a Garuman cruiser taking a hit for them outside. _And we're taking damage ourselves. The ship's been hit five times already. What's making them fight like this?_

The _Argo _took another hit, and everything on the bridge darkened for a moment as the lights flickered. "C'mon, guys!" said Wildstar as he barked out an order from just the light of his instruments at his Captain's station for a moment. "What's the problem?"

"Sir, the enemy ships just evaded that last burst from our main guns," said Domon.

"Well, lock on target and try again!" yelled Wildstar. "Becker! Where are they?" he snapped as the lights came back up.

In agony because part of her board had exploded and because her arm was bleeding, Lieutenant Victoria Becker held a combat dressing in place as IQ 8.7 taped it and she said, "Captain, enemy ships are at ten megameters' range…they have us surrounded."

Not far away, a Gamilon destroyer locked its own gun houses on the enemy fleet. "We have to do our best to help the Earthlings and defend our own base on that planet," said its Captain. "General Dagon's orders! Don't let them escape!"

"Yessir," barked a Gamilon officer as he sat ready to fire. "Firing guns!"

The Gamilon ship fired, and scored a direct hit on a Cometine destroyer. "Not bad work, eh?"

"Keep it up," snapped the Captain.

* * *

In the meantime, on the _Argo_, Wildstar noticed Becker's bleeding arm. "You have permission to leave your post, Miss Becker…" said Wildstar as the bridge lights dimmed for a minute again as the _Argo_ took yet another hit. 

"Sir, please let me stay," she gasped. "I can keep on tracking them…."

"What do you recommend, IQ-8.7?" said Wildstar.

"Observe her carefully," said the robot in his down-home voice. "If she gets hurt again or shows more bleedin' relieve her at once."

"Captain, I have the enemy in our sights," said Domon. "Four ships…coming right in range…"

Wildstar nodded. "Open fire!"

The _Argo's_ guns went off again, and then they went off yet again as the enemy destroyers scattered.

"Wildstar," said Sandor. "We need to get that carrier before it launches a second wave of gunboats."

"The Earth base is reporting that they're taking a beating," said Homer. "They're also reporting that the enemy has just landed manned and robot tanks, along with landing troops, both robotic and Cometine…"

"Domon, have Hardy and Hartcliffe take off at once to attack that enemy spacecraft carrier. Order Lubyanska to have her squadron attack those tanks, and have Hemsford take off with all of our landing boats and his men to help defend that base. Keep Collingswood and _his_ squadron near the ship as our fighter cover."

"Roger that!" said Domon as he barked out orders to the Black Tigers.

A moment later, the _Argo_ fired her main guns again, blasting havoc into the Cometine battleships and destroyers as they took damage, but, nonetheless, fired back at the Gamilons and the Earth ship.

"How goes the battle?" snapped the Cometine commander from his carrier, a ship known as the _Karanga_.

"Not well, General Nason," said the commander of the enemy battleship squadron as he called in. "We're taking heavy damage. I never guessed the Star Force had such range."

"You should have read the reports, Captain Hazek," snapped Nason. "The _Argo_ is not to be trifled with. But I want her dead!"

"We will do our best, lord," said Hazek as he continued to fire.

He smiled as his guns scored a hit on the _Argo_, but then, a moment later, he screamed as a good hit from the _Argo_ blew apart his squadron flagship even as the rest of his forces fought on.

On the _Argo_, Wildstar smiled. "Domon, cease fire. Let the Tigers take care of the rest of them, now."

"Yessir."

"Make sure you tell the Gamilons that," said Sandor as pink blasts of fire continued to pump towards the enemy fleet.

"Yes, of course…," said Wildstar. "Homer! Open a channel to their flagship!"

* * *

In the meantime, Hardy and Hartcliffe were roaring in together towards the enemy carrier at the fleet's rear. It was a heavy carrier, and it was firing its anti-spacecraft guns as quickly as it could. 

"We're takin' _heavy_ damage!" barked Hardy. "Hartcliffe, you take them from starboard. I'll get them from port. We're gonna teach those green creeps a lesson or two, mah friend."

"We sure will, mate," said Hartcliffe. "All right, Second Squadron! We're gonna teach those guys you don't mess with _our lot_!"

"Heading in to finish them off!" said another one of Hartcliffe's pilots. "Full power, people!"

The planes accelerated a moment later.

The Tigers streaked in and began to fire missiles and guns as if they were going out of style. Many Tigers died, but many scored more than enough hits on the enemy carrier to make them regret they had ever followed Invidia's orders and warped to this miserable system in the middle of nowehere to die unheralded deaths in a war that they were beginning to have doubts about.

"Sir!" barked an officer on the enemy carrier. "Power to the main engine is down twenty percent!"

"Possible reactor leak in energy control!" reported a voice on the speakers.

"Main flight deck forward elevator out!" yelled another voice on the speakers as a Black Tiger kamikazed right into the flight deck.

"Fuel supplies for the planes are threatened! Closing pressurized lines!"

"_Main radar damaged_!" screamed another voice on the speakers over the sound of an explosion and many screams. "Lower operations deck is on fire!"

_We are going to lose_, thought General Nason as he watched the carnage that was taking place on the flight deck of his mighty carrier. _And I can never explain this to Dyre or Gorse._

"General," said an officer. "I recommend we withdraw!"

"Why?" muttered Nason. "I am doomed now regardless of whether we come home or not," said the Cometine commander. "We fight on until we die, Dehgas."

"Why?"

"It is our way, friend, it is our…"

Then, a moment later, Bryan Hartcliffe himself grinned like a maniac and fired a burst of missiles right at the _Karanga's_ bridge. He pulled up just in time as the bridge tower of the ship turned into a burning mushroom cloud of fire and debris as the rest of his squadron rendered "paid" to the enemy carrier with six more missiles.

Soon, the _Karanga_ herself was no more as Hardy flew away while screaming a Rebel Yell. "Not bad, guys! Let's clean up this enemy fleet and then see if Tatiana could use our help down below on that planet."

* * *

"General Dagon is on line!" said Homer. 

A moment later, the Garuman commander appeared on the _Argo's_ main screen.

"General, I request that your forces cease fire on the enemy fleet," said Wildstar. "I have fighter planes in the area taking care of that carrier."

"And they did a good job, too," said Dagon. "For _Earthlings_, that is. The carrier is already finished off. We just noticed that."

"Will we have your aid in the next few days, General?" asked Wildstar.

"No, unfortunately," said Dagon. "Desslok has summoned the bulk of my forces home in the next few days. "There is a planet of ours known as Pogi under heavy attack from the enemy. I have to return to the Great Magellenic Cloud soon to stop them. I leave you the 118th Destroyer Squadron and the 51st Cruiser Squadron to help defend our base. They will be under the command of General Halger down below at the base, but I have ordered him to make sure they offer you aid if we need it. After all, we are allies. Even if fighting you would have been _glorious_."

"General?"

"I have seen how you fight. If ever we end up on each others' wrong sides, you would offer a great challenge, Star Force. I mean this as a compliment."

"Thank you, General," said Wildstar. "Your men fought well, too."

"I take that as a compliment, Earther," said Dagon with a wicked smile. "I hope to share a drink with you someday in Hell, Wildstar."

Wildstar nodded. "And the same with you, General Dagon."

"Good flying," said Dagon as he cut off.

_Interesting ally_, thought Wildstar. _Even if he sounds like he holds us in contempt._

* * *

Down below on Procyon VI, a landing boat came down as the Cometines below fired missiles at the Space Marines trying to relieve the Earth base. 

The landing boat included Marine Lieutenant Paul Hemsford, who had been reassigned back to the _Argo_ in late October along with his group; they had been on one of the capital ships in Second Fleet.

"Feels good to be back," said Hemsford as he looked at one of his men as he piloted the ship down.

"I've wanted to disassemble a few robots of theirs for the past few weeks, sir," said one of Hemsford's sergeants.

"Sounds, good, but what about the real ones?" laughed Hemsford. "Blood and guts, man. Let's see if these suckas are green…on the inside…"

The Marines laughed as they went into battle, and won, later that day.

* * *

**VII. LEST WE FORGET…**

**Space Battleship _Arizona_**

**The Vicinity of Sirius**

**Sunday, December 7, 2206**

**1210 Hours: Earthtime**

* * *

It happened a few days later after the _Argo's_ close victory at Procyon. 

The crew of the _Arizona_, including Deke and Brew, were busy eating lunch with Conroy on their ship in orbit of the base world at Sirius when the space battleship shook in a familiar way as they heard an explosion deep in the vitals of the ship.

From the feel of the blast, the ship had been hit near her stern. They would find out they were right a few minutes later when they found an auxiliary engine burning when they flew out to defend their ship.

"Oh, shoot!" yelled Conroy as the lights dimmed and the red alert klaxons went off. "Didn't even touch mah main course, yet!"

Wakefield and Brew pushed back their chairs as the ship shook again. "You guys are the Alert-Thirty boys! Forget that and get to your planes!"

"Roger!" they yelled as they saluted and ran off.

"Wonder what it is this time?" said Deke as he ran beside Brew.

"They're shooting something at us, cuz," Marrable said as the ship shook again. "They sure aren't shooting flowers at us."

"Might be submarines," said Wakefield. "They wouldn't have gotten the jump on us otherwise…"

* * *

"Enemy fleet picked up by sonar!" said Aliscea Rosstowski as Captain Mark Venture ran onto the bridge. "Squadron of eight submarines. They just warped in eight destroyers and three space battleships, along with eight missile cruisers!" 

"Damnit, they sure showed up in a hurry," said Paul Rosstowski as he brought up his weapons systems.

Captain Venture sat down as he said, "This is ironic, guys."

"Why?" said Holly as she struggled to keep the _Arizona_ on course.

"Anyone looked at the calendar?" barked Venture as he pulled off his Captain's cap as the ship shook again. "This is damn ironic, that on 7 December, the 265th observance of Pearl Harbor Day, I am skipper of a ship named _Arizona_ under sneak attack from an enemy in space. This is downright SICK, my friends."

"Oh, yeah," said Paul Rosstowski. "Lest we forget…"

"To remember, let's fight on," said Venture. "I don't want the _Arizona_ to sink again under my watch!"

"Damn straight!" laughed Lieutenant Marchand from Engineering. "Except for that hit on the starboard auxiliary, I can give you all the power you want, sir!"

"Good," said Venture. "Give it to us! Mister Rosstowski, Miss Morris, ready space mines. We have to get those subs first."

* * *

Outside, just a few minutes later, Wakefield and Marrable were leading their sections into battle yet again. First, they attacked the space submarines as they surfaced out of hyperspace to blast at the _Arizona_ with more torpedoes. Then, Marrable noticed one of the anti-matter missile ships firing its deadly load at the planet. 

"Shoot, gotta stop those!" he yelled as he put on full turboburners and roared off to chase the missiles. At long range, he fired, and after two or three bursts, he got them. Joined by his other planes a moment later, they attacked the missile cruiser that had just fired the missiles.

After losing two planes, Marrable's section won that round.

In the meantime, Wakefield and his group were busy with one of the space battleships. This ship was particularly hard to bring down, and its anti-spacecraft guns shot down two of his pilots. But, Wakefield fought back with a burst of missiles; followed by his other pilots, and, before long, they finished the ship off.

"Return to base!" said Conroy in his headset a moment later. "The _Arizona_ is about to fire!"

"Fire what?" said Wakefield.

"You'll find out soon enough, Sticks! NOW CLEAR THE GODDAMN AREA!"

"Yessir!"

* * *

After the Sun Tigers had landed, Paul Rosstowski smiled grimly through his target scope at what was left of the enemy fleet. "They're throwing themselves at us all at once!" said the ship's Combat Group Leader. 

"Not bad," said Venture. "Playing right into our hands, huh? Stop all engines. Wave Motion Gun ready!"

"Roger that," said Marchand as he flicked the right switches. "We'll be at 120 in two minutes!"

"All hands!" snapped Venture over the PA. "We are firing the wave motion gun at the enemy fleet! Brace yourselves and ready for recoil shock!"

The surviving Cometine space battleship fired its shock guns in the _Arizona_'_s_ direction; the deadly cyclone-like surge just missed them. "How long do we have?" asked Venture.

"One minute!" snapped Rosstowski. "Safety lock open!"

"Energy level one hundred percent!" said Marchand over the oscillating hum of the _Arizona_'_s_ wave motion gun as he lowered his goggles. "Now at one hundred and five percent!"

"Missiles fired and approaching!" barked Aliscea from her post.

"Thirty seconds to firing," said Rosstowski as he lowered his own goggles. "Brace for shock!"

"Range of missiles, eight megameters and closing!" said Aliscea. "Ready to take action myself…"

"No need to!" said Paul. "Commencing ten-second countdown! Ten…nine…eight…seven…six…"

The missiles rushed in closer as Rosstowski finished the countdown. "two…one..zero!"

"FIRE!" barked Venture.

The _Arizona_'_s_ wave gun went off a second later.

It was just in time. Only one missile got through, causing minor damage as it slammed into the lower part of the _Arizona_'_s_ bow.

The rest of them went up like snowflakes in a blast furnace, followed by the rest of the enemy fleet as the blue-white tachyon beam struck home and sped off past an asteroid.

As space went silent, the battered space battleship _Arizona_ cruised on, having avenged its honor very well on 7 December at last.

And, at that, Captain Mark Venture was very relieved. _Good job, everyone_, he thought to himself as he caught his breath.

* * *

**VIII. INVIDIA BEGINS TO EAT A COLD DISH**

**The Edge of The Andromeda Galaxy**

**The Vicinity of Planet Petronia**

**The _Eritz Gatlantis_ **

**Wednesday, December 10, 2206**

**1942 Hours: Earthtime**

* * *

"Gentlemen," hissed Princess Invidia as she gestured over and over again with her pointer at Dyre, Gorse and their men. "You idiots didn't get either the _Arizona_ or the _Argo_! I am not happy with that! Those accursed space warships have more lives than the undead! When can we attack Earth?" 

"We sent good men after those ships and bases," said Dyre. "In both cases, we were just outfought. Every day we attack the Earthlings, and every day we lose. I wonder more and more when we should just _stop_ this."

"Intelligence estimates state that for the first time, Princess, the Alliance forces might just finally outnumber our own," said Gorse. "And we cannot count on other Houses as you had once hoped to. We are on our own now, that is what that declaration of the Emperor says."

"How could it get any worse?" hissed Invidia with a mean smirk. "Surely the other Houses will not dare to attack us, idiots?"

A Colonel came into the briefing room and saluted. "Enemy fleet spotted off the starboard, one hundred _gerad!_ Fleet identified as Cometine!"

"How do you know they are enemies?" snapped Dyre.

"They just fired on our picket ships!" yelled the officer.

"NO!" yelled Dyre. "IDIOTS!"

* * *

A moment later, a video signal came through to the _Eritz Gatlantis _as they looked at the strange fleet that faced them down; they _were_ Cometine ships, all right…but ships in a light blue marked with royal blue in places. _What are they doing in the colors of House Kolog?_ Invidia thought as an image of a face replaced that of the fleet they were facing down. 

Dyre recognized that face at once. All of them did.

It was Admiral Tendor.

Their former comrade. Before Zordar had banished him and his maniac General Radnar, of course.

"Lady Invidia, Gorse, Dyre," said Tendor. "It is good to be here. For me. It is rather _bad_ for you."

"Why do you dare attack us?" said Invidia.

"Simple. Arishna has declared you, through the mouth of our prophet Radnar, a blight to the Empire, and a blight to the very mind of the Emperor. Will you not see reason and surrender, or must we crush you?"

"You? Crush us?" roared Invidia.

A blast then hit the _Eritz Gatlantis_. "What was that?" screamed Invidia.

"Magna-flame gun!" said Gorse. "He's standing off and using the field to warp those blasts in!"

"Just as we used to," said Invidia.

"Not good, is it, being on the receiving end of Arishna's wrath?" laughed Tendor as another blast roared in. "We're just going to damage you and ruin your picket fleet today…and give you time to repent. We can be merciful."

"You will have to kill us!" yelled Invidia. "Dyre! Ready our own Magna-Flame cannons…target…"

"We have something better in mind," said Tendor as a third and final blast came in from his ship. "And now, I leave. We will meet again, Invidia."

At that, his fleet warped away.

"Hit and run attack!" said Dyre as he was handed a sheet. "We have lost ten more ships. With this loss, we have just a bit less than nine hundred ships deployed throughout our House's space. We have two hundred ships left for offensive action now, and we have a hundred already committed to fight the Gamilons at Pogi…"

"Pull the ships away from the colonies!" yelled Invidia.

"And lose them?" said Gorse as he was handed another communique. "More bad news. What we have left in the Black Fox Nebula is also under attack. Radnar's own fleet, they said…"

"NO!" hissed Invidia. "I cannot lose now! I _cannot_!"

"Invidia, face reason," said Gorse. "Unless we slow down our offensive efforts…that is exactly what will happen."

For once, Invidia just broke down, and, at last she began to cry.

Somehow, Dyre found her tears more terrifying than any sort of rage.

* * *

**IX. A NEW LIFE FOR DAWN WESTLAND**

**The Vicinity of Planet Pluto**

**EDF Supply Ship _Mount Rainier_ **

**Friday, December 12, 2206**

**1300 Hours: Earthtime**

* * *

"I wonder what's going on?" said Ensign Dawn Westland as she shouldered her seabag while carrying two heavy suitcases. 

"They didn't tell us anything, either," said Lieutenant Samantha Cleveland as she carried her own worldly goods. "They just told us, get up and go," she said.

"But where?" said Dawn. "They said we were doing a good job, didn't they?"

"Deployments are often like this in the EDF, Dawn," said Cleveland as she raised an eyebrow under her burdens.

"They didn't give me any orders," said Dawn.

"Our orders will be waiting for us when we get there," said Cleveland as they got into a line in a passage on the huge supply ship _Mount Rainier_ that gave a view down her foredecks through several viewports; Dawn guessed they were somewhere in the ship's command tower, which was at the stern of these huge freightersDawn had arrived here on board the patrol cruiser _Snake River_, and she had thought _that_ cruiser was big. This ship, at 229 meters long, was much bigger. Dawn remembered the ship recognition course she had been forced to sit through at Pensacola, and she knew that the only bigger warships the EDF had were her modern spacecraft carriers and space battleships. _And I'm probably never going to see one of those,_ she thought. _I'd give my eye teeth to know where we're going._

Dawn stood in her place, smiling a little as she heard someone reporting in a sweet, slightly high alto voice that sounded somewhat familiar, somehow. She didn't know where she had heard it before, but she heard the voice saying, "Sir, prior assignment, space destroyer _Camden_, Fifth Fleet."

"You look a bit young for this assignment, Junior Lieutenant."

"I was just promoted, sir. They say I did a great job at the Battle of Callisto, sir."

"Okay, you can move on," said the officer.

Before long, Dawn reported as she wondered who that young woman was; she had never seen her face.

"Ensign Westland," said the bearded young officer as he looked down a list. "Glad to see you here, Ensign. Sign here for your berth. You'll be rooming with Cleveland."

"Sir," said Dawn in a meek voice as she looked around the ship. "Where are we going?"

"You'll find out…soon enough," said the young man as he looked at one list and then another. "I think you might like your new assignment, Miss. Next?"

* * *

**THREE DAYS LATER….**

"How was that last space warp?" said Dawn as she undid her belt as spots danced in front of her eyes in their cabin.

"Awful," said Samantha Cleveland. "I have no idea where the heck we are."

"I know they seem to have been pushing this old ship mighty hard," said Dawn as they walked towards an observation deck. "I see some kind of planet off in the distance….a rocky world…where is this?"

"We're outside of the solar system," someone said. "All of the stars look weird."

"ALL HANDS," boomed a voice over the intercom. "PREPARE FOR RENDEZVOUS IN TWENTY-FIVE MINUTES. DIRECT YOUR ATTENTION TO THE STARBOARD SIDE IF YOU ARE NEAR A VIEWPORT!"

"We're facing starboard," said Samantha.

"What could we be meeting up with out here?" said Dawn, who was more puzzled than ever.

A young man who was carrying a pilot's bag looked at the stars and said, "This is Procyon. We're way out of the solar system. The star is actually a binary. It is very bright."

The ship turned a little so that Procyon's blinding white orb disappeared beyond the superstructure, and Dawn suddenly noticed a very bright star with two smaller stars below it off in the distance.

"I wonder what that is?" asked a young man.

"Easy," said another man. "Ship engines. What do you think?"

"But what ship in the Fleet has three engines like that? And is way out here?" said Samantha. "I….what…the…?"

"What?" said Dawn.

"Think of your ship recognition, Westland!" said Cleveland. "Deep space, three engines, out beyond the solar system…we…"

"We're slowing down?" said someone else.

"No, the ship is. And she's making a slow turn to port, and…"

Dawn took in a deep breath as her eyes ran over the ship's superstructure as she was caught by a set of spotlights that suddenly shined off from the _Mount Rainier_'_s _upper works.

As the _Mount Rainier_ drew closer to the ship, she saw that it was very large, and, after a moment, she happened to notice that she was not silver, but she was, instead, a shiny, distinctive blue-grey color with a deep scarlet keel.

_Oh, my God,_ thought Dawn as the import of the ship's color scheme came to her. _Nothing else in the Fleet has those colors. Can they be serious? Or are we just stopping there for a minute? I…_

Everyone came up to the windows and the deck went silent as everyone recognized the sleek silhouette of the mighty space battleship. They soon recognized her long foredeck, high clipper prow, high bridge tower, rakish smokestack missile silo, and large main and auxiliary gun turrets.

When they drew closer, they could see the anchor marks on her flanks and the white stripes on her main guns, but they could also see many damaged, dented, burned, and welded hull plates in the ship.

"God almighty," whispered Samantha Cleveland in awe. "She looks like she's been through _hell_."

"We're really looking at a warship that's been in battle?"

"You're looking at the old grey lady of the Fleet, people," said another young man in complete awe.

Just as Dawn finally registered that she was looking right at the space battleship _Argo_ in person, as it were, for the first time in her life, a pilot snapped to attention and saluted.

Another pilot brought his fist up to his chest in salute. To Dawn's shock, a woman who looked almost like Nova Wildstar, with somewhat lighter blond hair that came down to the middle of her back, came up and saluted with tears running down her cheeks.

Three, four, five men and women came up and saluted.

Before Dawn knew it, she, herself, was on her booted feet, at attention, and saluting.

"All hands on observation deck #2, prepare to disembark," said a young officer in a peacoat who came into the compartment.

"Where are we going?" said a young pilot.

"Where do you think?" said the young officer. "Over there. You've just been drafted for the Star Force."

An excited babble filled the compartment as the ship slowed and began to prepare to dock with the _Argo_. "Stow it!" yelled the young officer as he read from a list. "First Group! Cleveland! De Paul! Forrester! Garfield! Kiyama! Lewis! McCall! Morrison! Rigland! Westland! Get in line and sound off! You pilots, over there, get ready to man your planes. You people are flying over!"

The other men and women lined up and sounded off as the nine pilots formed a line and marched off that deck. Finally, the officer said, "All present! Good! Get your gear and get down to docking bay five! Ten minutes! They're waiting for you!"

"Uh…waiting where, sir?" said Dawn as she walked around in a daze.

"Where?" barked the officer. "You are one hell of a ditz, Ensign! They're waiting for you and twenty-nine others on the _Argo!_ What do you think?"

Dawn looked at the space battleship and shook her head. _I…can't believe it,_ she thought. _Chosen as part of the crew of the Number One ship of the whole Fleet? If Deke could see me now….he'd just die of incomprehension…and maybe envy?_

"Ensign Westland!" yelled the officer. "Has the cat got your tongue?"

"Yessir," she said. "It…it has…"

* * *

Half an hour later, Dawn was shaking her head in disbelief as she zipped up her skintight Medical Group shipboard uniform in the new cabin that she now shared on the _Argo_ with Samantha Cleveland. It was white, with markings around the crotch, shouders, and upper sleeves and boot tops in bright red. A red cross was on her right breast, and she had been issued two new kits of gear that she didn't understand. Looking at herself in the mirror, she saw her transformation was almost complete. She looked just like an EDF flight nurse now. But she didn't know what to do with her new pieces of equipment. One of them was an EDF belt. It had a holster on it. The holster had an astro-automatic in it. 

"Did they make a mistake?" muttered Dawn as she looked at the belt on her bunk.

"No," said Cleveland as she buckled on her belt. "We might be boarded. We might do a pickup in hostile territory."

"I don't know if I want to wear this," said Dawn as she picked the belt up.

"Excuse me?" said a somewhat deep female voice as they noticed the hatch was open.

They both turned around. The woman who faced them was not young, but she was somewhat pretty.

She was short, with dark brown hair, and she wore an EDF nurse's dress in a conservative cut, with a brown belt, weapon, and regular sturdy white pumps that looked a bit worn.

"I wanted to welcome you to to my section," she said. "I'm Lieutenant Commander Penny Akers. Acting Head Nurse of the _Argo_."

"Pleased to meet you, ma'am," said Cleveland as she and Dawn saluted Akers and then followed up with handshakes after she returned their salute. Dawn cleared her throat and said, "Ma'am, with all respect, where is Lieutenant Commander Wildstar? I…I thought _she_ would be welcoming us aboard. I've always wanted to meet her. And why are you the Acting Head Nurse, ma'am…?"

"You'll find out when we tour every compartment in Medical for your orientation," said Akers quietly. "As for you, Miss Westland, why aren't you wearing your weapon?"

"I…uh…"

"You'd better put it on," said Akers in a soft but no-nonsense voice. "Things can get mean out here fast."

"Aye, ma'am," said Dawn as she buckled on her weapon for the first time. Its weight on her hip felt very strange to her.

"We'll have to make this first trip a bit quick," said Akers. "The Captain wants to see all new arrivals at fourteen hundred on the port side observation deck."

"Where is it?" asked Dawn.

"You'll have five minutes to stidy your map of the ship when we get done," said Akers. "This way."

* * *

"You just saw the main operating suite and the central triage ward," said Akers. "I've shown you Pathology, the medical labs, and the main examining room. Now, this section, people, is a vital but little-used part of Sickbay," she said as she entered a compartment with pink bulkheads where they saw a nurse in clogs sitting in a chair studying a panel. "Regular internal Sickbay wear are those tunics and boots we issued to you. If you have other shoes, clogs or sandals in white you're also authorized to wear those in Sickbay. You'll be splitting your time between Sickbay and pickups; you'll see the Medical boats later and will probably all do your checkout flights in the next day or so. We need to get you up to speed fast after our last battle." 

"Last battle?" said Dawn.

"Thirteen days ago," said Akers. "It was a pretty nasty one, too."

"What is this compartment?" said Dawn.

"It's a long-term sleep chamber," whispered Cleveland.

Samantha glanced at the young woman in her nurse's tunic and boots sitting by the panel. "Tasha?" she said.

"_Samantha_?" said the brown-haired young woman as she looked up, and recognized her twin sister.

Both women laughed and hugged each other, rocking back and forth as Akers nodded, and took Dawn by the hand. "We have only two people in here at the moment," said Akers. "Case one, Mechanical Group Ensign Terrence Rogers. In suspension since late September, and doing just fine. Needs treatment on Earth for radiation sickness."

Then, Akers walked Dawn to the second tube, and Dawn's mouth went open as she looked at the second case; a slender young woman in gold and black lying in her tube with a somewhat pregnant stomach.

"Case Two," said Akers quietly. "Lieutenant Commander Nova Wildstar, the Living Group Leader and Head Nurse of the _Argo_. "

"What happened to her?" said Samantha Cleveland as she looked on in shock with Dawn.

Dawn looked at the sleeping form, hardly able to believe that the heroine she had admired for most of her life now looked pale and quiet in long-term sleep.

"Mrs. Wildstar has been under since mid-October," said Akers quietly as she wiped away a tear from a corner of her eye. "She was poisoned by a knife thrown by Princess Invidia of the Comet Empire. She and her unborn children needed to be operated on, but it could not be done here. She was put under so we can do it at the end of the deployment."

"Oh," said Dawn quietly.

Dawn and Samantha looked down at Nova's sleeping form in silence for a moment, feeling oddly as if they were at a living person's wake.

Dawn thought, _Even_ _there, she is wearing her weapon. She must have a reason. But why?_

They stood quietly, not realizing it when someone else walked up behind them and looked down at the tube.

"She looks so peaceful," said a quiet male voice. "I hope she is at peace."

Samantha and Dawn turned around and immediately came to attention and saluted as they stood face to face with Commodore Derek Wildstar for the first time.

"I hate to intrude," said Wildstar. "I'm just here to visit, Miss Akers."

"Of course, sir," said Akers as she saluted. "Cleveland, Westland, let's leave them in peace. Tasha?"

"I'm done taking status readings, ma'am. All normal for both of them. I'll leave with you."

"Thanks," said Derek as he pulled up a chair and sat alone by the tube, placing a hand tenderly on the cold tube.

"He visits with her every day," said Akers in a quiet whisper. "When he comes down here, we just give the man his privacy with her. C'mon…"

At that, the nurses left.

* * *

At the same time, on his ship, Radnar sat in deep meditation. 

He looked out at the stars, trying to touch the spirit of Arishna.

_Radnar_…..whispered a quiet voice.

"Who are you?" muttered the old man.

_Do you not know me?_, said a beautiful but foreboding phantom as she appeared outside in the stars, with her face masked behind her legendary mask.

"A…Arishna?" whispered Radnar as he knelt.

_I am part of a reality you know little of,_ said Arishna. _Yet, you no longer grieve me as much as you used to, Radnar. You give me a sign that there is hope for my children._

"Are you alive?"

_I can never die,_ said Arishna. _You can, and you do. Sometimes, you go into perdition. Sometimes, you touch redemption and live. Many paths, all lead to one Country above all Countries. A Realm above Realms. An Undiscovered Country…_

"Show me the way, Arishna," said Radnar as he trembled. "Are you truly she?"

_Understanding of all peoples, of all beliefs, of all races._ _Little has that quality shown it among you, but it arises every now and then. You have the potential to grow. Young Trelaina and I let Zordar pass to his long home so he could return to the Cosmos. Where he went there was quite beyond my ken except that I know it was not…good…You may be headed to a different realm. I do not know yet. But, you have hope, Radnar. You give me reason to hope…_

"Arisnha…"

_In another universe, I put you and my children to sleep in a grave without dreams. Here, you can be different. Your ultimate fate? I do not know it. Any less than Zordar's or Invidia's or Desslok's…_

"Are you not a goddess?"

_I am, and more, and yet less. More and less, Radnar. In this realm, you have much to learn. I have much to learn. What is a goddess? Hard to say. So many universes. So many visions, so many places…so much to learn, and little to know, and a reality at its heart no one has come to comprehend…_

"And?"

_We have much to learn, Radnar. Let me teach you, as I learn it…._

"Thank you, Arishna…"

* * *

Later on, Dawn wandered down into the _Argo's_ main spacecraft hangar bay. She glanced at the boat she knew she was going to be assigned to, Medical Boat Tail Number 21107. She looked over the veteran medical boat for a bit before she saw a man in a Black Tiger uniform inspecting the landing gear of one of the Tigers. 

She looked hard at him, barely able to believe her eyes.

"Hardy?" she said. "_Jeff_?"

He turned. "Dawn? Is that you?"

"Sure is," said Dawn.

The two parted lovers laughed and gave each other a quick hug. "I was wonderin' why you weren't writin' lately," said Hardy.

"I've been busy," said Dawn. "I told you about my WHO Commission…"

"But ah thought you didn't like the space service," said Hardy. "I was hopin' maybe we'd get togetuh after the war, but…"

"I still don't like it, but, well, I was drafted into service as a nurse after accepting my WHO Comission. I was training on Pluto for months. That's why I didn't have time to write much."

"It sure explains it," said Hardy. "Well, how about you and me going down to the wardroom, and you telling me how a pretty lady such as yourself got shipped out to a God-forsaken place such as this over a cup of space Jo?"

Dawn smiled, and said, "might as well."

At that, the two of them walked off holding hands. Dawn thought, _This_ _might be a very interesting cruise_….

* * *

Later, in the wardroom, they sat and went over the details of their last few months apart as they shared a cup of coffee each. 

While they talked, they were briefly interrupted by the young woman who looked a bit like Nova. She introduced herself as Allison Forrester, the Acting Living Group Leader of the _Argo_. She explained she was replacing Becker because of Becker's wounds in the last battle they had been in, which had become infected. Becker was on her way back home on the _Mount Rainier_ where she would head home for medical treatment, leave, and rest. Allison took a little time to explain that Nova would have been on her way home, as well, if it were not for the fact that the flight home on even the _Mount Rainier_ would have endangered her and their children.

"And unfreezing her and refreezing her so quickly would be sort of hazardous," said Forrester as she smiled. "So, I'm here, but, you know, Becker is going home. I'll do my best job."

"Thanks," said Hardy. "Pleased to make your acquantaince, Miss."

"Now, I'll be going," said Allison with a smile. "You two look…like you want to be alone…"

"Yeah, no crap we want to be alone," said Dawn as Hardy tried to keep from laughing. "Jeff, what's so funny?"

"Ahhh…just reminds me of a very much youngah version of her cousin. She was a little laike that on the first cruise to Iscandar. Got her a cup of space Jo once…she said it wasn't strong enough…"

"What about you?" said Dawn.

"I've missed coffee…donuts…the way you cross yoah legs…"

Dawn blushed a little at that. "Really?"

"Well, it is cute. Laike you…"

"Thanks," said Dawn as she smiled. "What about your life lately?"

"Well, we were in a bad battle a few days back. I didn't start it, of course. They did. We don't go lookin' foah trouble in the Black Tigahs. It finds us."

"How bad was it?" said Dawn nervously.

"Some of the pilots that came off with you…are replacements for guys we lost. Only one got evacuated off the ship alive. The rest of them…"

"Jeff?"

"The rest of those men and women…are still out there," said Hardy as he sighed. "I've lived a few years in this line of work. I may eventually have to find another as I get older if I'll want to live…but…for now, flying's in my blood."

"How can something so deadly and dangerous get into your blood?" said Dawn.

"It just does. I like the flying. Not necessarily the killin' part…gets a bit old after a while. I just live with it. But, pushing my bird to the limit…I still like that part. Guess it's part of what keeps me alive out there. Of course, I had a few close calls. A couple of times where I could have died. But, I go on…."

"Same with me," said Dawn. "This business of fighting out here in space is more deadly serious than I thought it was…"

"It always is," said Hardy. "It always is…"

* * *

**X. PASSING INTO A NEW YEAR**

**The Vicinity of Sirius**

**Space Battleship _Argo_ **

**Wednesday, December 31, 2206**

**2324 Hours: Earthtime**

* * *

Jefferson Hardy came onto the _Argo's_ port side observation deck, having just come back in from a patrol flight. 

He was tired, but not so tired that he just wanted to go to bed without ringing in the New Year.

Music and colored lights filtered around the festive deck as crew members gathered around the (non-alcoholic) fruit punch that Allison Forrester had made up and set out as Living Group Leader.

Hardy smiled as he watched Bryan and Angie Hartcliffe slow-dancing with each other near a table to a contemporary song. Not far away, Homer was gesticulating with a celery sprig as he shared a conversation with Eager.

At another table, Tatiana Lubyanska was sitting across from Diane Henson, with both of them laughing and punching each other in the arms as they shared a joke.

The world suddenly went dark as Hardy felt hands going over his eyes.

"Hey!" he laughed. "Who tuhned out the lights?"

"Guess?" said Dawn in a whisper as she kissed the back of Hardy's head.

She withdrew her hands and stepped in front of him and did a little pirouette. It looked as if she had just pulled on a light green turtleneck top over her nurses' white minidress, which she wore with her open-toe clogs, but it looked like a nice party outfit thrown together at short notice.

"You look good," said Hardy with a smile.

"A girl has to dress up a little on New Years' Eve, even if it isn't much," said Dawn as she gave him a kiss.

Hardy kissed back. They got up to dance a little and share some punch.

Not far away, Commodore Wildstar sat at a table with Sandor, shaking his head sadly as he looked at Hardy and Dawn.

"They look so much in love, Steve," he sighed.

"What's wrong with that?" he said. "They've been naturally attracted to each other. It's about time for Jeff. He took it so hard after Mio Hoshiyama was killed years ago."

"That should have been Nova and I," said Derek in a quiet voice. "She'd be…what….seven and a half months pregnant now? Still, she'd find a way to dance with me tonight. Even if she'd have to kick off her shoes to do it."

"Against regs," said Steve.

"I wouldn't have cared," said Derek as tears ran down his cheeks. He pulled his Naval cap down low over his eyes so that no one would see his red eyes in a few minutes when he would have to stand up and give the traditional Captain's speech. A speech he didn't feel like making tonight.

As the music turned slow, and Hardy and Dawn danced close, Wildstar looked at his wrist chrono.

"It's time, Steve," he said.

Wildstar walked up to a cart where Doctor Sane was standing next to Allison Forrester, who looked surprised. "I didn't know we allowed this," said Allison. "I never knew we…"

"C'mon," said Doctor Sane. "Live a little, Allison. These are just little glasses of my Spring Water for everyone to drink…"

"This Spring Water smells like it is 180 proof," said Allison as she wrinkled up her nose while Derek tried to keep from laughing and crying at the same time. He remembered that her cousin had had a similar reaction back when 2199 had turned into 2200 on the _Argo_ and Doctor Sane had pulled the same trick. Derek knew what he would do with his toast. He quietly took one cup and set another aside on a table.

Soon, Sane called the revellers up as the glasses were handed out.

Finally, the compartment grew quiet as everyone watched the digital chronometers as they ticked forward to **23:57:00.00/12-31-06**.

Wildstar raised his tiny cup once and spoke. "Gentlemen and ladies," he said. "Now, we have made our way through a very tough year of war. We have fought hard, and we have lost many of our friends, while making new ones. All of you have been a great crew this year. No one could have asked for a finer crew than all of you. Now, I wish all of you a good New Year as we toast to the old year that is passing away, and the New Year that will soon be upon us."

Wildstar looked at the chronos and raised his cup again as the chrono read **23:59:50.00/12-31-06.**

Then, he called out, "In memory of Captain Avatar, and the other members of the Star Force with us not in body but in spirit, and to Earth, we drink tonight!"

He held the cup to his lips as the crew counted down the last seconds of 2206. Then, when the chronos hit **23:59:59.59/12-31-06**, they all drank together as most of the crew yelled "KAMPAI!" and laughed as the year 2206 flew forever into the past.

But, Wildstar took only a small sip as the chrono now read **00:03.32.21/01-01-07.**

The crew cheered and began to sing "_Scarlet Scarf_" together as Derek nodded to them, saluted, and left, taking the second cup in his hand.

He knew where he was going. And he couldn't stand to hear that song sung right now. He blocked it out of his mind as the crew began to sing, "_See the girl, she's waving to you….a scarf, so bright and red…as you race, into the blue, she is waving, waving to you…_"

It had been her favorite.

* * *

A few minutes later, Derek Wildstar sat alone in the long-term sleep chamber with Nova. 

One cup was on top of her sleep tube.

The other was in Derek's hand.

"Well, Nova, I guess it's just you, me, and the kids," he said as he looked at the sleeping form as tears blurred his eyes. "You're missing New Years' Eve, my love. You always liked the holidays, so much. It means nothing to me, this year, not in this war…and not without you there. I didn't want to drink our toast without you, so, here we go. Kampai, Nova!"

Derek then drank his toast, and then he drank Nova's cup for her.

Then, he draped himself over the cold tube and wept as Nova continued to sleep.

Sandor found him like that ten minutes later. Steve helped him up off the tube, made sure the sensors were working properly, made sure that the sleeping Nova's life signs had not changed, and then, he and Doctor Sane both walked the crying Captain back up to his cabin to bed.

And, that was how the New Year began for Wildstar. In bitter tears.

He did not know it yet, but the next New Years' Eve Party he would be at would be very different.

* * *

**END**

**TO BE CONTINUED IN BOOK SIX: _RADNAR'S GAME._ COMING SOON!**


End file.
